


Four's Company - II

by vampire_angel_z



Series: Four's Company [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Doctors, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Mental Illness, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Nouis, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 104,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_angel_z/pseuds/vampire_angel_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is never where you think you left it. Sequel to Four's Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Four's Company. Please read carefully. Your mental health is important. Pay attention to tags and stuff. 
> 
> I have never given anyone permission to upload my work anywhere, and/or use my characters, and anyone who says otherwise is lying to you.

“They are my creations. I am responsible for their existence. They owe me.”

“There’s that god complex of yours,” Simon rolls his eyes, “Rearing its ugly head again.”

“Ugly,” Des sneers, “Don’t forget, I created you too Cowell.”

“Yes, yes,” Simon waves a hand. “You created everything. All hail Dr. Styles.”

“If I didn’t need you,” Des narrows his eyes at the bored surgeon, “I would have you killed.”

Simon shrugs, “And? Am I supposed to be afraid now?”

“One of these days,” Des keeps threatening his fellow doctor, “I will put you in your place, Cowell.”

“Bring in the next specimen.” Simon nods at the respectfully waiting nurse. “Hopefully this one will be more of a success.”

“We need to recreate the readings we had for that Tomlinson boy,” Dr. Styles shakes his head like a tired social worker.

“You mean your son-in-law?” Simon’s face has a look of amusement.

Des shrugs, “Wherever I can keep an eye on him is fine by me.”

\----------

“This is dumb.”

“Our wedding is dumb?” Marcel gives Edward a disappointed look.

“No,” Is Edward’s reply. “Practicing it is dumb. What the fuck?”

“A wedding rehearsal is necessary to make sure…”

“If you give me the speech again I will slap the bitch off of you.” Edward threatens baby brother. “I don’t care if you are nest leader.”

“You are nest leader,” Marcel says, irritated. “Act like it.”

“Make me.”

Marcel sighs. “Edward, there are babies involved in the ceremony. Niall,” He winces when said blond, dressed in robes which are very similar to the pope’s, “is officiating the ceremony. We need to make sure everything goes without a problem. Behave.”

“Or we just do it once,” Edward shrugs, “Like normal people.”

“Normal people?” Marcel snaps. “Are we normal people?”

“We are normal, boring people.” Edward says, as Liam bursts into tears nearby.

“Liam no.” Marcel runs to his partner in sensibility. “Please.”

“Look at him.” Liam whimpers at Edward, who looks positively divine in his practice wedding clothes. “Look at my child. Look at what I raised.”

“We have discussed this.” Marcel says patiently, “You promised you won’t do this.”

“He’s not on death row,” Liam says as Edward wanders off in search of alcohol. “He’s not been incarcerated, not even a fucking slap on the wrist I mean,” Liam’s tearful expression has obnoxious pride in it. “My baby isn’t in the criminal system, period.”

“Yes,” Marcel tries to console hysterical daddy. “Baby is doing very well.”

“Look at him.” Liam gestures to where Edward wrestles a bottle of Dom Perignon away from a disgruntled waiter before the poor beta has a chance to pour it for the few guests invited for the affair. “Look at my baby.”

“Yes,” Marcel shakes his head as Edward laughs at Anne and Gemma when they scold him, going as far as to dancing around them, all hyena. “Look at our baby.”

“No,” Liam slaps Marcel, making him gasp. “My baby.”

“Okay,” Marcel whimpers, apparently _team sensible_ is not as strong as he initially thought.

“He’s mine.” Liam sniffles, tears falling generously, “I had him.”

“I have a confession to make son,” Edward says to Alex, who tries to break out of grandma’s arms so he can be with father, “Father is not a virgin.”

“Edward shut up,” Gemma smacks her brother.

“Oh how horrible is this cast?” Anne tsks at Alex’s paw, still fractured. “This awfulness better be off soon.”

“You should have seen the other child.” Edward says arrogantly.

“The poor thing probably won’t even mate,” Gemma guesses, “It’s probably scarred for life.”

“You think so?” Edward asks, his tone hopeful. The idea that his one year old heir destroyed an older child’s ability’s to mate is everything.

“Of course,” Gemma scoffs, “The kid approached a prospective submissive on instinct, and was hurt so badly by competition. Such negative reinforcement at such a young age could be very bad for the reproductive part of his psyche.”

“Oh how delightful.” Edward makes a face at his now finished bottle and thrusts it at a passing waiter. “Alexander could you be any more perfect?”

“Daddy up.” Alex holds out his arms, begging his father to pluck him out of grandma’s embrace.

“You spend so much time with your father,” Anne scowls at her grandson, who is so stupidly cute with his dumb dimples and mismatched eyes, “You don’t want anything to do with me and you only see me every few months.”

“It’s nice that Alex has this with Edward,” Gemma whispers to her mum, as said psycho goes hunting for another pricey booze bottle. His body has already metabolized the last one. “Lord knows Edward didn’t have anything like this with dad.”

“You love daddy Edward don’t you?” Anne whispers to Alex, bouncing him in her arms. “He’s your favourite?” It’s so easy for Anne to bond with Jamie, Emma and even shy Levy but Alex won’t even deal with her! Anne has to fight for this.

“Daddy play.” Alex demands, his eyes following his father around the room protectively. Alex takes his responsibility as family guardian very seriously.

“Where is the bride?” Gemma asks as Niall limps by (solid gold cane glittering with real diamonds and everything).

“Bless you, my child.” Niall places a loving hand in Gemma’s hand, irritating her.

“This hairstyle took a damn hour,” Gemma slaps Niall’s hand away.

“You have an audience with his holiness,” Niall refers to himself the same way the Horanites have started to, “Tell me my child, what do you want?”

“Where is Louis?” Gemma demands as Alex pulls on grandma’s hair, demanding she take him to favourite daddy.

“He’s locked himself in the dressing room.” Niall says, as if discussing the weather. “He refuses to come out.”

“Oh my god,” Gemma and Anne say together.

Marcel pauses in trying to keep Edward away from the rest of the booze. “Louis isn’t coming out the dressing room?” Trembling hands adjust his glasses, “Did he change his mind about marrying us?”

“We are already married, you imbecile,” Edward scoffs. “This is just practice to declare it to the planet.”

“Wait,” Anne remembers why she tries to limit visitation to her sons. The budding headache in her temples, or is it Alex’s relentless pulling? “Louis locked himself in a room?”

“Yeah,” Niall shrugs, “I’m gonna go help Harry extract him.”

“Oh lord,” Gemma sighs. The few guests invited are staring judgementally. This is bad publicity for the Styles family and this situation needs to be rectified immediately. Her ridiculous brothers (the nerd, the airhead, _and_ the psychopath) managed to find themselves a wife; a beautiful omega who had their babies. Gemma will be damned if they fuck it up now.

“My blessings are with you, child,” Niall leads Gemma toward the dressing room. Harry is sitting outside with Jamie and Emma.

“What did you do?” Gemma asks, her tone deeply annoyed, “Do not ruin this for us.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Harry pouts as Jamie gnaws on daddy’s hair nervously, he can sense mummy is mad.

“Louis?” Niall uses his most pathetic, most desperate omega voice, “Are you mad at me?” His tone is sure to appeal to Louis’ protective instincts which apply to every fibre of Niall’s being. As far as Louis is concerned, he is Niall’s alpha. Which is ridiculous because he is the most omega person in the world right now but psychology is a tricky thing, Niall is Zayn’s mate and has learned a few tricks damn it.

“No,” Louis yells from inside, “Go away.”

“Louis,” Marcel screams, “Have you changed your mind? Do you not want to marry us?”

“We are already married,” Louis screams back, “I just can’t do this ceremony.”

“No,” Anne lets out a terrified yelp, as Alex scalps her, “No, you can’t take this away from me. I need a ceremony. You have no idea how difficult it is being a mother to these three idiots. I never thought I would have this Louis, please let me have this.”

“Louis do you hate me?” Niall sounds extra pathetic, which looks amazing. His white robes are trimmed with actual gold. “Does Levy hate me too?” Louis has taken the liberty to lock his son-in-law alongside himself.

“No we could never,” Louis is compelled to comfort his helpless blond best friend.

“Can we talk Louis?” Niall mewls, making sure he keeps his voice low and submissive, “Please? Can I come in?”

“Okay,” Louis says, “But only you. I don’t want any husbands.”

“You hear that?” Marcel grits his teeth, “He doesn’t want any husbands, it’s over,” He punches Edward in the shoulder, “It’s over!”

“He’s carrying our child.” Edward rolls his eyes. “He’s had three children. He loves us.”

“He’s going to leave us and raise them by himself, oh god,” Marcel crumbles on the floor and sits down beside Harry, whimpering as Emma crawls into his lap, “Oh god, Emma baby you’re going to go live with mummy aren’t you? You will only get to see your daddies on supervised visits.”

“No,” Liam comes running with Zayn, “No, you can’t do this,” he pounds on the locked door, “You have to take Edward,” He shrieks, “You promised Louis please, you have to take him.”

“Louis?” Zayn says, dressed in a cheap suit, trying to look as ugly as possible for Harry’s sake but still look like the beautiful trophy he is, “Are you okay?”

“Go away,” Louis yells from inside.

“I’ve got this,” Niall sounds confident. “Zaynie I promise to employ every one of your mind control techniques.”

“You can’t help it can you?” Harry growls up at Zayn, who looks as if descended from heaven. “You just have to make every day about yourself.”

“This doesn’t even fit me,” Zayn gestures to the gross grey garb he’s got on, “I am getting a rash from this material.”

“I can’t believe I thought we were right for each other.” Harry hisses up at Zayn as Jamie sniffles in his ear, “You are so self-centered and horrible. You still look better than me on my wedding day.”

“Oh you know what?” Zayn sneers, “Screw you.” That said, he storms off.

“Umm,” Trisha says as her son sobs and runs off in a cloud of passions, “What?”

“Your son is an emotionally manipulative monster,” Harry glares up at the woman who created the beautiful angel responsible for his pain. “Thanks for giving birth to him.”

“No problem?” Trisha makes an annoyed sound at her phone and turns it off. Lord knows Naser has been messaging her like crazy today. He was not invited to the rehearsal dinner, or to the wedding.

“You can’t do this to me, Louis,” Liam sobs violently as spectators (flabbergasted guests) watch, mortified, “You promised you would take Edward. You can’t go back on your word. You lying hoe.”

“You can’t call the bride a hoe.” Nicola slaps her brother, “Liam you have no manners.”

“It’s amazing,” Ruth can’t believe her boring, straight-laced brother is behaving so emotional and free, so involved. “I love this Liam.”

The guests let out frightened gasps as Zayn storms back through the crowd.

“Is this what you wanted?” Zayn yells at Harry who has a betrayed look on his face.

“You sure had this outfit ready,” Harry says, disappointed at the sight of Zayn’s ensemble, a much more expensive, well-fitted number.

“Babe how could you?” Liam sighs at Zayn, “You couldn’t help it.” His husband just has to outshine everyone.

“He’s a fucking trophy.” Edward calls out, as his mother practically throws Alex at him. “All he does is look good.”

“My son is not a trophy,” Trisha defends her son, “He is a man of substance.”

“I live with him lady,” Edward says to Mrs. Malik. “He’s a decoration piece at best.”

“Edward, be respectful,” Marcel warns his brother.

“She ain’t my mother-in-law,” Edward shrugs at Trisha. “I don’t have to be nice to her.”

“This is good,” Marcel sobs, “We can get this wrinkle settled and then our actual wedding day can be perfect.”

“I hope Louis is okay.” Harry pouts, “I wonder what upset him.”

Niall smiles innocently when the dressing room door opens just enough to let him in.

“Great,” Marcel whimpers, “My fate rests in that crazy omega’s hands. Just wonderful.”

“That crazy omega is Louis’ best friend.” Liam reminds Marcel. “Hopefully he can get through to Louis and we can move this practice along. Thank god this happened today and not on my special day.”

“Your special day?” Zayn gives Liam an amused look.

“Who else will ever ask me to be a best man?” Liam gives his husband an annoyed look, “You?”

“Well I did,” Zayn snickers, “And then you eloped with me.”

Liam ignores the lethal, yet truthful attack. “Lord knows I never thought this day would come. I need this. Edward better not ruin this for me.”

“Edward is right here,” Said best friend calls out, Alex peacefully resting in his arms.

“And if Louis doesn’t come out that door,” Liam tearfully gestures to the dressing room, “Edward won’t be here long. I swear to god, don’t you ruin this for me.”

“Okay,” Simon stares at his hundred thousand dollar watch. “Is this happening or what? Some of us have lives.”

“You waste of space.” Edward sneers at his ex-boss. “Who asked you to come in the first place?”

“Be nice,” Liam sighs at Edward and then turns to Simon, “I’m so sorry about him. Pre-wedding jitters.”

“I’m sure,” Simon drawls.

An elderly woman in a gown which costs more than the triplets’ yearly salary combined steps forward and asks what’s on everyone’s mind, “Is there a bar?”

“Yes ma’am,” Marcel answers respectfully, “An open bar has now been set up for guests.”

“Oh thank god,” The guests let out a collective sigh of relief and leave for the main room.

“Okay I feel slightly less embarrassed.” Gemma sighs with relief with guests make a run for free liquor.

“You shouldn’t,” Simon says to Gemma just before he follows the crowd. “You are all pathetic.”

“Control,” Marcel tells Edward who looks ready to throw baby Alex at his former boss for another _attack_. “Just relax.”

\----------

“Hey,” Niall says as he shuffles into the room, “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Louis hugs Levy close, “You look dumb.”

“If most of my church’s teachings weren’t about your body and how good it smells,” Niall chastises Louis, “You would be excommunicated.”

“I’m not going out there.” Louis warns Niall. “So don’t try to convince me.”

“You are setting a bad example for baby Levy,” Niall reminds Louis, “He’s going to do this to your son on their wedding day.”

“Don’t you dare,” Louis hisses at Levy who smiles up at angry mommy.

“What’s the problem?” Niall gets all supportive and probing, “Is it the wedding night? You are scared. I’m telling you, for your first time, just think of me, and…”

“Shut up,” Louis glares, “Idiot.”

“If you can’t even get through the practice wedding,” Niall gets all judgemental and Louis is kind of proud of his dumb blond, “You can’t get through the real thing.”

“How did you get through it?” Louis makes Levy stand up on his lap.

“What’s to get through?” Niall shrugs, “The husbands showed up. I showed up. We all looked nice.”

“And,” Louis squints at Niall, “That didn’t worry you?”

“Worry me?” Niall squints right back. It’s important to deal with Louis carefully. He’s a fireball at best, a volcano at worst. “Why would that worry me? It’s a decade long marriage.”

“But,” Louis says as Levy coos in his ear, “What if something goes wrong?”

Niall shrugs, “Why would anything go wrong? The three losers have managed to keep you happy until now.”

“It’s not them.” Louis smiles dreamily at the thought of his grooms waiting outside, “They are perfect.”

“Lord,” Niall frowns, “I wouldn’t go that far. They are the definition of mental instability.”

“They are so tall,” Louis says, kissing Levy’s soft arms, “And pretty, and their big green eyes, and their dimples, and they are so nice to me.”

“Of course they are nice to you,” Niall huffs, “I would have them murdered if they weren’t.”

“And they smell amazing.” Louis keeps going.

“Sure,” Niall agrees, bored, “Then why not accept the idiots?”

“I don’t want something bad to happen.” Louis grabs Levy’s socked foot and squeezes it, delighting in the baby’s happy squeal.

“And _not_ walking down the aisle will prevent bad things from happening?” Niall asks, being surprisingly reasonable.

“No,” Louis responds, his tone petulant. “You’ve been spending too much time with daddy Liam.”

“Tell me about it,” Niall scoffs.

“It makes zero sense to not get married,” Louis admits.

“Then let’s practice marriage,” Niall stands up (with much difficulty, his knee is a mess), and holds a hand out.

“Okay,” Louis grabs Niall’s hand, and stands up.

“If it doesn’t work out, you can just move in with me,” Niall reminds Louis, “You are always welcome in my home.”

“You live with the triplets,” Louis rolls his eyes, “If they kick us out we are homeless.”

“Oh thank god,” Liam sobs when Louis emerges from the dressing room with Niall.

“You spent like hours in that room and _this_ is what you’re wearing?” Zayn comments on the simple white shirt and jeans Louis’ still wearing from earlier this morning.

“Who cares it’s a practice,” Louis carries Levy and tries to kick Liam when he tries to take his baby away.

“Princess,” Edward glares at his bride-to-be, “What the hell?”

“I was scared that if I went through with this thing my life would be over and that all hell would break loose,” Louis explains to crazy.

“You were having cold feet?” Zayn asks the princess holding his son.

“That’s not it at all,” Louis glares up at the best dressed person at his practice wedding, “You’re always wrong.”

“Please,” Marcel begs Louis, “Don’t dump us now.”

“You can’t discard us at this stage in the game,” Edward says as Alex rests against his chest, “We are old hags, we will never find a new wife.”

“I don’t want a new wife,” Harry pouts, “I want Louis.”

“Well,” Louis tries not to tear up because he’s pretty damn close to his due date and Levy’s scent is so comforting and all he wants to do is crawl into bed and cry and life is so perfect and here he is, being a whiny bitch, and pregnancy hormones are just awful and Louis will personally rip off any alpha’s knot if he hears one more joke about omega hormones because they are lethal god damn it. “I want you too.”

“Hey,” Marcel steps forward, “Louis, if you’re not up to it, we can practice another day.”

“No,” Louis sniffles, “I’m good for it.”

“Thank god,” Liam offers his thanks to whoever is running this universe.

“You are welcome,” Niall answers Liam.

“Listen,” Marcel grabs Louis’ shoulders, “This is just a low key thing, okay? Don’t stress out. The real ceremony is after you give birth.”

Louis nods, feeling much calmer. Marcel always makes him feel happier. “You guys are so rich. Having fake weddings before the real weddings.”

“We,” Harry corrects Louis. “We are rich, Louis. You’re one of us.”

“One of us,” Zayn starts chanting, “One of us.”

The entire nest joins in the chant. “One of us. One of us.”

“Oh lord,” Anne says as Gemma records the whole thing with the phone she produces from her tiny sequined purse, “I didn’t want to believe the cult rumour but this seems pretty serious.”

“Right,” Gemma says, getting ready to post the video on her account. She loves how high her follower count is just because she is related to the freaks.

 --------

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay,” Marcel approaches the two omegas on the sofa, “Happy Mother’s day.”

“What?” Louis makes a face from where he’s sitting in Harry’s lap.

“It’s like the first time we are all celebrating it together,” Marcel can’t help but feel all warm and gooey inside. “We should do something special.”

“This is your first mother’s day as the mother of our children,” Liam explains when Louis continues to stare blankly. “It should be special.”

“Is that what the breakfast in bed was for?” Louis remembers back to earlier this morning when Liam had walked in with pancakes and waffles, with like six different kinds of syrup. Which the triplets had then proceeded to eat off of Louis’ body, along with whipped cream, and strawberries.

“Of course,” Liam says lovingly, “Niall got some too.”

“Then you should have let me do that,” Louis scolds daddy Liam, “I’m much better at cooking.”

Liam’s eyes almost turn red but he controls himself. He’s clearly the better cook, much more precise and experienced. Louis is all about high calorie insanity which never tastes the same. It tastes good but never the same.

“Wife,” Edward screams down at Louis, “Tell me what you want so I can go buy it for you. Stupid princess.”

“I don’t want anything,” Louis screams back, as Harry tightens his arms around his cute mate, loving how ridiculously pregnant Louis is, “I have everything!”

“Hmm,” Zayn narrows his eyes down at Niall who is happily sitting with Levy, “What do you want, Niall?”

Niall blinks up at Zayn, “I need new socks. I ripped most of mine. My knee hurts a lot and I broke most pairs.”

“No,” Edward towers over Niall and pinches his forearm repeatedly, making the blond whine, “Tell us what you want, stupid blond. Tell us something expensive.”

“I need socks, please. Just buy me more socks,” Niall sobs, “I don’t want anything else.”

“Edward,” Liam gives his best friend a disappointed look, “This is not how we treat omegas, especially pregnant ones.”

“What is wrong with them?” Edward gestures to the submissives, “Why won’t they ask for anything? Where is the greed? The demand for trinkets? The lust for clothing? They are not behaving like the housewives on TV at all.”

“This is a good sign,” Marcel lets out a pleased sound, “It means they don’t need anything more from us because we are satisfactory husbands.”

“It’s mother’s day,” Edward attacks the children next, “Make your mothers happy.”

“Stop it,” Louis hugs his babies close, “They don’t even know what’s happening. Why are you harassing them? They don’t need this.”

“I need Louis,” Harry whispers in his mate’s ear, making his wife blush.

“Oh here we go,” Edward snaps at the romance going on between Harry and Louis, “The lovebirds start early this morning.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Marcel says tearfully at his brother and his mate, “Look at them.”

“Give your mothers presents,” Edward starts yelling at the children, “They do everything for you.”

“Nonsense,” Louis tells the babies, “We don’t need anything from you kids, just be cute, okay?”

“We are going on the computer and ordering things on daddy’s credit card until it’s maxed out,” Edward grabs Alex and Levy, glaring at Marcel until he sighs dejectedly and grabs Jamie and Emma. “You will select adequate presents for the people who do everything for you.”

“They are being ridiculous,” Louis makes a face when Edward and Marcel disappear with the puppies.

“Let them go,” Harry places a giant paw on Louis’ tummy; he can feel his (brand new!) baby kicking. “We can be alone.”

“You are so slutty.” Louis comments as Harry starts pressing kisses on the mark he proudly left on his mate.

“We should probably do something about him, doctor.” Zayn turns to Liam, discussing his blond, “This patient needs immediate attention.”

Niall giggles and tries to evade his husbands but can’t get very far because of his bad knee. He is quickly ambushed and cornered.

“Hey,” Harry tells Louis when they are alone, “Guess what?”

“If this has anything to do with baking you will die.” Louis threatens.

“Why don’t you loaf me?” Harry asks, “Tell me baby why don’t you knead me?”

“I…” Louis’ brain malfunctions as Harry continues to make bad baking puns.

“Why don’t more people hit on you?” Harry complains as Louis tries to process his husband’s horribleness. “I haven’t had a chance to beat on anyone.”

“You are joking,” Louis scoffs as Harry makes sad, mournful sounds. “Honestly.”

“No one hits on you anymore.” Harry sniffles.

“Why, Harry?” Louis implores his husband to think. “Why don’t people hit on me?”

“I don’t know.” Harry pouts. “Make yourself look more available please. I have needs.”

“You have needs?” Louis sputters, “What? Are we having this conversation?”

“Please just attract other alphas I need to hurt people.” Harry gropes Louis’ thighs. “Start conversations with dominants and lure them in so I can beat them.”

“I’m doing no such thing!” Louis refuses to partake in such violent activities. He doesn’t want some poor alpha getting attacked by his husbands, and what with his children growing up all crazy. Edward has been constantly throwing Lexi bunny at people.

The world needs dominants now more than ever. The numbers are actually declining with the high number of alpha kidnappings. Louis won’t contribute to the already low numbers.

“Rude,” Harry can’t believe Louis is being so uncooperative.

“Harry,” Louis can’t believe his husband is being so crazy. “This is what most alphas dream of, their mate _not_ being hit on.” Dominants actively avoid Louis when they see him. He’s popular as the _dimpled freak’s_ omega. Now which dimpled freak are they afraid of Louis doesn’t know. It could be anyone of the three imbeciles Louis’ shacking up with.

“I just want to fight people for you.” Harry explains.

“You are a dumb caveman.” Louis says, upset. “Starting fights for no reason.”

“Give me what I want or I will fight you,” Harry pushes Louis on the couch and actually threatens him.

“Excuse me?” Louis makes a face, “What did you just say?”

“I just want to fight.” Harry states and bites his mate’s shoulder.

“What has gotten into you?” Louis can’t believe his flower candy alpha person is being so aggressive. “You are being so dominant today.”

“That’s not expensive enough, Alexander, for god’s sake.” Edward’s voice calls out from the other room. “Have some shame. Your mother deserves better.”

“This is so bad for their development,” Louis tsks as Harry places kisses all over his face. “Edward is ruining those kids.”

“Good,” Harry mumbles, grinning when Louis grumbles against him, “You can work on fixing them when we mess the kids up.”

“You better take me upstairs if you’re going to act like this.” Louis blushes when he feels an erection against his hip. “I don’t want the babies walking in on their mummy and daddy behaving like this.”

“Behaving like what?” Harry smirks at Louis’ shyness.

“You know what,” Louis huffs.

“Say it,” Harry pins Louis’ wrists up above his head. “Say what mummy and daddy are going to do.”

Louis makes an irritated sound, “Fuck. We are going to fuck.”

“Wouldn’t want the kids to see that,” Harry’s grass green eyes widen in alarm, and Louis pouts at the mocking tone.

“Not unless you want to explain why we are wrestling,” Louis says sternly, “The babies won’t get the sex talk until they are thirty.”

“Fuck you are such a good parent,” Harry growls, “I love you.”

“I,” Louis blinks up at his husband, flabbergasted at the stupidly pretty which is Harry Styles, “I love you too.”

“Was that hesitation?” Harry says, offended.

“I love you,” Louis smiles, all soft and pleasant and then glares, “Now let’s go upstairs before the babies learn something inappropriate from us.”

Harry narrows his eyes and then gets off Louis, helping him get up. The omega is heavily pregnant and needs assistance.

“Thanks,” Louis leans against Harry, sighing, “I’m so tired already. Haven’t even done anything yet.”

“You are full of baby which you are growing,” Harry reminds Louis, “Well done.”

“Thank you Harry,” Louis tries to keep fondness out of his voice, he really does.

“You are welcome,” Harry starts escorting Louis upstairs.

“Harry,” Louis sighs when he’s lifted off his feet. “I can walk.”

“Yeah,” Harry makes sure his Louis bundle is safe and sound, “Slow and boring.”

“How am I supposed to run upstairs when I’m nine months pregnant?”

“You’re not.” Harry deposits Louis in their bed, crawling in after his mate, “I like you all slow and boring. I can catch you easier.”

“God, Harry,” Louis grumbles, “You’re such a freak."

“Talk to me,” Harry worships Louis’ skin with his lips.

“About what?” Louis says tiredly. He’s seriously exhausted. It’s easier to just lie back and let Harry do all the work.

“About our life,” Harry mumbles, “What’s it going to be like?”

“It’s going to be amazing,” Louis promises, “I’m going to take such good care of you and your dumb brothers, and my smart babies.”

“And?” Harry slips the soft pants Louis’ wearing down his thighs, pleased at the lacy underwear he finds. Louis’ interest in sexy omega things is starting to increase and Harry could positively die with joy. “Keep going.”

“We are going to be so happy together.” Louis says, praying that he’s right, and that his wishes come true. “And everything will always be perfect.”

“Be more convincing,” Harry narrows his eyes. Louis sounds like he doubts himself a lot. “Say it like you mean it.”

“I,” Louis mewls when Harry’s between his legs, getting ready to play with him, “Babe, I can’t be sure. We have so much to lose.”

“You are ruining my favourite holiday.” Harry growls, ripping yet _another_ comfortable pair of pants Louis has come to love.

“Your favourite holiday is mother’s day?” Louis says as Harry’s eyes turn black with lust at the sight of his omega all naked and pregnant and sexy.

“It’s Louis’ day.” Harry looks like he’s going to eat his mate.

Louis scoffs, “How is it my day? It’s every mother’s day.”

“No,” Harry makes sure his baby is okay and there is no weight on his mate’s tummy, but he presses his chest up against Louis,’ “It’s your day.”

“You are so obsessed.” Louis raises an eyebrow when Harry licks his lips, “Should I be worried?”

“Yes,” Harry says breathily, “Always be worried about my obsession with you.”

“Well, I’m not,” Louis says, awfully primly for someone with his thighs displayed provocatively for his horny alpha. “I like it.”

“What else do you like,” Harry massages Louis everywhere, his giant paws are super helpful in mapping perfect flesh. “Describe it to me.”

“I like how long your hair is now.” Louis makes a tired sound when Harry reaches for the bedside drawer. “What are you doing, babe?”

“Protection,” Harry grabs a condom, and proudly points out the magnum size. “We have to be safe.”

Louis lets out a sob. He can’t take this anymore.

“It’s important to be safe.” Harry says sternly. He slips the condom on, giggling when it fits him perfectly. How do they get condoms to fit all penises perfectly?

“You are so stupid,” Louis snaps, “I’m already pregnant, what’s there to be safe about?”

“This feels weird,” Harry pouts, “But I like it,” He can’t help but make a blissed out sound when he enters Louis, slowly, and not at all fast and hard like he wants to. His boyfriend is pregnant and deserves gentleness.

“It was your idea,” Louis gasps when Harry bottoms out, “You better deal with it. W-Where did you even get that?”

Harry makes a proud sound, “I bought it, all by myself.”

“Well done, Harry.” Louis mewls when his husband starts moving, hitting all the right spots.

“I’m a grown up.” Harry explains, “I get my own protection.”

Louis doesn’t bother with Harry’s drama. He’s learned that it’s better to just be quiet and let the rampant insanity run its course around here. No use questioning the Styles family on its mental issues. Louis is having great sex and there’s a huge penis inside him and life is perfect. His anxiety has up and disappeared because Harry is all around him and inside him and he won’t let anyone hurt Louis and the baby he’s carrying.

“Say it,” Harry can’t help but bite Louis’ throat, right where his mark is, “Tell me what I need to hear.”

Louis knows exactly what to say, “I l-love you, I’m yours. My baby is yours.”

Harry is very pleased with Louis’ attitude. The omega fairy cake said _my baby,_ which shows lifelong commitment. Even a few months ago Louis would have said something awful like _your baby,_ and Harry would have had an anxiety attack at the thought.

Just when they orgasm, Harry makes sure he whispers, “We baked this together,” and palms Louis’ tummy possessively.

\----------

 


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is what I think the company’s trajectory for this year is,” Marcel explains to Edward. While he is CEO, Edward is part owner and likes to be kept involved in the goings on for the sales and profits for his company, even though Marcel and Harry have a much better understanding of what’s actually going on.

“Excuse me,” Edward interrupts his brother, and turns to his mate who is setting up snacks for the unofficial meeting between brothers, “Do you mind? We are trying to work over here.”

“What?” Louis pauses in setting a kale smoothie down for Harry, “I’m not doing anything.”

“We’re trying to get something accomplished,” Harry reminds Louis, “Please don’t distract us.”

“I am not doing anything.” Louis pouts and places a hand on his hip. “This isn’t fair.”

“Guys,” Marcel tries to placate his brothers, “I’m sure it’s not intentional.”

“What isn’t intentional?” Louis can’t believe his husbands are being so difficult. “I’m literally just standing here.”

“You don’t need to be such a sex object all the time,” Edward reminds Louis, “We have a difficult time resisting.”

Louis takes a deep breath. He wants to hit his husbands when they are being so idiotic. “You morons,” He sneers and whines when the bastards lick their lips at the insult, as if it’s some kind of come on. “I’m literally just existing right now.”

“Please,” Marcel says, kindly, “Louis, we are trying to focus.”

Before Louis can counter the stupidity, he doubles over in discomfort. Immediately, all three of his husbands are by his side.

“The baby is coming now, Louis,” Marcel says kindly as Edward gets on the phone to get whatever private room at the hospital he’s got reserved for his mate ready.

“I know,” Louis gasps at the contraction, as Harry makes a delightful announcement on all his social media accounts. The bun’s ready to come out of the oven.

Niall comes running into Edward’s office, “I’m here,” He gasps, “I’m here for Louis and the baby.”

“Oh no,” Louis says vindictively, “Why should you be allowed into the room? You stabbed me into the back when you had Levy.”

“Well,” Niall shrugs, “I guess I _should_ contact an adoption agency. Let them know they can come pick up the Niam baby whenever I have him.”

“Oh god,” Louis sobs at Niall’s vicious counter attack, “Oh my fucking god.”

“Either you agree with everything I say or I give up my baby to another family,” Niall threatens Louis, who breathes deeply during contractions. “You know the deal.”

“This is abuse,” Louis sneers as Harry corrects Niall. It’s clearly a Narry baby, if the pictures Harry’s been posting on his instagram account are anything to go by.

“Let’s just go,” Edward orders, “Way to interrupt our meeting, princess,” He scolds Louis.

“I’m sorry,” Louis snaps, “Is me having my baby putting a hinder in your evening plans?”

Harry giggles. Louis is referring to new baby as _my baby._ Again. How real.

“First you turn us on,” Edward places a kiss in Louis’ hair to calm the stupid princess down. “And then you go and give birth. What even is this?”

“Edward be nice,” Marcel hugs Louis protectively. “None of this is intentional.”

“I am not doing anything.” Louis screams as Niall literally runs around in a circle.

“It’s okay to want our attention,” Harry tells Louis, as Niall wonders what he should do now? New baby is coming and he isn’t ready for this.

“Stay here with the kids.” Marcel commands Niall. “Until mum and Gemma get here.”

“But I want to stay with Louis,” Niall pouts and swears hatefully under his breath when Marcel narrows his eyes. This particular alpha is completely immune to Niall’s charms.

“The babies will get scared if they wake up from their nap and both of their mums are missing,” Louis gasps at how strong the contractions already are. “Go be with the kids.”

“But I want to be with Louis,” Niall wraps himself around his boyfriend.

“We will tell mother and younger mother to meet us at the hospital,” Edward suggests, “That way Louis’ whore won’t need to separate from his one true master.”

“Thank you,” Niall sobs in relief and then squeaks when Harry reaches between his legs and squeezes his crotch tightly.

“Harry,” Marcel sighs, disappointed, “What the hell?”

“What?” Harry shrugs. “What did I do?” This is how he shows affection. Completely platonic touches between friends.

“Everything will be okay,” Edward reminds Louis.

“I know,” Louis says as he’s led out by his entourage. “Make sure the babies are okay.” Even when he’s in such a delicate condition he’s only worried about his children.

\----------

“You doubted us,” Niall shakes his head at the children clinging to him. “You mocked us, but finally, we will throw a new baby in your face.”

The puppies make scared sounds. They can sense Louis’ distress and don’t understand what’s happening at all. They want to be near mummy and protect him from whatever’s making him so uncomfortable.

“New baby,” Niall hugs babies to keep them calm, “New baby is coming.”

“Baby,” Jamie repeats. He wants mummy, but blond mommy is seriously helping his anxiety.

“Yes,” Niall responds. “New baby.”

“We’re here,” Anne runs in, along with Gemma, “I’m sorry the traffic was a complete female dog.” She watches her language around the kids.

“Okay then,” Niall tries to let the babies to release him so he can join Louis in the birthing suite but the triplet babies have ridiculous strength. Hell, even Levy has a crazy hold when he wants to hang on to mommy.

“Okay,” Anne nods at Gemma, who steels herself for a long fight ahead.

“We are here,” Liam and Zayn step out into the waiting room and hold their arms out to the now sobbing babies. Anne and Gemma are going to need all the help possible. “Please don’t cry kids, daddies are here.”

“Want mummy,” Alex speaks for the herd. He hates this. What’s going on? He woke up from his nap and he’s in this weird place and mum isn’t here and Alex can totally sense him but not see him and mum totally needs Lexi to help him and save him.

“Of course you do, prince Alex,” Liam picks up his favourite (he would never admit it), “Mummy will be returned to you shortly.”

“Wow,” Gemma winces at Levy’s angry look. “Thou shall adapt to the company ye keep.”

“He is such a Styles,” Zayn says fondly as his usually mild-mannered son screams hysterically at Niall’s departure into Louis’ room.

“Yes he is,” Liam jostles Alex into his arms, “Isn’t Levy a styles?”

“Princess,” Alex fights back tears. Both mums are gone and now he’s upset. What is going on? But he mustn’t cry. It’s _not_ what father would want.

“Oh my,” Gemma lets out an anguished sound as Jamie kicks her. She’s reminded of childhood days when Harry would kick her in a similar manner. Oh some things never change.

“Sweetie,” Anne tries to talk sense into Emma who is sobbing pathetically, “You get a new sibling. It’s just a few hours wait now!”

“Why aren’t you being kicked?” Gemma asks her mother resentfully.

“Well I’m holding a decent child,” Anna explains as Jamie tries to take out one of Gemma’s ribs.

“Oh yes,” Zayn is kind of proud of the tantrum Levy is throwing, “You are so angry.” This is so good for his son’s emotional health.

“Baby,” Alex is actually coming to an understanding that his parents have gone to go get his new sibling.

“Yes!” Liam is so proud of Edward Jr. for being so reasonable. “New baby!”

“Want mummy,” Jamie screams, making a huge scene. He hates this.

“Oh he is so obsessed with Louis,” Anne says happily as Gemma tries to avoid a rib fracture, “How wonderful.”

The hospital staff watches the cult judgementally. They can’t even control their children. Whatever happened to the docile, mind-control techniques these kinds of groups are famous for?

\----------

“I can’t take this I’m so stressed,” Niall sobs as he squeezes Louis’ hand. “I’m so scared.”

“Oh wow,” Louis glares as Marcel lovingly holds up some ice chips, “Am I upsetting you? What about the black market secret childbirth _you_ had?”

“He’s got a point,” Edward makes a face at Niall.

“That was ages ago can we just forget about it?” Niall begs as Harry reminds everyone to stay calm. All this negativity is _not_ good for the new baby.

“Why should I forget anything?” Louis is so in hate with his best friend right now. “Why don’t you just get lost blondie?”

“Why don’t I put my baby up for adoption?” Niall threatens, “I could get good money for this baby I swear.”

“You would sell our baby?” Harry gives Niall an appalled look, “Seriously?”

Any and all medical professionals in the room give the family worried looks. These people are such freaks.

“Or why don’t I just say goodbye forever right now?” Fighting with Niall is helping Louis feel better about the labour pains he knows he’s sure to be facing.

“No don’t say that I love you,” Niall whines and wraps himself around Louis.

“If you don’t want him the room, we will kick him out,” A nurse informs Louis in a businesslike manner, referring to Niall, who is desperately clinging to Louis. “You don’t have to let him stay. It’s your legal right to decide.”

“He can stay,” Louis grumbles as Niall makes sad, pathetic sounds. “Fucking idiot.”

“I love you.” Niall promises.

“Of course you do,” Louis says, annoyed, “Let’s see if you survive your second childbirth.”

“I will I swear I won’t cause any trouble this time.” Niall says, thankful at being allowed to remain at Louis’ side.

“Both my baby mothers fighting,” Harry sighs at the drama, wishing he had a chance to get through the kale smoothie Louis prepared for him. “What awfulness.”

“Your child will come out with dimples,” Louis informs Niall, who is honest god sobbing with relief.

\----------

“It’s a boy,” Marcel runs out and informs the waiting party.

“Called it,” Liam says, patting a sleeping Alex’s back. “Is Louis okay?”

“Mother and baby are fine,” Marcel promises, “Niall might have a hand fracture.”

Zayn and Liam laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“No,” Marcel winces, “Really, I think Louis broke his hand.” Niall might just need a cast similar to baby Alex.

“Oh dear,” Anne winces. What a violent family her sons have created.

“My sides hurt,” Gemma complains, hugging Jamie close. “I think there’s blood in my cough.”

“I am so sorry about Jamie.” Marcel apologizes for his baby.

“I’m sorry about all the internal bleeding I am probably having,” Is Gemma’s pained response.

“Can I see my grandson now?” Anne demands. “Please and thank you.”

“Of course mummy,” Marcel leads his mother and baby Emma to where the new baby is on display in the neonate section, eager to show off his new accomplishment.

Zayn, Liam and Gemma follow with the sleeping babies, curious to see what the new tyke looks like. Not that the new kid has developed his facial features yet.

“Oh this is such déjà vu,” Liam whispers gleefully, “Now we get to meet another new Styles product.”

“I got here as soon as I heard.” They are interrupted midway.

“Des,” Anne says shocked, “What in the world are you doing here?”

“I am here to see my grandchild,” Des smirks down at his ex-wife, “Same as you, Anne.”

“Will you just get lost?” Anne sneers, “How did you even know?”

“I used to work here,” Des says dryly, “I have connections. And Harry made twenty social media posts.”

“Dad,” Marcel stands firm, “I am this child’s father and you cannot see him.”

Gemma watches, impressed as her shy, spineless nerd of a brother stands up to their father.

“Excuse me?” Des makes an appalled sound, “Marcel Styles what did you just say?”

“I said,” Marcel would have crumbled under his father’s stare just a year ago, but he’s not the same man from a year ago? Is he? “You can’t see my son. Please leave.”

There is a hurricane of a rage in Des’ eyes, and for a moment there is sure to be a loud confrontation, but then nothing, “Congratulations,” There is warmth in Des’ eyes all of a sudden, “To all three of you.” He then nods at Gemma who looks away, “Sweetheart.”

When Des has disappeared as soon as he appeared, Liam sighs, “Shall we?” And starts leading everyone to the neonate ward. 

\----------

“Look,” Niall is feeling so proud of himself at the surprised cute faces watching Louis, and more importantly the bundle held next to his heart, “You lot doubted us, but look.”

“Niall,” Zayn looks disappointed, “It’s not nice to make fun of babies.”

“Ha,” Niall mocks shocked puppies, “Watch them be all confused.”

The children are flabbergasted with the size and random appearance of new playmate. They honestly cannot.

“What do you think now?” Niall pulls at Alex’s curls, making the puppy whine pathetically.

“Don’t be mean, he had no idea.” Louis defends his baby, who is watching the new baby bundle curiously. “Lexi bunny didn’t know.”

“What do you all think now?” Niall wants the children to admit they had no clue and now the adults have delivered on a baby.

“This is your new brother,” Louis smiles at the children who are watching curiously, “Say hi.”

“Property,” Edward tells Alex as he gestures to new baby, “Property, Alexander.”

“What kind of message is that to send about a baby?” Marcel frowns at his elder twin. “Edward, why?”

“How else is Alexander supposed to give a crap about this child?” Edward defends his parenting strategy.

“Any day now,” Harry rubs Niall’s stomach lovingly, “The good lord will bless us with our very own banana bread.”

“I am officially concerned,” Zayn tells Liam as Harry wraps his arms around Niall. “I am officially, deeply concerned.”

“Okay,” Liam’s smile is pained, “Harry, remember our talk?”

“Yes,” Harry dimples happily. “I promise I will take full responsibility for Harry Jr. I won’t run out on Niall when he has the baby.”

“Okay so that’s a no,” Liam sighs as Harry stares blankly, “You don’t remember our talk.”

“We have four of our own children to worry about and you are stealing one of theirs?” Marcel scolds Harry, who forces Niall to pose for a picture and then posts it on multiple accounts, overjoyed at all the loving comments.

“Baby now please,” Emma asks politely. She would like to hold her new brother.

“Oh sweetie you are too small to pick baby up,” Louis coos at his daughter, “Why don’t you give him a hug?”

“Oh god I think I am going to die,” Marcel sobs as Emma wraps herself around her new brother, trying to get as close to mummy as possible. “I can’t with this it’s too cute.”

“Yes,” Edward says, judgemental of the new baby, “He’s no Alexander but well done, princess.”

“Thanks,” Louis sneers up at husband.

“You’re welcome,” Edward shrugs.

“What’s this one’s name?” Liam asks, “Have we decided?”

“Oh young Lucifer,” Edward gives his youngest son a proud smile, “You will make this family proud.”

“Over my dead body will we name my son Satan,” Louis snaps, as Jamie joins his sister and cuddles new baby.

“What?” Edward says, “It’s cute. We can call him Lucy.”

“No,” Multiple voices chime in together. Even Harry takes a break from his delusional lifestyle long enough to scold his older brother. Lucifer’s just not nice.

“I never get what I want,” Edward huffs. “I am officially a doormat.”

“Maybe a human name,” Liam suggests. He would sincerely like new baby to have a (semi) normal life.

“Batman’s baby is named Damian,” Zayn reminds everyone.

“Damian,” Louis stares at his new puppy happily. “Hmm.”

“Wow,” Liam says tearfully, staring into Zayn’s eyes lovingly, “I didn’t think I could love you anymore but here we are.”

“Not just a trophy are you, Dr. Malik?” Edward says, surprised that such an intelligent thought came out of such a pretty face.

“I am a surgeon,” Zayn reminds Edward who looks deeply confused, “I regularly write for scholarly journals. My IQ is off the charts.”

“What a surprising development.” Edward shakes his head, deep in thought, “Who would have thought of this?”

“Aww baby Damian,” Louis coos at his new son, who is so weak, and helpless, but wants desperately to be near his mummy. “You are just a sweet little baby darling aren’t you?”

“Yes, Lucy darling,” Edward says, and at Louis’ glare, crosses his arms defensively, “What? A loving father can’t give a nickname?”

“Damian Wayne,” Liam whispers dreamily at the baby Louis is holding.

“Styles,” Marcel corrects his partner in sensibility (but for how long?) “Damian Styles.”

“Sure,” Liam shrugs, “Damian Wayne Styles.”

“I guess we know what his middle name is,” Zayn says fondly.

“Out,” Anne snaps at all the alpha males surrounding Louis protectively, “The new mother needs rest. Leave.”

“I’m not leaving.” Harry tries to intimidate his mother but is immediately kicked out.

“Okay,” Anne takes Damian from Louis, making a sympathetic sound when the omega won’t give his baby up easily. “You need to lie down. We will watch your babies. Let’s go nanny.” She orders Niall, who grabs babies, along with Gemma.

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbles in protest. “They can stay.”

“Mummy needs rest.” Anne glares at the children when they start to whimper, wanting to stay with Louis. “Be quiet and let him sleep.”

Louis wants to argue more but he’s truly exhausted. He passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Harry sneaks in as soon as mummy is gone with Niall and Gemma and runs over to where the Louis bundle is all comfortable under the covers, making sure his mate is safe in his arms.

\----------

“What will you be when you grow up?” Liam asks baby Damian, who is fast asleep in Niall’s arms.

“Who cares,” Edward says, Alex asleep against his chest, “Lucy can do what he wants. Alexander can provide for him.”

“For the love of god,” Marcel sighs, “Edward, please.”

“What?” Edward shrugs, happy to be on maternity leave (for a weekend but whatever), “As long as Alexander doesn’t disappoint me, Lucy can be a lawyer for all I care.”

“Or a novelist?” Niall suggests to the sleeping newborn, “I can help.”

“Whatever,” Edward clings to his favourite child tightly, “Lucy is free to pursue all possible career choices.”

“Damian Wayne can do no wrong,” Liam says tearfully.

“Okay wow,” Marcel makes a terrified sound at Liam’s Batman delusion.

“New baby sure goes by many names.” Zayn observes, as Niall squints at the child, trying to gauge what the kid will look like. It’s too early to tell.

“I just want Lucy to be good property to Alexander,” Edward states, watching his heir frown hatefully in its sleep.

“Baby,” Emma asks again, Jamie sitting by her side. The puppies have been patiently waiting in their crib but nobody is handing their brother over to them. How long do they have to wait?

“Oh you two want your brother,” Marcel grabs his son and daughter, “I am so sorry babies.”

“Want baby.” Emma demands. She doesn’t want to be taken to her brother. She wants brother to be brought to her. She wants to hold brother!

“Here you go,” Liam grabs sleeping prince Alex from Edward and places him beside a curiously watching Levy. Baby Damian is an absolute surprise. There is actually someone smaller than Levy around. How is that possible? Levy is the smallest person!

“Want baby,” Emma vocalizes again and is completely ignored! How rude!

“Honey,” Marcel sighs at his upset daughter, “You are too small to hold brother. Let mommy help you hold him.”

“Look at him,” Zayn elbows Liam, gesturing to how well Niall handles Emma and Jamie crawling all over his arms, trying to get to baby Damian, “Look how good he is.”

“I honestly didn’t expect our blond to amount to anything parent wise,” Liam admits. “I thought he would need a nanny.”

“He is such a good mommy,” Zayn says proudly, “I’m glad we knocked him up twice.”

“Me too,” Liam says lovingly and then glares, “I would have appreciated it if you held on the name Damian for _our_ next child.”

“It’s a very satanic name,” Zayn reminds Liam, “It suits something which came from the triplets.”

“Let’s face it,” Liam makes a tired sound, “Our next child will be called Harry, regardless of gender.”

“Niall is carrying a Harry.” Zayn agrees.

“Do we really need another Harry?” Liam asks Zayn who shudders, “One with Niall’s genes?”

“It will have enough of you in it that it won’t matter,” Zayn tries to calm Liam. “He will be a sensible child.”

“Hey,” Edward snaps at Niall, “Assistant wife.”

“Demon Harry,” Niall nods politely.

“Hand Lucille over.” Edward asks for his brand new child, “I would like to acquaint myself with it before the novelty wears off.”

“Oh now that Alex has been put down for his nap you care to meet new baby.” Liam tsks, full of loving emotion for his best friend.

“It’s okay,” Zayn places a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “I know.”

“Look at my child,” Liam squeals as Edward grabs baby Damian and starts humming at it, making Niall nod approvingly at the creepiness of it.

“Daddy baby please,” Jamie asks Edward to return his brother promptly. It’s not polite to steal objects.

“When it’s your spawn you can do whatever,” Edward holds Damian just within Jamie and Emma’s reach and quickly takes their new brother away.

“Edward,” Marcel scolds, “Why?”

“Try not to be a disappointment, son,” Edward sits down in the rocking chair in the corner.

“Hey,” Zayn pulls Liam aside, “Anything?”

“No,” Liam knows Zayn is referring to all the medical testing Liam’s been obsessively conducting on his best friend. “Nothing,” Liam sighs, “He’s healthier than all of us combined.”

“Good,” Zayn shrugs, “He’s going to outlive us all. Just the way it should be.”

“I have this feeling,” Liam makes his cute puppy dog face.

“The one where you are missing something?” Zayn nods.

“Can you look at him?” Liam pouts cutely, “Please Zaynie bear?”

Zayn sighs, “Babe, he doesn’t take me seriously. He thinks I’m your whore.”

“Well,” Liam shrugs, “In this house, everyone is everyone’s whore.”

“Ugh,” Zayn grumbles, “I don’t want to deal with him as a patient. He’s nightmare enough as he is.”

“Maybe I’m too close to him?” Liam begs, knowing Zayn can’t resist his charms. Zayn’s can’t resist Liam’s anything. They eloped on the Zerrie wedding day for a reason. “You can be objective enough to give a proper opinion, but caring enough to give him special treatment. I love him too much.”

“You do.” Zayn says, “I don’t blame you. He is Alex’s dad.”

“He is.” Liam gets all tearful, “He really is. My child had a child. I am a grandparent.”

“Not yet babe.” Zayn laughs, “Not until those two,” he gestures to the crib where Alex is draped over Levy’s smaller body, “Procreate.”

“That’s not for another hundred years,” Liam says impatiently. “I can’t wait that long.”

“The thing with sterilization procedures is,” Edward whispers to the sleeping child in his arms, “I don’t trust them. Are the microorganisms really dead?” He frowns at the pathetic looking newborn, who makes a sad sound, presumably wanting its mum, “You don’t understand me. You aren’t Alexander.”

“Will you please stop comparing him to Alex?” Marcel snaps at Edward, who makes a show of handing Damian over to his brother and sister, and then holds him back again, revelling in the children’s miserable sounds. “He’s his own person and he is perfect.”

“How is Lucy supposed to serve Alexander’s interests when I can’t even gauge if he’s good enough?” Edward huffs at his baby brother’s unreasonable attitude.

“I’m not going to find anything,” Zayn reassures Liam, “Your baby is fine.”

“I know, but I would feel better if you checked him.” Liam pleads. “I worry about him.”

“We all worry about him,” Zayn says sadly as Edward cackles loudly, mocking Jamie and Emma.

“Don’t worry,” Niall hugs the sad puppies, “Daddy Edward will get bored with new brother and then you can hang out with him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Say hi to daddy,” Louis coos at his son, “Say good morning.”

“Lucy,” Edward nods cordially at brand new property.

“Daddy Edward is going to get his arse kicked one of these days.” Louis grumbles at his son.

“I would like to see you try, princess.” Edward challenges his wife.

“Don’t think I won’t do it,” Louis narrows his eyes, “I totally will.”

“Edward, don’t threaten the mother of our children.” Marcel leans down to get his good morning kiss, and then kisses Damian’s forehead. “It’s not nice.”

“When will we have _our_ family?” Harry pouts, leaning close to Niall, “When will _our_ baby be born?”

“That’s it,” Liam growls, and runs toward Harry, who giggles and runs around, happy to be chased by angry daddy. “That’s fucking it.”

“Liam, don’t,” Zayn sighs, “That’s what Harry wants.”

Harry’s speed is superior to any single person in the house but he lets himself be caught. Liam gets none of that.

“I don’t know who I’m jealous of more,” Niall comments to Louis, who makes heart eyes at his perfect green-eyed baby. “Frog or daddy.”

“Whose baby is it?” Liam screams at Harry, pinning his fellow alpha’s wrists up above his head, getting even angrier when all he gets in response are more giggles.

“Yours,” Harry shrieks, “I’m having your baby.”

Everyone else in the vicinity groans. Liam rests his head against Harry’s shoulder and sobs.

“I love you too,” Harry wraps his arms around Liam and nuzzles his shoulder.

“And whose baby is Niall having?” Zayn asks Harry kindly, hoping to have gotten somewhere with the Yves Saint Laurent monstrosity.

“Mine,” Harry states firmly. “It’s my baby.”

Liam weeps for his future.

“Oh let Harry have his fun,” Louis says, “He’s not hurting anyone.”

“Umm,” Zayn says as Liam falls to his knees, his face buried in Harry’s abs, “He’s hurting someone.”

“It’s harmless fun,” Louis says, smiling lovingly when Damian smiles up at mummy.

“Lower,” Harry tries to push Liam’s face in his crotch, “Please.”

“Liam,” Marcel sighs and helps his friend up, “You don’t know who you’re dealing with. Harry has no shame.”

“True,” Edward gets ready to leave for the day, “Wife,” he tries to give Louis a soft, loving, Marcel-ish smile but it comes out demented, “You look very aesthetically pleasing today.”

“I know,” Louis preens at the compliment.

“Let’s go,” Zayn sighs. He has a whole day of herding Edward from various departments of the hospital and being mocked for the empty ornament he is.

“Sure,” Edward laughs mockingly at Zayn, “Dr. Malik.”

“The air quotations around the _doctor_ hurt,” Zayn informs Edward who shakes his head at the nerve of Liam’s trophy. Why did Lord Jesus even give this person any kind of opinion? He’s just meant to be looked at.  

“Please,” Liam begs his best friend, “Treat Zayn like a person, I love him.”

“Look at him,” Edward gestures to his wife’s husband. “How can anyone take him seriously? He’s literally just a pretty face.”

“Let’s go,” Marcel grabs Harry’s ear, making a satisfied sound when his twin winces with pain, “We have work to do at the office.”

“I am not leaving Louis,” Harry scoffs, “You can go by yourself.”

“We are at such a difficult time in our workload,” Marcel understands what Harry is saying and has the exact same urges his brother has: wanting to be with Louis all the time, “We need to submit the year-end report.”

“I will work from home.” Harry promises, “I will send you my share of the work.”

“No,” Marcel narrows his eyes, “You can go to the office.”

“Excuse me?” Harry sputters, his tone protesting.

“I will stay home with Louis.” Marcel says firmly, “I trust you will handle everything at the office, Harold.”

“What?” Harry glares, “You expect me to leave my new baby,” he gestures to Damian, who is gazing adoringly at mummy, “And my unborn child,” he points to Niall, who’s busy getting some writing done before the rest of the babies wake up for the day.

“I can take care of them.” Marcel adjusts his glasses, getting all alpha nerd on his brother, “Get to work. Your Porsche is waiting.”

“It matches Louis’ eyes,” Harry grumbles as he marches toward the front door. “I hate being the sole breadwinner.”

“Say bye bye daddy Harry,” Louis says to his baby, “Have a good day at work.”

“Like hell.” Harry snaps, upset at having to take responsibility.

“I hate not being pregnant anymore,” Louis pouts, clutching the vulnerable life he created with his husbands to himself, “I’m feeling separation anxiety already.”

“But you get to meet Damian,” Marcel is being completely selfish for the first time in his life and loving it. Sending Harry to work alone was an excellent idea. Now he can spend time with Louis and his babies.

“How can I keep him safe now?” Louis’ pout is killing Marcel, and the husband can’t help but kiss those soft, pink lips.

“Anyone who hurts him will have to deal with his dads,” Marcel promises, “And he has siblings. A lot of them.”

“Baby Dam Dam is blessed,” Louis agrees. “I just want to protect him.”

“You don’t have to defend anyone,” Marcel’s alpha brain can’t accept the thought of Louis saving their babies. “That’s our responsibility. Focus on making a good nest for us.”

“I would die for our family,” Louis admits and blushes, “Oh jeez, I should save something for the vows.”

“Louis,” Marcel dimples at the demureness of his omega, “I know where we stand with each other. At this point we don’t even need vows.”

“At this point,” Niall hurriedly writes down the fluff, making sure he gets it all for his novel, “We don’t even need vows.”

“We have to have all that,” Louis huffs, “The babies will watch the wedding video when they grow up and they need to see their parents saying the right things. They will learn all about love from their mummy and daddies.”

“Speak slower,” Niall yells, his fingers typing at record speed.

“I love you,” Marcel says, Damian cooing between them, trying to grab on to daddy’s tie but his grip is not yet strong enough, “Is that the right thing to say?”

“I guess it will do,” Louis lowers his obscenely long eyelashes.

The baby monitor comes to life, and Niall hurriedly closes his laptop and rushes upstairs to tend to the awake and energetic puppies.

“Just the three of us.” Marcel kisses a pretty cheekbone. “What should we do?”

Louis’ blush deepens, “Damian hasn’t had breakfast yet.”

Now it’s Marcel’s turn to blush. “O-Oh my,” The alpha whispers, nervously adjusting his glasses. “Okay. S-Should I leave? D-Do you want me t-to?”

Edward would never, and Harry would pretend to leave, but hide somewhere obvious and watch. “It’s up to you.” Louis sighs, “Your idiot brothers think it’s something special. It’s just your son having his food.”

“Oh god,” Marcel abruptly stands up and turns around, and bumps into a wall, instantly reminded of the first time he met Louis. “Oh wow.”

“Marcel?” Louis makes a worried sound, covering baby Damian protectively while the baby has his breakfast. “Alright, babe?”

“No,” The alpha confesses and rests his forehead against the wall he ran into. “I will never be okay.”

“You can do whatever you want when Damian is done,” Louis says sternly, his face hot. “Not before or during. He comes first.” His maternal instincts are very strong and he will be damned if his alphas’ pleasure come before his child’s nutrition.

“I am going to die.” Marcel states, his hearing can pick up on his child happily feeding and he wants to move his son and take his place and what kind of horrible instincts are these? What kind of a demon is he? Society is definitely right about Marcel Styles if his instincts are making him want to deprive his child of necessary survival nutrients for his own fun.

“Don’t say that,” Louis’ conscious mind knows Marcel doesn’t mean it but his subconscious mind is one big raw nerve. He is getting over childbirth and is feeding his kid and is feeling so vulnerable. “Please.”

“Hey,” Marcel immediately turns around and runs back to his mate and baby, “I was just joking.” He coos at his upset wife. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Louis frowns and sniffles. Damian whimpering a little against him, sensing his mum’s distress. “I know that.”

“Then what’s this?” Marcel kisses a stray tear, “Where’s this coming from?”

“I’m out of control,” Louis shakes his head and laughs a little through his ridiculous tears. “I just had a baby.”

“Like I said,” Marcel makes sure he surrounds Louis completely, giving his mate a sense of safety and protection. “Focus on being a good wife. Leave everything else up to us.”

“Okay,” Louis nods, “I will.”

“God I’m so glad I stayed home today,” Marcel whispers in Louis’ ear as Damian falls asleep after having his fill.

“You’re a good decision maker,” Louis nods, as Marcel carefully takes their son and carries the newborn up to his nursery.

\----------

“How are you feeling?” Zayn asks Edward who watches his fellow doctor with a bored, blank look.

“Fine.”

“Okay.” Zayn narrows his eyes, “And?”

“If you ever hurt Liam I will end you.”

“Been there,” Zayn sighs, “Done that. You gave me this speech on my wedding day.”

“I like to throw in a casual reminder here and there.” Edward smiles pleasantly.

“If something happens to you,” Zayn stares into dark green eyes, “A part of him will die, which I can’t bring back. Similar to if…”

“If you died I couldn’t fix him…” Edward makes a disgusted face at all the emotions, “Blegh.”

“If I died he would too.” Zayn reminds Edward, with an arrogant smirk. “Don’t forget who the actual husband is here.”

Edward smirks at the gall of his employee, “So that’s how it is, bitch?”

“Oh that’s exactly how it is.” Zayn cocks his head to the side, not afraid to stand up to the psycho. “Liam and I are mated, and as his husband, I’m not going to stand around and watch his best friend self-destruct.”

“There is nothing wrong with me.” Edward says slowly, “Do I need to hire a sky-writer?”

“Maybe,” Zayn shrugs, “Maybe we are all paranoid.”

“Maybe,” Edward says, patronizing.

“I would rather,” Zayn leans forward, staring into unblinking, dead eyes, unafraid, “Exhaust every medical resource at my disposal, and come up with fucking nothing, then deal with whatever Liam will become without your sorry arse around.”

“Point taken,” Edward rolls his eyes, “Drama bitch.”

“Then let’s try this again.” Zayn leans back in his chair. “How are you fucking feeling?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Well?” Liam asks Zayn who stares into his computer screen. “Anything?”

“No,” Zayn nods at the patient records he’s basically memorized, wishing all his patients were this perfect and then thinks better of it. Zayn would be completely jobless if that were the case, “Edward’s completely healthy. For him.”

Liam’s hopeful expression falls. “Babe, I can tell something’s off with him. I can sense it…”

“Physically, he’s fine.” Zayn shrugs. “Mentally…”

“I know,” Liam sits down in his husband’s office, “He’s insane.”

“No,” Zayn shakes his head, “That’s the thing. He’s calmer, and happier. Mating has really changed him. Having puppies has changed him. He’s better for it. I am telling you. He’s in his ultimate form.”

“My baby’s all grown up.” Liam states, “But he’s going to live.”

Zayn shrugs, “As far as I can see. Baby’s doing fine. He’s all boring and settled but he’s fine.”

“He’s been all,” Liam makes an irritated sound, “Exhausted.”

“He’s overworked,” Zayn says affectionately, “And taking care of a large group of family members. The stress gets to him sometimes. He’s fine.” Zayn repeats to make sure his overprotective husband gets it.

“He better be.” Liam says. “I can’t do his job.”

“You won’t have to,” Zayn soothes. “Baby will continue to handle it.”

“There is a staff meeting in five minutes,” Edward barges in and snaps at his employees. “You whores better be there or I will spank you publicly and believe me, not a single nurse will have a problem with it.”

“You know,” Zayn says, annoyed when Edward slams the door behind himself, “There is nothing wrong with him but we could hurt him.”

“My baby is so precious,” Liam says lovingly. “He’s doing such a good job.”

\----------

“Be careful with your brother,” Louis tells the grown up puppies supervising their much smaller sibling. “He’s not big and strong like you.”

“We found Stan’s family,” Edward tells Louis who is hovering protectively, making sure baby Damian is safe from his hyper, overly excited brothers and sister. “He’s going home soon.”

“Good,” Louis says quietly. “I wish him luck in his recovery.”

“And…” Edward drags on as Louis grabs Jamie’s paw and kisses it, “Are you going to go see him?”

“Don’t be silly.”

“You’re being silly.” Edward states as Alex makes a jealous sound and extends his hands toward mummy, demanding a kiss. “Go see him. Find your mother.”

“I have got nothing to say to her.” Louis indulges his annoyed son and kisses baby bunny’s arm. “We are done.”

“You have children. She deserves to know she’s a grandmother.”

“She forfeited that right when she kicked me out of her house.”

“Listen,” Edward tries to talk some sense into his mate, “Life is too short. You want to put your differences behind you and reunite with your mother.”

“Why are you making so much sense?” Louis gives Edward a look, “It’s your job to be crazy.”

“Your side of the family can attend your wedding.” Edward reminds Louis, “Isn’t that of any importance to you?”

“My side of the family don’t need to see me like this.”

“As an omega?”

“As a happy being.” Louis says as Levy watches Damian kick up his legs in awe. Just where did this new person come from? How is this possible?

“Wife,” Edward uses his ultimatum tone, “Your mother is coming to the wedding. Either you invite her, or I do.”

“Ugh,” Louis lets out a sad sound, “Why are you being so difficult?”

“It’s my middle name.”

“What _is_ your middle name?”

“Muriel.”

“No it isn’t,” Louis makes a face, “Edward I don’t want to see my mother.”

“You are going to reconcile with your past.” Edward orders.

“Look,” Louis sighs when Emma pushes Alex to the side and gets pushed right back. Alpha babies are so violent! “I didn’t ask questions about your satanic father. Please don’t question my judgement when it comes to my mother.”

“You don’t want her in your life?”

“Sure I do,” Louis shrugs, “Maybe, twenty years in the future.”

“She is a parent. She is old. What if she dies?”

“You get to be distant and aloof all you want.” Louis places his hands on his hips, huffing when Edward’s eyes dilate with lust, “The one time I do it, I am not allowed.”

“You can do whatever you want,” Edward assures his pretty princess of a wife, “As long as it’s according to what I want.”

“I don’t want my mother in my life.”

“Just go see Stan before he fucks off forever,” Edward asks, in what he thinks is his kindest voice. “And then we can work on your Oedipus complex.”

“What the fuck?” Louis hisses, “I don’t have that, Edward, God.”

“I am very good in bed,” Edward sighs, “But I am hardly God.”

“I am not seeing my mother for another few decades,” Louis narrows his eyes at his husband. “And that’s that.”

“This is why I’m against omega rights,” Edward face-palms, “You are too in-charge of your own life.” He tells Louis who chastises Jamie for biting his siblings, and hastily picks baby Damian up before the new baby can get similar treatment.

“I can tell Stan good-bye,” Louis shrugs, rocking Damian back and forth, as the baby coos lovingly up at his mum.

“You will do as you’re told,” Edward states, “You will be obedient.”

“Yeah whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes at his alpha, “What did Zayn tell you?”

“I am your big Mack daddy.”

“Any health issues?” Louis gives Edward a scared look, “Maybe we should cut down on all the steak?”

“You take my steak away and I will start eating people,” Edward threatens as the babies make sad sounds, demanding Damian be returned to them. “Is that what you want, princess?”

“Princess,” Alex gestures to Levy.

“My princess,” Edward huffs, “Not yours, Alexander.”

“What is with you and eating people?” Louis scolds, “Maybe that’s where Jamie gets it from.”

“Oh no,” Edward makes a disgusted sound at being associated with Jamie, “That thing has nothing to do with me, that’s all Harold.”

“I just want you to be around a long time.” Louis says, “Be a good father to the babies.”

“Alexander and Levy will raise Lucy should something happen to us.”

“What?” Louis lets out a tired sound, “You know what,” He sighs, “Don’t. Don’t even.”

“They are ready for the responsibility,” Edward gestures to the happy baby couple.

“They don’t even know where they are.” Louis snaps.

“Do any of us?” Edward counters.

“Baby,” Alex gestures to Damian and then looks at Levy who smiles back at his best friend. They can totally care for Dam Dam together.

“No,” Louis snaps at his kids, “No this,” He holds out Damian, “Is not yours. Okay? You need to have your own when you grow up. You dummies.”

“I trust y’all,” Edward says to the kids thinking of starting a family as Louis turns an interesting shade of red. “I believe in your parental instincts.”

“Baby,” Emma makes an annoyed sound. Why should the other team get the child? Not fair.

“You idiots will grow up and give me grandchildren,” Louis screams, “You can’t raise this child.”

“Well my work here is done,” Edward stands up and adjusts his suit, leaving Louis to deal with the interesting suggestion he planted in the older children’s heads.

“Levy, mummy,” Alex tries to explain to Louis, “Lexi, daddy.”

“Yes,” Louis blushes at the thought of his son being a parent someday, “But when you grow up, and certainly not to Damian who is brother,” He holds out his wiggling little puppy, “Baby brother. Not son. Damian already has a mummy and daddies.”

Alex is very confused. He’s trying to start a family with Levy and mummy won’t allow it! There is a new baby available and everything. How is this family supposed to work without a baby?

Emma is upset. Why does Alex get the baby and she doesn’t?

Jamie mewls sadly. He is certain he can smell chocolate around here somewhere. Why would mummy betray him like this?

“I have a headache.” Louis announces as the triplet babies give him disappointed looks.

\----------

“Maybe you should let him have this,” Simon suggests as Des starts making calculations into the computer, “Leave him to his life.”

“He belongs to me,” Des sighs, “Why do we keep forgetting this? They all belong to me. This experiment must come to a completion. Don’t you want to see how this turns out?”

“At this point,” Simon says, an uncharacteristic hint of fear in his voice, one Des has never heard, “I want nothing to do with this. I want out. I have a son for god’s sake.”

“You will get your escape,” Des assures, “As promised.”

“You don’t understand.” Simon has shown more emotion today than he has his entire life, “They are disgustingly co-dependent. They will come after you. You won’t get to see this to completion.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Des says fearlessly. “Nothing matters but the experiment.”

“This was supposed to be about gender reassignment.” Simon reminds Des, “This was supposed to be about helping society. You are making this personal.”

“Of course it is personal.” Des gives Simon a look, “What else did you think it was?”

“A revolution.” Simon stresses.

“Well this is a personal revolution.”

“I will deny all involvement.” Simon states as Des gets ready for the final stage.

“Do what you have to do,” Des waves Simon off. “When I go down we all go down.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Here,” Louis places a stuffed bunny in front of Levy, “Have a baby.”

“Umm,” Marcel gives his mate a terrified look. “Babe, what?”

“And you too,” Louis gives Emma an exact same bunny which is promptly thrown back, “Baby.”

“He’s lost it,” Liam gives their princess a frightened look. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Sanity is quite a delicate little thread and Louis’ mind stayed intact for quite a long time so really they owe him respect.

“These are your babies.” Louis tells the children. “Not _him,”_ he gestures to baby Damian staring up at the ceiling all clueless in Niall’s arms.

“Want real baby,” Alex demands, instantly in hate with the stuffed bunny Levy’s hugging. How dare Alex’s princess hug a bunny which isn’t even Alex? Isn’t even their child?

“You can’t have him!” Louis screams at his son.

“Louis,” Marcel shakes his head at his mate, “Alex is a child.”

“Yes Louis,” Edward agrees immediately, “Alexander is a small, helpless child.”

“You,” Louis turns toward his Armani clad husband, “How could you?”

“I did what I had to.” Edward says defensively, “Otherwise we would have something like this,” He points to where Harry and Niall are sitting with Damian.

“Don’t worry,” Harry hugs Niall and kisses his head, “Pretty soon you can just focus on our baby and not have to worry about all of theirs,” He glares at his brothers and Liam and Zayn.

“They need mental help,” Louis says, referring to the Narry situation.

“We all need mental help,” Marcel says sadly.

“We need to make sure these two,” Edward says about his son and son-in-law, “Have their priorities straight.”

“Oh my god,” Every adult in the room says when Alex takes the stuffed bunny from Levy and rips its head clean off.

Emma laughs hysterically. That’s what mummy gets for trying to give Damian to the other team.

“You,” Louis grabs Levy and tries to snap him out of his smiley phase, “Don’t let him do that to your baby.”

“Well done Alexander,” Edward calls out as Louis yells at Levy for being a bad parent.

“You can’t let him decapitate your baby.” Louis screams as Levy giggles happily.

“Babe,” Marcel tries to calm Louis down, “It’s how Alex shows affection.”

“Well, don’t,” Louis yells at Lexi bunny next, “It’s your baby!”

“Baby,” Alex points to Damian. He wants a real live one. Not a stuffed animal thing Levy can get overly attached to.

“You want a baby?” Louis keeps yelling at his son who stares up with obvious affection in those mismatched eyes, mummy is adorable. “You grow up and have it yourself.”

“He is a toddler,” Marcel begs Louis to understand, “He doesn’t understand.”

Emma seethes. If Alex gets that kid she will start a fire. She doesn’t know how but she will start a damn fire.

Jamie looks around all confused. There seems to be some kind of drama going on. Why?

“Keep at it son,” Edward orders Lexi, “Don’t let your mother bully you because he’s some kind of homophobe.”

“Oh god, Edward please.” Marcel begs.

“What?” Louis grabs the nearest object, which happens to be a floor lamp, “What did you say?”

“You obviously don’t want Alexander and Levy starting a family because they are males.” Edward says, delighted at Louis’ anger. Now that princess isn’t pregnant, it’s perfect timing to engage in sexy angry love time. Edward isn’t allowed to fuck Louis yet but he can still hump his leg or whatever. Daddy’s horny.

“Just,” Marcel raises both his arms in a peaceful gesture as Liam hurriedly takes the lamp from Louis before the omega has a chance to throw it at his husband. “Calm down, Louis.”

“What did you say?” Louis screams at his husband.

“Look at their drama,” Harry tsks, rubbing Niall’s stomach as Damian fusses in blond mommy’s arms. “Our baby’s learning all of this.”

“Homosexuality is nothing to fear princess.” Edward provokes his mate even more. “They are just people, like us.”

Zayn looks up from whatever he’s doing on his laptop and sighs, “We are literally the gayest people on the planet. Honestly.”

“Tell princess that,” Edward says, as his mate chases him around the room with the obvious intent of a beating, “Someone’s in denial.”

“I wonder how Emma feels about being a female human,” Niall squints at the only girl in the room.

“Nonsense,” Edward dodges Louis’ attempt at an attack, “She is manlier than us all, a boy wonder. Full of testosterone. A gentleman”

“She is totally girly,” Marcel says, he did her pigtails himself this morning. “She’s a lady.”

“She’s an alpha female.” Liam tells Marcel. “She’s going to be strong.”

“Emma will be whatever she wants,” Louis snaps, trying to corner Edward, making a frustrated sound when said psycho slinks to the side and Louis’ the one who ends up cornered.

“If my homosexuality bothers you tell me now,” Edward pins Louis’ wrists up above his head, making sure his sultry omega knows who’s boss. “I won’t have any prejudice during our marriage.”

“Emma, honey,” Niall addresses the other person trying to adopt Damian, “If you want to raise this kid you’re on your own. You don’t have a co-parent. At least Alex has Levy.”

Jamie rolls around on the floor all happy. He hopes mummy gives him cake soon. It’s almost lunch time.

“If anything you should focus on Jamie more,” Marcel suggests to Emma, as Jam Jam shrieks and head butts his sister, encouraging her to roll around with him. Life’s too short to be all serious! “He needs attention.”

“Hold on,” Edward says as his pocket beeps, “Being paged.”

“Oh,” Louis sniffles, confused, “You’re leaving?”

“We are leaving,” Edward says and drags Louis to the front door.

“Maybe we should leave?” Harry suggests to Niall, who hugs Damian close, “Like have our own condo or something?”

“I will stab you.” Liam promises Harry. “I swear to god, I will stab you.”

“We have a child coming and we are going to need space.” Harry reminds Niall who kisses Dam Dam’s soft cheeks.

“I hate you.” Liam tells Harry. “You are the worst.”

“He spends more time with Niall than we do,” Zayn glares at Harry, who makes sure he’s completely plastered to the blonde’s side.

“I think it’s more about the pregnancy than it is about Niall?” Liam says, “Hopefully?”

“I should think of getting a restraining order against you,” Niall tells Harry, who tickles baby Damian’s feet.

“Like that would hold up in court,” Harry scoffs.

Liam and Zayn shudder at having to face Harry in court.

\---------

“You don’t have to push me.” Louis pouts at being manhandled by his husband through the hospital corridors. “I’m going.”

“Damn right you are going.” Edward spanks Louis’ bottom, his mouth watering when it bounces deliciously. He’s trying hard not to push Louis toward an empty room and have his way with him but his inner alpha has been making all kinds of fabulous demands ( _Please fuck sexy omega, please eat tasty omega candy,_ and Edward’s personal favourite, _Please make Louis ride you and make nurses watch.)_

“You are so bossy,” Louis sighs as Edward leads him and growls at him.

“Almost as if I am some kind of dominant,” Edward scoffs, “An alpha. Wow.”

“Cut the sarcasm.” Louis pauses outside Stan’s room. “Oh god. I can’t.”

“He’s hopped up on drugs, princess,” Edward assures his wife. “I promise.”

“I can’t.” Louis whimpers, “I can’t talk to him.”

“If you do this,” Edward speaks in what he thinks is a tempting tone, “I will let you have your way with me. You can play with my knot.”

“I can do that anytime!” Louis exclaims, his inner omega letting out a happy sound, though he would never admit it out loud. Edward does _not_ need that boost to his confidence. The Armani clad fiend is too proud of himself as it is.

“If you don’t do this, you can’t play with my knot.”

“I will kick your arse,” Louis narrows his eyes up at his husband. “I swear.”

“There is no winning with you.” Edward sighs, “How can I manipulate you into doing this? Can I threaten Marcel and Harry in some way?”

“Don’t you dare.” Louis hisses, “You stay away from my husbands.”

“They are my husbands too,” Edward states, “I think. I don’t know how it works. They look like me and I have kinky narcissistic sex with them.”

“I love them the most,” Louis smiles fondly when he thinks of Harry and Marcel, “My babes.”

“Hmm,” Edward cocks his head to the side at his mate’s warm, kind expression, “I enjoy how much they look like me. They also provide me with sexual satisfaction.”

“Oh no,” Louis says dryly, “Stop I’m tearing up.”

“No time for sentimentalism, wife,” Edward completely misses the sarcasm, or chooses to ignore it. “Stan first.”

“You are ruining my life,” Louis sighs just before he enters the private hospital room, “I hope you know that.”

“What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t?” Edward squeezes Louis’ arse lovingly.

\----------

Stan enjoys the pretty colours everywhere. He loves how good everything feels. He especially loves being able to float on this happy white cloud like this. Heaven is beautiful.

“Hey buddy.”

“Hey Louis.” Stan giggles. He’s glad Louis made it to heaven. Louis deserves it.

“How are you?” Louis looks worried. Oh no. Why? What did Stan do now? Even in death Stan is upsetting Louis.

Louis quickly starts wiping Stan’s tears.

“Dying so young was such a dick thing to do,” Stan sobs, “Didn’t even give us a body to bury.”

“We would like to provide a corpse.” The wonderful doctor who has been pumping Stan full of such amazing drugs quickly suggests. “The body is ready for burial.”

“What?” Stan smiles up at doc affectionately. Doctor gives drugs.

“Where is Louis’ family?” The doctor says slowly, “Louis’ ghost wants to stay goodbye.”

Stan starts crying again. This is so sad. Stan is so sad.

“You are going to hell.” Louis turns to doctor and starts scolding him. Stan cries even harder. How can Louis say that to doctor? Doctor has all the drugs.

“Where is the Tomlinson family?” Doctor screams at Stan and this cloud is so comfortable but this yelling is so not.

“Can you please stop?” Louis says to doctor and he is an angel now. He can be an angel of the Lord.

“I will stop when you start properly interrogating the suspect.” Doctor says sternly.

“Stan,” Louis turns back to his sobbing friend, “Where are my mum and sisters? I need to see them.”

Stan keeps crying. He’s inconsolable.

“You broke him, are you happy?” Doctor snaps at Louis and Stan begs him to stop, almost ripping out his IV in the process.

“What was the point of this?” Louis screams and Stan missed this so much. Heaven is such an amazing place to meet dead friends.

“We need to wait until his people get here and hopefully they know where your estranged family is.” Doctor shrugs. “All those drugs wasted. Thank god I’m the chief or I would have to explain why I doped him in the first place.”

“I can’t stand you.” Louis snaps and tries to kick the doctor and Stan hopes they can all play footy together. Oh such good fun.

After Louis storms out, doctor turns to a whimpering Stan and shakes his head, “What the hell kind of alpha are you?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“So. Year-end review. How are we feeling?”

Edward stares at the group of senior physicians gathered together to evaluate him blankly. “Good?”

“Dr. Styles is ready for any and all comments, criticism, reproach,” Liam, who is here for support says firmly.

“The transition to your management has been smooth and effortless,” the spokesperson states, “Dr. Cowell always spoke very highly of you and there is a reason. You are a gifted surgeon.”

“Sure,” Edward shrugs, and frowns when Liam elbows him harshly and signals him to be humble about the compliments his superiors are so generously showering him with.

“We didn’t expect the transition between chiefs to be this smooth,” A retired surgeon gushes at Edward, obviously wishing he was her son instead of the disappointment who is going to visit her for thanksgiving. “You have performed splendidly.”

“Of course,” Edward nods in agreement, wishing his precious Alexander was here to witness this triumph. He wants his cute, fat son to see this and be proud of his creator. Edward wonders what cute baby Alex is doing right now and if he is missing favourite daddy as much as favourite daddy misses favourite son.

“Customer relations and complaint management within the department is exemplary.” The praise continues; Liam looks ready to cry tears of joy, “Departmental meetings have been especially productive. Nurses have been behaving. The alpha kidnappings,” Eye rolls follow as if the tragedies have been an inconvenience more than the horror they actually are, “have depleted us of necessary staff left and right and your recruitment process has retained high quality physicians to complement existing medical staff and met patient needs wonderfully.”

“Oh god,” Liam fights hard not to burst into tears, “This is just…”

“Dr. Payne.” These doctors are old-fashioned and frown upon emotional display. “Do you need a minute?”

“No.” Liam straightens up so quickly even the strictest of soldiers would be proud.

“One thing,” The chief of medicine sighs, “Dr. Styles…”

“Oh here it comes,” Edward glares fiercely. “Lay it on me. What is it? There is always something.”

There is a pause amongst the doctors, as if they are ashamed to be critiquing Edward in anyway. Finally one doctor dares open his mouth. “Dr. Styles, you are just too soft.”

“What!” Liam can’t help but exclaim.

“Oh there it is.” Edward crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, pouting very much like his baby Alex.

“You are not friends with your staff.” The attack continues. “You are their boss. You are not their _dad._ They should not be calling you dad. Please stop them.”

“It gives them a sense of comfort and protection,” Edward sighs, “Who am I to stop them? I am their one true father.”

“You are not a friend to these people. You are their boss. Please be strict.”

Liam gapes. Edward has been ruling with an iron fist. Where are these reports coming from?

The group of doctors keep making Edward feel bad about his gentle nature. “You are not Marcel Styles, or even your brother Harry, but you are the Chief of Surgery. You cannot be everyone’s friend.”

“Understood.” Edward sighs.

“Thank you.” The group shuts the giant file they have on Edward like the archaic dinosaurs they are, instead of computerized records. “Dismissed.”

“It’s really hard for me to be strict with people.” Edward mutters as Liam follows with a dropped jaw. “I’m not that type of person.”

“A change has to happen.” An elderly doctor laughs, her eyes crinkling pleasantly. She really wishes Edward was her son. “Call on your inner alpha. Pretend you are one of your brothers.”

“Yeah whatever,” Edward grumbles like a petulant child. “I want Alexander.” He complains to Liam who is leaning against a hallway wall, trying to steady himself. “Wife, bring me my heir.”

“P-Please,” Liam gasps, having a mental attack, “Edward, just, let me have a moment.”

“Whatever,” Edward pulls out his phone, “Princess? I am in no mood for phone sex.” He snaps when Louis answers, “Put Alexander on the phone, I am in crisis. What do you mean he is napping? Father needs baby. Wake him! No I don’t want Jamie, that thing is abnormal I want nothing to do with it.”

“Too soft,” Liam repeats, wondering what kind of reality he lives in.

\----------

“Do you think I’m too soft?” Edward sniffles in Alex’s chest, sighing when his son pats his head, “Just say it Alexander. I am a friendly cow.”

“Friend.” Alex answers. Father is best friend. “Moo,” He then says. A cow goes moo. He’s been learning animal sounds with blond mommy.

“You are a demon boss.” Zayn answers as Alex lovingly comforts father. “Edward you are a nightmare to work for.”

As always, Zayn’s voice doesn’t even register in Edward’s ears. “Am I not leadership material?” Edward says sadly.

Alex barks like a dog and then meows, hoping daddy will guess which animals these are. These kinds of games are very good for adults. Their minds are still growing!

“I just,” Edward sighs, “I just need to remind myself what meaning there is to life.”

Alex neighs like a horse.

“You are a complete pain in the arse,” Liam assures Edward who takes comfort in his heir’s playfulness.

Alex pats daddy’s curls lovingly. He’s so ready to be a parent. Now only if mummy would hand over the real baby he’s been hoarding! Doesn’t he have enough children of his own? What’s the point of keeping them all to himself? Why not share the responsibility with a sensible parent such as Alex?

“I feel so empty,” Edward sobs, “Why would they call me soft?”

“That’s a good question.” Zayn makes an agreeing sound, “Why the hell would they call Alex Sr. soft?”

Alex makes a happy sound. Grown up Levy is positively glowing today. What a time to be alive.

“Just fix this,” Edward begs Alex, “Please fix this.”

“You got a near perfect review,” Liam tries to console his best friend. “Just let it go.”

“Am I too soft?” Edward asks Alex who dimples happily. He’s been waiting for favourite daddy all day and he’s finally here! They can play and watch movies and maybe daddy can talk sense into mummy? Alex is ready to start a family over here.

“Okay this person,” Liam grabs Alex’s shoulders, “Has no idea what’s going on, Edward. He needs to know whether or not you two are having ice-cream soon.”

“I need an answer,” Edward snaps at Alex who squeals. Daddy is being so fun! “Am I qualified or not?”

“Daddy friend.” Alex explains. He really can’t think past his perfect little world which revolves around his people (property).

“Aww yes he is,” Liam grabs Alex from Edward’s grasp, ignoring the angry growl and coos at the happy puppy, “Daddy is best friend isn’t he?”

“Put it back,” Zayn shrieks, “For the love of god Liam, put the demon baby back.” It’s not smart to remove a wild animal from its habitat.

“No he’s mine,” Liam sticks his tongue out at Edward, “I’m keeping him.”

“Oh I know a few things you can lick wife,” Edward huffs at Liam. He still hasn’t received his blowjob.

Harry shakes his head at Edward and Liam from where he is harassing Niall. “You two aren’t married.”

“Shut up Harry.” Liam tells the alpha hatefully. “You’re one to talk.”

“Are you listening to him?” Harry asks Niall who pouts. His due date is close and his editor is being mean to him and he doesn’t know how to finish his book.

“Just tell him you need more time,” Zayn tells the blond kindly, who looks super angelic in his pure white hoodie. “Your editor needs to be more understanding.”

“Because that’s how editors work,” Edward sneers at dumb trophy, “Understanding.”

“Well excuse me for wanting my pregnant omega to be comfortable,” Zayn makes a face.

“Well excuse me for wanting my son to inherit his millions through marriage.” Edward counters and then turns to cute blond, “Keep writing that manure and have it done by deadline, wife number two, or I swear to god, I will have wife number one spank you whenever you deliver whatever species of evil you are carrying.”

“Louis can spank me anytime.” Niall sighs, “I need proper encouragement to finish my story.”

“Do it for our baby,” Harry says lovingly.

“I will honestly murder your brother,” Liam warns Marcel who shakes his head at Harry, eyes full of disappointment.

“If you finish your story we will be very nice to you and cuddle you,” Louis says, his eyes all soft and warm. Only Niall brings out this side of him.

“I can’t do this.” Niall whines and throws up his hands.

“Uh oh,” Liam kneels in front of his omega, letting Alex crawl in Niall’s arms, “Did someone hit writer’s block?”

“No,” Niall glares at his husband, “Writer’s block is for peasants, that doesn’t happen to me. I don’t do that.”

“It’s natural to run out of ideas.” Liam says fondly, “Just give it time.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says, “Babe, don’t be an Edward about it.”

“I’m not an Edward about it.” Niall states and proceeds to pinch Alex’s cheeks, playing with the cute dimples.

“You want cookies?” Louis coos in Niall’s ear, his blond boyfriend is pregnant and Louis is dying, “Cake? Any kind of pastry? What can fix this?”

“I want someone to finish my damn story.” Niall likes Louis fussing over him and paying attention to him. He’s pretty tough for an omega but this is a highly sensitive time for him and he likes being pampered and loved like this.

“I’m on it,” Harry grabs Niall’s laptop and blinks, “Password?”

“It’s,” Niall whispers in Harry’s ear, “Liampaynehugepenis, all one word.”

“So obvious,” Harry shakes his head as daddy Liam turns bright red.

“Mine is Liampaynesmallpenis,” Edward murmurs, “It’s a university joke thing,” He explains when he’s given incredulous looks.

“Mine’s just my birthday,” Zayn shrugs.

“Thank you,” Liam sobs.

“You are welcome.” Zayn says, searching for the _change your password_ feature on his laptop. He wants it to be about his husband’s penis. It should be about Dr. Payne’s penis. Everything should be about that fat knot and the generous girth and ridiculous length and the performance? The penis can be beautiful but if the alpha can’t perform well enough to satisfy his mates what’s the point?

“Umm,” Marcel blushes as he smells Zayn’s arousal, the alpha hormones wild in the air. “Wow.”

“Okay,” Liam says, face still red as a tomato, “Let’s go Dr. Malik.” He grabs his husband. “We need to go.”

“What?” Zayn says as he’s escorted upstairs, “Was it something I said?”

“Let’s go,” Harry quickly orders Niall, “Maybe we can get this fic done in time.”

“Okay,” Niall hands Alex over to Louis, “But we are going with the term _book_ to describe whatever I am writing.”

“For god sakes,” Harry’s speed really comes in handy. He manages to catch up with the Ziam pairing before they lock the door behind themselves.

Niall follows at a much slower pace. He’s too pregnant to follow at a fast speed.

“Aww did you get abandoned?” Louis coos at Alex who wiggles happily. “Do you want your princess?”

“Levy.” Alex says, just to remind mummy who princess actually is.

“Yes sweetie,” Louis places Alex in the playpen where his siblings are playing some kind of game with giant colourful blocks. “Here are your people.”

“Baby,” Alex calls out, just in case mummy has come to his senses and is ready to return baby Dam Dam to his rightful owners.

“Oh you are just not going to let up are you?” Louis says, a pleasant look in his eyes when addressing his baby son, “You do realize when I hand over Damian, your sister is going to steal him from you?” He gestures to Emma who is watching Alex like a hawk.

Alex glares at Em. He wishes she could be more like Jam Jam, who minds his own business and stays in his own lane.

Jamie stares out the window, happily observing all the clouds in the sky, wondering what it would be like to fly and be carefree.

“Baby now please,” Emma asks mummy for her brother. This has gone on long enough and things are honestly getting out of hand.

“Baby is napping.” Marcel decides to help out his wife who is honestly outnumbered. “Would you like your daddy Edward?” He gestured to his twin who is still curled up on the couch, sadly moping. “He’s kind of like a baby.”

“Daddy friend,” Alex replies. He is not opposed to spending time with his best friend in the whole world. God knows daddy Edward is more of a bro than Jamie ever could be! The absentminded goon. Emma is a decent bro, when she is not being so damn competitive. Levy is an excellent princess but he is no bro.

Daddy Edward is a hard-core bro.

“My darling progeny,” Edward sobs as Alex is placed on his chest, “You have returned to me.”

“Here you go,” Marcel hurriedly places the rest of the babies on the couch near Edward.

“What are you doing?” Edward screams as Marcel quickly grabs Louis and hightails it out of the room for some afternoon delight. Baby Damian is four months old as of four weeks ago and Louis is cleared for sex. Daddy Marcel is horny and there is a tub of French vanilla ice-cream in the freezer which needs to be eaten out of Louis’ arse a.s.a.p.

“Love daddy,” Alex tells Edward.

“I love you too, son,” Edward replies tearfully.

“Love daddy,” Jamie says, because… why not?

“Ugh,” Edward gives Jam Jam a disgusted look. “Don’t even, god. Gross. You freaking stoner. Go light up a doobie.”

“Daddy baby please,” Emma asks father Edward.

“Honey,” Edward tells his daughter, “I’m going to be straight with you. Lucille needs to go to Alexander. You can have whatever the blond is working on. Ugh arranging marriages is so hard I am exhausted.”

Levy can tell grown up Alex is distressed. He quickly wraps his tiny arms around daddy Edward’s neck to comfort him.

“Thanks son,” Edward sobs as Levy pats his head, “Everyone has been really mean to me today. I think I’m going to get fired.”

Levy starts to get super upset. He is extremely sensitive and to see daddy Edward all sad is hurting him and tearing him up inside.

“I hate getting negative comments like this.” Edward keeps ranting, not noticing the tears in Levy’s eyes, “I am just a dumb cow.”

“Bunny.”

“What did you just say?” Edward is stunned. He’s never heard _that_ voice talk before.

Levy rubs at his eyes which seem ever bigger and bluer when all watery, “Bunny.” Grown up Alex is not a cow. He’s a bunny, like Lexi.

“Oh god,” Edward scrambles to get his stupid phone which is pretty fucking difficult when the puppies are using him as a seat. “Of course you choose to speak when no one else is here. Thank you Levy.”

“Bunny.” Levy keeps saying, hoping daddy Edward will understand. He is not a moo cow. He is a hop hop bunny rabbit. Like Lexi.

The triplet babies immediately and instinctively respond by wrapping Levy in their arms. By now they know that Alex needs to be closest to Levy, Emma nuzzles the smallest baby’s face and Jamie chooses to cover his back. They all have their roles. They are building their own nest.

“Say it again.” Edward orders when he’s got his camera ready, but by now Levy’s shut down again and is nuzzling Alex’s chest, burrowing into the hug.

“Bunny,” Edward says, hoping Levy will repeat it for the camera, but no such luck, Levy is quiet and sniffling, rubbing his eyes sadly. “Not cool Levy.” Edward snaps. “Not fair.”

“Princess.” Alex says firmly, letting Levy hiding into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“Bunny,” Louis tells Levy firmly, “Say bunny.”

Levy smiles pleasantly up at angry mummy. He really loves angry mummy.

“Say it,” Louis usually doesn’t like snapping at baby Levy but he makes an exception this time. “Say bunny!”

“His voice,” Niall asks Edward, “What did it sound like?”

“Like a kid?” Edward shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“I will never forgive you for this,” Louis sobs at his husband. “How could you not get it on camera?”

“I did not see it coming,” Edward says, for the thousandth time. “He kind of sprung it on me.”

“Did he sound like Zayn?” Liam asks eagerly, “Zayn sounds so beautiful.”

“Honestly,” Edward says tiredly, “I’m not sure who _Zayn_ really is or what he sounds like.”

“Trophy,” Zayn reminds Edward, “You know me as trophy.”

“Whatever,” Edward says carelessly as Louis screams at him some more.

Marcel’s arms are getting tired of holding the camera but he won’t stop following crawling baby Levy around. The suspect needs to be shadowed!

“Okay you need to talk to me,” Niall tells Levy who blows him a kiss like he’s seen Jam Jam do for his mummy! The triplet babies are honestly such an influence on Levy. “I need words, a.s.a.p. I’m a novelist. It’s the lord’s work.”

“You are sleeping on the couch until this child speaks.” Louis promises Edward.

“If I sleep on a sofa you are sleeping on it with me, wife.” Edward won’t let princess boss him around.

“Please talk?” Liam begs Levy, who smiles happily. “Please say daddy?”

“Say mommy,” Niall requests.

“Say bunny,” Louis shrieks at Levy who starts laughing. “Oh that’s how it is?” Louis keeps yelling at the child who rolls around on the floor in hysterics, “After everything I have done for you? I am your ride or die and you know it.”

“Princess,” Alex says solemnly as Levy has an episode next to him.

“Your princess is shady as fuck, son,” Edward tells his baby, “He’s full of secrets and lies.”

“Levy can talk when he feels like it,” Zayn says.

“The hell he can,” Louis says and glowers at the giggling child, “You listen to me, from one princess to another,” He sneers, getting even angrier at Levy’s happy grin, “Speak now or I swear to god!”

“I’m ready,” Marcel says, getting Levy’s happy laughter on camera, “I’m ready, Louis.”

“You better be,” Louis says to his recording husband, “You aren’t sleeping until Levy speaks. None of us are.”

“I was thinking,” Edward blushes at Alex who looks up at favourite daddy curiously, “If you aren’t busy tomorrow, you could visit my place of work? It’s _take your baby to school day.”_

“It’s _take your baby to work,”_ Marcel corrects Edward sternly, his arms aching but he is vigilantly holding the camera, stalking Levy, pretty annoyed he’s missed yet _another_ baby’s first words. It’s bad enough he missed his daughter’s. “You need to be ready Miss Emma.” He coos at his baby darling.

“So,” Harry addresses Jamie, “Free tomorrow?”

Jamie looks around. Is daddy talking to him?

“No one is going anywhere until Levy talks.” Louis makes it clear.

“Umm,” Liam asks the seething omega timidly, “Can we bring Levy to the hospital tomorrow? Please?”

“Who said you can take this awful human being anywhere until he speaks?” Louis hisses at Levy who raises up his arms, wanting a hug.

“Aww you want a hug,” Louis can resist the cute tiny baby, immediately granting Levy’s request for an embrace and lifting him up, “Who wants a cuddle?”

“I do,” Every single alpha male and Niall responds.

“Now you went behind my back and spoke and that’s fine,” Louis’ tone is sugary sweet as Levy wraps his soft arms around him, “But you still have a chance to redeem yourself. Speak damn it.”

Levy coos and kisses angry mummy’s cheek hoping it will calm him down.

“He was sad because Edward was sad,” Zayn says thoughtfully, “Maybe we need to attack Edward again to get Levy’s sympathies.”

“Done,” Liam and Marcel speak together. _Team sensible_ is revived.

“Y’all would attack a helpless father in front of his cute, fat baby to trick an evil, scheming baby into speaking?” Edward makes an appalled sound.

“Precisely,” Liam says, advancing towards Edward, after making sure Levy is watching over Louis’ shoulder, and Marcel is recording.

Harry grumbles, as he gets ready to send the final draft of Niall’s story to his editor. Daddy Liam is all up in Edward’s business and it’s not fair. Whose dick does Harry have to suck to get that kind of attention around here?

“Don’t be too hard on crazy!” Niall begs daddy Liam to be soft on Edward. Something about this pregnancy thing is making him be all maternal and soft or something. Maybe it’s the baby he’s carrying?

Liam crawls on top of Edward, who has been lounging on the couch all evening after his shift. He doesn’t have a plan but he will figure it out as he goes along.

“Oh dear,” Louis sighs as Liam is immediately pinned to the couch by Edward. Levy makes a happy sound in his arms.

Harry makes a jealous sound. Why doesn’t he get to pin daddy? Edward gets to have all the fun.

Alex watches carefully. He is learning this behaviour from his father and will clearly treat all his nest members like this when he grows up. Hell, he will tackle Jamie as soon as he gets his grabby little paws on him.

“Levy,” Louis says to the happy baby in his arms sternly, “What is big bunny doing to daddy Liam? Do you have something to say about all this?”

Levy squeals. He has no idea what’s going on but he loves all of this.

“Wife,” Edward nuzzles Liam’s neck, “If you want a promotion this bad just ask for it. No need to resort to such unsavoury measures.”

Liam groans and tries to break free from Edward’s hold. He is a very strong alpha and it’s easy to forget how much freakishly stronger Edward is sometimes.

“Hmm,” Zayn says at the sight of his big bad manly husband being pinned by his douchey sexy boss man, “This should not be so hot but it is.”

Marcel is insanely glad he is recording this all but will never admit it. He is too decent and respectable for all this.

“You want a promotion?” Edward screams at Liam who narrows his eyes up at crazy. “Say it.”

“I don’t want to be chief,” Liam tries his best to break the hold but damn it, Edward is a monster.

Alex makes a delighted sound. Daddy is so big and strong! Alex wishes he could pin everyone down like this. Where is that stupid Jam Jam? Alex would like to attack him now!

“Isn’t big bunny crazy?” Louis prompts Levy who is watching attentively, big blue eyes focused on daddy Liam and daddy Edward, “What’s big bunny doing? Say something!”

“Ugh my baby is so rude,” Niall pouts at his son, who blows mommy another kiss. “I can’t believe he sneaked attacked us like this.”

“Considering he came from you I am not surprised,” Louis glares at his cute blond best friend. “Levy is your son through and through.”

“Princess,” Alex reminds everyone. It’s important for people to know who Levy is.

“What is baby bunny saying?” Louis coos at Levy. “Is he talking about you?”

Levy yawns and rests his head against Louis’ chest. All this attention is making him tired.

“Oh wow, Zayn’s baby is getting tired,” Louis says dryly, “What a surprise.” He is incredibly upset he didn’t get to hear Levy’s voice. He was under the impression he was Levy’s best friend. He has been taking care of this child the longest, and this baby is going to marry Alex _and_ its Niall’s son. He has inherited Louis’ ultimate friendship.

“Sleepy.” Levy mumbles and nuzzles Louis’ chest some more.

“Oh my god,” Louis snaps at Marcel, “Tell me you got that.”

“I did,” Marcel promises, “I swear to god Louis, I did.”

“You should say bunny.” Louis suggests, hoping Levy will say the holy word, “Please say bunny.”

Levy closes his eyes. Angry mummy’s heartbeat is incredibly soothing.

“Ugh I will put him down beside Damian.” Louis glares at the cute baby tuckered out against his chest. Levy is infuriating him just as much as Niall. “They should both be out for a few more hours.”

Jamie makes a surprised sound when he is suddenly tackled by his brother. Where did this come from? Here he is, minding his own business and Alex is being all domineering all of a sudden. Rude as balls.

\----------

“Maybe if we were younger,” Simon shrugs, “Our chances of getting away with this cleanly were exponentially higher. Now…”

“It’s not like you to doubt yourself so much.” Des raises an eyebrow at Simon, “Having cold feet are we?”

“Yes,” Simon is blunt as always. “I am having a lot of doubts about this operation. Our operation.”

“My operation.”

“Good, for all means, take full responsibility for this insanity.”

“If I needed an indecisive little ninny I would have hired any number of…”

“Who,” Simon asks blankly, “Who would work with you? Who will take this risk?”

“Anyone interested in trillions of dollars, which by all means, please, return. Anyone interested in social reform. Anyone…”

“Save it,” Simon rolls his eyes, “I want out. Replace me. I am actually afraid for my life.”

“Don’t be foolish.” Des shakes his head, “The only one you need to fear is Edward, and we are taking care of him soon enough.”

“You don’t understand what is going on in that mansion, do you? Your sons have completely shut you out.” Simon narrows his eyes. He is an excellent judge of character; perhaps even _the_ best judge of character and what he is seeing in Des is worrying him. Stupidity, insanity, plain senility, “They have developed this form of co-dependence, this kind of…”

“Oh family,” One thing Des hates about working with Simon is how they can’t let each other finish sentences, their thoughts, “Yes, I am aware how a nest works. Thank you, Simon dearest.”

“It’s beyond just a simple alpha/omega nest.” Simon fails to express himself fully. “It’s more than that.”

“Well,” Des pauses in his data-input and turns around, staring at his partner, “its two nests, together, they have reproduced. They are planning on breeding their children together. It’s not _that_ hard to figure out. We are geniuses, for god’s sake, Dr. Cowell.”

“When the blond omega was taken, the alphas in the nest went hunting together,” Simon tries to talk reason into Des, begging him to see straight.

“Edward’s nose,” Des counters, “Edward’s sense of smell. Without Edward, they are nothing. Trust me; we are taking care of the most dangerous element. We are destroying them.”

“Why?” Simon asks, “Who cares? They are your sons, they are happy. Isn’t that what any father wants? It’s sure as hell what I want for mine.”

“I own them, Dr. Cowell.” Des stands up, “They are my creations. Mine to destroy. What I choose to do with them is my business, and if you don’t want to spend the rest of your life in a cell; actually be around to watch your son grow up into whatever disappointment he shall evolve into, I suggest you cooperate.”

“Oh threats,” Simon responds dryly, “I am deeply surprised.”

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“They need to have nutritious lunches,” Louis reminds all the dads taking the babies to work. “No candy.”

“I swear Levy will get a proper meal Louis,” Liam promises, Marcel nodding furiously in agreement, Emma playing with his tie.

“Jamie and I might order a salad,” Harry shrugs, “I don’t know.” He hopes to get his baby hooked on kale soon.

“Alexander and I shall visit all the wards,” Edward tells his princess his business of the day. “I will show him my office. It’s the biggest of all offices.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Louis sighs and then smiles at the kids, “Bye babies, be good for mummy. Don’t get into trouble.”

Alex doesn’t understand what’s happening. Usually favourite daddy dishonours Lexi and abandons him and mummy. Now he’s just plain abandoning mummy. Nonsense.

“Aww babies I will be just fine.” Louis makes soothing sounds at the worried children. “Your mums and Dam Dam will be just okay and waiting for you. Have a good day at work. Make sure you get lots done.”

“We are hoping to get a job today,” Edward says, hugging Alex close, “Nothing too big but maybe Alexander can perform his first procedure?”

“No surgeries,” Louis says sternly, kissing Alex’s dimples, “Just hang out in your office!”

“Daddy work,” Alex lets his mummy know where he is going.

“Yes sweetie,” Louis smiles, “You are going to visit daddy’s work today!”

“Office,” Emma also talks to her best friend: mummy.

“Yes baby,” Louis turns to his daughter next, “Office for you today.”

Jam Jam blinks as mummy gives him a hug. Something seems to be going on. He doesn’t know what but he’s being taken somewhere. It’s frankly alarming.

“Is there something you would like to say to me, Levy?” Louis glares at the baby hugging Liam’s neck and glares even harder when all he gets back is a cute smile. “You are growing up just like your mum.”

“Oh yes he is,” Liam kisses Levy’s cheek, trying to ignore the frightened voice in his head informing him they are breeding a potential future Edward/Niall pairing.

“I’m home,” Zayn rushes in from his early shift which he took specifically so he could be home with the omegas, “Have a good day at work.” He kisses Liam’s and Levy’s foreheads.

“It’s honestly a place to just kind of hang out?” Harry tries to explain his work to Jamie who stares back blankly. “I wish your mum was there though. I feel kind of sad. It’s such a big office and I feel all empty inside without your mummy there.”

“Stop being sad,” Louis smacks Harry’s bicep, “Today’s supposed to be a fun, informative day for the kids.”

“See, son,” Edward informs Alex who listens thoughtfully, “The thing about the interventional suite is, it’s gotten rid of a lot of our surgical procedures, which is not good for you son. No simple work for you to do.”

“Okay,” Louis snaps, “No surgery.” He yells at Edward.

“Cut,” Alex states. He is going to daddy’s work and would like to help out.

“No,” Louis says firmly. “You don’t have a licence yet, Lexi.”

“Ouch,” Edward holds Alex to his chest protectively; much like Louis would baby Dam Dam, “Throw his weaknesses in his face why don’t you?”

“I swear to god…” Louis turns to Liam. “Please.”

“Edward is joking,” Liam says soothingly, “Alex will not be performing any kind of surgery today.”

“Damn straight.” Louis says, annoyed.

“Cut,” Alex pouts. He would like to help daddy.

“Your mother is unreasonable.” Edward says lovingly, “And you have zero training.”

“Oh,” Liam says, tucking Levy against his chest, “Doesn’t he? Alex isn’t a born surgeon?”

“I didn’t say that!” Edward gasps, one giant paw covering Alex’s skull, as if trying to shield baby ears, “How dare you try to start a fight between daddy and baby?”

“Father.” Alex corrects. Only _he_ may refer to favourite daddy as such.

“Of course son, my apologies.” Edward says humbly. He shall know his place.

“If the hospital burns down I know who did it,” Zayn coos and places a kiss on Alex’s left dimple, who squeals at grown up Levy paying him such attention. If only actual Levy could be this size!

“Maybe we need to stop by a grocery store or something,” Harry tells Jamie, who tries to figure out what’s going on. He and his siblings are being transported somewhere? Why? “We should bake our first cake together. Show mummy how it’s done.”

“Mummy is an expert baker.” Louis reminds Harry.

“Wife, cease being sexy right now,” Edward orders, “Your husbands are leaving the premises.”

“I’m still here,” Zayn smirks at Louis, “So feel free to be all feisty.”

“Is it safe to leave him alone with two omegas?” Marcel asks Liam worriedly as Zayn advances toward Louis.

“Zayn will be on his best behaviour.” Liam promises.

“How come Louis gets to be alone with Zayn?” Harry complains as Jamie gnaws on his hair. Daddy’s mane is hella long.

“It’s not safe to leave two omegas alone.” Marcel says, “Zayn should be here with them.”

“We could bake something together,” Zayn tells Louis who rolls his eyes.

“Why won’t you flirt with me like this?” Harry asks Zayn, all wounded.

“You are not an omega,” Is Zayn’s response.

“Wow,” Harry says, horrified. “Is that all there is to it?”

“Yes,” Zayn shrugs.

“See what I mean about trophy,” Edward says to Harry as dads head out for the day with their baby cargo, “Shallow pretty boy.”

“You can go check on Damian now that you are back,” Louis orders Zayn.

“I just came home from work.”

“You have enough energy to flirt but you can’t hang out with the new baby?”

“I would rather flirt.” Zayn admits.

“March mister,” Louis says, feeling incredibly bossy. He is feeling the need to go lie down next to Niall.

“I need to sleep.”

“Go sleep in Dam Dam’s room.”

“Ugh whatever happened to submissive omegas?”

“Would you rather I be docile and obedient?” Louis asks sweetly.

Zayn thinks of Louis actually obeying his husbands and makes a hateful face. “What would that even look like? Ewww.”

“That’s what I thought.” Louis says, “I will see you in a few hours.” He rolls his eyes when he feels Zayn’s eyes on his arse as he walks upstairs.

\----------

“Doctors,” The attending physician addresses his group, “We have a guest joining us today.”

“This is Alexander,” Edward holds up his most prized possession in front of a group of student doctors. “He’s my baby. I had him.”

“Oh my god it’s so cute and fat.”

“I want to squeeze it to death.”

“Like you could,” Edward scoffs at the remark aimed at his baby son, “Stupid beta. My son is an alpha. You could no such thing.”

“How the hell did creepy arse Dr. Styles have a baby that cute?” Is whispered extremely quietly between two interns but of course Edward and Alex hear loud and clear.

“Alexander is much creepier than me ugly, lowly interns,” Edward reminds the student doctors, who shudder at the stupidly advanced hearing. Even alphas don’t usually have hearing that powerful. Something is just plain awful about their chief of surgery.

“Daddy cute,” Alex says sternly. He will not have these lowlifes insult father.

Father is god.

“He has dimples just like Dr. Styles I will punch a wall and break my hand.” A young man threatens. He didn’t even know he liked babies this much.

“Break your hands son,” Edward encourages the student, “You don’t even plan on pursuing surgery, what’s the point of even having hands?”

“Dr. Styles.” The attending physician sighs, “Remember our talk about scaring the younger doctors?”

“I remember all.” Edward states sagely.

“Can I hold him?” An omega begs, “Please?”

“You are not his mother or blond assistant mother,” Edward glares, “You shall not touch perfect baby.”

“How many omegas are you hoarding, Dr. Styles?”

“Two is more than enough,” Edward reminds the interns, “They are very dangerous.”

“Mummy,” Alex says. He really misses his other parent, which is such an odd feeling, because he’s used to having mum around all the time. Now that he’s at work, he has to deal with yet another absent parent.

“Oh my god he just said mummy I am going to jump out a window.”

“Control yourselves,” The doctor in charge reminds the younger doctors losing their minds over the adorable child. “It’s just a baby.”

“It has two different eye colours!”

“Let’s just proceed with our business for the day as usual. Who can tell me what medication we will be prescribing next for Mrs. Hannah’s course of treatment?”

“Oh Alexander knows,” Edward raises his son’s paw in the air, as if ready to answer the question.

“Dr. Styles,” The attending makes an annoyed face as the team of eight breaks into adoring coos, “We are going to let the residents and interns have a crack at it?”

“But we know the answer,” Edward pouts.

“Oh my god,” Dr. Leone, a fourth year resident (usually very mild-mannered) snaps, a stern look on her face, “Let the cute baby answer the question.”

“No,” The attending physician makes it very clear who is boss, “Dr. Styles’ expertise are not in question, it’s whether or not you idiots are absorbing anything around here. Now what pills should we shove down this woman’s throat?”

When blank stares are all he receives the babysitter turns to Alex and smiles, “Yes, do you know the answer?”

Edward whispers in Alex’s ear, “Tetracycline, 500 mg orally every 6 hours for 10 days.” Which is repeated poorly, and mispronounced but pretty impressive for a one and something year old.

“Oh my god he said all those words, I am going to steal this baby and run away.”

“Ewww,” Edward makes a face at the grabby hands made at his baby.

“Mummy daddy,” Alex explains to the person who just threatened to steal him that some people are vital to his existence and he can’t live without them. He also has siblings and fake daddies, and most importantly, princess. So many people who Alex can’t live without and can’t live without Alex.

The rounds proceed as usual. Alex answers every question that morning.

\----------

“So,” Liam smiles at Levy, who smiles right back, “What do you think?”

No response. Levy is a very quiet baby.

“Oh you sure like to save those words,” Liam places a kiss on Levy’s cheek, receiving a happy giggle in return. “You are driving us all crazy you know.”

Big blue eyes stare back at him.

“Yes I know you are your mother’s kid, you don’t have to remind me.”

Levy sits in Liam’s chair, looking even tinier than usual.

“I know,” Liam sighs, and picks his baby up, having a seat in his chair, making his son stand up in his lap, “It seems boring, but it’s very important work, sweetie, and it’s not always this calm, you won’t believe how exciting it gets in the OR.”

Levy looks around Liam’s office in wonder.

“Oh this is a doctor’s life,” Liam confesses, “It’s daddy Zayn’s life, and daddy Edward’s life, and god willing it will probably be Alex’s life.”

Levy laughs.

“Oh Alex makes you laugh does he,” Liam tickles Levy’s stomach, making his son laugh even harder. “He’s your favourite isn’t he? He’s your bunny.”

“Bunny.”

Liam blinks in surprise. Levy always catches everyone off guard whenever he chooses to speak. “Yes, baby, he’s your bunny.”

Levy looks pretty content with that response.

“Now you know how daddy Edward’s kind of bossy at home?” Liam keeps talking, “Well, he’s ten times worse at work, sweetie. He’s actually my boss. Like he employs me.”

“Bunny.” Levy chirps.

“I wouldn’t call daddy Edward a bunny, but sure,” Liam shrugs, “Whatever makes sense to you son.” In Levy’s mind, Alex came from daddy Edward so they are both bunnies. “I would have gone with a racoon, a shark, a piranha, a rabid badger.”

“Bunny.”

“Sure,” Liam agrees, “Now big bunny, works very hard to make sure the rest of us surgeons stay in line and don’t slack off. And it’s been hard, sweetie. So many of us went missing because of the kidnappings; the surgical field was primarily an alpha field, but big bunny kept the department in shape. Don’t tell big bunny I said this, but I really respect big bunny.”

Levy listens very attentively despite not understanding a lot of what daddy is saying.

“I wouldn’t be able to do his job.” Liam keeps going, really enjoying the one-on-one time he’s spending with his son. “Not that I would ever get to. Daddy’s Edward is crazy young to be doing this job.”

“Doctor.” Levy repeats. His vocabulary is starting to expand a lot more.

“Yes,” Liam nods, “Which is a good career option, or a CEO like daddy Marcel, or a big shot writer like your mommy. His books are terrible though. Don’t tell him I said that. He is just awful.”

“Mommy,” Levy’s eyes, which he inherited from said mommy get all wide and happy.

“Well he’s perfect to you but his writing is ridiculous isn’t?” Liam coos. “All trashy. But it sells so you will be rich forever. You can buy your bunny lots of Armani. That stuff is expensive.”

“Bunny.”

“Yes you love your bunny.” Liam cuddles Levy close. “He’s your best bunny.”

Levy looks incredibly pleased.

“Big bunny is a little demented,” Liam sighs, “But I manage. With a little help from your daddy Zayn, and bunny’s brothers, I manage.”

“Dr. Payne,” A resident, Dr. Leone, Liam thinks her name is, comes rushing in.

“Can it wait?” Liam resists the urge to snap at her. He doesn’t want to scare Levy who can be very sensitive.

“No.” She pants. “Please, it’s Dr. Styles.”

“Tell him he can handle it.” Liam rolls his eyes. Edward likes to call his _wife_ whenever he needs assistance during a procedure. Usually Liam sends Zayn after Edward and that usually solves the problem but Edward likes Liam around so he can show off. “Go get one of the surgical interns. They could stand to learn from the best.”

“No, you need to go now, please,” For the mousy resident to snap at Liam is alarming and he finds himself standing at attention.

“The baby shouldn’t see this.” Dr. Leone holds her arms out, reaching for Levy, “Please go.”

Liam doesn’t say a word, and hands over his scared son to the younger female, running out the room at breakneck speed.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Aneurysms.

Andrew Winters has been a doctor for ten years now and he hasn’t seen it all, not quite yet, but he’s getting there. He’s has however seen his fair share of student doctors, so many different types of them, and he’s getting tired of them frankly, despite the promises he made himself as a student that he will always be nice and always be fair and always not be a fucking cunt because god knows he was treated like shit when he didn’t know from his arse from a Foley catheter.

Rounds are a pain but someone has to do them and by god the alpha kidnappings means there just isn’t enough experienced doctors around to babysit and those who are haven’t been working here enough and fuck it.

Edward Styles has shown up with his spawn and Winters cannot believe the innocence on the baby’s face, and that thing, that puppy dog did _not_ come from Styles. No way. Styles is a shark at best, a demon at worst, but whatever, Andrew can see hints of Styles in the baby, a sharpness which is obvious despite the baby softness and the dimples and the mind-numbing, heartbreaking curls. Like an angel’s halo.

Edward Styles has curls. His are maroon and Andrew knows when he goes to hell he is going to encounter the same damn curls because damn it that’s just Satan’s work. The baby’s curls are coming in a dark brown, and there’s a tinge of red to them. He is his father’s son through and through and loves him more than life itself.

Andy remembers Edward as a resident. He remembers feeling like utter shit because god damn it Styles seems to have been born with an innate knowledge of the human body and Andrew was just never at that level but Dr. Winters is over it, mostly. It is kind of nice to have such a competent chief of surgery after Cowell decided to fuck off.

Present scene is adorable. Andrew is going to need to see his dentist after this because father and son are giving him cavities.

“Daddy,” Alex makes a needy sound and wraps his chubby arms around what has to be the coldest, most dead-inside man (?) Dr. Winters knows.

The residents, interns, patients, nurses, are eating this all up. This is the fantasy. Perfect father, perfect baby. Every alpha wants to be Edward. Every omega wants Edward and have his perfect dimpled baby. Every kid here for treatment wants such a doting, obsessed father.

Andrew scoffs. His own miserable teenage nightmare can’t stand to be in the same room with him. So much for father-son bonding.

Edward arsehole Styles has the gall to show off his little fluff ball in the wards. Why can’t he just go do, whatever it is he does when he’s not being boss surgeon?

“Aww Alexander,” Edward makes a proud sound, “Another correct answer.”

 _Not cute,_ Andrew glares to keep himself from smiling when the Styles baby looks at him with those sharp mismatched eyes and has to pinch himself when a glare is directed right at him. A toddler is glaring at him.

“Yes, Alexander,” Edward smirks, “Show lesser doctors their place.”

It’s always like this. Winters is used to the demeaning comments by now and from anyone else they would be quite hurtful and rude but from the Styles cunt they are quite normal.

“You okay there, creep.” Andrew asks Edward, referring to him by his medical school nickname.

“Yes,” Edward hisses, and holds out his son, “Take him.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Andrew makes a surprised sound at being handed the baby, who is equally flabbergasted. Edward has been possessive all afternoon, keeping people away from his son.

“I-I don’t know,” Edward squints, clutching his skull. “It’s a headache.”

“You?” Styles is a freak of nature. He doesn’t get headaches. He doesn’t have human weaknesses. Andrew was exhausted and tired all through internship and residency and Edward is a god and there is just no fucking comparison and this current picture makes no fucking sense.

“Oh god this is excruciating.” Edward gasps, eyes closed, teeth gritted.

“Daddy,” Alex whimpers and struggles in Andrew’s hold, trying to get back to his distressed father.

“It’s just gone from zero to maximum in a second,” Edward slurs, blinking a little.

“Okay CT scan, now. I don’t want this to bite me in the arse if it’s some kind of bleed.” Andrew blurts out because if this is a subarachnoid haemorrhage and he misses it the surgical team will ream him for letting their beloved (feared) boss get hurt and he isn’t in any mood for that bullshit. What is it about Edward Styles that sends experienced Dr. Winters right back to first year internship?

“You think so?” Edward stares at Andrew all wide-eyed, and god help them all it’s the apocalypse. Dr. Styles is actually referring to another doctor’s expertise.

“I don’t know.” Andrew shakes his head helplessly as Edward’s son demands to be handed back to his father.

“Okay,” Edward lets himself be escorted to diagnostic imaging without a fuss and Andrew is left standing there with Alex.

“Daddy sick.” Alex states, frightened, and the emotional control is impressive even at such a young age. He is clearly trying to keep himself together.

“Yes.” Andrew says to the kid, who is fighting back tears, staring in the direction his father left in.

“I will go get Dr. Payne.” Leone says. Andrew likes her. She is slightly less stupid than others of her kind.

“You do that.”

\----------

“I demand to see my husband.” Louis finds himself saying, and this is really not where he imagined himself at this point in the evening. He had an entire meal planned. This is unbelievable.

“Dr. Styles is in surgery right now,” Louis has heard those words thousands of times but not quite in that tone, _never_ in that tone, that infuriating voice reserved for submissives too sensitive to handle reality and Louis supposes he is one right now. “We will inform you if there is any change in his condition.”

“Let’s just sit down,” Niall whispers in Louis’ ear, Alex fast asleep in his arms, having cried himself into unconsciousness.

“What the hell happened?” Louis refuses to cry, it’s all he wants to do but he won’t do it. It’s taking all of his power but he won’t give into his natural instincts and he won’t sob like a helpless bitch.

“It was a brain aneurysm which burst,” Niall repeats for the thousandth time.

“How the hell did psycho get an aneurysm?” Louis is so annoyed with the whole thing. This whole thing is giving him hives.

“It was unexpected, it came out of nowhere,” Niall looks like a wilted sunflower.

“Liam and Zayn did like a thousand different tests on him,” Louis keeps going, “Edward was getting headaches, the first thing they did were head scans. They would have caught a damn aneurysm.”

Niall open his lips to speak and then closes them again. His medical expertise is pretty limited and he’s not very well-versed on Edward’s condition.

“He was fine this morning,” Louis stares at Alex’s sleeping form, the child is whimpering in his sleep, and Louis wants to cry and he _won’t._ He fucking won’t. “Edward was fine.”

“He was.” Niall says, “This is sudden.”

“Try fucking insane.” Louis forces himself to be angry. Fury has always been his way out of depression and he will take that road now. He can’t let himself fall into life-threatening sadness. His kids need him.

Jamie and Emma are sitting on hospital chairs with Levy tucked in between them, wide awake, and Louis can’t find the energy to hold them.

“This is silly,” Louis laughs, “Edward will be fine. He has crazy fast, crazy amazing healing. This is nothing.”

“Of course,” Niall says. “He will wake up.”

“If he knows what’s good for him.” Louis can’t stop shaking. This is insane.

“Here,” There is a steaming cup in front of Louis in a giant paw and he finds himself staring up at Marcel’s kind eyes.

“Thanks,” Louis really means it. His husband went and got him the good coffee across the street.

“You are welcome.”

“I can’t have any,” Niall tries to decline the cup but Marcel forces him to grab it.

“It’s decaf.” Marcel tells the blond sternly. “You think I would bring you any other kind?”

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asks, already knowing the answer.

“He…” Marcel sighs. “He went for a walk.”

Louis nods. Harry has a tendency to run in a stressful situation. He has been better lately but instincts are instincts. Base emotions which Louis is desperately trying to fight.

“Mummy,” Jamie’s voice is loud and clear and Louis immediately responds.

“This is a hospital sweetie,” Louis gives Marcel a thankful look when his husband takes his beverage for a moment. “We have to be quiet.”

Jamie doesn’t care, he lets out another loud yelp until Louis picks him up and hugs him.

“Aww you are being so big and strong Em,” Marcel kneels down where his daughter is cuddling Levy and being so comforting, “Thank you.”

 _Please stay asleep,_ Louis begs Alex, who has cried himself into a restless slumber against Niall’s shoulder. _Please don’t wake up to this._

“I need someone to tell me my brother is going to be okay,” Marcel has given up pretending to be strong and has sat down next to his daughter, feeling the same age as her.

“Everything will be fine,” Louis doesn’t know who he is trying to convince. Jamie has started sobbing a little. He is sensing mummy’s emotions and is responding very strongly. Despite Louis’ best intentions, his sadness, his _stress_ is radiating out of him and hurting his baby.

Anne and Gemma are sitting nearby with Damian; thank god because Louis is in no condition to deal with any of his children. He is seriously pathetic.

“They are trying to stop the bleeding.” Marcel says, “I think.” He wishes he knew how aneurysms worked, and doesn’t have the heart to look them up on his phone right now.

“Edward’s healing is amazing.” Louis says firmly. “He will be fine.”

“I know my baby,” Anne echoes Louis’ sentiments. “Edward is amazing. He will get through this.”

“Of course. We have to trust him.” Marcel joins his mum.

“What if this is different?” Gemma says, staring into Damian’s peacefully sleeping face. “What if…”

“Quiet.” Anne glares at her daughter. “Positive thoughts.”

“Keep sleeping,” Niall rocks Alex back and forth, “Sleepy bye bye.” The kid will wake up and feel all terrible again. Best to delay that awful misery.

Levy doesn’t quite understand what’s happening but he knows it’s got something to do with big bunny. Something is very, very wrong.

“I am here.” Des’ voice is the last thing anyone wants to hear.

“Get lost.” Anne’s roar can be compared to that of a lioness.

“I don’t have time for your pettiness right now, woman.” Des says as Simon rushes past him, toward the OR, “My son needs me.”

“You stay away from my baby!” Anne doesn’t care if the snooty nurse is glaring at her, she can shove it.

“Please,” Louis sighs, “Alex is sleeping.” He doesn’t want his poor baby, who has exhausted himself into unconsciousness by sobbing, to wake up anytime soon. Even though ruining the baby’s sleep schedule will keep him awake at night. Doesn’t matter. It’s not as Louis is going to be sleeping tonight. He can watch Alex when the sad puppy wakes and whines for his father.

“Son,” Des turns to Louis and his eyes are full of warm concern, “Talk some sense into your mother-in-law. Please.”

“I don’t know what happened between you two,” Louis says to the exes hesitantly, “But please don’t do this here.”

“Some reason,” Des gives Louis a thankful look. “Thank you.” He then turns to Anne. “Our decades long fighting will still be here when this is over. Our boy needs us now.”

“I have always been here for _my_ child.” Anne hisses.

“And I want to be here now.” Des begs, “Please let me. Anne, please let me be here for my son.”

There is a moment of hesitation on Anne’s face and Des knows he’s broken her. “I just want to be here for Edward. I won’t bother you or the kids. I swear. You decide how close I get. You are in charge.”

“You’re damn right I’m in charge.” Anne says firmly. “You check in on Edward when he recovers and you leave a.s.a.p.”

“I have important work to do, Anne.” Des rolls his eyes. “I have no interest in lollygagging.”

“I know all about your experiments.” Anne waves her ex-husband off carelessly.


	11. Chapter 11

“Want daddy.” Alex says miserably.

“I know sweetie,” Louis says, “We all want daddy.”

“Daddy sick.” Alex sniffles. He is feeling horrible. He wants to be with his best friend in the whole world.

“Hey,” Louis coos, “You want to hold Damian? He sure could use some parental supervision right now.”

“Don’t want Dam Dam.” Alex snaps. “Want daddy.”

“Aww,” Louis hugs his distraught son, “Baby is sad.”

“Where.” Alex asks, sobbing a little. He is finding it difficult to speak and keep his calm.

“Daddy is being helped by a lot of very competent doctors right now, sweetie.” Louis rocks Alex back and forth.

“Help daddy.”

“I’m sure daddy would rather you be his doctor too,” Louis says warmly, “But you don’t have a licence yet.”

Alex hugs mummy tight. Mummy can fix anything. Daddy needs to come back and hug mummy too.

“Hey buddy,” Marcel pats Alex’s back gently after leaving Emma with his mum. “How are you holding up?”

Alex reaches out a hand toward Marcel. Even cutsey daddy is better than no daddy.

“Hey,” Marcel holds out his arms. “Come here, Prince Alex.”

“Daddy sick.” Alex bursts into tears as daddy Marcel takes him into a big hug.

“Yes he is,” Marcel holds Alex tight, “But you will help him through this. You have to be strong for him.”

“He’s my strong bunny baby.” Louis coos. He is feeling very protective and wishes he could help his sweet baby feel better. Unfortunately the one person who can help his baby is in no condition to help right now.

Alex feels frustrated. Cutsey daddy smells just enough like favourite daddy to be slightly comforting but not enough.

“I know,” Marcel says, his tone sympathetic as Alex sniffles, trying to scent him, “I’m not daddy Edward, but you know what, you are very much like him.”

“Yes he is,” Louis smiles, “Just like his dad.”

“Well,” Marcel forces Alex and him apart and kissing him right above his blue eye, making Alex whine, “Not this part, that’s all mummy.”

“He got that from me.” Louis says proudly. “That’s mine.”

“Did we hear from Harry?” Marcel asks Louis, hoping he got a message from their missing husband.

“No,” Louis sighs. “He’s not replying to any of my texts.”

“This is his way of dealing with difficult situations.” Marcel takes out his phone and dials Harry’s number, sighing when he gets the answering machine again, “Here you go puppy dog,” He holds out the phone to Alex, “Leave a message.”

Alex makes a confused sound when the phone is held in his ear, but he is starting to understand the concept of cellular devices. He often talks on the phone with favourite daddy.

“Tell daddy Harry to come home please, bunny.” Louis asks his son.

“Come home.” Alex says sternly.

“He is being very rude,” Louis says.

“Rude,” Alex repeats.

“Mummy and daddy and babies need him.” Louis continues.

“Need daddy Harry.” Alex summarizes, hoping cutsey daddy number two will have the good sense to obey orders. They are in crises mode here. Favourite daddy is missing and it’s up to Alex to take charge of remaining property. Property which seems to already be going missing. What if favourite daddy wakes up, finds a cutsey daddy missing and gets upset with Lexi?

No. Favourite daddy could never. He is so forgiving and loving and everything nice.

Father is god.

The phone chimes and Marcel rolls his eyes, taking it away from Alex’s ear. “Hello, brother.”

“Hey,” Harry’s voice sounds rough, hoarse.

“When Alex leaves a message it’s an immediate call back.” Marcel snaps, “I suppose I know who holds actual power in this family.

“I,” Harry sighs, “I needed a minute.”

“Come back to the hospital, right now.” Marcel orders, hoping to sound as authoritative as Alex does. He’s competing with a toddler. Wonderful.

“I will be there,” Harry takes a deep breathe. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t keep pulling this crap.” Marcel growls. “Apology not accepted. You are a husband and a father now. Pull yourself together, man.” That said, he hangs up.

“Go easy on him,” Louis scolds his husband as Alex gives cutsey daddy a proud look. “His brother’s in surgery.”

“His family needs him.” Marcel says. Being mated to Louis, fathering his children has made him manly and powerful. There is no room in his life for weakness. “He can’t walk out on us, even temporarily.”

“Oh don’t you look so pleased,” Louis pinches Alex’s cheeks. “You will only encourage this kind of behaviour in daddy Marcel.”

“Good,” Marcel states, and crosses his arms. “No one gets to leave this family.”

\----------

“I’m sorry,” Harry immediately says when he catches sight of Louis, who is curled up in Liam’s office with the babies, waiting to hear some news.

“I know babe,” Louis smiles sadly, “I understand what you are going through.”

“I should be helping you through this.” Harry sits down across from his mate, fighting the urge to cuddle. He needs to talk before he can hug and kiss and comfort and _seek_ comfort. This is a very trying hour for him. “I am questioning everything about my world right now.”

“Babe,” Louis says as Jamie sighs contentedly against his chest, snuggling in his sleep, his sister by his side. Alex is tucked against Louis’ side, wide awake, watching his parents talk. “You don’t need to explain.”

“Edward is my one constant.” Harry keeps going, despite Louis’ reassurances that an explanation is not required. “I need him to always be here.”

“He needs help right now but he will be fine.” Focusing on his kids and his husbands is really helping Louis cope with this situation. He can be a good mate and a good parent and _not_ be a mess of a human being afraid of losing his soul-mate because damn it, Harry and Marcel are feeling the damn same and Louis just won’t have it.

“I am so sorry,” Harry cups Louis’ cheek and his eyes are all teary and Louis needs to fix this, to make his Hazza bear alright. “I need to be strong for you and you are carrying all this weight on your shoulders.”

“We all need to be strong.” Louis says. Even if Harry’s emotional strength comes easier than Louis’ well that’s too damn bad isn’t it? Louis’ gender reassignment makes his emotional control a lot more complicated and challenging.

“I swear to you I will be better.” Harry rubs his eyes, and sniffles. “No matter where this goes.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Louis scolds, knowing Alex is listening. His child is very intelligent.

“I will come through for all of us.” Harry swears to the mother of his children.

“I know,” Louis trusts Harry. His husband is so much more mature now that he is a dad.

Alex frowns when he finds himself holding his arms up to yet another cutsey daddy.

 _I won’t cry,_ Harry growls when he picks up Alex and hugs his son. _I am not going to cry. There is nothing to cry about._

Alex frowns. This daddy also smells like favourite daddy in his own way but he also doesn’t and this is so annoying. When will this end? Cute daddies are nice but they can’t take care of Alex Like favourite daddy can.

“You smell like Edward.” Harry takes a big sniff of Alex’s curls and sits down beside Louis, making a satisfied sound when his mate crawls into his lap.

“Daddy sick.” Alex informs daddy Harry, who nods.

“I know,” Harry responds, taking another greedy inhale of Alex’s scent, feeling his anxiety alleviate. Alex is so Edward, so innocently Edward, and also purely baby fresh hope and sweetness and Harry is feeling okay. Instead of roaming the streets like an imbecile like he usually does to with his issues, Harry should have been with his family all along.

“Damian has no idea what’s going on,” Louis mumbles, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I’m so jealous.”

“Same,” Harry sighs. “Lucky kid.”

“Dam Dam,” Alex says quietly, Jamie and Emma are fast asleep against mummy and Alex needs to be silent for their benefit.

“You should have seen Damian today,” Louis gushes. “He wouldn’t let go of Levy. Now Marcel has to hold on to both of them or Dam Dam won’t sleep.”

“Yeah,” Harry listens to Louis, letting himself be distracted by the proud ramblings.

“And at one point Niall was like you’re holding them wrong,” Louis giggles, a stressed sound, “And Marcel was holding back so hard because Niall’s an omega, especially a pregnant one, but I could tell he wanted to swear so bad.”

Harry scoffs. “Those two need to be friends.”

“I like it when they fight.” Louis sighs sadly. Their world is so perfect and just one of their family members not being here has knocked the equilibrium off its balance.

“Me too,” Harry strokes Emma’s hair, marvelling at its straightness.

“She is just so mature and stable,” Louis tells Harry, “Emma was so worried about me. She made sure I was okay.”

“She is Marcel through and through.” Harry smiles.

“Em,” Alex says, his sister was super nice to him and didn’t even interfere when he was holding Dam Dam. She is such a good bro.

“Aww she is your best friend isn’t she.” Louis strokes Alex’s hair. “Baby why don’t you get some rest? Daddies and I will let you know if there is any change in daddy Edward’s condition.”

Alex is fighting to keep his eyes open at this point but he needs to be here for favourite daddy.

“We promise we will wake you up.” Louis tells the semi-truth. He will wake Alex when the baby is good and ready to face yet another day.

“Tired,” Alex complains. This started out as an excellent day, what with Lexi and daddy hanging out at the hospital and it’s all gone to hell.

“Why don’t you go to sleep?” Louis coos. “Mummy will be here.”

Alex knows mummy will be here. Mummy fixes everything.

“You’re really good with them.” Harry states the obvious when Alex finally allows himself to doze off beside his siblings.

“You remember when these three were born?” Louis mumbles in Harry’s shoulder.

“Of course.” Harry says, “My greatest accomplishment.”

Louis scoffs. Alphas and their male pride. “I felt scared because once they were outside of me I can’t protect them from whatever’s out there. And today it’s proving true. I can’t protect Alex from what’s happening.”

“Nothing is happening.” Harry feels a shock go through him at Louis’ words. It’s as if someone’s dumped ice water on him. He is trying to keep it together but his big brother is fighting for his life this is a mind fuck. Denial is such an easier road to take.

“I can’t protect you either, Haz,” Louis tells his big bad alpha husband, someone who could kick anyone’s arse for him but is scared and Louis can’t take that fear away. Louis can’t save him from this.

“You don’t need to protect me from this,” Harry’s hands are huge, just one can cover all of Jamie’s back. “I’m fine. I will protect you.”

Louis won’t stand in the way of Harry’s coping strategy which is clearly to pretend nothing is happening.

“Everything’s fine.” Harry says, as if forcing himself to say these words and somehow begging the universe to agree with his demands.

 _No it isn’t._ Louis’ inner monologue responds in the midst of its panicked screaming. _Something’s wrong._

“We will be fine.” Harry says, and it’s obvious this is breaking him. Big brother’s invincibility means a lot to him. “We will be back to normal.”

 _What is normal?_ Louis wonders as Harry drifts off into sleep against his back. _Are we normal? Maybe our perfect life was strange and this is how it’s supposed to be. Chaos._

“Daddy,” Alex whimpers in his sleep.

Louis is thankful he never had this kind of relationship with his dad because he would have been crippled when the fucker eventually left.

Emma and Jamie respond to their brother’s distress even in sleep, wrapping themselves around him tighter.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_“What happened?” Liam asks as soon as Edward opens his eyes._

_“I don’t fucking know.” Edward winces, squinting at the light. The last thing he remembers is feeling an intense headache and then blackness. Nothing but blackness._

_“What matters is that he’s okay,” Marcel says, Harry nodding in agreement. “Our brother is okay.”_

_“What happened?” Edward turns Liam’s question around on him._

_“Aneurysm,” Liam says, “Surgery. You name it.”_

_“Oh,” Edward frowns. “How the hell did I have an aneurysm?”_

_“I was hoping you could answer that, chief surgeon,” Liam scowls, annoyed._

_“Will you stop crying and get over here?” Edward rolls his eyes and opens his arms to Louis. “Run faster princess.”_

\--------

“Okay,” Niall sighs when his best friend starts crying in his sleep, “Louis, babe wake up.”

“Oh god,” Zayn looks extremely uncomfortable and upset at Louis’ distressed whines. “I want to throw myself out a window.”

“Okay,” Anne grabs Jamie who has started sobbing at watching his mummy cry, “Why don’t we all just calm down?”

Gemma stares at her niece helplessly. Emma has a very mature way of dealing with all this. She is being very watchful and protective of everyone, especially her mother.

“Come here,” Niall grabs Louis, letting his fellow omega wake up in his arms, “That’s okay. Let it out.”

“It was a bad dream,” Zayn looks pretty anxious himself. Sensing an upset omega’s emotions is torture. “He had a nightmare.”

Marcel would never admit it but he’s having an urge to run away just like Harry did yesterday. He has no idea how to fix this. His inner alpha is miserable and positively howling with sadness.

Harry and Alex are sitting nearby, staring into space. Their eyes are blank. Normally they would have completely freaked at Louis’ pain, but there is simply no reaction right now. They simply can’t deal with what’s happening.

“We…” Zayn stares at Damian who stares back sadly, “We are usually much happier. This is… Not normal for us. Honestly.”

Damian can’t believe he’s been born into such a sad family. That he has such a miserable life. Everywhere he turns (or someone turns him, the kid can’t move his neck) someone is having an end-of-life crisis.

“He woke up,” Louis explains to Niall through his tears; the blond listens patiently. “Edward woke up but I couldn’t catch him.”

“Why don’t we get you something to eat?” Niall lets Louis help him up, he’s ready to have this baby soon enough, good thing he’s already at a damn hospital, “You must be hungry.”

“I’m not hungry.” Louis snaps, but let’s Niall herd him toward wherever food is.

 _We are all screwed._ Zayn can’t help but think but scolds himself. What a negative train of thought.

“It’s okay,” Anne tries to console Jamie, suddenly reminded of when Harry would cry in her arms when he was small. History has a way of repeating itself. “Everything will be okay, sweetie.”

“I am fine.” Louis says as he is dragged to where food is being sold, making a face at the pathetic looking muffins and scones. “I hate this.”

“I know they are not as good as yours,” Niall wrinkles his nose, “But it will have to do.”

“Out of the way, princess,” A hurried looking male in a suit shoves Louis aside and rushes forward in line.

“Don’t you fucking call me that, bastard.” Louis screams and shoves right back, surprising not only the alpha (who is now on the floor) but the surrounding patrons. “Nobody fucking calls me that but him.”

“Okay,” Niall carefully approaches his friend, who looks ready to grab a chair and throw it. “Nobody is calling you anything.”

“Oh my god.” The boy behind the counter whimpers.

“Why don’t we go back to our family?” Niall says, as Louis hisses at the dominant on the floor, who is red-faced and humiliated.

“No,” Louis places both hands on his hips, “Why doesn’t he fucking repeat what he just called me. I dare him.”

“I take it back,” The alpha stands up, ready to regain his pride, “You are clearly a bitch.”

“That’s more like it,” Louis says, content, and lets Niall lead him out the scene he created.

“Hey,” Niall says when they are away from prying eyes, “Are you okay?”

“He can’t call me that.” Louis gasps, frightened all of a sudden. “No one can call me that again.”

“I know,” Niall hugs Louis close. “Only Edward calls you that word.”

“Where do you think you are going, bitch?” The alpha Louis humiliated may be pressed for time but his need for inner peace by humiliating the submissive right back is much greater than making his appointment on time. “Get back here and let me teach you a lesson.”

“Around here,” Zayn appears and hands Damian over to Niall, “We’re the only ones who teach our mates any lessons.”

“Are you one of the wives then?” The dominant makes a face. Zayn looks just as pretty as the omegas, despite his tired, haggard appearance.

“When I am watching them bang, yes.” Zayn narrows his eyes. “But I have been banned from that. The pheromones were getting to me.”

“Your wife humiliated me.” The alpha says, like a petulant child.

“He does that,” Zayn nods, his tone fond. “You better fuck off before a real husband shows up.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Suit yourself,” Zayn shrugs.

“Babe?” Harry comes around the corner, Alex sniffling in his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah babe,” Zayn smirks at the intimidated expression on the alpha who was harassing Louis. Harry is a vision, all tall and anguished and haunted. His distress is broadcasted loud and clear, his hormones are signalling a challenge, unlike Zayn’s which are calmer and more controlled in comparison. “Are you okay?”

“No one can call me that.” Louis explains to Harry, who frowns not understanding the context behind the statement.

“I have an appointment to get to,” The stranger dominant makes a show of checking his watch, “Excuse me gentlemen, ladies,” He nods at Louis and Niall.

“Yeah,” Zayn laughs a little when one sight of Harry makes the alpha disappear.

“What was that all about?” Harry gives the running coward a suspicious look.

“He was nobody,” Niall says, Damian scared in his arms, not understanding what’s happened. “He wasn’t important.”

“He upset you?” Harry asks Louis, ready to kill a man for his mate. “You need me to kick his arse?”

“I don’t like him.” Louis sniffles. “He called me princess.”

Harry lets Alex jump into his mother’s arms like an overly excited monkey. “He’s lucky Edward didn’t hear him.”

“I didn’t mean to freak out,” Louis hugs Alex close. “I’m sorry bunny.”

Alex doesn’t get what happened but only favourite daddy calls mummy princess. It must be so upsetting for mummy to have somebody else call him the holy word!

“We still don’t have any breakfast,” Niall sighs.

“I’m not hungry,” Louis whines, clinging to Alex tightly. The kid smells so much like his dad, added to his usual baby softness.

“Princess.” Alex states. Even if mummy is upset at being called the holy word by some random, mummy is still a perfect princess.

“You want your princess?” Louis misunderstands and thinks Alex is asking for Levy.

“So does this one,” Niall frowns when Damian responds and gets all jittery at the mention. “Wow.” Talk about getting all close so fast.

“Aww, let’s get you Levy,” Louis starts walking down the hall again. Harry close by.

“I have never felt so helpless and useless my entire life.” Zayn tells Niall. “I feel awful. This is so bad for my alpha pride.”

“This is bad for me as a best friend.” Niall says as Damian makes a demanding sound. He would like to be close to Levy fast. “And as Damian’s godparent.”

“Godparent?” Zayn scoffs. “What the hell?”

“It’s a very important responsibility.” Niall says, “I take it super seriously.”

“You assigned yourself a crazy role which is much less important than your actual role as back up mum.”

“God parent has the word _god_ in it.” Niall says as he’s led after Louis and Harry by his husband. “It’s obviously the most needed role.”

“The most needed role is best friend.” Zayn says softly as Louis leans against Harry, Alex tucked between them tightly. “Go do that.”

“Fine,” Niall huffs, and hands Damian over to Zayn, who takes the wiggling baby with a blink, “Deliver this to Levy, please.”

“Levy gets all confused at this,” Zayn holds Damian up, “He doesn’t understand where he came from.”

“Tell him a stork brought it,” Niall shrugs, “Who cares? Nobody gave me the sex talk and I turned out fine.”

“Umm,” Zayn says as Niall grabs Louis and takes them away from Harry and Alex, “Right.”

\----------

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks as Niall pushes him into an empty patient room. “Is it the baby?”

“No,” Niall says as Louis rubs his stomach soothingly, as if checking for imaginary problems. “Baby is fine.”

“For now,” Louis scoffs, “Until you actually have it and Edward isn’t around to help with the labour issues.”

“I’m not really worried about that right now.” Niall explains, “I just want him to be okay.”

 “He won’t be,” Louis struggles to breathe, “He is seriously hurt and he isn’t going to magically heal from this and we are screwed.”

“Exactly,” Niall says and Louis frowns at the sudden change in attitude.

“Umm,” Louis says as Niall mewls a little, “What?”

“Everything’s falling apart and I’m scared.” Niall pouts.

“Hey,” Louis grabs Niall and hugs him tight, “Don’t worry, I will take care of you.”

“What about my real estate career?” Niall sobs a little in Louis’ shoulder. “What about all the houses we were going to sell?”

Louis pats Niall’s back. The blonde’s pregnancy is clearly making him say crazy things. “You are a _writer,_ Nialler,” Louis coos. “Nobody wants to buy a house from you.”

“They would if Edward threatened them.” Niall explains. “We were going to partner up eventually.”

“Sure,” Louis says soothingly. Dealing with hysterical Niall is so much easier than facing his own emotional turmoil. Little does he know that’s exactly what his best friend wants.

“We were going to remodel houses and the flip them,” Niall keeps going, fat tears falling generously, reminding Louis of Levy, “One can’t control the market but one can control the risks through education.”

“Of course,” Louis makes Niall sit down on the empty bed and strokes his hair, “Education is everything.”

“What am I going to do?” Niall keeps his act going. He is quite worried but needs to act insane and out of his mind for Louis’ benefit.

“You are going to be just fine.”

“My life is over and I am sad,” Niall keeps provoking Louis. He knows how protective his omega boyfriend is over him.

“Never,” Louis doesn’t understand what’s happening but all of a sudden he feels a kind of relief and a need to take care of Niall.

“What am I going to do?” Niall makes sure he sounds extra sad and useless.

“We will get through this together.” Louis strokes Niall’s hair lovingly. His cute blond brings out the kind of feelings no one else can and no one else ever will.

 _Damn right we will._ Niall nuzzles Louis neck. It’s important Louis feels like he’s Niall’s alpha and gleans all emotional strength he can from whatever dominant part of his psyche which still remains.

Louis doesn’t know why he feels so in control all of a sudden. He just knows that he _does._ Just having Niall in his arms is doing wonders for his ridiculously fractured emotional state. What is this feeling of being in power? It’s phenomenal.

“This kid’s pretty calm.” Niall comments when Louis’ heartbeat has gotten all steady underneath his ear. “He doesn’t kick me as much.”

“Levy was calm too.” Louis scoffs, “It’s the daddy Liam element. He better save Edward or I will kick his arse.”

“He has to save Edward or he will die.” Niall says, “Daddy needs Edward to stay all happy and healthy.”

“I didn’t think about it like that.” Louis sighs, “I am only focusing on how it affects my family and not at all how it affects yours.”

“Right,” Niall says quietly. The thing is, if the triplets and Louis fall apart so will Niall and his husbands. That’s just how their life is working out right now. It’s why it’s _not_ a good idea to combine families.

Too late now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts.

“I couldn’t help but focus on something you said the other day,” Zayn says.

“Umm,” Niall scratches his head. “What?”

“No one’s given you the sex talk.” Zayn says, Levy and Damian are fast asleep in his arms. A bundle. Dam Dam won’t let go of his new best friend. “I can’t deal with it.”

“Oh,” Niall blinks. “That’s okay. I think I learned stuff pretty well.” Being married to the Ziam pairing teaches one things. Sexy things. Slutty, baby-making things.

“That’s not good.” Zayn huffs. “You need to know where children come from.”

“They come from me?” Niall asks. “Right? Something happens between us and then a baby forms. I don’t know.” He shrugs.

There are dark circles underneath Zayn’s eyes. He’s pretty stressed about this Edward situation and is looking to distract himself. This is a great opportunity. “Niall, love.”

“Yes,” Niall smiles angelically. He’s pretty close to having his second baby and is positively glowing with maternal energy.

“What do girls have that boys don’t?” Zayn starts with the primary genders.

“Umm,” Niall makes a confused sound. “Penises?”

“No,” Zayn snaps, and then controls his volume when the sleeping bundle in his arms moves, “It’s the other way around.”

“Oh,” Niall shrugs. It’s been a while since he’s experimented with girls. He finds himself wanting boys nowadays. Manly boys, or pretty, curvy boys. Speaking of which, where is Louis? Niall would like to cop a feel while he’s pretending to comfort his fellow omega.

“And what do alphas have that omegas don’t?” Zayn continues. This is great practice for when he will have to give Levy the sex talk.

“Knots?”

“Yes,” Zayn blinks, surprised that Niall knows this. “Yes, Niall. We have knots.”

“You have one and daddy Liam has one.” Niall keeps smiling happily. “Do the triplets have them?”

“You will never know.” Zayn says, his expression thunderous.

Niall pouts.

“What happens during sex which makes a baby?” Zayn tries to impart biological wisdom on his mate.

“Jesus?”

“The sperm fertilizes the egg.”

“Who has eggs?” Niall frowns, “Where are these eggs? I never lay eggs.”

“You have eggs.” Zayn says slowly. “Omegas have eggs.”

“Huh,” Niall scoffs, “Wow. You learn something new every day. Hey, Louis,” He calls out to his best friend who is walking around with Emma, humming to her. His baby daughter has been extra protective and won’t go to sleep. She is feeling the need to watch over her mum. “Did you know we had eggs?”

Louis shrugs.

“Your eggs are important,” Zayn says, annoyed. “They are priceless.”

“Oh wow,” Niall lights up, “We can sell them.”

“Over my dead body,” Zayn’s eyes immediately turn red. People would pay millions for an omega’s eggs, especially one as sexy and popular as Niall. The thought of some random alpha buying his cute blonde’s eggs and making babies with them makes Zayn want to burn the damn hospital down.

“You are so bad for business,” Niall wilts at his alpha’s possessive reaction. There goes his next money-making scheme. All those infertile couples looking to make babies and Niall could make so much money off of them!

“Can I sell my eggs?” Louis asks Harry.

“Okay but sell to them.” Harry drawls and gestures to where Niall and Zayn are sitting. “They look like they can pay up.”

“We need Jesus.” Marcel sighs where he’s sitting with Alex, thankful his mother has stepped out with Jamie and isn’t listening to this blasphemy, part afraid she won’t approve, part afraid she will.

“Maybe we should throw in some of your sperm in, Hazza,” Louis says, his husband nodding in agreement.

“Alex is still awake,” Marcel says, annoyed.

“Yes,” Louis says, cooing, “They can grow their very own Lexi bunny. Yes, they can!”

Alex is extremely sad. He hasn’t seen favourite daddy in days. Depression is starting to set in.

“No, bunny, please don’t be upset,” Louis begs Alex, “I promise daddy Edward will be back soon.”

Alex sighs and leans against daddy Marcel who is just a cheap version of favourite daddy. Oh how perfect favourite daddy was. How kind and compassionate and loving. Life is just so grey without that healing presence.

“I honestly didn’t think anyone could like their dad this much. It’s like he’s your soul-mate.” Marcel comments as Alex sighs and nuzzles him and then makes a disappointed noise at the lack of Edward-ness of cutsey daddy. It’s just not fair.

Life isn’t fair.

“Don’t worry,” Louis tells Emma when she squeezes his neck and hugs him tight. “Everything will be okay.”

“Daddy left me.” Alex says.

“He didn’t leave you.” Marcel responds to the sad conclusion his son has reached. “He’s sick.”

“Daddy hates me.” Alex announces. “Daddy left.” Maybe he’s gone and found a new family?

“Oh no bunny, stop.”

“Daddy mean.” Is Alex’s tired response. What even is the point anymore?

“Yes he is,” Marcel agrees, “But not to you, Alex. You are like his best friend.”

“Daddy not friend.” Alex whimpers. He is so ready to terminate this relationship. Daddy has a few hours to show up and that’s it.

Alex is done.

“Oh no,” Louis can see his son’s spirit breaking and he is honestly feeling so useless right now.

“What are you talking about,” Marcel huffs at his son, “Are you telling me if daddy Edward walked through that door you wouldn’t jump into his arms and never let go?”

Alex frowns. He is too young to understand the concept of hypocrisy and finds himself confused. Of course he would jump into favourite daddy’s arms but he would make him work for it. A lot.

Alex is done.

Emma is sensing a lot of tension in her mum’s shoulders and tries to rub them with her tiny paws. She has a very nurturing personality.

“I am fine,” Louis reassures his daughter, “I swear, sweetie, I am okay.”

“Sad.” Emma tells her best friend: mummy. As a future alpha she can already tell omegas have trouble with their emotions and mummy is no different. Maybe Emma needs to remind mum to not be sad?

“Em,” Louis says sternly, “You don’t need to worry about me okay? It’s my job to worry about you.”

“Hurt,” Emma tries to explain. Mummy doesn’t understand what’s happening and Emma needs to make sure he gets it.

A pang of sadness goes through Louis. His innocent daughter can sense his emotions and is trying to make it all better. “Emma I am okay.” Louis sounds like such a liar to his own ears.

“Not okay.” Emma glares and god help Louis she looks so disapproving. Genes are so strong in this family. Marcel has given this baby everything.

“Honey,” Louis sighs, “I need you to focus on yourself okay?” This kid isn’t even two and Louis is having a semi-adult conversation with her. “Mummy can handle himself.”

“He cannot.” Marcel who is listening carefully scoffs. He is watching his daughter dote over his mate and is very proud of how protective Emma is. Her attitude is perfect.

“Mummy sad.” Emma keeps trying to help. There is obviously a miscommunication here. She is a very patient baby, considering she spends most of her time with Jamie the free spirit who doesn’t understand anything!

“I am fine.” Louis argues. “I swear!”

“Not fine,” Emma’s glare gets even more intense. Her blue-green eyes are fixed with frustration. Every time she feels upset mummy is there to fix it, and now mummy is not okay and Emma needs to fix it. It’s as simple as that.

“Just go to sleep.” Louis smiles, and it’s tense. “Okay? Mummy will be here when you wake up.”

“No.” Emma is so irritated with how stubborn mummy is being.

“Excuse me?” Louis is surprised. Emma is usually very easy to deal with.

“Mummy sad.”

“Baby,” Louis sits down beside Marcel who is holding a whimpering Alex. “Mummy can handle his own emotions. Don’t worry about him.”

“No,” Emma says. She is not going to sleep until she is sure mum is okay.

Louis lets Emma rest against his shoulder. He obviously can’t win against a Styles child, especially one he’s known to be unreasonably tenacious and headstrong. “If you would like to stay awake, Emma darling, go for it.”

Emma huffs as if Louis is the one being unreasonable and wraps her arms around his neck. He needs to be coddled and supported. He has no emotional control. As a natural born alpha she knows this.

“Hold on,” Nearby, Niall scoffs, “Why do we have an embryo and a zygote? We don’t need both. What’s the point?”

“Different stages in development.” Zayn says patiently, “Like infant and toddler.”

Niall stares blankly.

“Damian is an infant.” Zayn reminds his mate. “The rest are toddlers.”

“What’s the damn point?” Niall makes a face. “They are all babies. So many pointless words.”

“Whatever,” Zayn growls, “You know where children come from. I am at peace.”

“I always knew sex and babies were connected but not how…” Niall gets a faraway look in his eye. “This is great information to have, thanks for letting me know Zaynie bear.”

“I am alarmed at your parents,” Zayn is seriously upset. “What the hell were they thinking? How did you not know?”

“I know you have sex to have kids,” Niall shrugs, “And baby ends up in me. But the exact biology of it…”

“I mean,” Zayn is furious, “How irresponsible is your mother.”

“She tried to talk to me.” Niall says, “But I kind of zoned out. There were sex ed classes at school, and I snuck out.”

“Why,” Zayn says, confused.

“I didn’t want to know,” Niall stares at Levy and Damian’s sleeping faces. “I didn’t think it would ever come up.”

“You didn’t think it would come up.” Zayn repeats incredulously. He gives Niall’s swollen stomach a meaningful look, “It’s come up now.”

“I wasn’t going to mate.” Niall reminds Zayn. “Not until you and Liam showed up. There was a point in my life I didn’t even want to live.”

“Oh god,” Louis makes an angry sound from where he’s shamelessly eavesdropping.

“What?” Niall says, “It’s the truth. Being an omega is pretty disgusting when you’re sixteen and everyone wants to own you and you are an object. Being constantly reminded that you are a baby-maker is sickening. I didn’t want kids, not until dumb and dumber came along.”

“Thank god they did.” Louis says, relieved.

“I…” Zayn feels even angrier. His blond just reminded him of something which hurts worse than anything. Granted Zayn wasn’t around to protect Niall back then, they hadn’t even met, doesn’t mean recalling such a thing is helping when someone close is fighting for his life.

“You and Liam brought me back.” Niall smiles, “It’s what you do. You saved me.”

What does that even mean? How unexpected is life and can any of them count on it for anything? None of this means anything. It’s all temporary, isn’t it? Zayn has to keep his strength in check, to make sure he doesn’t wake the two small babies he’s holding.

\----------

“How did you know?” Liam feels like law enforcement, interrogating a fellow doctor the way he is. “How did you know it was a brain bleed?”

Dr. Winters to his credit takes it in stride, “I didn’t. I suspected it and didn’t want to take any chances. I honestly got scared.”

“You did the right thing, son,” Des Styles smiles warmly.

“Right,” Andrew tries to smile back but fails. Something about Styles Sr. is just so hollow and… missing.

“But,” Liam looks ready to cry. “How was he acting? What happened? Tell me everything.”

“Well,” Andrew clears his throat, “Dr. Styles…” He gives Des Styles a look, “Junior, came in with his son, and accompanied us during rounds. He got a headache, felt dizzy.”

“What made you think subarachnoid haemorrhage?” Simon asks, his tone devoid of any emotion.

Dr. Winters has a sudden urge to ask for his lawyer. “I don’t know,” He says helplessly and sounds utterly incompetent to his own ears. “I have always seen Dr. Styles so… perfect and I got scared when he felt all dizzy and sent him down to the imaging department. Alpha headaches shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

 _I can’t do this._ Liam thinks helplessly. They are all waiting to hear back from the OR, where Edward is getting operated on by the best neurosurgeon in the city.

“Look,” Dr. Winters says, “My job is to diagnose and sometimes it’s just plain luck.”

“Unfortunately, gentlemen,” Des laughs a little, “Luck is a huge part of medicine.”

“You _would_ know,” Simon smirks at Des, “What with being a pharmacist and all.”

“I left private practice to create the most successful pharmaceutical company in this country. I took a risk with my career which paid off.” Des’ smile disappears abruptly, “I understand luck better than most.”

“Why haven’t we heard back by now?” Liam looks ready to cry. “What’s happening in there?”

“Dr. Payne,” Simon says, monotonously, “Now is _not_ the time to lose your cool.”

“Why can’t I be in there?” Liam slams his hands down on his office desk, breaking the glass in the process. “Why can’t I supervise the surgery?”

“That,” Simon rolls his eyes at the display of emotion, “Would be why.”

“Umm,” Dr. Winters makes a grunt, “I will go get us coffee.” He would have left by now but Edward Styles has been good to him despite all the disgusting politics going on in this hospital. Andrew will see him through this damn surgery, even if he can’t do anything but fucking wait outside like a helpless little bitch.

“Check on the family, will you?” Liam sobs as Simon pats his shoulder in a comical gesture of barely there comfort. “See how they are holding up?”

“Uh,” Andrew would rather not. He would rather not stare into mismatched eyes and tell him _It’s not looking good, puppy dog, daddy’s not waking up._ “Sure.”

\----------

“Is everything going to be okay?” Marcel Styles is a horrifying thing to witness. Edward Styles twin brother with actual expression on his face. Glasses, straight hair. Lack of Armani, or scrubs. Andrew is having a hard time dealing with this.

“Please,” Another clone drawls, and his manner of speaking is killing Andrew, “Anything?” The eyes are the wrong shade on these people.

“Is he okay?” The mate looks ready to sob. He is holding a little girl. Honestly, how is it that Edward Styles has five million people surrounding him and Andrew cannot get his teenage cunt of a son to call him?

“What’s happening?” Dr. Malik demands and Andrew can’t bullshit him. A fellow doctor is harder to fool than just your average family.

“We…” Andrew stares at Alex Styles and this child is more Edward than Edward Styles’ twin brothers. “We are still waiting to hear back from the OR.”

“What are they doing in there?” Zayn looks suitably upset but calm enough to compliment his emotional partner. “Is Liam in there?”

“No,” And Andrew needs to choose his words carefully. “Liam is…” _losing it,_ “waiting along with the rest of us.”

From Zayn’s expression Andrew gets Liam’s husband knows exactly what’s going on.

“Tell us something,” Edward’s brothers say, together and this is four hours past Andrew’s shift and he’s too tired for this mind-fuckery, “Please say anything.”

“I don’t know anything.” Andrew begs the family, an intimidating number of people who seem to love a person incapable of feeling anything and if the fucker wakes up Andrew is going to need some fucking lessons because clearly the chief of surgery is doing something Andrew isn’t.

“Which surgeon is it?” Zayn’s tone suggests a lie will be sorely unappreciated.

“The one who won that award last year,” Andrew can’t remember the name but it’s the best one. Always the best for Edward. Best neurosurgeon, best family, best everything.

Leave it to Andrew to be jealous of a man bleeding from his brain on an operating table. Just how pathetic is Andrew’s life?

“Good.” Zayn looks satisfied.

“Alpha brains are harder to operate on,” Andrew explains to the rest of the family. _Success rates are lower because of the hormones,_ “Different body chemistry requires different procedures than betas and omegas,” _Who are more likely to get brain injuries. Alpha issues are rarer and more serious._ It’s what one doesn’t say to a frightened family than what one does.

Zayn narrows his eyes at the attending talking to his family. He knows the stats. He can’t be fooled.


	14. Chapter 14

The neurosurgeon is a tired, stern man, who has obviously spent more time of his spare time training than around actual human beings. Liam shivers. This guy has obviously been taking lessons from Edward in terms of attitude and expression.

“Dr. Styles is stable, for now.”

“What does that mean?” Simon and Des ask together. Liam can’t bring himself to speak.

“The bleeding has stopped.”

“That’s good,” Des says, appearing suitably pleased. “Well done.”

“Right,” The doctor appears surprised at the praise he receives at what should be a highly emotional time for a parent. “This is a critical stage.”

“W-What can I do?” Liam says, tears falling freely.

“Right,” The neurosurgeon is receiving more of a reaction from the best friend than the father and this is mystifying. Fortunately the man is better at cutting open brains than understanding why they function the way they do emotionally. “At this point we need to wait.”

“We need to proceed.” Simon says meaningfully. He was Edward’s predecessor. “There needs to be preventative action. The haemorrhage will recur.”

“He is an alpha.” Is the careful, minimal explanation offered, “His hormones are out of control. Further procedures will pose a trauma. We risk sending him into a toxic storm.”

“His life is what matters.” Des snaps and eyes are narrowed all around.

“We are talking about high level shock,” The monotone is intended to be imploring but comes out as… blank.

Liam blinks. Edward would be proud. _All surgeons should be dead inside._ His best friend would say.

“My son deserves a shot at life.” Des argues.

“High level shock.” The surgeon argues, “In Edward Styles. Do you understand the severity of the situation?”

Liam sobs a little. Toxic shocks are difficult enough to deal with when mild and in mild-mannered individuals such as Zayn. Edward in a high-level state would be their nightmare.

“How is burying my boy any better?” Des argues, “Proceed with the surgery.”

“I will be the judge of that.” Is the curt response. Any other family and the surgeon would have told them off by now but the Styles family gets more courtesy than that. Edward Styles gets more than that.

“Will he wake up?” Liam asks, sounding like an upset family member instead of a knowledgeable fellow professional. “Please tell me he will wake up.”

“It could go either way right now, Dr. Payne.” Is the vague response. “Why don’t we both step into your office.” Is said meaningfully at Des and Simon which clearly means _stay out, I am done talking to you_.

“Okay,” Liam says, confused and leads the doctor into his office and shuts the door behind them.

“I hope you know what you are doing.” Simon tells Des. “Honestly.”

“It will work,” Des mouths the words, just in case Liam’s ears pick up the words. One can never be too careful about alpha hearing, even a distressed, distracted one.

“They will put me in jail for life,” Simon narrows his eyes, “Where will they put you?”

“In the ground most likely.” Des admits.

\----------

“He looks so peaceful,” Louis sniffles as he stares at his husband’s sleeping form.

“Like he’s sleeping.” Marcel agrees.

“He’s breathing on his own,” Harry says, “Zayn said that’s an excellent sign.”

“I do not believe anything until he wakes up.” Louis grabs Edward’s hand, squeezing it.

“Sleeping beauty over here,” Harry whispers quietly for his brother’s benefit. Edward’s always been a light sleeper.

“Why won’t he wake up?” Louis whines, he needs to see those dark green eyes again. He needs that arrogance in his life, that psychotic attitude.

“The doctor said he needs to get out of this critical stage,” Marcel reminds everyone, “Whatever that means.”

“How can I let the babies see their dad like this?” Louis says, panicked. “They can’t see this.”

“Alex will freak out,” Harry understands. He is having a difficult time seeing his brother so… vulnerable. This isn’t ordinary sleep where the eldest brother can wake at any time. This is a deep, potentially endless medically significant unconsciousness.

“Alex will understand.” Marcel stands up for his son. “He needs to see some sign of his father.”

“We can’t let him see his daddy like this.” Louis is scared. He wants to protect his son from reality. Ugly, painful reality. Less roses more thorns.

“I agree with Louis,” Harry says, making his mate smile despite the painful situation. “The kids can’t see this. What if…” Harry fights the animal like, choking sound which threatens to escape him, “What if this is the last Alex sees of his father.”

“Don’t you talk like that,” Louis snaps at Harry angrily.

“I don’t want the kids seeing Edward like this.” Harry’s eyes burn, and Louis can’t bear to keep eye contact.

“The babies are too small,” Marcel agrees, “But… what are we supposed to tell them?”

“Daddy is sick,” Is Louis’ answer.

“And… if…” Marcel can’t bring himself to say what’s on everyone’s mind.

“Then Alex has happy memories of his dad,” Harry can’t stand to see Edward like this, so helpless. This is impossible. How have they reached this point?

“This is ridiculous,” Louis takes a deep breath. _Just keep breathing._ He tells himself. _Just one breath after another._ The urge to cry is strong.

“We need to be strong,” Marcel reminds his brother and mate, “We need to be together.” Media may have falsely painted Marcel as the leader but now is the time to show some actual strength. Edward needs Marcel to be strong.

“We are _not_ together,” Harry reminds them, “We are losing our brother.”

“He wouldn’t do that to us,” Louis grabs Edward’s hands. It really does feel like the alpha male is sleeping, but not, it’s a mind fuck, truly.

“It’s out of all of our hands.” Marcel stares at his comatose brother carefully and promises to be strong. He can never be enough but he will take the full brunt of his brother, his mate and his children’s pain. There is no room for him and his fear. This needs to be a selfless exercise.

\----------

“Hey,” Niall coos at Alex who has been staring blankly at nothing. “Do you trust me?”

Alex pouts a little as if saying, _I’m not even two. I don’t know._

“Everything will turn out for the best,” Niall promises.

Alex mewls a little. He’s starting to think favourite daddy’s disappeared for good.

“What the hell is going on?” Zayn asks Liam who looks ready to cry.

“I don’t even know.” Liam sobs a little. “He’s not waking up.”

“I can see that.” Zayn gestures to where Anne and Gemma are sitting with the rest of the children. “No one has any idea what’s going on.”

“It’s not looking good,” Liam is so confused and frightened and is this how families feel when their loved ones are facing terminal illnesses? Is this what they go through? This is pure agony.

“We need to be logical about this.” Zayn needs to be rational for his emotional counterpart. “What are the facts?”

“Okay,” Liam takes a deep breath at Zayn’s encouraging nod, “The bleeding has stopped.”

“Excellent,” Zayn sighs, relieved, “What now? Why not wake up?”

“We don’t know,” Liam fights back tears, “It’s risky. Everything’s risky.”

“Okay,” Zayn makes a hushing sound. “Come here.”

Liam lets Zayn gather him into his arms. “I don’t know what I will do.” He can’t believe he’s at this stage of his and Edward’s friendship. Liam always thought he would perish first. That’s how it was supposed to happen. Liam dies and Edward rolls his eyes at the weakness and goes about his business as if nothing happened.

“Listen to me,” Zayn whispers carefully, “Whatever this is, we will get through this together.”

“I need him to come back.” Liam sniffles. “He is supposed to be a constant. Like the sun, or taxes.”

“Nothing is constant,” Zayn mumbles, “Edward always said so.”

“The fucker,” Liam growls a little, “His fatalistic crap. If this is a joke I will personally slit his throat and make us all watch.”

Zayn can feel Liam’s anger against him and rubs his husband’s back, feeling the muscles shift, the tension in them worrying.

“He can’t do this to me,” Liam says desperately.

“It is certainly unexpected.” Zayn says tiredly. He hasn’t slept in days.

“We tested for everything,” Liam reminds Zayn, “Both of us, individually.”

“Something’s wrong,” Zayn agrees. “But…”

“No,” Liam snaps, “We would have seen this coming.”

“What if,” Zayn shrugs helplessly, “What if this is an anomaly? A random event…”

“The patient is Edward.” Liam says, his tone blank. “We are dealing with not just any alpha, but Edward.”

“What if that’s what’s throwing us?” Zayn says, “What if our objectivity is in question?”

“You tested him.” Liam’s tone is accusatory.

“I care about him, Liam,” Zayn reminds his husband, “I will never love him as much as you but he means something to me.”

“I know,” Liam whispers, brown eyes teary, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Zayn sighs, “We are the last people who should be dealing with his case. We are just too close. We have an opinion about him.”

“I know him,” Liam stresses, “I am right. He’s my best friend.”

“And maybe that’s where something was missed,” Zayn suggests, “Or this is a recent development, who knows. Edward has never exactly been the norm.”

“I don’t need you to make me feel better.” Liam brings himself to say, before he starts to walk away for some air.

“I am your husband.” Zayn’s plea falls on deaf ears, “It’s kind of part of the whole deal.”

\----------

“Dr. Styles is definitely fighting for his life.” The operating physician tells the family.

“And?” Marcel says and glares at his father when the old man says the same.

“We need to wait.”

Louis is suddenly hit with déjà vu when Edward was the one sitting in the centre of the room, keeping calm when Niall wasn’t waking up. Life has a bitter way of repeating its painful punishments.

“What are we waiting for exactly?” Harry looks visibly upset.

“Developments.” The surgeon shrugs.

“You want the haemorrhage to happen again?” Simon asks tersely.

“You need to re-operate.” Des says.

“Will I ever see my son again?” Anne says and Louis feels the breath leave his body at those words. “Will he open his eyes?”

“Ma’am,” The doctor stares Anne dead in the eyes. “At this point the best thing we can hope for is a stable state.”

“So a permanent coma?” Marcel finds himself asking. “That’s what we are going for?”

“If he wakes up there is a strong possibility of high-level toxic shock.”

“If he wakes up.” Harry repeats desolately. Gemma murmuring beside him. “If.”

“What am I supposed to tell our children?” Marcel asks, “They are waiting for their father.” Currently, it’s not just Alex who is heartbroken, the rest of the babies are demanding to see daddy Edward. They haven’t seen him in a while and are starting to get confused and agitated.

“I understand this is a difficult situation for all of you.” The surgeon looks uncomfortable at having to deal with such a large family and Louis feels a moment of affection because that’s such an Edward mannerism.

“I want my son back.” Anne says. “This is ridiculous.”

Impatience; Louis can see Edward in his mother’s irritation. He seems to be everywhere even when he is absent so strong is his presence.

“The nature of his injury,” The surgeon’s eyes hopeless, “may not allow him to wake up anytime soon or at all, but it’s important to stay hopeful.”

Louis lives with doctors. He can read between the lines. This basically means the chances of Edward coming back are slim to none.

“I will destroy this hospital.” Harry threatens as his mother and sister sob helplessly. “I will make sure you people are burned to the ground. My brother walked in here fine half a month ago and you people ruined him. Prepare to meet me in court.”

Des makes an agreeing sound. “This is ridiculous. My son deserves better than this second-rate treatment. You have doomed him.”

“Dr. Styles has received the best treatment in the timeliest manner.” The surgeon isn’t fazed. He understands the pain, and knows he has followed his protocol to the letter, even when dealing with such a difficult case, “Which can’t be said for every aneurysm. A lot aren’t caught in time and the patient bleeds out before they can get the help they so desperately need.”

“And which help is that?” Marcel is livid. “My brother isn’t waking up.”

“He is an alpha, which complicates matters…”

“How did he get this way in the first place?” Harry’s eyes have turned red with rage. “Our brother was in perfect health. What the hell is this?”

“A brain aneurysm,” The surgeon starts to say and Louis is convinced this person learned his doctor behaviours from Edward, or all surgeons are so bad at communicating with patients? “is a bulging, weak area in the wall of an artery that supplies blood to the brain. In most cases, a brain aneurysm causes no symptoms and goes unnoticed. When a brain aneurysm ruptures, the result is called a subarachnoid hemorrhage. Depending on the severity of the hemorrhage, brain damage or death may result.”

“So this is what we get,” Simon is unimpressed. For a retired chief surgeon, the definition is juvenile at best, “We get a lesson. Now we can teach others.”

“I will see you in court,” Harry promises, “Either my brother wakes up or I take this hospital for every fucking dollar.” _And do what with it?_ His inner voice asks viciously. _What use is all that money without Edward? What are we trying to accomplish here?_

“I understand what…”

“No you don’t,” Marcel interrupts the doctor. “You don’t understand. Our brother doesn’t get aneurysms or hemorrhages or whatever the hell you are talking about. Our brother doesn’t get sick. Something has happened to him and you better find out what.”

“Dr. Styles was…”

“Is,” Louis snaps and the entire room stares at him. “He is. Don’t talk about him in past tense.”

“Dr. Styles is an impressive individual.” The surgeon is surprised at the omega’s attitude. Submissives don’t generally act so arrogantly. “But he is human, he is an alpha. An unexpected accident occurred, and we need to deal with it, to the best of our abilities.”

“I will end you,” Harry promises, Marcel nodding in agreement. “I swear to god I will make you pay.”

“Do what you have to do, Mr. Styles.”

\-----------

“Are you watching this?” Simon gestures to where Harry is pacing around like an angry lion and Marcel is following him. The brothers seem to be plotting. “Do you see this?”

“I did _not_ foresee this.” Des sighs. “How is a scientist to control _every_ single variable in a natural experiment?”

“They will tear us apart.” Simon mouths, afraid to make a sound. Harry seems to be having a psychotic break. He is ripping out his hair and throwing things. The children are watching but are not frightened. Their father’s heated attitude is calming. It means daddy Harry will _do_ something about this missing daddy Edward situation. It has gone on long enough.

“I shouldn’t have allowed Edward to mate with his brothers.” Des sighs, “But then he would have mated with that other pairing,” He glares to where Zayn is trying to console Liam.

“Allowed him?” Simon says, “Are you insane? That _thing_ you created couldn’t be controlled and you know it.”

“How does a person so psychotic have so many people?” Des wonders at the scene where Louis is sobbing and Anne and Gemma are trying to calm him down for the children.

“It really depends on the psychopath,” Simon reminds Des, “Edward is quite charming, unlike you, so repulsive.”

Simon’s insult flies over Des’ head. “We have to accelerate the plan.”

“Do whatever you need to do,” Simon says tiredly and takes out his cellphone.

“Who, pray tell, are you calling?” Des demands to know.

“My lawyer,” Is Simon’s dry response.

“Good,” Des says, “Things could get ugly. We could be looking at jail time.”

“Jail time.” Simon repeats mockingly and then openly points to where Liam has thrown himself at Harry’s feet in an apology for not being able to save his brother. “I’m drawing my will, so that all my money goes to my son and not my harpy cunt of a wife. I have also arranged for a nice funeral arrangement for myself and I suggest you do the same.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Des rolls his eyes as Harry slaps Liam and then violently throws himself into the other alpha’s arms. The two are now weeping. “You have always been so overly emotional, Simon.”

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who are concerned about Character Death don't be. The family will stay intact.

 

“Please come back,” Louis begs Edward, “I need you to be back.”

His husband looks to be sleeping, peacefully, which is the real mind fuck, because Edward never sleeps serenely in real life. He is always frowning, or upset, or ready to wake at a moment’s notice. This restfulness on sharp features is clear proof that something is wrong.

“You are supposed to be our rock,” Louis snaps at the comatose figure, “What the fuck are you doing to us?”

Louis runs a hand through maroon curls carefully, afraid to upset recent surgical sutures. Edward is healing just fine, at his usual accelerated rate, but Louis isn’t sure of his husband’s invincibility anymore. “Did I take you for granted?” Louis asks, fighting back tears, because once he starts up he won’t be able to stop again. He’s weak enough as it is. His new omega physiology isn’t as strong as a real omega’s, such as Niall. He isn’t made to handle depression like his former alpha self. He needs to be strong for his babies. “Did I not take good care of you? Did I miss something?”

Louis watches his kids like a hawk. He is overprotective when it comes to Marcel, and candy-baby alpha Harry, but he doesn’t even think about Edward’s protection because that would be ludicrous, and ridiculous and insulting, “Did I let this happen?”

No answer. Edward has not been in a talkative mood recently. Louis want to hear that obnoxious voice, he wants to be called princess and wife and property and all those terms Edward seems to have in abundance.

“If you don’t wake up,” Louis threatens, “I’m not going to forgive you, and if you do, I’m going to hold this against you forever, our children are going crazy.”

This sleep is just unnatural. It’s said that people in a coma can sometimes hear their loved ones but nothing seems to be getting through to Edward and Louis shivers at the blankness on his husband’s beautiful face. “I hate this please come back.”

“Such a sensitive time for us all,” a voice says, making Louis jump. “I didn’t mean to startle you, son. Forgive me.”

“It’s fine,” Louis gasps a little at Des, who appears at Edward’s side, as if out of nowhere.

“My apologies.” Des smiles at his son-in-law.

Louis’ heart is beating loudly in his chest, the sound is truly thunderous. “I said it’s fine, Mr. Styles.”

“Call me dad.” Des says, his tone warm and loving.

“Mr. Styles is fine.” Louis cringes.

“So formal,” Des implores, “We are family, son. Please.”

Louis doesn’t like the look of Des’ hand in Edward’s curls and fights the urge to slap the hand away from that maroon halo.

“So troublesome, even at this age,” Des shakes his head, “Such a difficult child.”

“He’s not being difficult,” Louis can’t help but snap. “He needs help.”

“He’s making a scene.” Des sighs, “As usual. Needs to be the centre of all attention.”

“Isn’t there somewhere else you need to be?” Louis asks, his tone implying he would like father-in-law to fuck off now.

“It’s the middle of night,” Des reminds Louis, “We should both be resting our eyes.”

“I can’t sleep.” Louis admits softly, staring at his husband’s face. “I need to be near him.”

“You are a good match for my sons.” Des states, his tone very clinical, as if making an observation.

“Your sons are a good match for me.” Louis replies, making Des blink in surprise and then break into surprised laughter.

“Well said, son,” Des says, “You have a feisty personality. I like that.”

“Your sons love it.” Louis adds, and Des laughs even harder.

\----------

“What are we going to do?” Zayn asks Liam, who looks as if he has no answers. “When Niall has the baby?”

“He needs to be at home and rest after.” Liam sighs. “Oh god.”

“And one of us needs to be near him.” Zayn says, “I will go,” He volunteers. Liam needs to be near Edward.

“We are assuming the childbirth goes smoothly,” Liam sobs, “Without Edward…”

“We can’t think like that,” Zayn reminds Liam, “We need to stay calm.”

“I have taken the liberty to call my associate.” Simon adds to the conversation.

Liam and Zayn stare blankly.

“The doctor who trained Edward how to do those emergency stitches which saved your mate.” Simon clarifies. “She will be here shortly.”

“Niall is ready to have the baby.” Liam says, panicking. “I am not ready. I thought the triplets and Louis would take care of it like the last one, but they are in no condition to.” He turns to his husband, “Zayn will we have to care for our own baby?”

“Seems like it, babe.” Is Zayn’s sympathetic reply.

“I am not ready to be a daddy.” Liam snaps, “I didn’t sign up for fatherhood.”

Nearby, Gemma and Anne desperately try to calm the Styles babies and Levy down.

“I think we might have to take on some of those babies as well,” Zayn suggests. “Help Louis out more. He’s more than overwhelmed.”

“You help out,” Liam gets all teary eyed. “I am not ready.”

“Relax.” Zayn coos, “Everything will be okay.”

“My immortal best friend has decided to die,” Liam’s eyes turn red, “My mate is having his second baby and might die without said best friend. Everything has gone to shit. Nothing will ever be okay.”

“Simon’s associate will be here.” Zayn reminds Liam, “Niall will be fine. Edward will be fine. We will all be fine.”

“Edward will die.” Liam mewls like a helpless omega, “Niall will die without him. I will die. You will raise the children all alone.”

“Hey,” Zayn makes a pleased sound, “You didn’t say anything about Perrie. Progress.”

“Why would you raise Levy and baby second with her?” Liam makes a hateful face when reminded of his former rival. “She is _not_ the maternal type.”

Zayn doesn’t say anything about Perrie’s excellence with kids. No need to bring up such awfulness around his already defeated husband.

“Don’t bury me in the same cemetery as Edward,” Liam says hatefully, maroon eyes on display, “I don’t want to be near him in the afterlife.”

“Very well dear.” Zayn can’t believe he is at this point in his life. “As you wish.”

“No don’t do that bury me beside him I love him we should be together forever,” Liam sobs, feeling more unstable than ever.

“Sweetums,” Zayn says, finality in his voice, “That parasitic life-form will be right where he belongs. I guarantee it.”

“Listen to me,” Liam is having a lot of difficulty controlling his emotions which is ironic, considering he is an alpha, his emotional control is supposed to be ultimate. That coupled with his naturally sensible personality means he should have the emotional advantage here.

Should being the key word.

“He will be fine.” Zayn promises.

“If he manages to survive this and I don’t,” Liam hisses, “If fucking Edward survives this and I don’t you bet your Versace arse I will haunt him forever.”

“I know, love,” Zayn nods sagely, “You don’t need to say this, it goes without.” He neglects to inform Liam that Edward would probably enjoy that, a lot, out of a husbandly sense of duty.

\----------

“Just focus on having my baby,” Harry orders Niall, “Don’t worry about my brother.”

“Wow,” Louis says, surprised that even deep in grief, Harry’s delusion is strong.

“I promise I deliver our child without consequence.” Niall takes pity on Harry, so bad is the alpha’s condition. The deep circle’s under Harry’s eyes, the sadness practically radiating from that muscular figure. It’s pathetic really. “Everything will be fine.”

“Don’t you worry about Harry,” Louis scolds Niall. An omega in labour should not have anxiety about an alpha, even one as desolate as his husband. “Worry about your baby.”

“Right,” Niall says quietly. He’s kind of feeling the fear. The time is now and Edward isn’t present and he’s scared and what’s there to do? To say he’s not ready to say goodbye is an understatement.

“If you say goodbye I will kill us all.” Louis whispers and it’s such an Edward thing to say, Marcel tears up a little beside his mate despite every promise he made to himself to be strong.

“You’ve been taking care of Levy since the beginning,” Niall ignores Louis’ warning, “You’ve been more of a mum to him than me.”

“Shut up,” Louis whimpers, “Shut up, please. You stupid ugly blond.”

“He is not ugly at all he is the cutest.” Tears are flowing down Harry’s cheeks.

“Just make sure he grows up attractive and well-dressed,” Niall begs Louis. “Please just make sure my money is put towards good outfits.”

“Make sure yourself.” Louis snaps, throwing his arms around Niall.

“Oh god I can’t do this,” Harry sobs, Marcel removing his glasses beside him to wipe his own tears, “This is too much.”

“Can everyone but the husbands exit,” The nurse says, bored. She knows these people. They come here every year, have a baby and leave. Rich ass cunts.

“I’m not leaving.” Louis threatens as Harry is angrily dragged out by Marcel, protesting. “You can push my out the damn window if you want me out.”

“If this truly is my final moment I want you here with me,” Niall grabs Louis’ hand.

Zayn and Liam enter, their faces pale. They look truly frightened.

“Everything will be okay,” Niall smiles weakly, trying to sound comforting and warm.

“Why are you trying to make them feel okay?” Louis yells at Niall, “They should be trying to help you.”

“We can’t help,” Liam sobs, “We can’t do anything.”

“Keep it together.” Zayn scolds his crying husband. “Niall needs us.”

“Niall needs me,” Liam seems more omega than Louis and his mate, “Edward needs me, and I am useless to both of them.”

“Both of you get your balls in check,” Louis puts his hands on his waist, all command mode, “Your mate is in a very delicate condition.”

“If I survive this,” Niall says, his voice full of conviction, “I’m going to take Louis and move out into our own house.”

“Do whatever you want just be okay,” Liam doesn’t take Niall’s ominous words seriously. He doesn’t care about anything as long as their family is whole again. “Please just be okay, babe.”

“Where is this doctor Simon promised us?” Zayn asks, feeling stress and fear claw at him. His inner alpha is on edge. Childbirth is a traumatic event for both omega _and_ alpha and Zayn is definitely no exception. Losing Niall would be the end.

“What doctor?” Louis kisses Niall’s forehead, cooing at his best friend as if he would Levy. “Who is this?”

“Apparently she taught Edward how to do whatever it is he did when Niall had his last baby.” Zayn feels ashamed because he was so damn useless last time. He and Liam froze. There was fainting and other unsightly behaviour.  

“There is another doctor?” Louis would rather Edward be here but he will take this ray of hope. He will accept it.

“Yes,” Zayn is trying to keep a stone face because Liam is sobbing nearby and he needs to be the strong one here. “We can get through this.”

The nurses give each other looks and roll their eyes. These rich ass people are being so dramatic. Nothing is going to happen but they are acting like they are the first people to ever have a damn baby.

“I’m here,” A beautiful middle-aged woman, with impeccable hair runs into the delivery room and giggles at the boys, and then frowns. “Why are we crying?”

“Umm,” Zayn speaks for the speechless family. “Dr. Abdul?”

“Yes?” The female pulls up her hair in a yet another impeccable hairstyle and then frowns again, “Seriously what’s wrong?”

“Oh god Niall’s going to die,” Liam shrieks at the loopy looking woman in a white coat, “Oh my god, please someone help me.” This doctor, with her eyelids which don’t move together and her obviously medicated state is nothing compared to his sharp best friend who would definitely save Niall from anything.

“Paula,” Simon’s cold-blooded voice sends a shiver down their spines, “Is a dear friend and an excellent Ob-Gyn. You idiots are lucky to have her.”

“I love him like a cold sore,” Is Paula’s comment on Simon when he’s gone. “Power hungry bastard.”

“Is he blackmailing you?” Zayn asks when Paula is finished slurring orders, surprisingly coherent despite her absentminded behaviour.

The beautiful woman shrugs, “No more than usual. Why?” She suddenly turns to Zayn, “Is he blackmailing you?”

“No?” Zayn makes a face at the question. “Should he be?”

Paula makes a gesture and Zayn finds it diseased and abnormal. “Simon doesn’t do anything without reason. You have a place in his plan.”

“Oh god,” Liam sobs even harder and louder as Louis feeds Niall ice chips and make sure his best friend feels reassured and safe.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Zayn murmurs to himself. Everything feels surreal.

“I have done thousands of these don’t worry,” Paula tells Zayn, as if passing a note in eleventh grade and Zayn can’t help but exchange a helpless look with Liam who is screaming worse than the omega next door having her twins.

“I’m going to be okay,” Niall says resolutely, as Louis takes deep, cleansing breathes, praying and offering his soul to the gods, “I’m going to be fine.”

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even for this story this chapter is insane.

“Enough of this nonsense.” Des states.

“You have decided to come to your senses?” There is a glimmer of hope in Simon’s voice, a sadness which one doesn’t expect to hear from someone so rich and powerful.

“I certainly have.” Des makes a face to where the rest of the family is huddled together and crying. “It’s time for me to take back what’s mine.”

“He’s a person.” Simon finds himself saying and makes a face. “Ugh.”

“I made him.” Des reminds Simon, “I am reclaiming my experiment.”

“And what about those people?” Simon begs Des to reconsider, to snap out of his mad scientist persona. “What about the people Edward has built a life with?” What kind of scenario has Simon Cowell being the reasonable one?

Des glances toward where his ex-wife is quietly murmuring, surrounded by weakness, so much of it that makes Des’ skin crawl. “They can continue with their lives. They have enough people, don’t you think. One subtraction from their merry little delusional camp won’t make a difference?”

“I need a drink,” Simon finds himself whispering. “Gods.”

“Can I go now?” Paula hisses as soon as she joins them, “Please?”

“Is it done?” Simon asks.

“My career?” Paula asks, an uncharacteristic sharpness to her tone. “Yes, of course. It’s done.”

“What is this?” Des asks, as Simon dismisses his associate brusquely.

“Insurance,” Simon sighs. “You are a doomed man but I might be able to get out of this.”

“What did you do to the newborn?” Des is very proud of Simon. Usually the coward never instigates. He’s a pure follower.

“You have your experiments.” Simon says, stone-faced, “I have mine.”

\----------

“The baby is fine,” Louis informs Anne and Gemma.

“Thank god,” Anne is relieved and surprised. She gives Levy a stern look. She remembers what a scare his birth was.

“It was the most boring childbirth ever,” Louis sits down beside Gemma and grabs Levy from her, hugging him close.

“More great news,” Anne says. “We could use that.”

“Yeah,” Louis kisses Levy’s arms.

“When can Levy meet…” Gemma trails off expectantly.

“Harry,” Louis says dryly.

“Oh god no.” Gemma says, not really surprised but still. Her brother’s delusional campaign was fruitful.

“Oh god yes,” Louis sighs, making Levy stand up in his lap. “New baby is a Harry.”

“Saves us all a lot of trouble.” Anne isn’t surprised. Her boy can be very greedy and won’t be afraid to go to court over this. “Now Levy can have a brother _and_ an uncle/dad named Harry. How confusing. Poor baby.”

“Sister.” Louis kisses Levy’s cheeks.

“Sister?” Gemma repeats.

“Oh yes,” Louis smiles at Levy, who is extremely stressed because… his family is stressed. “Levy has a sister.”

“Harry is a girl!” Anne exclaims in wonder.

“What else is new.” Gemma scoffs, trying to soothe Jamie who is making upset noises even in his sleep.

“You are a big brother,” Louis tells Levy who listens attentively. “That all comes with big responsibilities. Don’t ever let anyone hurt her.”

“Mum,” Levy mewls, missing his most important person.

“Of course you can see him,” Louis coos, “He was actually good this time. Didn’t give us any problems.”

When Louis walks off with Levy, Gemma turns to the limp figure beside Emma in Anne’s arms. “I don’t know if Edward’s going to come back from this…”

“I am going to wash your mouth with soap,” Anne warns.

“But someone is going to have scars forever,” Gemma says, worried. Alex isn’t all that stable to begin with and this situation is _not_ good. Everyone in this family has parent they cling to, Gemma included, and she knows she would be a wreck if something like this happened to her mother. Someone as young as Alex is not emotionally equipped to deal with this situation.

“We will deal with all of this.” Anne promises. “Alex will be fine. Wow.” She studies her grandson’s nose twitching as he angsts. “He really does look like a bunny doesn’t he?”

“He sure does.” Gemma comments as Alex absentminded pulls Emma’s hair, whining when grandma pulls his hair for trying to disturb his sleeping sister. “A demented demon bunny rabbit.”

“Aww daddy will be back.” Anne is feeling all protective of scary Alex all of a sudden. He is just so cute and useless and sad. “You two can be best friends again.”

“Daddy gone.” Alex moans helplessly. He feels so betrayed. How could father stab him in the back like this? How has it come to this?

“Yeah,” Gemma says dryly as her nephew lets out wounded noises, “He’s not going to need therapy at all.”

“He’s going to be just fine.” Anne squeezes Alex lovingly. “He’s a good bunny.”

“He is going to need a backup therapist on top of his usual therapist.” Gemma says. “This baby is doomed.”

\----------

“Look who want to say hi,” Louis brings Levy in, who makes needy noises at the sound of his parents. “Say hi baby.”

“Say hi to my daughter,” Harry says, “Say hi to H Junior.”

“Oh you hush,” Louis snaps at his husband, who is watching new baby girl Harry like a hawk. “Shame on you.”

“She is so perfect,” Liam says from one side of Niall, “Oh god.”

“She gets that from me,” Harry reminds the parents.

“I will literally beat you to death.” Zayn promises Harry.

“In front of my daughter?” Harry says, as Marcel holds Damian close. The baby is sensing all the commotion and is being fussy.

“Hi,” Niall says as Levy is brought close. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You did.” Louis kisses the top of Levy’s head. “But he persevered.”

“This is a young crowd.” Marcel says, stressed. Levy and Damian and baby H. Such young babies. All reliant on Marcel. So many young babies.

So much responsibility.

“Tell me about it.” Harry could be prouder. He is surrounded by so many babies that he had.

“Oh so perfect.” Louis is feeling so maternal and protective he could die. “Oh my goodness you are going to be a pretty one,” He tells baby H, who blinks up at the world, confused at all the faces which already feel so familiar.

“I know buddy,” Zayn pats Levy’s back comfortingly. Baby H is already so blessed. She is privileged enough to be near Niall when baby Levy had to wait so long.

Liam is taking it all in. He knows reality is going to come crashing in and he’s going to have to face his best friend’s ominous condition but this perfect bubble with his soul-mate and baby and his omega. Pure perfection.

He wishes Edward were here to see his daughter.

“He will be here.” Zayn has a knowing look on his face, “He likes to make late entrances. He’s fashionable that way.”

“You have been so good,” Louis tells Niall, who looks exhausted but good, and well, “I am so proud of you.”

Niall preens under Louis’ attention.

“He will never love us this way,” Zayn sighs, a small smile on his face. Louis is Niall’s alpha. Liam and Zayn are just… husbands.

“Who cares as long as Niall is okay,” Liam is having trouble controlling his histrionics.

“I want to go into real estate.” Niall informs Louis, who nods patiently, “The first condo we buy will be a starter home but maybe we can have something bigger later on.”

“Whatever you want.” Louis is willing to do anything for Niall right now. His blond has absolute control over him.

“You are not going to be one of those alphas are you?” Zayn says, his eyes wide. “Please Louis, don’t give in to everything Niall does just because he had a baby.”

“He will get whatever he wants,” Louis could rip out his heart and give it to Niall right now. His sweet baby blond survived childbirth when he could have totally pulled another bloodbath. “Niall is everything.”

“I’m tired.” Niall complains. Even holding his son and daughter is proving taxing physically, when it’s all he wants to do instinctively.

“Of course you are.” Louis says, holding Levy back, ignoring the baby’s heartbreaking whines for his mommy.

“Come here lovie,” Zayn holds baby girl Harry, adoring her scent which is just like Liam’s. “Come to dad.”

“I’m here.” Liam lies down next to Niall. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“I hurt too.” Niall admits. Everything waist down is pure pain right now.

“Well of course you hurt,” Liam can’t help but growl possessively. “You had my child.”

“Shh,” Marcel makes sure Harry keeps quiet before his twin has the gall to interrupt the romantic scene with his delusions.

“Why don’t we give these two some privacy?” Zayn gives everyone a meaningful look. His husband is feeling emotionally stable for the first time in days. Why not let him enjoy this beautiful time with his mate?

“Excellent idea.” Louis immediately makes it for the door. “Let’s go sweetie pie.” He is in love with the idea of keeping Levy all to himself forever. “Let’s go cuddle up somewhere and nap.”

“I mean I would worry about my son but between Alex and Louis there’s just no problems in terms of protection.” Zayn explains to Marcel who nods, and sighs. He’s really missing Liam. Team sensible just isn’t whole without his fellow sensible alpha.

“What about my daughter?” Harry asks, as Zayn carries H Junior outside with him. “What about my baby?”

“Your only daughter is Emma.” Marcel scolds his brother. He just won’t let up.

“Uh,” Harry huffs, “What is that?” He gestures to H Junior, the evidence of his and Niall’s love.

“Insanity.” Marcel sighs. To say Niall, Zayn and Liam love them is beyond truth. They named their kid after one of the triplets.

“Hon,” Zayn is talking to his daughter, “You are named after a mental case.”

When the rest of the crowd has disappeared, Liam starts whispering sweet nothings in Niall’s ear.

“Missed you,” Niall can’t help but say.

“Fuck I missed you too.” Liam sighs. There seems to be a lot of distance between him and his mate lately. “God I’m sorry.”

“I understand.” Niall knows if something happened to Louis he’d go psychotic. Edward is Liam’s Louis. Well, sort of. Everyone has a best friend. Liam’s needs his right now.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Liam admits.

“You won’t have to find out,” Niall admits. “You’re stuck with me.”

“No,” Liam makes sure he’s gentle because damn it Niall just had a kid, but it’s hard not to want to manhandle his submissive when he’s so pliant and weak and helpless in his arms. “You’re stuck with me.”

“I think it works both ways because we’re mated,” Niall says reasonably. He’s feeling very sleepy. Having a baby is tough work. He doesn’t remember anything about having Levy, considering the coma and all because of the x-treatment, but this time is normal and healthy and his daughter came into the world in a totally boring way and Niall is okay with being boring for once.

“When Edward comes back,” Liam doesn’t say _if,_ because that would be too much right now, “I want a second honeymoon.”

“Sure,” Niall whispers, feeling sleepy. “Whatever you want.”

“Damn right.” Liam murmurs.

\----------

“Leave us,” Des orders the nurse checking Edward’s IV, and she frowns at the intrusion.

“Dr. Styles needs…”

“I know exactly what my son needs.” Des smiles at the young woman in a manner which can only be considered threatening, making her back out of the room.

Simon slinks in the room as soon as the health professional leaves, no doubt to get help.

“Coward,” Des scoffs.

“I don’t want anyone seeing me.” Simon reminds Des. “I don’t want to be implicated.”

“You _are_ implicated.” Des laughs, “Moron.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Simon shudders. “We have only a few minutes.”

“Your patient, doctor,” Des hands Simon a loaded syringe.

“This is your son.” Simon reminds Des, “This is your flesh and blood.”

“He is an experiment.” Des argues. “I didn’t have this boy. He owes me his existence.”

“You are a stupid man,” Simon says, before injecting the substance into a vein in Edward’s cubital fossa.

“I stand by my experiment.” Des runs a hand through Edward’s curls.

Simon shakes his head as Edward’s peacefully comatose form starts shaking incredibly fast, seizing.

“I am out of here,” Simon gives Des a disgusted look. “You think about what you just did.”

“I freed us all from this mess.” Is Des’ calm response as Simon disappears with the syringe and then screams, panicked, “I need a crash cart in here.”

\-----------

“No,” Liam whimpers beside Edward’s bedside as Zayn’s whispers a prayer in Arabic for the deceased, as is per custom for Muslims. “No, no no no no no. You fucker you can’t do this to me. No.”

“How did this happen?” Marcel sobs. “Oh god.”

“There must be a mistake,” Liam checks Edward’s pulse frantically, “No there is a mistake. There must be. I can’t do this.” He whimpers. “Oh god I can’t do this.”

“Let me in the fucking room!” Louis screams from where he’s being held back by Harry, “Please let me go in the room.”

Outside, Anne sneers up at Des, “What did you do to my son, you bastard.” There is no question in her tone. She knows. Des was found with Edward at the time of death. Obviously he had everything to do with this.

“I would never hurt our son.” Des scoffs, “I tried to save him. I tried to save my boy.”

“Dad what did you do?” Gemma says tearfully. She can just sense it was him.

“You will pay for this.” Anne promises. All goodness seems to be seeping out of her. She is feeling vengeful and dark and everything she is not. “Someone will.”

“Please just let me see him.” Louis begs in Harry’s arms.

Karen has arrived along with Trisha and Maura to visit their new grandchild and the three are having difficulty keeping all of the children calm. Alex’s loud howls are absolutely soul-crushing. He has stopped sensing his father and the absence is frightening. There is a hollow emptiness where favourite daddy’s spiritual presence usually is, even in sickness, when he isn’t physically present.  

“Time of death,” Dr. Winters starts to pronounce, but Liam interrupts him.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” There are tears falling down Liam’s face. “I swear to fucking god.”

Winters wishes he had called in sick. He wishes he had stayed home completely this month and used his vacation days which he has been saving obsessively.

“Oh no,” Simon rushes in, fear and pain on his usually expressionless face, “Oh god no.”

“Oh god give me strength,” Marcel prays, his eyes fixated on Edward’s face, pale and beautiful, even in death, “Dear god give me strength to get through this.” He repeats, praying to whoever’s running this universe. He has never been religious, being a man of business and science, but he will turn to church, he will turn anywhere he can to get through this. He is weak.

“We can do an autopsy,” Winters whispers to Liam quietly who is draped over Edward’s body, sobbing hysterically, “We can find out more…”

“Oh god no this is a mistake.” Liam roars. His daughter’s birth cannot be associated with his best friend’s death. “I left him alone for an hour.”

“Louis,” Harry shakes his now unconscious mate, “Louis?”

“Let’s get him an IV,” Winters takes charge. He’s the only one who can. Everyone else is emotionally compromised. One alpha is down but god knows there are two more and an omega that lots of children rely on. He needs to take action. “Let’s get him some hydration.”

“Good idea,” Des immediately starts, “I would also recommend…”

“No,” Anne snaps, hate in her eyes. “Get out.” She screams.

“Excuse me?” Des glares daggers at the mother of his children.

“Have you gone deaf?” Anne shrieks hysterically as Louis is taken along with Harry because god knows he won’t let go of his mate right now. “Get out Des, and never come back.”

“If you think I am leaving my boy you are mad woman.” Des hisses, gesturing to Edward’s lifeless form.

“I know you had something to do with this.” Anne screams.

“Are you listening to yourself?” Des says slowly as Liam starts pounding Edward’s chest, Zayn crying beside him. “Woman you’ve gone mad.”

“Leave or I will call the police.” Anne threatens.

“And tell them what?” Des taunts, “Grieving mother gone paranoid.”

“Please,” Marcel begs his parents, “Is this really the time?” He gestures to his brother’s dead body.

“I am not going anywhere,” Des screams at Anne, “I won’t bend to your whims anymore woman.”

“Oh god oh god oh god,” Liam stares in horror as orderlies arrive to take Edward to the morgue. “Oh no, please don’t do this to me.”

“Liam?” Niall calls out. He woke up in his room to find his husband gone, and commotion outside. He can sense his alpha’s fear and sadness and finds this scene in Edward’s room.

“No,” Zayn leaves Liam’s side to instinctively protect his omega from the deathly scene.

“What happened?” Niall says quietly as Zayn pushes him back out, “Where are they taking Edward? Where is Louis?”

“Just go back to your room.” Zayn is having trouble with his emotions but he needs to stay calm for his mates but what calm? There will never be any peace in his life again. “I will bring the babies to you, they could use some attention.”

“What happened?” Niall demands to know. “What’s going on? Oh god Alex.” His heart breaks for the screaming child.

“Just stay back.” Zayn begs his mate. He can sense the pain in their bond, Liam’s pain, his agony. Niall is sharing all of it. He just had a baby and his emotional control has weakened. God knows he doesn’t need this. “Please just listen to me.”

“Oh god.” Niall echoes Liam’s sobbing.

“Please just let me hold him,” Anne begs before Edward is wheeled away, “I just need to see him.”

“We will have a proper funeral, Anne,” Simon’s voice is uncharacteristically kind.

“Alex,” Niall gasps, “Alex.”

“Okay,” Zayn nods, in full agreement. “He needs us. We will go see Alex.” He quickly guides his mate toward the distressed puppy wailing for his father.

“Marcel?” Gemma asks her brother who follows the people taking his brother.

“I need…” Marcel sniffles. “I can’t just let him go.”

“Okay,” Gemma hurriedly runs after his brother. “We should go after him.”

“Oh god,” Liam falls to the floor, his world disintegrating around him. Everything he has constructed seems to be falling to smithereens.

\----------

“Official cause of death is a coronary event.” It’s truly something to be investigating the chief of surgery for what took his life. It’s even more something to watch his twin brother staring at his corpse. “I will know more when I have a chance to perform a more thorough investigation.”

“He always seemed too perfect to be true.” Marcel Styles admits to his sister who has a constant stream of tears flowing down her sombre face. “And now he is.”

“It all seems like a lie.” Gemma sniffles, clutching Marcel’s bicep. She always hated herself for not being there for Marcel during schoolyard beatings and she will never forgive herself for not being able to protect him from this. This is the biggest thrashing of Marcel’s life.

“This is my truth.” Marcel says bitterly, “All good things come to an end.”

Gemma inwardly reminds herself what her lease on her apartment is so she can move closer to her brothers. They will certainly need her through this.

“We will commence with the official autopsy shortly,” The pathologist feels as if he is interrupting a private moment, coughing, embarrassed. “We will make sure the body looks perfect for burial.” Dr. Styles deserves that much.

“Let’s go,” Gemma says after placing a kiss on Edward’s forehead.

Marcel shakes his head. “I can’t leave him.”

“He left you first,” Gemma will drown in her own tears. She always feared for four people in a relationship, for the intensity of their feelings for each other, and now her worst nightmare has come true. _Please fix this._ She prays. _Someone fix this._

“I will come back with your best Armani,” Marcel promises Edward, before he finds it in himself to turn and walk away. God knows his children need him, even if his inner alpha is begging to stay with his deceased brother, who he cannot help in any way shape or form.

“I am sorry for your loss.” The medical examiner finds himself saying for the first time in decades on the job. He never thought this day would come. The almighty Edward Styles, lying here on his exam table, ready to meet his maker.

\----------

“Leave,” Anne screams so loud she loses her voice. Her throat gives out on her.

“Fine.” Des lets Simon drag him away. “Have your wish woman. Have your little tantrum.”

“You will rot in hell.” Simon says as they pass the blond omega, fresh from giving birth, walking around with Edward’s son, who is howling with emotional agony.

“What happened to our teamwork?” Des asks, giving his crying grandchildren warm, comforting, yet sad smiles.

“I am going to hell too.” Simon winces when the children stare at him blankly. God knows they will grow up and avenge their fallen father; they will come after Simon, or worse, after his son.

“I am reclaiming what’s mine.” Des mouths, careful when within earshot of Zayn. He doesn’t want alpha hearing picking up on his plan. “That corpse is mine. It’s time to learn what I can from him, and create better models.”

“The mate won’t make it.” Simon is honestly starting to panic. “He just had a depressive episode. He is not a natural omega. We know that better than anyone.”

“Just get the corpse to my personal lab and you are released from any and all obligations.” Des rolls his eyes at Simon’s pathetic attitude to what has been the plan all along. “My grandchildren are handling this better than you.”

“Are they?” Simon questions honestly, staring at the female child, who is staring at her brothers helplessly.

“They will get over it.” Des scoffs, “They will forget about it.”

Alex is staring right at Simon and Des over blond omega’s shoulder, his eyes blood red. The child has nothing but pure hate in his eyes. A disconcerting look for a child little over one years old.

\----------

White hot pain is what greets Edward when he opens his eyes and stares at, white bright light. He can’t help but wince, and a growl escapes his lips involuntarily.

“Apologies son. You won’t have to endure for long. You will get all the darkness you want soon enough.”

A voice, his father’s? Immediately the lights are dimmed, not that it helps. Edward’s eyes are overly sensitive, his nose burning, his throat on fire. Everything’s on fire. Everything hurts. His heartbeat is too fast.

“Welcome back.” The voice says warmly, “You gave me quite a scare. I thought you wouldn’t wake and all readings would be lost. Here, let me get you something to drink. You must be parched.”

A straw is held up to his mouth and Edward drinks quickly and greedily.

“Slow down now, child.” Des (?) laughs a little. “Don’t want to choke. You’re not fully awake just yet.”

“Where?” Edward’s voice sounds raspy to his own ears. He can’t remember where he was last. Every memory is scrambled. Louis, his brothers, his children. A pang of pain goes through him at the thought of Alex and he jolts, only to find himself restrained.

“Where life began,” Des sounds nostalgic. “And where life ends. A lab. Isn’t all life a lab, really? Don’t bother with that, son. I didn’t spend all that money on that titanium alloy for nothing. Even your strength is no match, but you’re not feeling a hundred percent, are you?”

“What is this?” Edward asks, truly flabbergasted for once in his life.

“An experiment,” Des responds honestly, “To create the perfect alpha, without emotions, without weakness. To have ultimate capacity for strength and memory.”

“I wasn’t created in some lab,” Edward catches on quick to what his _father_ is implying. “You and mother had me.”

“I had Harry,” Des agrees partially, “I had Marcel, your sister. There was no third brother. You were an add on.”

“No,” Edward starts struggling even harder, this is truly some mind game, an attack of some kind, a prank, “No.” He fights against the bands holding him down.”

“I couldn’t believe how identical you came out to your brothers.” Des laughs at the anguish on Edward’s face, enjoying it on every level, feeling sadistic. He’s been waiting for this day his entire life. “Your mother, ever the mommy, jumped at the idea of having a third son and there you were. Baby Edward. The more the merrier. Your sister and brothers were too young to notice and your addition to the family was smooth.”

“Stop,” Edward begs, this can’t be true. His parents had him. He shared a womb with his brothers. He belongs with his family. He isn’t some lab freak. “Stop it.”

“Your capacity for assimilation is truly remarkable, I mean,” There is wonder in Des’ voice, “You not only managed to convince your natural born brothers to mate with you, your mother loves you, you have a mate, you bred, you have another nest fawning all over you. The experiment,” Des practically jumps with joy, “Is a success.”

“No,” Edward screams, his eyes turning red. No omega would stick around before Louis. He had no friends before Liam. Marcel and Harry only came around during adulthood. His entire life is a lie. “That’s enough.”

“I agree,” Des scoffs, “Your phoney existence has been fun and games, and you have done well in a work setting, but we must commence with the experiment. I will get my readings, and then rest in peace.”

“No,” Edward shakes his head. “I’m not done.”

“Uh,” Des laughs, “Yes you are. They are planning your funeral over there. I will get a few more readings over here and then we must return this body of yours so they can put some Armani on you, get their sentimental goodbyes over with and heal, I must ask.” He pauses with his lab set up, surrounded by sterile instruments and chemicals and an ominous looking operating table. “What is with all the Armani?”

“You tell me, father,” Edward bites out, “You created me.”

“Well answered,” Des laughs, “Last words?”

“Thank you,” Edward grunts with pain, “For a meaningless existence, father.”

“I am not your father,” Des shrugs, “But you are welcome.”

“You will always be my father,” Edward laughs a little, “This alloy isn’t strong enough to hold me down father. You should have studied your experiment more carefully.”

“Nonsense,” Des says, “My readings are absolute.”

“Are they?” Edward questions as his minds starts to slip into darkness.

“I didn’t account for toxic shock.” Des nods and huffs, “Naturally. Are you willing to risk it, son? High level shock. Is it worth it?”

“I will take it,” Edward can feel his consciousness start to slip away, “I choose it over death. I will become anything I have to.”

 _Can’t be helped,_ Des calculates his odds of escape to be zero, _Every experiment has variables unaccounted for._

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

“I need to say goodbye,” Liam whispers, sitting outside the room they just carted Edward away from, or has it been hours? Liam can’t tell. Zayn once read somewhere that a person’s sense of time dulls when in grief and his husband is proof of that. “I need to tell him I love him.”

“Marcel is arranging a proper service,” Zayn brings himself to say.

“I need to tell him how much he means to me,” Liam shakes his head, “He needs to know. He has to know.”

“He knows.” Zayn doesn’t dare use past tense. They are not ready for that yet. “He calls you his wife.”

“What even was Edward Styles?” Liam laughs a little.

“He is your friend.”

“He isn’t my friend.” Liam glares. “Friends don’t do this crap.”

Zayn can see his husband has started getting angry as a way to deal with his grief.

“What the hell kind of _friend_ ,” Liam makes a face, “ _Pal,_ buddy, bro could pull this kind of bullshit?”

“Honey…” Zayn uses the tone he usually reserves for Niall.

“I mean,” Liam scoffs, “After everything I have done for this bitch? I have _been_ his bitch for decades.”

“Okay,” Zayn says as Liam stands up, towering over him.

“I will say what I need to say,” Liam growls, a deep rumble in his chest which every person in a forty feet radius hears, “And he will fucking hear it. Bastard.”

“Hon, please,” Zayn tries to be soothing and calming and everything an omega should be but Zayn isn’t, and Niall is hanging out with Alex and the rest of the kids. Zayn can assist Liam very well actually if a foreign alpha attacks and tries to steal their omega and children. He can’t do much in terms of comfort. If anything he seems to be riling Liam up.

“Yeah,” Liam glares at Zayn, excited now, “Let’s go kick Edward’s arse.”

“Umm,” Zayn chokes up a little. Liam isn’t actually going to attack his best friend’s corpse is he? He isn’t the best at any religion but there are rules against this. “Hon.”

“Louis is unconscious.” Liam starts to make his way toward the elevator. “How can Edward allow this shit?”

“He’s dead.” Zayn says. “This is literally happening over his dead body.”

There is a breathtaking moment where Zayn is certain Liam is actually going to divorce him, or at least drop him off in front of Perrie’s house, but Liam’s blood red irises seem unfocused and tired. “Let’s go kick that Armani fairy’s arse.”

“Okay,” Zayn mumbles, following obediently.

\-----------

The pathologist growls at what _has_ to be the hundredth visitor already. “For the love of god, please, there is going to be a funeral service, wait for the funeral service… Dr. Payne.”

“Where is the fucker?” Liam yells. “Show me the fucker.”

The medical examiner has been harassed repeatedly to reveal the body so loving employees can say goodbye to their _dad,_ but not quite like this, “Sir, there is going to be a…”

“Show me the damn body.” Liam roars, and it sounds like an angry lion. “Where the fuck is the traitor?”

“I am preparing for the official autopsy.” Far be it for pathology to argue with the new chief of surgery.

“Edward you son of a bitch,” Liam screams, mentally apologizing to Anne because she is lovely. “You…” He makes a confused sound when an empty tray is all he gets.

“Oh wow.” Zayn frowns at the frightened pathologist. For all his years of working here, the man has never even breathed (what with all the dead bodies around). And now he’s having a respiratory attack himself, deep struggling breathes.

“Where is he?” Liam slams the senior citizen on the slab where Edward is supposed to be. “How could you let him escape?”

“He’s dead!” The older beta, with his asthma attack, is no match for Liam. “I confirmed it my damn self.”

“Someone stole him, Liam.” Zayn says, reasonably, because someone has to be.

“Oh god,” Liam releases the older male, making him cry out in relief, “First you,” He gives Zayn an annoyed look, “Then Niall, and now Edward. Why does everyone around me keep getting kidnapped?”

“Technically this is body theft.” Zayn reminds his distraught husband.

“Where is he?” Liam’s voice can only be heard by dogs at this point. His hands can’t help but choke the bitch who lost his whore best friend.

“I don’t know,” The pathology department is all here at this point. Interns are watching with pity in their eyes.

“We need to contact the police, sweetums,” Zayn suggests.

“I was here all morning, how did this happen?” A thankful look is given Zayn when he succeeds in pulling Liam off the head of pathology.

“Oh it’s Edward.” Zayn shrugs. “He’s causing trouble even in death.” He crushes any hope inside himself the psychopath is alive for Liam’s sake. There were no vital signs on the corpse.

\----------

“We have to keep him sedated,” The doctor explains to Harry who keeps Louis close to his chest, his ears listening carefully to his mate’s heartbeat which sounds too damn slow. “If he wakes up things will get worse.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Harry finds himself saying to the doctors.

“We will give him a chance to rest up and see how he does later this afternoon,” News has spread through the hospital and Harry can’t stand the looks of pity he’s been getting all morning.

Even worse are the looks when people who have worked closely with Edward give when they show up to express their sympathies. Harry’s similarity to Edward is known but not expected and nurses, doctors, technicians, patients, orderlies, give blinks of surprise when faced with the deceased’s face on a very much living alpha waiting for his omega to wake.

“Everything will be okay,” Harry tells Louis, who whimpers softly, asking for Edward in his sleep. How is Harry supposed to bring his big brother back? “Just rest.” Harry orders, making sure he sounds authoritative and bossy. Louis responds to the powerful tone and relaxes against his husband’s chest.

“Umm,” Marcel’s eyes are swollen. He has been crying but not in front of Harry and for that he’s kind because Harry isn’t sure he will be able to control his own tears when he watches his baby brother cry. “Edward’s missing.”

“Excuse me?” Harry can’t help but hiss.

Marcel holds his phone up blandly, as if showing Harry a notification for some social media feed, “Zayn said so.” He sounds incredibly lost. “The morgue doesn’t have him.”

Harry gapes at his twin because this situation calls for some speechlessness.

“I don’t know what to do.” Marcel admits. He’s already put the deposit down for the funeral and he’s torn between the gray suit which brings out Edward’s cheekbones and the black pinstripe one which was custom made for their birthday. “I can’t do this.” He honestly is so tired of crying.

Harry strokes Louis’ back, making sure his mate is safe and warm, “W-Where,” He gasps out, feeling the air leave the room. At this rate they are going to have to plan a double funeral, “Where is our brother’s body?”

“Liam’s handling it,” Marcel sits at the foot of Louis’ bed, stroking a pretty ankle, “How’s Louis doing?”

“He’s not okay.” Harry strokes feathery hair, “The father of his children just died.”

“Part of me,” Marcel laughs a little, “Is hoping he came back to life and escaped.”

Harry makes an outraged sound. “Marcel, don’t even say that.” Harry is unfortunately thinking the same thing. Edward woke up. Got upset, escaped and is waiting for them back at their house, wondering where everyone is. Where is Edward’s princess, and clones, and his heir, and the rest of his property?

“I’m sorry,” Marcel stares at the floor, adjusting his glasses. “I just keep praying for miracles.” There it is, prayer. Marcel is a praying man now.

“Edward,” Louis breathes softly in his artificially induced sleep. A hurt expression on that pretty face.

“Shh,” Harry and Marcel say together, trying to soothe the mother of their children.

“Alex,” Marcel says one name, and Harry’s heart constricts, as if being squeezed in a fist. The pained howling has stopped but mismatched eyes have stopped looking around expectantly for father to show up and the defeat on that young face is perhaps the most crushing feeling for everyone as parents. Oh how they have failed their son.

“It’s not even just Alex anymore,” Marcel keeps going. “The rest of the kids…” He pauses, choking up a little, “Jamie tried to throw himself on the floor. He was going to find daddy Edward and bring him back. They can’t sense him anymore and are acting out.”

“Just,” Harry is suddenly reminded that now that Edward is gone, he is technically the oldest and that he has to take charge, “Find the damn body so we can bury it and say our goodbyes.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Marcel snaps. “I am _not_ ready to say goodbye. He is my brother and husband. He is the father of my children. He doesn’t get to die this young.”

“He is dead,” Harry doesn’t mean to sound this cold. He doesn’t mean to sound this accepting of such shitty reality, but here he is and here they are. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I am going to go find our brother’s body,” Marcel whispers, “And then I’m going to make you put Louis down somewhere, and then I’m going to punch you.”

“You do that,” Harry would love that actually. Anything to take away this numbness which is suddenly taking over his body.

“Edward,” Louis whines again.

\---------

“Edward Style’s credit card was used,” The police officer gives Liam a cold, suspicious look. “Dr. Payne, why is a dead man using his credit card?”

Beside them, Simon’s face gets colder and the blankness appears tattooed on. It’s as if the capacity for expression has disappeared altogether.

“You tell me.” Liam shrugs, tears falling down his face because hope kills. He won’t let himself dream of it. Lord knows Edward didn’t use his own damn card. “Maybe his number was stolen.”

“You seem like a smart man,” This police officer is an alpha, and isn’t afraid to stare Liam down, “I don’t need to explain the consequences of pseudocide to you. A lawyer can do that much better than me. And Dr. Styles isn’t exactly lacking money. Is this all for life insurance? Because why is the chief of surgery at the largest trauma center faking his own death for making a quick buck off of collecting a few hundred thousand dollars?”

“Edward Styles didn’t have life insurance,” Liam smirks despite his grief. “He wasn’t planning on using any such policy. He thought it was for pussies.”

“Dr. Payne, please explain why his credit card number was used.”

“I’m going to find the son of a whore who is using my best friend’s pin,” Liam is so full of rage even Zayn involuntarily takes a step back and then grabs his husband’s bicep, “And rip the cunt apart.” Edward would like the usage of the word _cunt._

It was his favourite word.

“We will do all the investigating, Dr. Payne.” The police office, a hard-muscled man, and yet still intimidated by Liam’s hate, the psychotic fury radiating from him. “You will not interfere.”

“Oh why don’t I just bend over?” Liam grins, tears still falling down. He can see Alex from the corner of his eye. He can smell the child. Edward’s spirit lives on through this kid and damn it, Liam won’t let him down. “And you can sodomize me?”

“Oh god,” Zayn gasps at the disrespect, and so do the policemen standing around their boss.

“I can tell you are deep in grief,” After stunned silence, Liam gets a considerate response, “So I will let this attitude slide.”

“You do that.” Liam sobs, “Motherfucker do whatever you want. Where was Edward’s card used?”

“I am sorry for your loss Dr. Payne.” Is all Liam gets and uniformed officials walk away.

“I know where it was used,” Marcel looks ready to keel over. He just got off the phone with one of Harry’s connections from his lawyer days.

“Let me guess,” Liam snarls, Zayn making soothing noises beside him. “Some atm. Some fucker cashed out his credit limit. Fuck we should have cancelled Edward’s cards sooner.”

“And what would that mean?” Niall asks from where he’s standing with Emma. “Why would we cancel his cards when he was still alive?”

“Go spend time with your daughter,” Marcel tries to take Emma from Niall.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Niall hugs Emma close.

“Don’t leave those kids alone.” Liam orders his submissive. With Louis unconscious only Niall can provide the kind of love and emotional stability those kids need to get through this.

“I wasn’t planning to.” Niall turns away when Marcel tries to grab Emma.

“You just had a daughter.” Marcel reminds Niall. “Go spend time with her.”

“My daughter is fine with her grandmas.” Niall almost kicks Marcel in his haste to get away, “Em needs me.”

“Let’s go,” Liam orders Zayn.

“What are we doing,” Zayn asks quietly.

“We will find the arsehole brave enough to go on a shopping spree when we are planning a funeral.” Liam growls.

“And then what?” Zayn sighs, “Babe…”

“I am going to bathe in his blood,” Liam channels his deceased best friend. “Her blood, fuck I don’t care if it’s a fucking teenager.” Liam needs to let out his anger somewhere. Edwards’s corpse has disappeared. Credit card thief is a great alternative for Liam’s wrath.

“A teenager,” Zayn deadpans, “With Edward’s credit card?”

“Look if you don’t want to go…”

“I took my vows.” Zayn interrupts. “I will do my part.”

“Damn right you will,” Liam drags Zayn toward the front entrance.


	18. Chapter 18

Liam and Zayn get to the ATM around the same time as the police officers do, which is something heavily commented on.

“It was a guess.” Liam shrugs when he’s asked why he’s at the ATM where Edward’s credit card was used. “I was driving around town and I ended up here.”

“At the same time we did?” There is tiredness in the police chief’s eyes. He’s sick of this shit.

“It was a good guess,” Liam replies confidently.

“It’s the cult’s power,” A female police officer, very much an omega (how progressive is that) whispers in the alpha chief’s ear, “They know all.”

“Oh for god sake,” The chief snaps, “Stay back Dr. Payne.”

“Make me,” Liam puffs his chest out. He’s so ready to die in Edward’s honour. The rest of the family can go raise the half a dozen kids they had. He’s so not interested in being a father in this stage in his life.

Daddy Liam is dead.

“Oh lord,” The police chief sighs and the rest of the cops stare at Liam fearfully. The cult is powerful.

“Why don’t we go view the damn footage already?” A beta officer suggests. He’s ready to go home already and have boring beta sex with his boring beta wife.

“The ATM’s camera,” Liam looks like a bored housewife, “I’m waiting.”

“So are we,” The chief says tiredly, “For the damn warrant.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Liam charges inside, angry and violent. “Let me see the damn footage.”

“No!” The store owner immediately pulls out a shotgun.

“The safety is on, dumbass,” Liam shrieks loudly, as Zayn confiscates the weapon and hands it the police.

“I’m sorry it’s necessary,” The middle aged beta screams, “You have no idea what’s been going on in my store!”

“Oh god,” The police chief pushes Liam and Zayn aside, “You morons.”

“Listen,” When an explanation is asked for the shotgun, “You need to understand. Demons are upon us.”

“Demons?” If Liam was a dog, his ears would be standing up on attention because damn it this is important information.

Zayn face palms because of course this is happening. He looks up at the ceiling and apologizes to Allah for not fasting last Ramadan. It’s why he’s being punished.

“You,” The store owner laughs at the police team, “Fuckers, you are useless. We need an exorcism. Only Jesus can save us.”

 _This is Edward talk,_ Liam thinks to himself.

“Useless,” There is sobbing and screaming, “No gun could help. We need holy water.”

“Your camera footage, please.” Multiple police officers request together. “Some of us have children to get home to.”

“Yeah, children,” Liam says lifelessly. He doesn’t care. His kids will raise themselves. He has much more important things to attend to. Is it his demon the frightened, delirious store owner is referring to?

“If it’s Edward I’m done,” Zayn whispers to his husband. “I’m so done. I’m checking myself into some kind of institute.”

“Shh,” Liam snaps at his mate. “Quiet you.”

As the proprietor of the establishment is bullied into giving up access to his security footage, Zayn calls his mother and tells her how much he loves her… just in case. He then asks her to relay the message to Niall and the kids because why not.

“Dr. Payne what is the meaning of this?”

“It seems to be Dr. Styles,” Liam gets all clinical at the blurry footage, “withdrawing a large sum of cash. I don’t understand.”

“Yeah,” The police chief’s tone is vicious. “Sums up our feelings about nicely.”

“What is he wearing?” Liam says as Zayn gasps at the scene on the cathode ray style TV, feeling faint. “What is that outfit?”

“He stole those t-shirt and shorts,” The store owner screams, “He stole that from me. He beat me and stole things.”

“Aww,” Liam gets all gooey eyed, “He’s all dressed down.”

“I’m gonna throw up now.” Zayn informs anyone who cares which let’s face it no one does. All eyes are on co-conspirator in Dr. Style’s fake death: Liam Payne.

“Accessory in fraud still contains a pretty nasty stain on one’s record, Dr. Payne.” There is hate and acid in every police officer’s eye but only lovey dovey goo in Liam’s.

“Look at my boy.” Liam coos at the scene, where Edward randomly grabs some sugary snacks and starts harassing the store owner, making the man give up what’s in his register. “His first robbery.”

“Sick,” there is hysterical screaming, “Freak.”

“But did you die?” Liam takes out his wallet, and throws a few hundreds at the man, and his card, “Call me if you need more. I will cover the rest.” His tone is stern, “You are very lucky you survived. Baby is very dangerous.”

 _We might need a psychiatrist after this,_ Zayn thinks worriedly at his husband’s attitude.

“You are facing some serious charges, Dr. Payne.”

“Am I under arrest?” Liam asks, he could possibly die with joy.

Annoyed silence is all he gets.

“Okay then,” Liam giggles a little, high with joy, “I’m going to go now, K?”

 _What even is my life?_ Zayn wonders as he is dragged away yet again.

\----------

“Think,” Liam orders Zayn, “Where did baby go?”

“An alpha in toxic shock.” Zayn says dryly.

“Yes,” Liam nods sagely. They are sitting in a fast food joint after having driven all around town like they lied to the police about earlier.

“Saturn?” Zayn shrugs.

“Be serious.”

“Oh you want me to be serious?” Zayn gestures to Liam’s chocolate shake, “Let me have some of that.”

“If you wanted some then you should have got some.”

“I don’t know where he is, Liam.”

“Oh I bet if Perrie was here you would be full of ideas.”

“Here we go,” Zayn sighs and slaps Liam’s hands away when his husband tries to snatch some of his fries.

“Pretend I am blond and my facial expressions are overly exaggerated.”

“Ohh,” Zayn pretends to be hurt, “Burn.”

“What?” Liam shrugs, “She could stand to be more nonchalant.”

“Like Edward?” Zayn fires back.

“Yes,” Liam says tearfully, “My baby is very serious and dedicated to emotional balance.”

“Okay we are both sharing a padded cell.” Zayn can understand Liam is not feeling too well. His usually sensitive, sensible and emotionally stable husband has been thrown off in every way.

“Oh god he is alone and scared somewhere.” Liam sobs, “My sweet innocent baby.”

“Okay,” Zayn grabs his husband’s hands, “I’m going to say this very slowly.”

“What,” Liam whimpers, “You know where he is?”

“This is Edward,” Zayn makes sure he enunciates properly and carefully in case his dumb husband misses the point, “possibly and most likely in toxic shock, not Alex having one of his tantrums.”

“Oh my baby must be so scared.” Liam says helplessly, ignoring Zayn’s warning completely. “He is lost out there, in toxic shock. We need to find him before the police do.”

“Where is Des in all this?” Zayn asks. “He hasn’t been seen since the body went missing.”

“Oh fuck Des,” Liam says passionately, “I’m Edward’s dad now.”

“Right.” Zayn frowns at Liam’s hysterical reaction. It’s obvious Zayn has to be the sensible one in all of this. “We need to hunt Des down and question him.”

“Who cares about Des? My baby is lost.”

“Maybe Des knows where Edward is.” Zayn rolls his eyes when Liam gets all focused and stoic. “Des has been missing as long as Edward.”

“You might have a point there,” Liam begrudgingly gives Zayn’s legitimate query some consideration. “He might have stolen my child. My innocent snow peach cherry blossom.”

“I…” Zayn opens his mouth to chastise his mate but stops when Liam holds up a hand as if interrupted rudely and speaks into his cellphone.

“Hello, wife?” There is fire in Liam’s eyes. “We will be home with Edward by tomorrow.”

Zayn says, disappointed. “How are we supposed to find Edward by tomorrow?”

“My heart will guide me.”

“We have no idea what mental state he is in,” Zayn tries to reason with his husband. “We have no way of tracking Edward.”

“Oh god he must be so alone and afraid,” Liam whispers, sadly.

\----------

“Don’t call me wife,” Niall says sternly. He’s feeling very parental after his second child. “Only Louis calls me that.” He then shrugs. “Bloody hurry up.”

“Language,” Marcel snaps. “The babies absorb everything from you.”

“Yeah right,” Niall hugs Alex and Jamie some more. He’s just put down Emma for her nap. “Like these two get anything from me.”

“You are very much a powerful influence on them,” Marcel adjusts his glasses, a nervous tick which is getting more pronounced every minute.

“I wish,” Niall coos at Alex who is basically limp and staring blankly in space. “They are their own people.”

“Daddy gone.” Alex mumbles, pulling Jam Jam’s hair, whining when his twin blinks sleepily, and repeats the same thing back.

“Okay,” Marcel breathes deeply at Jamie’s reaction. “They are both really upset.”

“Oh no,” Niall rubs Jamie’s curls. “Did junior finally catch up to the situation?”

“Daddy left.” Jamie pouts. The really crazy parental figure is missing.

“Oh no why so sad?” Niall pinches Jamie’s cheeks. “Poor puppy dog.”

“Daddy hate me.” Alex announces. It must be why favourite parent has up and disappeared forever.

“Well,” Niall says thoughtfully, “If worshipping you because you are his future self equals hate than sure, he hates the crap out of you Lexi.”

“Daddy bad.” Alex could honesty attack his father right now. His entire religion is being questioned.

“Well yes but that never stopped you before.” Niall squeezes his fat son-in-law. “He’s has always been an awful person.”

“Daddy mean.” Alex keeps going. He has been betrayed by the one person he thought was his one true bro. Life is such a bitch sometimes.

“You listen to me,” Marcel snaps at Alex, “Edward Styles is the kindest, most honourable human being I knew.”

“Oh no,” Niall hugs Alex tightly when the child bursts into tears, “Oh no, daddy Marcel did not mean that at all, please bunny bun please stop crying.”

“Sad,” Jamie declares his emotional state to the world, as Emma wakes up from where she’s resting and looks around for the source of the commotion.

“Are you happy?” Niall asks Marcel who grabs Emma and starts trying to put her back to sleep, but once a Styles baby is up, it’s up. “You have made an innocent child cry.”

“I didn’t mean it.” Marcel says, almost pouting.

“Keep your issues in check,” Niall chastises, kissing Alex’s tears away, “The babies are emotionally vulnerable.”

“I have no issues.” Marcel scoffs. “We are missing the one with the issues.”

“Oh yes we are.” Niall smiles when a dimple makes an appearance. “What is this?” He asks Alex, “What is this on your face?”

Alex mewls. He has no idea why mummy and blond mommy kiss his dimples so much.

“It’s the best part,” Niall announces. “Isn’t it Junior?” He kisses Jamie’s dimples.

Jamie doesn’t care either way. He’s too depressed. Lots of parents are missing for him to care about anything right now.

“How can you be so calm right now?” Marcel asks Niall, who rocks babies back and forth in an imitation of the alpha holding his daughter.

“I mean, was a wooden steak and silver bullet on hand when Edward went down?” Niall questions, “Did we see his body turn to ash?”

“This is my brother we are talking about.” If this was anyone else, anyone, Marcel would have ripped their throat out but it’s Louis’ best friend, and Liam’s mate, and god damn it Niall gets away with a lot.

“But is he dead?” Niall gets all suspicious. “I don’t think so.”

“We can’t sense him anymore!” Marcel will not let some airheaded omega goad him into hope.

“But is it dead?” Niall cocks his head to the side.

“Shut your damn mouth,” Marcel kisses Emma’s head, “You are being disrespectful.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Niall huffs.

“Nothing,” Marcel sighs. He is powerless against Niall. How can one submissive have so much influence?

“Good baby.” Niall kisses Jamie’s cheeks. “Fat dimples.” He is kind of obsessed with them.

“Bad daddy,” Jamie announces. He is so… disappointed in crazy daddy. He may not be much of a person but he was present at least. Now he’s fucked off somewhere? How could he?

“Oh no,” Niall coos, “He was a good father, pumpkin.”

“You really think he’s alive?” Marcel finds himself asking. Niall’s confidence is addicting.

“I mean,” Niall says as Alex wonders if he can find a new favourite daddy. “Without a proper exorcism, he can fake all kinds of death but, I doubt he can ever leave us.”

Marcel wants to fight Niall’s persuasive argument but it’s difficult. Why is the usually incoherent blond making so much sense?

“Oh fat babies.” Niall hugs the twin boys he’s trying to cheer up. “We will get you a good psychiatrist. We sure will.”

“Hate daddy.” Alex declares. Even if favourite father comes back at this point he wants nothing to do with him.

Alex is done.

“You know what son?” Marcel tells Alex who stares at cutsey daddy blankly, “I hate your daddy too.”

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Everything is going to be okay,” Harry keeps repeating in Louis’ ears, making sure he sounds at least partially believable. Acting was never one of Harry’s strongest suits, hell, not a single person in their family can be called an actor, with the possible exception of Edward.

Who knows what sickness their eldest brother was so effortlessly hiding and no one had any idea?

“Edward,” Louis whispers sadly. He has been begging for his husband all night.

“Yes,” Harry forces himself not to choke. “Edward is coming back.” As a corpse. So they can bury him. Harry is concealing his feelings so deep. Compartmentalizing them. They can’t be destroyed completely, oh no. His grief will be back, but dear god Harry can hold himself together while Louis struggles with his depressive delirium and Liam and Zayn go looking for Edward’s dead body (oh sweet Jesus) and Marcel tries to calm the distressed puppies. Damian has been asking for his mum all week. The older, stronger puppies can cope much better, but it’s not healthy for a kid so young to be without Louis so long.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes for the thousandth time.

“Don’t.” Harry says, angry. “Don’t even.”

“Okay,” Louis says simply, long eyelashes dusting against tear-stained cheeks.

“Here’s mummy,” Niall rushes in with Damian.

 The baby makes sad, needy sounds when he sees his parents, and makes grabby hands.

“Come here,” Harry reaches out a giant paw, holding on to his son’s tiny one.

Niall holds the baby against Louis, letting the kid feel some of his mum’s body heat.

“How’s junior doing?” Harry asks, as Louis’ eyes open, and he tries to smile reassuringly but it only looks like a weak grimace.

“Oh he’s hanging on,” Niall smiles sunnily. He is feeling very positive and is ready to be here for Louis through this challenging time like every good wife would be for his alpha.

“I was talking about my daughter.” Harry elaborates.

“Emma is doing well.” Niall says, “She is helping her brothers deal with this crisis.”

“I meant Harry.”

“H has no idea where she is,” Niall shakes his head at Harry, who won’t rest until Liam and Zayn’s new daughter is legally declared a Styles. “She doesn’t care as long as she sees me once every half an hour.”

“She is attached to her mother,” Harry nods sagely, “She hasn’t come to see me.”

“Right,” Niall frowns. “I will bring her by.”

“You do that.” Harry says, his tone threatening. He won’t be kept away from his baby daughter.

Louis tries to hug Damian but he has no strength.

“I love you so much it hurts,” Niall declares to Louis, who makes a helpless sound. “I could die for you.”

“I understand the sentiment.” Harry feels the same way for his mate.

Damian makes a happy sound. He doesn’t like how upset mummy is but to just be near him and to sense him. So soothing!

“I’m so sorry,” Louis apologizes to his son, just as he’s been apologizing to everyone else. He just feels so hopeless and useless and awful and ugly and sad and…

Damian nuzzles Louis’ chest, all content, as if everything’s okay with the world.

“Yeah no one is mad at you,” Niall coos at his upset soul mate. “You complete me,” He throws at Louis, just as a casual reminder.

“I need to do better,” Louis responds, he is just so weak.

“You are perfect,” Niall says, “I found a nice penthouse for us, but that can all wait.” He promises.

“You are not moving away with my daughter.” Harry glares.

“And your mate,” Niall reminds Harry, “I am also taking your mate,” Damian and Louis try to hug each other tighter but they are just too weak.

“I don’t know what to do,” Harry says when his son and mate and fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

“There’s nothing to do.” Niall rubs Damian’s tiny back. “We must get through this. Everyone has problems.”

“We have bigger problems.” Harry complains. “I hate our problems.”

“We will go back to being perfect.” Niall promises Harry. “I believe it.”

“And if we don’t?” Harry asks, running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“I will get my fans to make things right.” Niall promises. “They are vicious and can be easily weaponized.”

\----------

“I don’t know what to do my life is so hollow.” Liam throws himself on a corner chair as Zayn gets their lattes.

The girl behind the counter gives the alphas concerned looks. “Are you Niall Horan’s husbands? Is everything okay? Do you need money? Is it Levy?”

“Um,” Zayn hands the girl a bill, troubled by the omega’s familiarity, “Keep the change.”

“When’s the next book coming out?” The girl wants to follow Zayn but cannot. Oh fuck it. Fuck this job. She jumps the damn counter. “Niall had his baby already, he can start working on another book, right?” She’s wonders if she should tweet that the Ziam pairing has blessed this particular establishment with their presence but why not keep them to herself? The Starbucks down the street is always packed and stealing their business and there are perks of being a small business.

“We are just trying to have some drinks,” Zayn smiles politely as Liam sobs violently beside him.

“Is daddy Liam okay?”

“Please,” Zayn begs as Liam shakes his head, and pulls out his phone, looking through pictures of Edward, as he has been for the past, well… twenty-four hours.

“Is it the new baby, did Niall have complications again? Is it true he’s running for president of Ireland?”

“Where are you?” Liam whispers as he scrolls through various pictures of what is basically an Armani catalogue. “Give me a sign.”

“Who was kidnapped?” The girl wonders. “Did the cult lose another member?” Their life is basically a fanfiction. “ETA on the next book?”

“No one is missing.” Zayn tells the girl sternly. It’s best to keep Edward’s disappearance quiet.

“I love you so much please come back.” Liam whimpers pathetically.

“Did Niall take the baby and leave you?” The omega guesses by how tenderly Liam is talking to the phone.

“No,” Zayn rubs Liam’s back.

“Well,” The girl sighs and takes Zayn’s empty cup. He went through that fast. “One of the triplets was spotted in the hotel, what’s that about?” She grasps at straws. Anything to keep the convo going.

“What?” Zayn and Liam say together, staring at the omega with unnerving attention.

“I m-mean,” stuttering and blushing is hard to control for such a young, unmated omega when two, mature, adult males give such piercing, focused attention. “It’s just a silly twitter thing, who even believes it? One of the three triplets you guys live with was in the hotel downtown, and there’s even a blurry ass picture, but it looks fake I mean no one from your group dresses in such ratty t-shirt and shorts.”

“Show me the picture please,” Liam asks, suddenly very coherent.

“S-sure, it’s all over the internet!”

“Babe,” Zayn gasps in realization, “I think this… this is the hotel where we stayed…”

“When Marcel trashed our house.” Liam huffs, “after the heat, and our house had to be renovated.”

“Thank you,” The Ziam pairing says together.

“N-No problem.” The omega blushes even more when an obscene amount of cash is handed to her. A thousand dollar tip for one night’s work, boy does she have a story to tell.

\----------

“Okay this is as rare as it gets.” The manager makes a frightened sound when _the thing_ growls and throws the steak back at him. “We can’t safely give you any meat for consumption which is any less done than this.”

“Oh god,” Liam and Zayn run in, “Oh my fucking god.”

“Please tell me you are with him.” The person unfortunate enough to be working the evening shift begs the alpha pair, who stares at the scene on the floor with wonder and horror.

“Leave us,” Liam growls at the employee.

“Gladly,” The beta screams and makes a run for the door.

“We are too late,” Zayn says, recognizing the signs of high level shock quickly and easily. There is black in Edward’s eyes where white sclera should be and blood red irises.

“He’s alive,” Liam snaps, frozen in his spot, witnessing for the first time what his best friend has become. “That’s enough.”

“He’s lost his mind,” Zayn implores his husband to understand, “Permanently.”

“Ask me if I give a fuck,” Liam asks.

Edward is blissfully unaware of the stressful discussion happening a mere few feet away and glares at the dish in front of him, not happy at all with the rare steak he’s been brought. He wanted raw meat damn it. Bring him a raw animal so he can rip it apart with his bare hands.

“Hey,” Liam slowly approaches Edward, “Hey buddy.”

“It’s not safe,” Zayn calls out.

“I don’t care.” Liam scoffs. He could die happy right now. “Hi sweetie,” He says softly, making sure he seems unthreatening and familiar.

“We need to make arrangements,” Zayn’s interest in psychiatry means he knows exactly what Edward has become, “We need to find a facility…”

“He’s coming home.” Liam’s tone holds no room for argument, “He’s coming home to his family.”

“Niall,” Zayn laughs a little, a stressful, fearful sound, “Louis? The babies? Hell, even Marcel and Harry. Liam, we need protection from him right now.”

“We are fine.” Liam gently places a hand in blood matted curls.

Zayn’s heart skips a beat, almost stops beating altogether when Edward looks up curiously, almost as if noticing Liam for the first time.

It’s as almost a dam has been broken. Liam wraps himself around Edward, hugging him with all his might, “I missed you so much.”

Edward holds his steak up to Liam mournfully, as if complaining about the poor quality food he was given.

“Aww,” Liam coos at his friend, “Did baby not like steak?”

Edward frowns at the soothing voice. All night people have been yelling at him, running away from him even. This is different.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up.” Liam hates the ugly clothes Edward is wearing. “Get you all presentable.”

“Whose blood is he covered in?” Zayn questions and is ignored. “Where is his father?”

“I am your father now.” Liam tells Edward, who stares blankly. Black and red eyes full of, emptiness.

“Oh yes,” Zayn says, “By all means bathe the demon and cleanse him of all evidence.”

“The police is looking for you because you robbed a store.” Liam coos, using his Levy voice. “Hon,” He turns to Zayn, “Go fetch some Armani.”

“I am _not_ leaving you alone with that thing, Liam.”

“I am not bringing him to the family dressed like he’s homeless, Zayn.”

“What do we even tell them?” Zayn sounds hysterical.

“Honey you sound hysterical.”

“Why do you not?”

“This is a good thing,” Liam says as Edward looks out the window, at the city light. All the pretty colours.

“Dead,” Zayn has resorted to one lined sentences, “resurrected. Demon. Dangerous. Murder.”

“You are making no sense, doll face.” Liam says as Edward makes an endearingly confused sound when his cheek is pinched. “Let me see them.” Liam orders. “I wanna see them.”

Edward makes an inhuman sound, trying to bite Liam’s hand.

“Aww, there it is,” Liam kisses an involuntary dip in Edward’s cheek. “Dimple dimple.”

“I will hurt myself,” Zayn shrieks, “Is that what you want, Liam? You want me to hurt myself?”

Edward is suitably confused.

“My sweet innocent bunny peach.” Liam mumbles as Zayn lays down on the king sized bed.

He’s too tired to deal with any of this anymore. “I want a divorce, Liam.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Aww yes,” Liam says lovingly as he massages shampoo in maroon curls, “Baby likes his head massage?”

“I need a divorce,” Zayn says for the hundredth time, “Or at least for you to push me out a damn window.”

“How am I supposed to raise this child by myself?” Liam gestures to Edward who is purring happily. This dude is being so nice to him? It’s almost as if… he’s a… wife?

What’s a wife? Edward’s makes a confused sound at the word which floats in front of his eyes.

“I need you to kill me, Liam.” Zayn begs. He can’t take this high stress existence anymore. “I want to be a normal twenty-two year old.”

Liam scoffs. As if. “We are going to take you to the hospital, mmkay?” He tells Edward who pouts. When soap gets in his eyes he splashes around helplessly.

“Did that seem murderous to you?” Zayn questions. “I think that was murderous.”

“Oh hush,” Liam shakes his head as Edward tries to pull him into the tub. His dick won’t suck itself. Where did that come from? Why is Edward having these thoughts? “He’s perfectly harmless and senile.”

“Right,” Zayn tries to smile when Edward’s bloody onyx eyes focus on him but all that comes out is a pained grimace.

\----------

“Okay now that is uncalled for.” Liam sighs as Marcel falls backwards with a thud before anyone has a chance to catch him.

Edward watches with wonder. Self? What the hell? It’s a walking mirror! How amazing?

“Okay Marcel is confusing Edward.” Zayn observes as the demon observes his twin with absolute wonder.

“Well that makes two of us,” Liam places both hands on his hips, “What the hell? Am I the only sensible alpha left in this fucking group?”

“That,” Zayn gestures to Marcel’s unconscious body on the hotel room floor, “That is the sensible way to react when your deceased brother comes back to life.”

Edward turns to wife and demands and explanation because this is a mind-fuck! Why is there another Edward when there already is an Edward? What?

“Okay sweetie,” Liam turns to Edward and coos adoringly because his child is precious and darling and Liam will die. “This is your brother. You have another one at the hospital. We talked about this?”

“Oh yes,” Zayn says as he moves Marcel to the bed, “You totally had a one-sided conversation about this with the demon.”

Edward cannot! He honestly cannot with any of this because there is another person just like him and no way. He is tripping.

“At least someone was able to bring out your paternal instincts,” Zayn mumbles to Liam as said husband ruffles Edward’s drying hair and walks him over to Marcel’s unconscious body.

“Brother,” Liam reminds, or tries to, “Baby brother!”

Edward looks at his twin with interest. This person is too weak to be himself. The surge of power is too low. Maybe Edward can do a transfer.

“Oh that’s nice.” Zayn remarks dryly as Edward crawls on top of Marcel. “Very nice.”

Marcel comes back to the land of the living to find his brother on top of him, “Oh god, Edward, how, why? Why are you doing this, oh god. Jesus help us.”

“There is no help or escape,” Zayn scoffs as Liam reminds his child to keep his strength in check. Wouldn’t do to break Marcel’s femur or some shit.

“Oh god I can’t do this please help,” Marcel screams in emotional agony because this is too much. He cannot with this. “Please Jesus save us.” He has turned to church.

“Oh please.” Liam snaps at Marcel, “You are acting insane.”

“Yes,” Zayn snaps right back, “Marcel is the one insane.” This is all said as Edward throws his head up the roof and howls like a wolf.

“Yes,” Liam dotes. This is what’s been missing from his life. “Yes baby.”

Edward rolls off Marcel and tries to make for the door but wife gets in the way. Rude?

“I don’t think so mister!” Liam says sternly. “You already went missing from the morgue we are not doing that city wide chase again. You had to be retrieved by a fan.”

“Is this happening?” Marcel asks Zayn who shrugs. Maybe somebody had a stroke. Who knows?

Edward tries to make noises to explain what he’s feeling but he doesn’t know what he’s feeling so… What?

“We were going to bring him to the hospital…” Zayn says blankly.

“But he’s been declared dead.” Marcel isn’t the lawyer Harry is but even he knows the ramifications of Edward’s legal status.

“Oh yeah.”

“Take him home,” Marcel fights the urge to wrap himself around Edward and stands up, finding his knees shaky, his head dizzy. Business needs to be handled. Marcel has always been good at handling business. “I will go to the hospital.”

“Oh sure please.” Zayn cannot control his sarcasm as Edward tries to sidestep Liam and then resorts to pushing him, “What will you tell them?”

“The truth,” Marcel’s glasses glint, “They need to hear the good news.”

\----------

“We need to go home?” Harry asks, as Louis whimpers in his chest.

“There has been,” Marcel resists the urge to adjust his glasses. It’s a nervous tick and he needs to control it. “a development.”

“You found the body or you didn’t.” Harry strokes Louis’ hair lovingly, trying to comfort his mate.

“We found the body.”

“Okay then,” Harry says bitterly, “Let’s get on with it.” He wants to get the awfulness over with and begin the healing process… if such a thing is even possible because damn it, his big brother is dead.

“Harry,” Marcel’s tone holds no argument. “I am getting Louis’ discharge papers ready. We are going home.”

“Louis needs medical attention.” Harry knows Marcel is a husband but damn it they need to make important medical decisions together now that… Harry can’t even think about his brother’s fate without tearing up. “I won’t have this,” He snaps at his baby brother.

“Harry, please.” Marcel sounds so desperate, so pleading that Harry can’t help but respond. “You need to see him yourself.”

\----------

Alex bursts into tears as soon as he sees his father.

“What is this?” Anne gasps at the scene in the living room, her oldest son rolling around in a pile of pillows.

“Oh join the club,” Zayn waves Anne over to where he is sitting with Levy, who is watching big bunny in awe. The sight is mesmerizing. He is tempted to join but no one is letting him. He is not certain why.

Levy can’t play with big bunny because life sucks.

Edward turns to where Alex is sitting, crying on the sofa and is pleased at the sight of the cute, fat child. What a delightful specimen. He then turns to Jamie and Emma who look mildly disappointed. Something is just off about them. Alex is just right.

“Daddy bad,” Alex screams at father as soon as their eyes cross. “Left me. Rude. Bad friend. Ugly.”

Edward smiles broadly at what should be hurtful words.

“Oh you be careful.” Liam scolds Edward who makes grabby hands toward Alex who tries to crawl away. He wants nothing to do with ex-favourite daddy.

“Is that a good idea?” Zayn asks Liam and Marcel.

“Oh hush,” Liam snaps, “Edward is harmless.”

“His strength can’t even be measured right now,” Marcel reminds Liam, who holds Alex out toward Edward.

“Oh just give daddy a chance, he didn’t mean it.” Liam coos at Alex.

Alex involuntarily wraps his arms around Edward’s neck as soon as the two connect.

Edward loves how similar this child is to him and nuzzles his face to this baby’s face.

“Oh no,” Marcel sighs as Alex snaps out of the trance paternal affection has him in, and screams and kicks Edward.

“Mean,” Alex’s face is flush with exertion. He could positively fight daddy right now. How could he betray his family like this? “Bad.”

Edward almost shrugs and gently (ridiculously for someone in shock) places his son on a nearby couch.

“Okay then,” Zayn remarks as Alex screams even louder, as if he’s been stabbed. How can daddy push him away like this? Shrieking hysterically, Alex jumps on Edward’s shoulders and pulls daddy’s hair.

“Oh my,” Marcel says, worried as Edward grabs a chubby baby arm and starts chewing on it, finding comfort in baby softness.

Jamie observes nearby. He totally understands the need to gnaw on a family member.

“Someone explain,” Anne demands. “Please.”

“It’s a good old resurrection,” Niall says, not surprised at all. “Satan didn’t want him so he was returned.”

“Where are the rest of you?” Zayn asks Marcel.

“They are in the Porsche.”

“Oh my,” Marcel is incredibly scared. Louis’ condition is so delicate. How will Harry respond to all this? Dear god they all need help.

Edward cannot understand why smaller version of him is upset with him but whatever.

“Hate daddy,” Alex has calmed down considerably, sniffling softly. He’s still spouting off angry words, trying to express how hurt he is and that daddy needs to grovel and beg for his forgiveness. “Stupid daddy.”

“Okay not so hard,” Liam keeps Edward from squeezing Alex too tightly. He’s the strongest baby but still very small and delicate and Edward’s power is inhuman at this point.

Edward listens to wife. Such a gentle, pathetic creature sweet wife is.

“I am so upset with you,” Anne has tears running down her face, she grabs Edward’s left ear and twists it, hard. “You have so much explaining to do.” She yelps when her hand is bit.

“Alex,” Liam says sternly. “Did you bite grandma?”

The baby makes a miserable sound. Daddy was sick and has reappeared and Alex won’t let anyone pick on him! Only Alex gets to be mad at daddy.

Edward is delighted. Smaller him has protected him from meddling female. How wonderful.

“Okay I am not affected.” Zayn glares as Edward presses kisses to Alex’s face because of instinct. “I do not care. None of this is cute.”

“Oh god I love my family so much.” Marcel has this painful feeling inside him. Hope; and gods it’s such a bitch to feel this way.

“Mummy sad,” Alex tells daddy. “Mummy cry.”

Edward stares blankly, red and black eyes completely unaware of whom the child is referring to.

“Oh Louis is everything,” Niall says at Edward’s unaware look, “We have eyes so we can see Louis. We have nose so we can smell Louis. We have hands so we can grab Louis…”

“Okay he is definitely crazy if he don’t remember Louis,” Zayn remarks.

“Oh they are coming,” Marcel paces nervously. He cannot with any of this. It’s simply too much.

“Okay places people!” Niall snaps.

“Oh no,” Marcel mumbles. “Oh gods no we are not ready.”

The front door opens and Harry walks in with Louis in his arms. Behind him, Gemma follows with baby Damian being fussy in her arms.

“Are we all ready?” Niall calls out.

Zayn quickly grabs Damian from Gemma who is startled at the sight on the living room floor. “Oh my god,” She is truly flabbergasted. “What the holy crap?”

“Language.” Anne chastises her daughter.

“What?” Gemma runs toward Edward and pulls his ear, twisting it, “What is this?”

Alex tries to bite Aunty Gemma but she is too quick and pinches his cheek. “Bad nephew.” She chastises.

“Umm, guys?” Marcel says, clutching Louis from Harry who now has red, angry eyes. “Help?”

Harry rushes toward Edward, who growls at yet another mirror. Alex pouts when grabbed by aunty Gemma and stepped away.

“How fucking dare you?” Harry screams and throws himself at his older brother. “You have any idea what we’ve been through? You bastard?”

Edward cannot believe another copy of him has surfaced. What is this? He is pleasantly surprised at the aggression on this one. Wow.

“Oh no,” Marcel says at the fighting between his brothers as Louis wakes, still sluggish because of the calming drugs the doctors gave him to make sure his depressive episode doesn’t get out of control.

“Edward?” Louis asks for his husband again, looking around, confused.

The twins fighting on the living room floor pause and look at the simpering omega. Edward is especially surprised at the sound. Who is this?

“Love you are not ready.” Marcel says as Louis tries to set himself on the floor.

“Edward,” Louis says simply and starts walking toward his husband. He finally came back!

“Louis stay back,” Harry orders. He doesn’t want his mate getting between him and his brother. Edward smells different than usual. Almost, feral. Different than usual toxic shock like when Harry was himself possessed or when Zayn was under it’s influence. This is different.

Louis doesn’t listen. He throws himself on the floor slowly and crawls toward Edward, who narrows his eyes at the sweet smelling creature. What is this this thing? Why does it smell so enticing? Different than mirrors and small beings. It’s… delicious.

“You left,” Louis sobs and wraps his arms around Edward’s neck, delirious with emotional pain. “How could you?”

“Louis,” Harry growls, upset that his omega has disobeyed orders. It’s simply not safe for his mate to be near his demonic brother.

Edward is deeply surprised and satisfied? It’s just so soft but not like the fat, chubby child. It’s a different kind of soft, a sensual, seductive, it’s yummy.

Louis buries his face in Edward’s neck. His husband smells different but so familiar and so _Edward!_ It’s so safe even when it’s so dangerous.

Harry glares when Edward’s hands caress Louis’ back and then his arse, groping his thighs, massaging the supple flesh, appreciating how soft and pleasant it feels in his paws.

“Where did you go?” Louis says, feeling feverish, shuddering under his insane husband’s ministrations.

“That’s a good question.” Harry says, outraged, “Where did you go, Edward?”

Edward purrs, he’s so pleased at the body on top of him. What a nice surprise?

Alex is in a frenzy, trying to free himself from Aunty Gemma’s arms. He wants to be with mummy and daddy.

“Oh no,” Marcel tries to stop Jamie and Emma who have climbed off the couch and are making their way toward their mum and dads. “I don’t think so guys.”

“Why not?” Zayn offers, Damian going crazy in his arms along with Levy. He wants to be with his parents and siblings too! “A family hug is warranted here.”

“Be careful you guys,” Liam warns. “Baby is dangerous.”

“Baby ran out on us,” Harry glares down at Edward, who grabs Louis tightly, enjoying the feel of the softness against him. “Baby betrayed us.”

“Okay be careful,” Gemma is honestly sick of being kicked and places Alex on the floor near his parents. “Your dad is feral and stupid.”

“Daddy ugly,” Alex declares and quickly wedges himself between his creators.

“Aww, bunny don’t be mean to daddy,” Even half-awake Louis’ maternal instincts take over and demand that he comfort his angry child.

“Daddy stupid.” Alex reminds his mother who kisses his cheeks. “He leave us.”

“Oh I’m sure he had an explanation, sweetie,” Louis slurs.

“Yeah,” Harry says angrily, as Marcel is forced to let Jamie and Emma join the group hug. “What is that explanation?”

“We are looking into it.” Liam offers.

Edward is pleased when fat child joins him, and distressed when a distorted copy of the fat child arrives. Cute fat child also has a mirror? What?

Jamie huffs when crazy daddy hisses at him and tries to bite him. Rude.

“You think you can play with us like this?” Harry yells at Edward, who rolls around, surrounded by his family. “You think you can fuck with us?”

“Harry, obviously something has happened.” Marcel sighs, as Jamie mewls and tries to escape mean daddy, who is still biting him! “Edward didn’t get this way by himself.”

Harry is livid. What kind of mind game is this?

“Hey you are the king of running off.” Zayn reminds the middle brother. “Harry are you really upset about not being the oldest anymore?”

“My baby has come back,” Anne says as Edward molests Louis some more. “My sweet innocent baby.”

“Yes,” Liam says, placing an arm around Anne’s back, “Our child has returned to us, safely and soundly.”

“Oh get lost,” Anne kicks Liam, “Spend time with the mother of your children.”

“We need to discuss how to best take care of Edward,” Liam says to Anne, puppy eyes on full force.

“I think I can handle _my_ son,” Anne glowers, the emphasis on my isn’t lost on anyone.

“Might I suggest an institution?” Zayn says timidly.

“You might not,” Anne and Liam say together. Someone like Edward, his personality, with high-level shock. The government might just put him down.

“Please don’t take Edward away from me,” Louis begs, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband, Alex making a pleased sound at being surrounded by his parents. This is what he wanted all along. To be with mummy and daddy.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Marcel sighs, a terrifying defeat in his eyes. “I know a guy.”

“Be more specific, Marcel,” Multiple voices chime in together.

“Ugh,” Marcel glares, blushing a little. “Well, he’s into some weird stuff, and he had a dungeon built into his basement, maybe…”

“Oh lord,” Liam hisses at his (former?) partner in team sensible, “Have some shame. This is not the time for your sex fetishes.”

“We could look into an accommodation for Edward should he get too out of control,” Marcel says, his cheeks a deep rouge. “He is in high-level shock.”

“Your mother and sister are right here,” Zayn sighs at Marcel, shaking his head a little. “Why not show a little discretion?”

“It will be safe for the omegas and the babies.” Marcel says, “What if there are heats and big brother gets out of control?”

“Like Louis will have a problem with that,” Zayn says, “He loves Edward.”

“What if demon gets out of control and we need to lock him up?” Marcel huffs, “We need a basement.”

“It’s a good idea,” Liam nods, team sensible is starting to sync back up. “Baby needs a nursery.”

“Oh god don’t say it like that,” Gemma wrinkles her nose.

Zayn makes an agreeing sound. “Makes it sound like he has infantilism.”

“We will make a nice nest for him,” Liam’s eyes are full of emotional tears. “God I’m so full of love for my child.”

“Go spend time with your daughter.” Anne rolls her eyes at Liam.

“She has people,” Liam gestures to Niall and Zayn.

“Yes she does,” Harry gets emotional from where he’s on the floor, “She sure fucking does.”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Mariana Jones has been a child psychologist for many years. She sees many babies. This one is especially cute. She refuses to coo over its dimples. She must remain professional.

“Lexi isn’t eating.” The mother, an omega, says, stressed. “He won’t talk. He is really upset.”

“Are you the father?” Dr. Jones turns to the alpha male seated next to the omega.

“Explain.” The alpha says.

“Did you father this child,” the doctor refers to the toddler nestled in the brunet omega’s arms.

“Not exactly,” The alpha sighs, “But I am father to the child’s father.”

“Why are the fathers not here?” Dr. Jones asks.

“My husbands don’t know I’m here,” The omega wrinkles his nose, hugging his distraught son close. “They will freak out.”

“Look,” The alpha says, “My husband said you are the best in the business.”

“Define best.” Dr. Jones says curiously. “What did Dr. Malik expect when he referred this patient to me?”

“Can you fix my baby?” The omega says, “He is upset.”

“Children must be treated as people,” Mariana has always taken a no bullshit approach with her patients. It’s why her success rate is so damn high. “This person,” She refers to the child pouting sadly, “Is upset for a reason. We must figure out why. Does he talk?”

“Bunny almost speaks complete sentences now.” The mother says proudly.

“Okay so,” Dr. Payne, the new chief of surgery, shrugs, “We get the kid to colour or what?”

“Colouring is for amateurs,” Mariana glares, making the surgeon in her company blush, “We must talk to him.”

“He is a toddler.” Dr. Payne tries to reason with the pediatric psychologist, “He is…”

“Alex,” Mariana says, after instructing the parent to sit the child on a tiny bean bag chair. “What’s up?”

“Daddy ugly.” The child sobs, “Leave me.”

“You feel betrayed by your father.” Mariana takes notes. Children are so wonderfully blunt.

“Stupid daddy.” Alex continues to sob, beating his little fists against the stuffed toys. “No friend.”

“He has abandoned you, and now there is a hole in your heart which cannot be filled any other way.” Mariana is writing faster than ever before.

“Eh,” Liam makes a face. Beside him Louis is in tears.

“How do I get my baby to eat? My baby is starving.”

“He is going through a rebellious stage.” Dr. Jones explains as Alex throws a fit.

“He’s not even two.” Liam says, “How do we fix him?”

“Oh why don’t we just perform surgery?” Mariana snaps. Surgeons are just so dumb and need a quick fix for everything.

“Cut,” Alex says solemnly, “Cut with daddy.”

“Where is his father?” Dr. Jones asks, as Alex whimpers in emotional agony. “Is he deceased? We usually see this kind of separation anxiety in sole survivors of car accidents.”

“Umm,” The omega says, “Well he’s… kind of gone.”

“Where?” Dr. Jones looks over the file and raises an eyebrow, “Dr. Styles? He has recently passed away.” The baby does look familiar now, with the lush head of curls and the dimples and the sharp features. The mismatched eyes are full of sadness. “Sweetie,” She addresses the kid who is ripping open a stuffed bear, “Sometimes bad things happen to good people, but you have come to the right place. We will help you with acceptance here.”

“Daddy dumb,” Alex sniffles. “Hate him.”

“How do we get him to eat?” Liam asks.

“Closure,” Dr. Jones says, “This child needs to accept his loss and move on.”

“Oh god,” Liam makes a face at the psychobabble.

“Why don’t you just cut him?” Mariana is sick of surgeons. They are archaic beasts.

“Fine,” Liam grabs Alex who is making pathetic sounds. “I can see this has been a waste of time.”

“I am charging you double!”

\----------

“How was it?” Zayn asks hopefully as Harry gives Liam a hateful look.

“Nonsense,” Liam says, “She didn’t help at all.”

“How dare you,” Harry screams at Louis, who hugs Alex close, cooing at the depressed child. “How could you step out like this?”

“Our baby needs help,” Louis pouts up at Harry, who melts at his mate’s imploring look but forces himself to stay angry.

“You and Alex can’t just disappear all by yourself.” Harry glares.

“I was with them,” Liam reminds everyone and is ignored.

“You wouldn’t let us go,” Louis reminds Harry.

“No one in this family needs help,” Harry hisses as Marcel comes out and throws his arms around Louis and Alex.

“Lexi bunny needs help.” Louis says as Marcel kisses his head, “He needs closure.”

“Edward is alive,” Marcel snaps.

“Daddy hate me,” Alex squeals. “Stupid.”

“Oh no how can anyone hate you?” Louis asks his son who screams in agony. “My baby is flawless.”

“This child is going to be extremely arrogant and spoiled,” Zayn comments on Alex who is doted on by his mother.

“We need to let Alex see Edward or he is going to starve,” Liam sighs.

“It’s not safe,” Marcel says to his partner in sensibility.

“He is a toddler,” Liam says slowly, “He is not eating. It’s not safe. We need to let him see his father.”

“Ugh it feels awful.” Harry says, “Keeping my brother locked away like this.”

“He is legally dead,” Zayn reminds Harry, “Do I need to remind _you,_ counsellor?”

“Ugh,” Harry makes a face. He hates being reminded of his lawyer status despite how good he is at it and how much he loves suing people.

“Okay,” Liam says, “Let’s take Alex to see his father. Oh god I have to be at work.” He growls. He hates his new promotion. Dr. Styles is deceased. Dr. Payne has to take over as chief.

“Let’s go,” Zayn sighs as his pager beeps. Not only as his vacation for this year long gone, he ain’t getting any next year… Lord knows he’s thankful Niall doesn’t have heats anymore. What would he even do? What’s he going to do during ruts? Thank god Liam is chief and they can work something out with their new power status.

“Let’s go baby bunny,” Louis starts to make his way toward the basement stairs but is quickly grabbed by his husbands.

“It’s dangerous.” Marcel reminds his mate. “You have been taking too many liberties, Louis.” He doesn’t appreciate the trip his wife took without permission today.

“I am not afraid of my husband.” Louis huffs.

“You should be,” Harry loves his elder brother more than he could ever love himself but god knows Edward isn’t himself.

Louis narrows his eyes up at the twins. “You two take Lexi, I will go check on Niall and the rest of the babies.”

Alex pouts when mummy hands him over to a cutsey daddy. What even is life anymore?

“Come here puppy,” Marcel kisses his son’s cheek, the dimples which are so part of their legacy. “Let’s go see your daddy.”

“Hate him.” Alex frowns.

“I hate him too,” Harry is so mad at Edward.

“Oh hush you two,” Marcel climbs down the stairs, extra careful with the baby in his arms. “Try to understand.”

“Daddy left me.” Alex sniffles. He has been abandoned. What kind of god does this to his son?

Father has fallen.

“Get the door,” Marcel asks Harry. They all have access to the dungeon they had built for their feral brother.

Inside, elder brother is happily perched on his leather sofa, watching his fave shows, which are basically any shows. He is not picky. He has learned how to use the remote and is enjoying his bachelor life.

“Stupid,” Alex calls out.

Edward’s empty, black red eyes focus on his guests. He smiles joyfully.

“Bad daddy.” Alex glares hatefully, which is starting to become his permanent expression. As far as he’s concerned daddy has been here all along, ignoring his family.

A purring sound escapes Edward’s throat. Prize baby came to visit him? He makes grabby paws at the delightful child. Ugh why can’t this kid stay here?

“Here you go son,” Marcel says, afraid of his brother, “Here’s daddy,” He holds out his toddler toward Edward, who eagerly grabs Alex around the waist and huggles him.

Harry is kind of jealous at the attention baby Alex is getting from his brother. He wants hugs. He wants his brother’s love. He wants Edward back.

“Ugly, hate me.” Alex can’t help but cry when he is in his father’s arms. He feels weak and sad and abandoned. What the hell kind of mind game is this? They used to be so tight. This bond was so perfect. What is going on?

Edward makes a curious sound at the wetness he feels on his neck. Fat baby seems upset.

“He’s volatile,” Marcel takes a seat beside Edward, who tries to sooth his son, by bouncing him awkwardly.

“No he isn’t,” Harry says, his tone defensive. “Edward has yet to do anything bad. He has yet to act up.”

“I didn’t know Edward had a lawyer,” Marcel laughs a little at Harry, who gives the padded walls a disgusted look.

“Why the hell is my brother locked up in here?” Harry says, “He should be with his family.”

“He is in high level shock,” Marcel reminds Harry, who looks touched starved. “There are children and submissives upstairs. We can’t risk it.”

“Look at this,” Harry gestures to Edward and Alex who are cuddling, “This is what everyone needs.”

“Harry,” Marcel starts, “Please…”

“No,” Harry says angrily, “Stop with this mental crap and let’s take our brother upstairs.”

Alex tries to break free from Edward’s hold, and when father puts him down the baby screams and kicks his father. “Bad,” He chastises father, “Bad daddy.”

Edward makes a curious sound. He cannot with cute fat baby. What does child want?

“Ugly,” Alex has run out of hateful things to say. He settles for resting against father, and pants with exertion. He is so tired of screaming.

Edward starts pressing the buttons on the remote at random. That always calms him down and maybe fat baby will be appeased.

Alex mewls when they pass the discovery channel. Fucking piranhas are on TV and he loves piranhas.

“Here you go buddy,” Marcel changes the channel back. “Have some piranhas.”

Edward risks being attacked by adorable child and places baby in his arms. Maybe chubby baby will stop being a rude ruffian?

“Lunch is ready,” Louis’ voice calls out as he descends downstairs.

“Babe,” Marcel sighs, “It’s not safe.”

“You tell yourself that,” Louis sneers up at Marcel. “Why the hell would my husband hurt me?”

Edward is mesmerised at the sight of Louis. Creature is back.

“Awe baby bunny bun please eat,” Louis coos and sets down the cake he just baked. “Yummy pastry.”

Edward cannot with creature. It’s just so delicious. Even more so than the cake it’s holding.

Alex pouts. He won’t eat.

“Would you eat if daddy fed you?” Louis asks his son.

“Daddy mean.” Alex explains to mummy. “Leave us.”

“Hand please,” Louis orders Edward, and forcefully grabs a large paw when all he gets is a confused, stunned stare. “Here, feed your son.”

Alex is forced to eat when daddy holds up some of mummy’s best cake. He’s been starved for too long.

“It’s good Louis,” Marcel says, taking a bite. He’s sat himself down next to Edward, who as usual, gives his mirror a confused look.

“I would have used less baking soda.” Harry gives Louis valuable advice.

“Shut up,” Louis snaps at Harry. “I bake better than you.”

Edward gets the message and starts feeding fat baby more cake.

“Awe bunny give daddy cake,” Louis orders his son, who begrudgingly obeys and holds out some pastry toward his father.

Edward eats the cake and a lot more of Alex’s hand than he should. Alex squeals and laughs despite himself.

“Oh no is daddy eating your paw,” Louis’ heart feels like it will explode in his chest. He feels so happy and fulfilled.

Creature is laughing. His eyes are so pretty and blue and he is so soft and perfectly everything. Before Edward knows what he’s doing he finds himself reaching over and pressing his lips against Louis.’

Marcel gasps. Harry rolls his eyes at his baby brother’s surprise. “Oh no,” He says dryly, “Edward’s so dangerous. Please stop him before he kills our mate and baby.”

“If you ever leave me again I will die,” Louis finds himself saying when Edward has pulled back as abruptly as started. “I won’t be able to take it again.”

“Kiss mummy,” Alex says simply. Daddies do that sometimes. It’s pretty normal.

“Yes,” Marcel sighs and smiles despite himself, “Your father kissed your mother, Alex.”

“Alexander,” Edward says sharply and makes an astonished face. Where the hell did that come from?

“Yes,” Louis says, his heart beating so fast it might just explode. There should be a public service announcement about the Styles. They are bad for the heart. “Our baby’s name is Alexander.”

Edward moves his lips and tries to say the name again but finds himself unable to formulate the sound. His ability to speak came quickly and disappeared.

“We are taking him upstairs.” Harry snaps at his baby brother who gives his elder brother a worried look, “He spends five minutes alone with Louis and Alex and he’s more himself than he’s been in a month.”

“I agree,” Louis says, unable to stop trembling. It feels so good to hear his husband’s voice again. “It’s not good for us to be away from his daddy so much. Lexi stopped eating.”

“Okay,” Marcel says, unable to take his eyes off Edward.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

They are watching a random soap opera as a family, when they hear it, a hatefully muttered, “Peasant.”

“Oh god,” Marcel says hysterically. “Oh god no I’m not the only one who heard that please.”

“Edward,” Liam, who has just returned from a twelve hour shift, turns to his best friend, “What did you just say buddy?”

Edward makes a curious face. Why is wife talking to him?

Alex is fast asleep in Edward’s arms. He won’t go to his crib in fear that father will up and disappear again because damn it, daddy is a flight risk.

The rest of the babies are still awake and playing. The hospital has messed up their sleeping schedule and they give their mums hell and fight against naptime.

Levy gives Alex envious looks. Why is he allowed near daddy Edward and Levy isn’t. Talk about hoarding big bunny!

“Okay I’m taking you upstairs.” Niall shrugs at H who kicks up her legs.

“She doesn’t seem sleepy,” Harry says critically.

“I will make sure she falls asleep just fine,” Niall reassures the triplet, who looks ready to take H and rock her to sleep himself.

“Are you seeing this?” Zayn asks Liam who is cooing at Edward. “Are you seeing them?” He points at Niall and Harry.

“Yeah sure,” Liam shrugs the family picture Narry create off, “What did baby just say?” He asks Edward who is glaring at the TV with hateful black red eyes. “Did baby say his first word?”

“Technically his first word was Alexander,” Louis reminds Liam.

“His first word is peasant,” Liam snaps.

“We don’t talk to omegas like that,” Marcel chastises.

“Say peasant,” Liam coaxes lovingly, “Who’s a peasant?”

Edward fights the urge to squeeze sleeping Alex even harder. He’s been told that’s bad. He can’t see why. If he squeezes hard enough he can hide the baby in his chest and protect him. It’s just so small and helpless. What if someone tries to steal it?

“Aww sweetie are you sleepy?” Louis smiles at Damian who is blinking slowly in his arms, and then rolls his eyes at Edward who is staring at him. “What are you looking at?”

Edward has been known to stalk Louis, pay attention to his voice and be a lot grabbier when his mate is involved.

“Princess,” Edward responds simply and goes back to hugging Alex.

Louis feels intensely glad he’s sitting because lord knows he would have fallen and seriously hurt himself and Damian.

“Lord Jesus he’s back,” Niall says from where he’s fighting off Harry’s attempts to steal his daughter.

“Yes,” Liam grabs Edward and wraps his arms around him, “My baby is back.”

Jamie squints at the TV and wonders why Roxanne took Nathanial back again after he cheated on her with his secretary. How much more can a woman take before she realizes she deserves better?

“I don’t think this show is good for him,” Marcel comments on Jamie, whose eyes are glazed over. Beside him, Emma is on her iPad, actually learning grade one math.

“I…” Louis gasps out, startled, “I should go put Damian down for his nap.”

“Same,” Harry succeeds in grabbing H from Niall and starts to follow Louis.

“Okay try harder,” Zayn scolds Niall, who shrugs, “They will make a Styles out of her.”

“He’s obsessed.” Niall says, “You try keeping him away.”

“I don’t understand,” Marcel says when Louis’ left in a daze. “How is this possible?”

“I kind of agree with you,” Zayn has a deep interest in psychiatry despite his surgical speciality. He reads text books for fun. He writes papers. Once an alpha goes in high level shock, which Zayn is damn sure it is by symptoms and Edward’s scent alone, it’s the end of the line. “How is this possible?”

“It’s a miracle,” Liam kisses Edward’s forehead.

“If it’s too good to be true,” Marcel says as Edward wonders why fat baby still hasn’t woken up, it’s been forty-minutes and five seconds already. “It damn well is.”

“I agree with daddy Liam,” Niall just had his baby so might as well take his side.

“Thank you,” Liam makes a surprised sound. “Babe.”

“Maybe freak has managed to resist high level shock,” Niall keeps going, feeling all fuzzy at the warm look husband is giving him. “He’s a demon, maybe his healing factor is overcoming the shock.”

“Except that it’s not a sickness his immune system can simply overcome,” Zayn corrects his mate, “It’s something alphas fall into and never come back from. Like…”

“Dementia,” Liam says softly, stroking Edward’s hair, “the brain changes permanently.”

“Maybe we should do an MRI. PET scans,” Zayn suggests. “Compare it to his earlier scans.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees.

“How you going to sneak him in the hospital,” Niall asks as Levy crawls into his lap. “He dead.”

“Pay off a tech?” Zayn groans and checks his watch. “Oh god I need to go back to the hospital already, I just came back.”

“Need me to go with?” Niall asks when Zayn kisses him.

“I got it, babe.” Zayn promises.

“Okay call me if it’s something you can’t handle,” Niall replies as Zayn sighs in exasperation. “I can help.”

“Bye lovie,” Zayn kisses Levy’s cheek, not surprised when he doesn’t get an answer. Levy is a very quiet baby.

“He gets this attitude from your stupid arse,” Niall gives Zayn an accusing look.

“Umm,” Zayn says as Levy sighs longingly at sleeping Alex in daddy Edward’s arms. “He’s more you than you might think, babe.”

“I have no love for demons,” Niall scoffs, “Levy gets that from daddy Liam.”

Levy pouts. He’s had no chance to hang out with either big bunny or Lexi. It’s kind of punishing.

“Hon,” Niall says as Zayn makes a run for the front door. “The bunnies are going through a phase.”

\----------

“We need to talk.” Louis says, sitting his husbands down around the dining table as soon as the babies are down for their naps and Liam and Niall have gone upstairs.

“Oh god,” Marcel can’t help but panic as Edward wonders whether he should wake his baby up. He misses his baby so much. What is wrong with it? It’s been unconscious for fifty-five minutes already.

“I was thinking of…” Louis blushes when his husbands stare at him so intensely, even Edward who is not really here, is very much focused on Louis’ every move. “I am thinking we should go on suppressants.”

Harry lets out a wounded moan, as he’s been gutted.

Edward gives his mirror a confused look. There is no threat around so why is clone so hurt? What’s the issue?

“L-Look,” Louis stammers when Harry looks ready to cry, “My heat is in two weeks so now would be a good time to start the birth-control pills.”

“Oh how could you?” Harry gasps.

“It’s our decision.” Louis promises firmly, “All of us,” He gives Edward a meaningful look.

Edward wonders if he can corner Louis somewhere alone and bury his face in between those thighs.

“I understand where you are coming from.” Marcel sighs. His inner alpha is sobbing in pain but Louis has a point. “We have four.”

“And…” Louis gestures to Edward who has cocked his head to the side at the attention he is getting from flavoursome cake. “Psycho’s a handful. I mean, can we really bring another baby into this? Baby Damian should spend more time with his mummy.”

“Baby H needs us.” Harry says mournfully. “If she doesn’t have my full attention she will have daddy issues and shit.”

“Right,” Marcel shakes his head at Harry. “You need help.”

“Of course,” Harry agrees, “I will do anything to be a better man for my daughter.”

“So,” Louis says, his voice small. “I have your permission?”

“Of course Louis,” Marcel nods, going against his every instinct to impregnate his sexy mate over and over again.

“I hate myself.” Harry announces. “I knew I would get menopause eventually but this soon is fucking ridiculous.”

Edward just wants creature to be servicing him. This kind of chaste, asexual behaviour is uncalled for. What has he done to deserve this? He’s a decent god fearing man raising his child with proper values.

Alex whimpers and wakes up from his nap looking for ex favourite daddy. Is he still here or has he skipped town again?

“Aww bunny don’t worry he’s still here,” Louis feels very much better after bringing up such a difficult topic with his husbands. He feels as if he can talk to them about everything. “Daddy isn’t going anywhere.”

“Rude,” Alex nuzzles father’s neck, wondering why one of the cutsey daddies is violently sobbing.

“Alex,” Marcel rubs his son’s back, “How are you feeling, son?”

“Alexander,” Edward finds himself snapping and makes a puzzled face at the sound.

“Look,” Louis sits himself in Harry’s lap and wraps his arms around his crying husband. “We have four kids, and baby H? And Levy? When you think about it, this house is crawling with puppies.”

“I want you pregnant,” Harry sniffles, his nose endearingly red, “All the time in between is filler. And now…” He wails so loud even Edward and Alex pause in between their animalistic cuddling to stare, “The filler never ends.”

“Oh boy,” Marcel takes off his glasses and pinches his nose.

“How bout I stuff a pillow in my shirt and pretend to be knocked up?” Louis says dryly, “I will even get Niall in on it.”

“Okay,” Harry’s crying stops abruptly. “Can we take Liam to court for taking my daughter away from me?”

“One mental issue at a time,” Louis kisses his husband’s forehead. “You idiot.”

“Bad,” Alex still hasn’t forgiven ex favourite daddy but all this hugging is kind of really nice. “Hurt me.”

Edward wishes he could squeeze fat baby with all his might and just kill him. It’s finally awake. That unconsciousness was agonizing.

Marcel is jealous of his son, which is awful. He wants to be the one getting all this attention from big brother and yet… baby Alex is hogging his father after the crippling emotional separation but damn it, Marcel needs his brother too.

Alex notices cutsey daddy glaring and glowers right back.

“Bunny, come here,” Louis is missing his son. “Come spend time with mummy.”

“Oh god we need the suppressants.” Marcel says as Louis hugs his son. “We need to devote ourselves fully to the kids we have.”

Edward has a heartbroken look on his face. Creature took fat baby? Why? Is this some form of punishment? If anyone should punish anyone it’s Edward spanking princess for not putting out.

“You are dead to me.” Harry snaps at baby brother as Louis kisses Alex’s cheeks. He missed his baby bunny so much!

Marcel hisses, “Fuck it,” and throws himself in a bewildered Edward’s arms.

Edward makes a face at the overly friendly mirror. What even? He’s starting to notice that there are differences between himself and mirrors.

They are kind of soft.

“I missed you so much.” Marcel can’t help but sob. All his pent up emotions are starting to come out. “Don’t leave me again I love you.”

Edward finds himself hugging the distraught mirror back, but carefully like wife told him to. People break!

“Hey,” Marcel coos when Edward takes him in a loose, kind embrace, “Don’t hold back. I’m not Alex, okay? We are equals.”

A pleasant smile from Edward and a pained shriek which is heard throughout the mansion later, Liam comes running. “What happened? What the fuck?” He was enjoying the most pleasant sleep beside his Nialler.

Marcel is on the floor, curled up in pain. Beside him, Louis is watching worriedly, Alex in his arms. Harry is trying to get his brother to stand but Marcel just ain’t ready yet.

“Edward,” Liam chastises his best friend who is staring blankly at mirror, who let’s face it, cannot handle any kind of genuine affection. “What did baby do?”

“I asked for it,” Marcel gasps, “Oh god my ribs.”

“You might have a pneumothorax,” Liam says, disappointed. Looks like he’s the last sensible alpha standing. “Off to the ER with you, young mister.”

“Peasant,” Alex mumbles, and pouts when mummy pinches his cheek in punishment.

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Who said you are dismissed?” Louis snaps at Niall who tries to wander off after dinner.

“Sorry,” The blond mumbles and sits back down.

“You haven’t eaten enough yet,” Louis says authoritatively and places more food in his best friend’s plate.

“I’m not hungry,” Niall pouts but starts eating according to Louis’ guidelines.

“Damn why is this so hot?” Liam asks Zayn, who is watching, mesmerized.

“Don’t know don’t care.” Zayn could die here. This is paradise.

Edward has noticed there is another submissive here besides the one he’s obsessed with. That’s nice.

“Maybe it’s because Louis’ heat is coming,” Liam hypothesizes. “He feels the need to control and obsess over Niall.”

“Whatever,” Zayn shrugs and watches the sexy scene unfold in front of him.

Edward makes a sad sound. Once again the child he chose has been stolen from him. Instead the deformed version remains, staring at him with those creepy blue eyes. No child should have matching eyes. No child.

“Buddy, Alex needs to sleep in his crib,” Liam says when his best friend moans pathetically. “In his proper bed. It’s not healthy for you both to be attached all the time.”

“Alexander,” Edward reminds his pathetic wife. The boy’s name is constantly being mispronounced. No wonder it’s so soft and pathetic.

Jamie holds out his arms and tries to get daddy Edward to hug him, pouting when said father cringes away in disgust.

“I feel tired,” Niall complains and lets Louis coddle him, “I’m so weak.”

“Like you just had a baby,” Louis makes a mock surprised face.

“It’s just,” Zayn looks breathless at the simple interaction between the two omegas, “So perfect.”

“You stay away,” Liam orders his husband who looks ready to approach the dining table and mate with the submissives. “You have a problem.”

Zayn could just take a giant IV of Louis and Niall’s pheromones and have them hooked up to his veins and just… die. He’s just so needy.

“Lots of rest for you,” Louis orders. He could just control everything about Niall’s life. “Ugh,” He turns to the cute blonde’s husbands. “Now I know what kind of alpha I would have been.”

“Would have been,” Zayn says as Liam scoffs. Niall obeys Louis more than he ever has his husbands.

“Come here,” Louis grabs Niall and hugs him tightly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Niall hugs Louis back just as tightly.

Edward cocks his head to the side and wonders what purpose this kind of affection between submissives serves.

“Okay she’s down,” Harry appears, out of breath, “My daughter sure is a handful.”

“You will burn in hell,” Liam says tiredly, as Zayn shakes his head.

“She has this thing,” Harry giggles, “That she does with her nose. I have no idea where she got that.”

“I do that,” Liam snaps as Harry jogs over to where Louis and Niall are embracing and joins the hug. Always nice to make two young mothers feel appreciated.

“You guys do so much for us,” Harry whispers in the omegas’ ears.

“Back off,” Zayn groans. “Harry please, you’re ruining it.”

“Bed time for you.” Louis starts leading Niall upstairs, who whines when Harry grabs his thigh.

“Stop it,” Louis snaps, feeling very possessive of Niall. “Leave him alone.”

“Quit hogging him,” Harry whines, “Share.”

“They get more Niall than we do.” Liam comments as Louis lets Harry grope Niall just a little but keeps him from grabbing too much; ultimately it’s Louis’ best friend and Harry needs to back off.

Edward opens his arms for another hug as soon as Marcel enters the room, making a dejected sound when his brother sidesteps him and picks Jamie up.

“How’re you feeling buddy?” Liam asks sympathetically. Marcel still has rib fractures he’s recovering from, and had a chest tube inserted courtesy of Edward’s rough treatment.

“I feel fine, you guys,” Marcel tells the Ziam pairing, “Enough babying from you two.”

Jamie refrains from kicking Daddy Marcel. He’s been told not to kick people because apparently his little legs are too strong.

“Thanks buddy,” Marcel can tell Jamie is really holding back. The kid has his mother’s kick. “I appreciate it.” His ribs couldn’t take a Jamie kick right now.

“Edward,” Liam turns to his best friend sternly, who seems lost and alone without Alex, “What do you say?”

“Peasant,” Edward responds. He has a few words in his vocabulary and he isn’t afraid to use them.

“It’s okay, brother,” Marcel says kindly. He can tell the apologetic sentiment is there, even when Edward can’t put it in words.

The baby monitor chimes up and loud sobbing can be heard.

Edward hears his son’s voice and immediately makes a run upstairs.

“Oh boy,” Marcel sighs and follows upstairs with Jamie who has refused his naptime because… reasons. Why not stay awake with the grownups and be a man?

Edward runs into the babies’ room and looks around, confused. There is no physical threat. And yet… his son is miserably sobbing.

Levy is sitting beside Alex, in their shared crib, helplessly watching his best friend throwing a fit.

Nearby Emma has woken up from where she was sleeping alone (because Jam Jam isn’t having naptime) and frowns at Alex’s disturbed emotional state.

Marcel places Jamie beside Emma and picks Alex up, handing him over to Edward, who eagerly hugs his son.

“Oh lord,” Marcel is forced to take Alex back when the toddler thrashes in Edward’s arms, struggling so hard it’s a worry the baby will throw himself on the carpeted floor.

Edward looks like he wants to talk like everyone else does, but he can’t. There is heartbreaking confusion in dark, blood black eyes.

“Left,” Alex says between hiccupping, his little chest shaking so hard between sobs. “Left.”

“Son,” Marcel understands, even when Edward and Alex clearly do _not,_ that Alex woke up, found his father missing, and freaked out, “Daddy put you in your crib. Like he used to. It’s how it always works. Remember?”

It’s a one and a half year old. He isn’t having it. “Left me.”

“Okay,” Marcel rocks his son back and forth, as his brothers and sister watch silently. “Baby, please understand. Daddy didn’t even want to put you down. We made him.”

“Hate me,” Alex states, “Daddy hates me.”

Edward looks around, angry that he can’t understand whatever it is that’s upsetting his son. He can’t fight what he can’t see.

“Son,” Marcel says, trying to sound stern and fatherly because god help him he is a father figure, “You need to cut your father some slack. He put you down for your nap and you are being way too hard on him. Try living with the damn rib fractures he gave you.”

“Hate me,” Alex sniffles but calms down a little.

“You need to be nice and forgiving,” Marcel glares, and when Alex glares back just as hard, he passes the kid on to Edward because let the creepy father-son team reunite.

Edward quickly grabs Alex again, surprised when baby doesn’t fight this time and settles in his arms. It seems that whatever was bothering the child is gone? Did mirror take care of threat when Edward himself couldn’t? But Edward is stronger than mirror.

“Hi darling,” Marcel picks up Emma and hugs her, “Missed you.”

“Sad,” Emma comments on her brother who is quietly sobbing in crazy daddy’s arms. Jamie and Alex are different. That much is evident. Alex is hardcore crazy. Jam Jam is laidback and chill.

“Oh sweetie we can’t fix that,” Marcel comments on his brother and son who are embracing as if separated for eons, and not just an hour long naptime. “We can only live with it.”

Levy mewls at the sad vibes bunnies are giving off. Enough is enough. How long will he be kept away from them?

“Oh no,” Marcel shakes his head at the tiny baby. “You aren’t getting anywhere near daddy Edward right now. He isn’t right in the head.”

“Bunny,” Levy responds, surprising everyone in the room. He really is a very quiet baby.

“Angry bunny,” Marcel explains as Edward looks around for any threats because damn it, his son was upset for a reason.

“Bunny nice,” Levy responds.

Alex hugs father back because despite being a deadbeat he is a father and he deserves consideration.

Edward wants to fix his son’s hurt but it’s obvious he can’t. It’s an emotional sissy kind of pain which comes from the inside!

“Why don’t you two go watch TV?” Marcel suggest at the sadness emitting from father and son. “Niall’s movie is on.”

Edward has no idea what mirror just said but he starts to walk away with fat baby because he ain’t putting him in tiny baby jail (crib) again.

Alex feels a lot more peaceful now. Something inside him snapped when he woke up and father was missing.

Edward wishes he could communicate in the strange language everyone else is talking in. He wants to talk some sense in fave baby. It’s highly frustrating.

Alex takes comfort in daddy’s angry growls. They make him happy. At least daddy has bothered to show up again instead of pulling another vanishing act.

“Oh no what’s wrong,” Liam tries to hug Alex and is kicked by Edward viciously. “Alex? Son?”

“Daddy stupid,” Alex informs daddy Liam.

“That’s no reason to cry,” Liam coos at his son-in-law and turns the TV on. Zayn has been dying to watching the TV premiere of the movie based on Niall’s best-selling novel, _Love in a Field of Clovers._

“I don’t think so,” Zayn tells Levy, when the baby joins the party downstairs, “You can’t sit with the bunnies, sweetie.”

“Bunny,” Levy’s tone is snippy and Zayn finds himself sitting beside Edward and Alex at his own risk, holding Levy beside the bunnies who are staring at the television with rapt attention.

“Oh this movie is not good for the kids,” Marcel shakes his head as Jamie and Emma giggle at the part where Neal’s character makes a fool of the vampire with the dimples, and grabs Lewis’ hand, dragging him out of the wedding.

“It makes sense,” Liam says.

Levy tries his best to crawl beside Alex, in daddy Edward’s lap. Zayn sighs and releases his son.

Edward is surprised at Levy’s sudden appearance in his arms. He had honestly not noticed this child before. They drop out of the damn sky.

“Bunny,” Levy greets grown up Alex before giving his best friend a hug. Alex has not been as available emotionally which is fine, considering all the drama with his father.

“Princess,” Alex welcomes Levy.

Edward looks around for Louis. Where?

“Oh god,” Zayn shakes his head at Edward’s caveman status. “What even?”

“What is this?” Liam pulls up a picture of a scalpel on his phone and shows it to Edward, who frowns. “What is this sweetie?”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Marcel says as Zayn slaps his forehead.

“Fun,” Edward responds after pondering on the photo.

“It’s a surgical instrument honey bear,” Liam lovingly corrects his former (future god willing) boss, “You will be using those soon enough.”

“Are you serious?” Marcel says because Zayn appears to be speechless.

Liam keeps showing pictures of various things from work, and Edward responds with varying degrees of fascination. What a fun game to play! Wife is amazing.

“Oh yes baby will be back at work,” Liam has to believe it. He has to. He can’t be chief forever. Edward has to come back.

“Babe,” Zayn sighs, “He’s insane,” He gestures to Edward, who is gnawing at Alex’s curls.

“That’s no reason to discard a perfectly good health care professional,” Liam responds sternly. “Baby deserves a second chance.”

“Bunny,” Levy seems perfectly content for the first time in days. He finally gets to hang in the rabbit zone.

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Aww this is such a good activity for them,” Louis says lovingly, “They are learning so much.”

“He is not coming back to work this year is he?” Liam says bitterly as he stands beside Zayn, observing Alex read to his father from one of his books.

“When will she walk?” Harry asks Niall who is trying to calm H down. The baby is unusually fussy. “When will our father-daughter dance be?”

“When will our restraining order against you be filed?” Niall glares at Harry who laughs at the idea of any kind of legal notice.

“Cow,” Alex tells his father who is content to spend time with fave baby. “Moo.”

Edward wishes he could express that cattle are the most common type of large domesticated ungulates. Unfortunately his vocal chords don’t work. He can’t communicate with anyone and god knows the submissive he’s obsessed with has yet to pay him any attention.

“My god someone looks handsome,” Louis giggles at Edward as he walks by on his way to hand Harry his smoothie of the month (coriander? Whatever health obsession he’s got going on).

Edward makes a disappointed sound. Why won’t bouncy fun person notice him? What does he have to do?

“Babe,” Zayn says kindly as Liam gives Edward a longing look. “He’s not there.”

“Ugh,” Liam growls as Edward looks up curiously, dark onyx and deep red beautiful, but Liam wants soothing dark green. “I hate him.”

“I hate him,” Niall gestures to Harry who is in the process of posting another _family photo_ to his twitter. Does he need that many followers? No. He doesn’t. But he has them.

“No one hates me because I am an actual decent person,” Marcel reminds everyone.

“Boring,” Edward mumbles in reference to his mirror, who is dull and uninteresting. Now fun mirror (harassing light-haired submissive) is something to admire.

“See,” Zayn says encouragingly as Marcel shrieks at Edward, “Liam, your baby is learning his words.”

“I need him to be in surgery,” Liam crosses his arms, bossy. “Yesterday.”

“Fish,” Alex explains to daddy. 

Natural selection, Edward desperately wants to explain to cute baby. The difference between sharks and ichthyosaurs. Certain traits are better than others. He can’t communicate with his best baby.

“I don’t think that’s happening,” Zayn comments as Edward tries to start a pillow fight but is sternly chastised by his heir who is in the process of imparting wisdom.

“Book,” Alex won’t have it. It’s learning time.

“Yes,” Liam grabs a medical textbook (a latest one he just purchased) and places it front of Edward. “Learn.”

“Oh for god sake’s Liam,” Louis is annoyed, “That’s a surgical text.”

“You need to come back,” Liam tells Edward demandingly, who wants to teach his baby all kinds of fun medical things.

“No!” Louis says sternly when Edward tries to show Alex the textbook. “I don’t think so.”

“Excuse me?” Liam growls at Louis. He won’t take this kind of disrespect.

Louis glares back intensely. “There are graphic subjects in there.”

Edward looks up curiously. Wife seems to be fighting with princess for Edward’s attention. Jealousy is so unbecoming.

“Book,” Alex is curious about the fat textbook (as big as him?) and wants to read it with daddy.

There is enough me for both of you, Edward wants to say to his wives but cannot. He cannot communicate.

“Cut,” Alex demands, “Cut with daddy.”

“Aww,” Liam goes at his son-in-law, “Tell me that doesn’t make your heart melt?” He asks Louis.

“He’s my baby,” Louis gestures to Alex who is begging favourite (maybe? Alex will think about forgiving his deadbeat arse) daddy for a knife, “I’m always melting because of him.” Louis is full of extreme maternal protectiveness for his baby bunny.

“Cut please,” Alex asks politely. Maybe someone will listen to him. He is a very neglected child.

Edward bets if he cut this child diamonds would fall out. That’s how perfect he is.

“Okay,” Marcel says as Edward gives his son a proud look for climbing over the textbook and jumping into daddy’s arms, “I wonder how our lives would be if Des loved us this much.”

“Eww,” Harry says from where he’s managed to notice his actual children. “What even?”

“Guys,” Liam says as Edward’s purring stops and he gets all melancholy. “Look.”

“Husband,” Louis addresses Edward in the same controlling, obsessive tone he gets called _princess_ in, “Where is Des?”

“Okay wow,” Zayn says as Edward picks up Alex and walks out of the room. “I told y’all we need to investigate where Styles Sr. went. No one in this house listens to me.”

“Bunny.” Levy makes an upset sound when both rabbits leave the room.

“Maybe you want Jamie bubbles?” Louis places Levy’s brother-in-law in front of him to placate the child.

Levy has always found Jamie to be very confusing. Alex has a clone?

Jamie wonders if he could float in the air, and if he could, what would the implications of such powers be on his life?

“See?” Zayn says, _told you so voice_ ready. “I told y’all this meant something. Des is important. He did something shady to our boy.”

“Please,” Liam begs his husband. “Stop trying to get attention for yourself.”

“I will go,” Louis stops Liam from following Edward. “And the next person who says _it’s not safe_ will get a kick to their face.”

“Yes Louis,” Every adult in the room says obediently.

“Is it just me or has he been extra hot lately?” Zayn fans himself as Louis sashays out of the room.

“No,” Marcel asks his daughter to hand him a tissue, “No you aren’t. I’m fine hon,” He tells Emma who looks incredibly worried at her father’s sudden nosebleed. “Your mummy has that effect on your father sometimes.”

\----------

“Where do you think you are going?” Louis asks Edward who has draped a blanket over some sofas in the upstairs living room and is hiding underneath with Alex.

“Princess,” Edward greets his mate and offers him some room in the fort.

Louis places both hands on his hips. “Explain why you did that just now? Run upstairs like this? With bunny?”

Edward doesn’t know why he did it. He doesn’t know why he does anything.

“Mummy,” Alex reaches a paw toward his mother who immediately crawls in the silly fort his husband made.

“You two are ridiculous,” Louis sits himself in Edward’s lap, who looks wide-eyed and confused at their sudden closeness. “What even is this?”

Alex is so… happy? This is so much better than daddy’s awful job. They should be like this all the time. In their fun fort.

No one with bloody black eyes should look so innocent, and here is Edward, all lost.

“You need to tell us what happened to you so we can fix it.” Louis runs a hand through Edward’s maroon curls, sighing when his husband leans into his touch desperately.

“Princess,” Edward says again. Some words are too strong and he can’t help but repeat them, and then others escape him completely. He has no way of learning them, or even understanding them.

“Yes,” Louis places a kiss on Edward’s lips, “I’m your princess. And you need to tell princess what happened.”

“Daddy left.” Alex explains to mummy. “Left us.” He’s been telling anyone who listens.

“Did Des have anything to do with this?” Louis asks Edward who frowns miserably. “Where is he? What did he do?”

Edward shakes his head, and then buries his face in Alex’s curls.

“We need you back,” Louis knows exactly how soothing Alex’s scent can be and doesn’t judge his husband for hugging their son as a security blanket. “And we need to figure out what made you like this. Can you write it down?”

Edward frowns again.

“Ugh,” Louis judges himself for being attracted to Edward when he’s so horrifyingly uncivilized. “I am not going to explain writing to you. Bunny can do it.”

Alex makes an adoring sound. He would love to teach father how to colour.

Father is redeeming himself.

He isn’t at his previous god status yet but all this attention? All this playtime? Alex is starting to feel like a happy person again, instead of the sad abandoned orphan baby he had become in father’s absence.

“Or maybe Niall?” Louis keeps going. “He seems to be able to string a few words together without making a fool of himself.”

Edward makes a confused sound. Who is Niall?

“Aww baby bunny,” Louis hugs his child close, “Don’t worry we will fix daddy.”

But daddy is perfect this way. Alex thinks as mummy and daddy hug him close. He hasn’t been dishonouring Alex by going to this awful job place. He has been hugging Alex constantly.

Alex is literally the center of daddy’s world as should be the case.

“Now up with you mister,” Louis orders his husband, “I need to get dinner started. I’ve been so hungry lately because…” His cheeks redden. His heat is coming and his body is naturally starved for resources. The suppressants aren’t helping things.

Edward growls and holds princess close. He’s enjoying this closeness with mate now that creature has finally noticed him.

“Okay so,” Liam lifts up the sheet to find Louis giggling as Alex and Edward press kisses on his face, “I’m doing dinner tonight?”

“Just this once,” Louis says sternly. He doesn’t like relinquishing control of the kitchen too much, what with how annoying Liam is and with Harry’s baking issues.

“You won’t be disappointed Louis,” Liam’s tail would be wagging if it existed. “Did you get any info out of him?” He asks meaningfully, nodding at Edward who nods back at wife.

“We will get him to write it down,” Louis promises.

“Right,” Liam raises an eyebrow at the thought. Is caveman Edward ready to handle writing utensils?

“Daddy draw,” Alex is ready to help father with any and all of his troubles.

“Aww yes,” Louis squeezes Alex into a tight hug, “Bunny will help daddy draw.”

“Right,” Liam cannot with these people sometimes, “You three have fun.” That said he drops the sheet on the fort and runs off before Louis changes his mind and takes over the kitchen again.

“He better make something good or he will never be allowed to make anything so help me god,” Louis threatens. As far as he’s concerned, he’s the superior cook. He is also extremely hungry.

Edward really likes it when Louis hugs his fat baby. There is a bond between the three of them. He cannot for the life of him understand what.

“Daddy left us.” Alex brings up the past again because why should he let his grievances go? That’s not how he operates.

“Sweetie you need to forgive daddy,” Louis says sternly. “He’s obviously been through some difficult things and we need to help him through them.”

“I hate daddy,” Alex announces in front of god and his parents.

“Aww you are speaking in full sentences already.” Louis coos, “Mummy is just so proud of you, baby bunny.”

Just the way princess speaks to his baby really gets to Edward. He finds himself kissing pretty princess.

“Oh just what are you trying to do?” Louis blushes a deep red. “Stop it.”

“Why don’t you stop it?” Edward snaps and goes back to kissing Louis.

Alex is content to snuggle between his parents who are making out like a couple of teenagers instead of the responsible adults they are supposed to be.

“Wait,” Louis gasps and pulls away from his husbands’ addictive lips. “What did you say?” He swears there is a hint of green in Edward’s otherwise demonic eyes.

There is no time to investigate Edward’s momentary lapse in insanity because the rest of the babies have discovered their fort and are crawling inside to play.

“Umm,” Niall admits sheepishly to Louis, “They were missing you.”

“Damian’s probably awake by now,” Louis sighs, “I should go make sure he’s fed.”

“Daddy,” Jamie tries to sit beside Alex and is shrugged off. Levy appreciates it because he would like to sit down beside the bunnies.

Edward shudders at Jamie. What evil.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

“Sweetie,” Louis begs Alex to understand, “You can’t take daddy outside. He’s feral!”

“Daddy come with me.” Alex is very grown for his age and is ready to fight his mum for his father’s honour.

“Aww sweetie I don’t think so.” Louis says sternly. “Your father is having mental issues.”

“As of how many decades?” Zayn says dryly, clutching Levy close to himself. It’s the puppies’ first time trick or treating and he is feeling extremely protective.

“Look at your father,” Louis implores his son to understand. “Is he in any shape to go get candy?”

Edward is all for getting candy. Just not the type of candy puppies are interested in. He’s been salivating at the sight of Louis all day. How delicious is creature. He could eat this person.

“Oh my darling,” Marcel smiles tearfully at Emma, who is dressed as a bumblebee, “I could die for you.”

“I don’t think so.” Louis snaps at Marcel.

“So like,” Harry asks Jamie who is obviously a frog, “What the hell are you supposed to be?”

“What are you supposed to be?” Louis asks Harry suspiciously who is dressed in a sharply tailored Armani suit.

“I’m Edward.” Harry tells everyone, as the family groans in annoyance. “I am dealing with my loss in a healthy manner.”

“People have been asking why there hasn’t been a funeral service.” Marcel says, stressed. “What am I supposed to tell them?”

“I will lie down in a coffin,” Harry promises everyone as Edward gives him a curious look. He admires his brother’s clothes deeply. He’s been dressing down lately, enjoying a vacation from his responsibilities but his brothers’ outfit for tonight has ignited a fire in him which was otherwise dormant.

“No eating any candy until mummy checks it,” Louis orders all the babies, “That goes a thousand fold for you two,” He snaps at Damian and baby H, who are matching baby cats. “I inspect everything.”

“I won’t let them eat anything.” Niall promises, who is dressed as an older, sexier, parent cat.

“I swear to god Louis,” Captain America Liam promises, “I will be with them the whole time.”

Winter Soldier Zayn shrugs and nods. The alpha kidnappings have virtually died down so he’s feeling pretty chill about all this.

“Daddy come now.” Alex orders.

Louis corrects Alex’s bunny ears, which are flopping sideways adorably. “Are we planning on dressing up as a rabbit forever?”

“Bunny,” Levy smiles at Lexi who is allowed to be his true form today. What a blessed holiday.

“Princess,” Harry mimics his brother, making the actual Edward let out a curious sound. “Have dinner ready for my eventual return from the butcher shop.”

“Stop it,” Louis says, giving Edward a protective look. “You’re confusing your brother.”

“Good,” Harry says in his usual tone, and then walks up to the real Edward. “Clone, enough with the weakness and return to your family this instant.”

Edward cannot with mirror right now. It’s behaving so differently? Why? What’s happening?

“That’s enough,” Louis says as Harry gropes him in an Edwardian manner, “You’re messing with your brother’s mind.”

“Princess needs to learn his place,” Harry is enjoying being Edward. He might just stay like this.

“That’s enough with you,” Liam feels all hollow and sad when Harry acts all Edward. It’s like something he wants is right there and he can’t have it. “We need to start early so we can be home early. It’s cold outside. Puppies will catch a cold.”

“Like my precious Alexander could ever display such weakness.” Harry scoffs, fully in character. “Nonsense.”

Alex squeals in joy. Cutsey daddy is being extra… something. He can’t quite put his finger on it. Such pleasing behaviour from such an otherwise weak dad.

“Home by seven,” Louis snaps at everyone as they head out. “Not one minute more.”

“Yes Louis,” Is everyone’s obedient reply.

When everyone else is gone and Louis is alone with Edward he smiles up at his husband. “What should we do now?”

Edward could positively devour this creature. How is such a thing even possible? No one else in the damn nest even gives off these kinds of pheromones.

“Oh,” Louis groans, “I need to fill out that stupid application.” He sighs. “You won’t believe it.” He gives Edward a tired smile. “But I’ve been called into class again because I failed it. Some omega crap.”

Edward stalks Louis in the dining room, where an ominous looking envelope with a government seal is waiting.

“I have children to care for,” Louis pouts, “This is so stupid. How is this good for my family if I have to take this dumb class again? I won’t take it. Maybe Harry can go to court for me.”

Edward has no idea what candy is saying. He just wants to be inside this person. And how is that possible? Why is he having these thoughts?

“Ridiculous,” Louis is so upset. “I hate being an omega right now. You have no idea how easy you have it mister,” he tells Edward, “Well, losing your mind aside and all.”

“Princess,” Edward declares. There. That should tell candy the painful things he’s going through.

“Well according to these people I am a peasant who needs to sit around and be taught how to make a good home. Did you know good curtains can make or break a relationship?” Louis says, annoyed. “Well I didn’t before this damned class. And now I do. And I still failed. How fucking amazing.”

Edward finds himself taking the application from Louis’ hand and throwing it away. He would like attention now.

“Well done,” Louis can’t even be annoyed. “What was that about?”

“Princess.” Edward would like creature to fix whatever is going on with Edward so he can go on being carefree and happy.

Louis gasps when Edward grinds against him sexually. “I don’t think so, mister. I will not take advantage of you when you are all mentally challenged.”

Edward knows a rejection when he gets one. He finds himself stalking upstairs to where he has to share a fluffy pillow pile with his mirrors and princess.

“You can’t just run away because you didn’t get what you want.” Louis throws his hands up. “Edward,” He calls out and finds himself running after his alpha.

Edward hides under a blanket. He’s being unfairly treated by bouncy sex bonbon and he’s so done.

“Okay come on can’t we talk about this?” Louis sighs. “Babe?” He sits at the edge of his marital bed, “I need to do what’s best for this family.”

“Hate me.”

“What did you just say?” Louis cannot believe his ears.

Edward finds himself mimicking his son. “Hate me.” He says, because why else would he not get any yum yum on such a sacred night? Halloween?

“I love you,” Louis crawls on top of the covers, so there’s nothing separating him and his husband but a blanket, “You are like my best friend. Well… no. Niall is my best friend. You are… my soul-mate. No… Harry is my soul-mate. You are definitely a good baby daddy. I would die for you.”

“Hate princess.” Edward even strung different words together. Take that evil candy.

“Well I can’t blame you for that.” Louis is enjoying the way Edward’s muscles shift underneath him. He’s not muscular like Harry, or normal like Marcel, or cute and soft like Niall. Edward is abnormal, and Louis loves him. “I hate princess too. He couldn’t save you from whatever trauma you went through recently. I’ve been a bad wife.”

“Wife,” Edward instantly thinks of helpless pathetic Liam.

“But I promise I will be better,” Louis massages Edward’s shoulders through the blanket, making the alpha purr at how perfect delicate hands feel against his back. “I will be a much better wife to you. And no more neglecting you.”

“Princess.” Edward flips them around and Louis finds himself on his back, with Edward on top of him.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again,” Louis feels Edward’s curls, his scalp where the stitches are, where the brain surgery was performed. Aneurysm repair. “I will protect you.”

Edward nuzzles Louis’ throat and finds Harry’s mark, frowning. How come mirror gets to mark cake and Edward doesn’t?

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, confused, as Edward starts biting Louis’ neck. “Idiot, you’ve already left your mark.” He blushes when he remembers where it is. “Shame on you.” Only Edward would mark his bottom.

Edward cannot with this. He investigates and finds another mark! Louis’ arm has another’s mirror’s brand on him and what even is this? Apparently only Edward is left out of this party.

“What is the matter with you?” Louis sighs when Edward glares at his left wrist, where’s Marcel’s mark is, and lets out a jealous sound. “You are so stupid.”

Edward feels so unhappy all of a sudden. Creature is so not his right now it’s not even funny.

“Aww come here,” Louis feels so protective all of a sudden, “Edward,” He cuddles his husband close, “You are so dumb you forgot we are married.”

Edward nuzzles Louis’ chest like a sad puppy, feeling neglected.

“Okay,” Louis blushes a deep red, “I’m only doing this because you have checked out mentally and need help. How can you forget what you did to me?” That said, he tries to separate from Edward.

Edward growls, not liking the struggle to detach from himself. First princess has marks from mirrors and now he won’t let Edward hold him. How fucking rude is the saucy minx?

“Hey,” Louis snaps, satisfied when the demonic sounds stop, “Enough. Just listen.” That said he turns around and pulls his pants and slutty, lacy underwear down, letting Edward see the delightful, delectable bottom which manages to turn every head in his direction. “See what you did?” Louis pouts a little. “Pervert.”

Edward gasps a little. There it is. His mark! Edward did this. Edward did this to princess.

“Remember?” Louis shakes his head and rests both arms on a pillow as Edward caresses his perky bottom reverently. “My heat? You went first of course. And Hazza second. He wouldn’t let me go. Poor Marcel had to wait!”

“Mine,” Edward says, sounding so much like himself Louis can’t help but smile.

“Says who,” Louis teases and can’t help but arch his back, smirking when Edward’s breath hitches at the movement.

“I say so,” Edward’s voice is sharp and clear and his hands are possessive on perky, perfect globes and Louis can’t believe what he’s hearing. “You belong to me.”

“No,” Louis needs to see them, needs to see deep, dark green eyes, but there is a rustle of movement and one giant paw is keeping him in place, kneading the soft flesh of his arse and elegant fingers are playing with his entrance. “I need to see them.”

“Mine,” Edward keeps one arm around Louis’ chest and god, is it possible to get wet this fast? Is it possible to be this aroused and Louis whimpers at how well Edward knows his body.

“Please,” Edward ignores the begging. He doesn’t care what princess is saying, the omega is his. “Just let me see your eyes.” He won’t let his mate go. Louis belongs to him. “I need to see your eyes, Edward, please.”

Louis doesn’t know how he does it because Edward is inhumanly strong. Truly his husband allows his freedom because one minute Louis’ almost knotted and another he’s free to turn around, “Edward.”

Said husband makes a confused sound when his omega bursts into needy tears. “Princess.” He simply says when his mate can’t help but cry.

Louis can only see the dangerous, deep red black of what’s become Edward’s usual eye colour. What he needs to see isn’t there. It’s heartbreaking.

Edward finds himself pulling princess into his arms.  What a nonsensical creature.

“I’m sorry.” Louis immediately pulls himself together. Edward is beautiful no matter what form he’s in. “I love you.” He admits.

“Hate,” Edward finds himself throwing out.

“No,” Louis sobs, “Babe, I just miss you. All the time, I…” He gasps as Edward continues fingering him. Apparently a sobbing omega is not a turn off, “Okay I know for a fact I’m an ugly crier.”

“I should make you cry more often,” Edward smirks, and Louis whimpers at the sudden lucidity in his husband. It apparently comes and goes. “So fucking pretty.”

“You have z-zero shame,” Louis lets Edward play with him because god knows he needs to cum.

“Mine,” Edward needs… Oh, so that’s what he needs! Bouncy fun person starts bouncing on his cock. This is what will take care of his needs.  

“Don’t ha-have to look-look so h-happy,” Louis squeals. Edward is dimpling way too hard, like he’s a virgin. Considering he doesn’t remember most things he kind of is.

Edward frowns when Louis takes charge and starts sinking down onto his husband’s aching cock so slowly that the demon’s breath stops, “S-Slower,” Louis coos, “Feel me.”

“Harder,” Edward apparently disagrees with Louis’ strategy, because the omega finds himself getting pounded by the mindless machine with breathless intensity. “More.”

“C-Careful,” Louis will need to lie around and recover from this fucking at this rate! And he can’t afford the time off. He has kids to take care of. Edward obviously has no care for such things (or anything) because he’s just taking his pleasure and having his fun.

Edward makes an alarmed sound when his knot pops, Louis writhing and rolling his hips like he’s fully expecting it. “Oh I want it,” Louis lets his intentions known when Edward gets confused for a second and tries to pull away because what’s happening?

“Big,” Edward tells Louis because his dick’s a lot larger than it was a moment ago.

“Tell me about it,” Louis’ still hard but he won’t cum yet. He wants to ride his daddy’s knot for a few more minutes (hours?) and take his sweet time. “I have to take three doses of these regularly, doctor.”

Edward growls. He’s finally realized he’s stuck inside princess for the time being. What a pleasant turn of events.

“Liking this are we?” Louis rolls his hips and smirks when his husband’s red eyes roll back in his head and only deep blackness can be seen. “Is princess nice and tight for his daddy?”

Louis makes a face when his husband dimples adorably, “All this dirty talk is wasted on you.” Harry would have giggled and Marcel would have fainted by now.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just leave with you?” Edward’s tiny sliver of coherence has returned and Louis whimpers because his cock is responding to his husband’s voice after hearing it after such a long time, his inner muscles spasm deliciously around the thick knot they are struggling to accommodate, “Why I shouldn’t take you somewhere and make you my sex slave?”

 _Our husbands…_ Louis wants to and should say, _Our babies._

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Edward regards Louis like a curious dog, adorable head tilt and all, “Just being my whore twenty-four seven. That sound perfect for you?”

Louis always makes fun of the omegas on TV who are shown to pass out during sex because their alpha is just that good and now he’s one of them.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Louis,” Marcel begs his mate to understand, “Babe, please…”

“Fix this,” Louis screams at Harry who squints at the legal notice thrust in his face, “If you have any law in your blood fucking fix this.”

“Language,” Liam hisses at the angry omega. “Puppies are watching and learning.”

“Your mother will kill someone,” Louis tells his children who giggle at angry mummy.

Angry mummy is cute mummy.

“Babe,” Harry drawls, “This is happening.”

“I will kill us all,” Louis threatens, feeling very Edward all of a sudden. Speaking of…

“Where is he going?” Liam and Marcel speak together, team sensible has never been stronger and never shall be.

“Edward?” Niall speaks to psycho because apparently everyone else is speechless and someone has to address the situation. “Buddy boy?”

“Blond,” Edward nods at secondary wife and makes his way toward the front door.

Zayn gasps at the machete in Edward’s hand, “Matilda?”

“Yes, I am in need of her assistance,” Edward nods, fixing his suit, which is pristine, save for the blood which shall be on it in the near future. “Wife?”

“Yes?” Liam and Louis both whimper. Both worried at Edward’s sudden coherent attitude, which is actually quite extreme.

“Not you,” Edward snaps at Louis, “Get back upstairs and put some lingerie on. Daddy will be back soon.”

“Where,” Liam quickly approaches Edward who is glaring at him expectantly. “Where are you trying to go with Matilda?”

“I…” Edward suddenly gets a confused look on his face. All of a sudden, his eyes are unfocused and glassy.

“Okay,” Niall comments as Edward deposits the machete in the umbrella rack and rushes over to Alex’s waiting arms hiding in his son’s embrace, “That’s the third time this week. Where does he keep trying to go?”

“Why does he keep getting all sane?” Is Zayn’s question. “Well, not sane. Himself.”

“I’m not even going to…” Liam just makes a useless gesture and grabs Matilda which keeps making an appearance despite where they hide her in the damn house. Edward keeps finding the machete, keeps trying to leave the house with her, but as soon as he tries to actually figure out where he’s going he loses all awareness of where he is.

“Oh,” Louis makes a disappointed sound and pouts. He hates this. He keeps getting his hopes up. “I’m not going to teach some stupid class.”

“Babe,” Marcel tries to get his mate to understand, “GH gave you a stellar recommendation. She said you have excellent homemaking values.”

“I think…” Harry is extraordinarily sharp all of a sudden, “She failed you on purpose.”

“What?” Every single coherent person in the room prattles. Edward lets Alex soothe him.

“GH failed Louis,” Harry’s grass green eyes glint, “So that he would have to be penalized and since he has demonstrated excellent housewife skills, he will be teaching a class. She has played her game well.”

“I will kill her.” Louis screams, “I will kill us all.”

“I did really well in the course,” Niall says innocently.

“She probably passed you because she hates you,” Harry tells Niall. “Not everyone can feel for you what I can.”

“I am being tricked into teaching a class?” Louis is livid. “At this stage of my life?” He gestures to where his children and Edward are hanging out. “Where I have a newborn and a deranged husband?”

“Listen,” Harry grabs Louis’ shoulders firmly, making his wife look up with wide eyes. “There is nothing I can do about this. Go teach the damn class.”

“This is kind of your fault,” Liam piles on the assault. “Niall passed the class.”

“Niall doesn’t know anything.” Louis bites out as Harry starts kissing his neck.

“He passed,” Zayn reminds Louis, “You didn’t.”

“I will kill us all,” Louis threatens as Harry casually molests him.

“You just had to show off,” Harry makes sure he sounds as Edward as possible, “Stupid princess.”

“Louis,” Marcel says sympathetically, “By making a good impression, you have found yourself in a job position.”

“Do I at least get paid?” Louis shrieks as Harry squints at the letter some more.

“Minimum wage,” Harry responds as Louis tears his hair out in stress, and screams when he’s stopped because his hair is too pretty for such things.

The children aren’t fazed because mummy is an emotional creature. He does these things sometimes.

“Look,” Marcel grabs the mother of his children, enjoying the closeness, “You get to impart biological wisdom on clueless teenage omegas. You are doing a good thing. You are a good person. All those submissives are lucky to have you as a teacher. Their parents are lucky to have you teaching their young sons and daughters.”

“Do not,” Louis kicks Marcel viciously, “Try to make me feel good about this!”

Alex squeals delightfully as one of the cutsey daddies falls the floor because mummy did something fun. Beside him, Jam Jam wonders what happened as Emma crawls to his aid. He was fine one second and then he is clutching his leg?

“Oh sweetie,” Louis is in tears as he picks Emma up, “I have to go to work so daddies will care for you and baby brother now,” He gestures to baby Damian who kicks up his legs happily. “You are single parent children now.”

“There are literally,” Zayn mumbles, “Like six of us here, seven if you count you know who.” He points to Edward who crawls over to Marcel and drapes himself over the weak mirror. “Like six of us would have to die for any kid to be a single parent kid.”

“I can arrange that,” Louis threatens.

“You are like,” Niall speaks and everyone listens because Louis looks a tinge less murderous, “The best omega ever. You taught me how to be a better mate and parent.”

“I am not real.” Louis glares daggers as Edward rolls around with Marcel on the floor, making his younger twin groan. His ribs are healed, but there is a dull ache there.

“You are the realest thing I know.” Niall rushes into Louis’ arms, baby H and all.

“It’s amazing.” Harry shakes his head and wraps his arms around both omegas, “How is Louis not jealous that I had a baby with another omega?”

“We are taking him somewhere for help,” Zayn declares as Liam shrugs at Harry. He has enough experiences with the Styles family at this point that nothing can be done about them. They are a doomed breed.

“I have nothing to tell young omegas,” Louis reminds Niall who is cuddling against him, his daughter sighing contentedly between them.

“Just make something up, god,” Edward says from where he has Marcel pinned to the floor, making everyone gawk at his sudden coherence.

“Hey buddy,” Liam coos at his best friend, ruffling up maroon curls, as Marcel makes his escape as soon as Edward is distracted, “How’s my boy doing?”

“Wife we must hurry,” Edward says as Liam shows him unconditional affection, “Fetch me Matilda. I need her.”

“Oh hush you,” Louis grabs Edward’s by his ear and twists it. “Enough.”

“I need to…”Edward makes a stunned face when his train of thought is immediately derailed. He is confused and disorientated.

“Daddy sick,” Alex declares and crawls into his father’s lap, hugging his distraught parent.

“He sure is.” Louis sighs. “Dementia is hard on him. Help your father, Lexi bunny.” Louis begs his baby.

“Alex is such a trooper,” Liam says fondly as his son-in-law cuddles his senile father and grounds him. The baby has been watching his father like a hawk. He even alerted the rest of the adults to his daddy’s last night 3 am escape attempt. Where Edward keeps trying to go is anyone’s guess.

Over Alex’s dead body is daddy Edward going to run off again. One mustn’t bring a child into the world and then dump him on random side parents. One must take responsibility.

Father doesn’t care.

Too damn bad. Alex shall force deadbeat dad to take responsibility.

“I feel like Alex is helping Edward come back,” Zayn comments as said baby scolds his father and makes him go back to the playpen where they can hang out for a while and live in the moment because honestly who knows when loser daddy makes his next escape?

Edward obediently follows fat baby. It’s being all bossy and giving much-needed structure to Edward’s chaotic life.

“I am here,” Anne rushes in through the front door, “I am here.” She sighs, “Traffic was a total horror. Hello, children,” She smiles at the large group of puppies and Edward.

“Thank you so much,” Liam thanks Anne for agreeing to help Louis watch the children (and Edward) as he has a date night with his mates.

“You are welcome. How is everyone?” Anne says sternly at the group of clueless faces watching her curiously.

Edward smiles at meddling female. She seems to have made an appearance. That’s nice.

“And have you been behaving?” Anne asks her eldest son who dimples lovingly and reaches into his suit pocket.

“Where did he get that?” Marcel asks, confused as Edward pulls out an expensive looking necklace and presents it to his mother.

“Oh god did he steal it from somewhere?” Liam whimpers as Anne takes the necklace and examines it. It’s fancy and classy. Exactly what a loving mother deserves.

“Aww, that’s nice,” Louis’ eyes are warm and loving. “What a good job you did.” He coos at Edward. He is so respectful toward his mum, and setting a good example for his kids who will be good to their mummy.

“Where did you get that diamond chain from,” Marcel interrogates Edward who looks up, his dimples are so cute and adorable but they have no effect on the mirror because guess what, the mirror has dimples just like Edward’s!

“Okay he was trying to sneak out last night,” Zayn proposes as Edward purrs at Anne stroking his hair lovingly, “Maybe he broke in somewhere and brought the chain?”

“But Lexi bunny caught his father,” Louis reminds everyone.

“Last night,” Zayn scoffs, “Who knows where he was the night before that?”

“Excuse you,” Harry glares, “Edward was with his brothers, having an incestuous threesome.”

“I was there too,” Louis reminds Harold. “Please.”

“I am here now,” Anne buzzed in between admiring the necklace and taking selfies so she can send Gemma. “Clean up your conversations for me and the kids.”

“Hi,” Niall smiles angelically at Edward who smiles back just as pleasantly, red-black eyes full of awareness. “Can you explain where that chain came from?” He points to where Anne is posing in the hallway mirror.

“Present,” Edward explains. He wanted to bring one for princess but nothing was nice enough. Nothing is ever good enough for delicious treat cake.

“Where did you get the present?” Niall continues his inquiry.

Edward appreciates the attention he is getting from this submissive, but he isn’t really here for this. He wants princess cake.

“Damn,” Zayn whistles as Niall is pushed away and into a pile of decorative pillows, away from Edward. “I have never seen an omega brushed off like this.”

“Okay rude,” Niall sighs and adjusts his glasses. He has a new aesthetic.

“We will have a talk about this,” Liam helps Niall up and glares at Edward, who gives wife a caring look. “Edward you will tell us where you got a freaking diamond necklace from.”

“I am not giving it back,” Anne declares. “It’s mine now.”

“We know, mum,” Marcel promises, “We just want to make sure Edward didn’t steal it, in his…” He gives his brother, who is howling for no reason, a worried look, “condition. We just want to pay the owners back.”

Jamie laughs and claps at free spirited daddy. What a fun playful way to live.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Louis tells his mother-in-law, “I have been so stressed about this lesson plan for my class.”

“This is actually quite an honourable thing for our family, Louis,” Anne says proudly. “I shall announce it to all other rich families. My son-in-law is going to counsel all other omegas. We are basically shaping future generations.”

“Right,” Louis makes a scared sound at the Machiavellian look Anne gives him, “I didn’t think it was that big a deal.”

“Oh yes dear,” Anne smirks, “We own the future. You have so much power. You tell those submissives whatever you want. They raise their children based on those principals. Observe.” She gestures to where Niall is hugging Baby H, “How much influence do you have over him?”

“Oh god,” Louis whimpers as Niall gives him an adoring look. “I basically own him. I don’t want to own all omegas.”

“No, but you want to shape them mentally.” Anne scoffs. “Stupid boy.”

“Listen to mummy,” Marcel begs his mate, “Please, Louis.”

“Oh hush you,” Anne still hasn’t forgiven Marcel for destroying all furniture. “Shameless. You should be more like Edward. Such a nice boy he is.”

“Right,” Marcel sighs as Edward tries to make another break for the door but is stopped by Liam and Zayn and escorted back to the children’s play area.

“Are you guys going to be alright without us?” Liam asks, worried. “Edward can be a handful.”

“Go,” Anne glares up at Liam, who frowns, “Have fun. I can handle my boy. Edward was the easiest. It’s this one,” She glares at Marcel, “Who gave me the most trouble.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel sighs and adjusts his glasses, glaring as Niall mimics him and fixes up his frames. “Do you even need glasses, Niall?” He asks the omega, who looks dignified and truly like the esteemed author he is supposed to be.

“Do you?” Niall asks. No malice in his tone, just endearing curiosity.

Marcel blushes. His vision got so much better when he presented as an alpha. He just wears the frames out of habit. Like a crutch. Kind of like not being able to handle anyone smoking around him because of his past asthma.

“Leave Marcel alone and go enjoy your date,” Louis orders the threesome, who obediently shuffle out the door, looking casual and hot. They are sexy parents and don’t really put too much effort into their appearance, not as much as they used to, but the effect is still the same.

They are perfect.

“No worries,” Harry tells baby H, who makes a sad sound at her mother’s disappearance. “Daddy’s here.”

“Do something about him,” Marcel gestures to where Harry is sitting with Harry Jr. and cooing at the little girl, “Mum please.”

“Harry cannot be dealt with,” Anne sighs, “You know this. If only all my children were as easy as Edward.”

“He is literally in toxic shock right now.” Marcel reminds everyone as Anne ruffles Edward’s hair and pinches his cheeks.

“Go help your mate with his homework,” Anne orders, as if telling a high school teenager to stop procrastinating. “Enough complaining. March Marcel! Now…” She claps her hands together, the diamond chain glinting around her neck, “Who wants to build a fort?”

“Oh,” Louis makes an understanding sound as Emma raises her paw in the air at grandma’s suggestion, “So that’s where that came from."

“You see that,” Marcel screeches as Louis walks upstairs with baby Damian. “You see how no one listens to me.”

“I have to come up with a lesson plan,” Louis pouts. “What’s a lesson plan?”


	27. Chapter 27

“I hate teaching.” Louis declares as soon as Marcel is done proposing what should be Louis’ course of action for his new class.

Marcel will not reveal what the thought of teacher Louis does to him. A class full of submissives gets what Marcel would give his right arm for. Life is unfair. Marcel is hoping its a class of omegas who like alphas, not amorously enamoured with others of their kind like Niall because that can be a problem. Marcel is not going to share Louis outside this nest.

This is Marcel’s nest.

“Oh, this is such stupidity.” Louis sighs, oblivious to his husband’s thoughts.

Damian is fast asleep beside Levy, who has been napping for quite some time. It’s normal for him to have a longer resting time than the rest of his crowd because he’s Zayn’s kid and an omega baby, possibly a beta. The effect is compounded.  Alpha babies in contrast sleep later and wake sooner.

“They have no idea what they are in for.” Louis shakes his head at the instruction folder (massive) which the government sent over, “Being a good mate cannot be taught.”

Marcel shrugs. “So many factors to take into account.”

“Personality of the omega and the prospective husbands, their financial situations.” Louis snaps. “How do we factor that?”

“Babe,” Marcel couldn’t care less. “Just go get this over with.”

“Even if you have the perfect husbands there are so many issues.” Louis looks ready to throw the folder out the damn window. “Life as a submissive is hard.”

“You are just so good at it,” Marcel says, his voice nervous.

“Well, I didn’t know that,” Louis throws his hands up. “How am I supposed to teach others how to be good at it?”

“Well, what would you say is the most important factor in our marriage?” Marcel asks honestly. “We all kind of have volatile personalities.”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugs, “You all kind of showed up and were nice to me and I got pregnant.”

“Okay,” Marcel jumps at that, “Husband selection. Even after the alpha kidnappings there are a lot more of us dominants than you subs. You’ve got to be careful when selecting who fathers your babies.”

“Can’t just be any loser.” Louis starts making furious notes. “It has to be the proper group of losers.”

“Oh I’ve known some omegas,” Marcel shakes his head in disappointment, “They got pregnant by the worst alphas. Lives ruined.”

“I got the point,” Louis pouts, “What else.”

“You have that extremely kinky relationship with Niall?” Marcel offers, “I still don’t understand what’s going on, but you seem so happy.”

“Friendships among omegas?” Louis scrunches up his nose in a manner so cute Marcel fights the urge to pull wife into his lap and squeeze him.

“So what do you and Niall have?” Marcel really would like an explanation. It’s about damn time someone clarified it to him.

“I want to chain him to a bed and leave him there.” Louis shudders at the unbelievably ridiculous thoughts he has about Niall sometimes. He’s such an animal.

 _Oh god, that sounds like me when I think about Louis._ Marcel whimpers a little.

“I know,” Louis shakes his head. “I’m sick. I want him naked all the time and like kiss him all over and I completely understand Harry wanting to father his children when I want to? Like every time, we have sex it’s not even enough? I’m so thirsty for him? It’s like true what they say about omega pheromones, but I am an omega. How can they affect me? I guess I’m not a true born so they would have a deeper power over me.”

“Oh, babe,” Marcel shifts in his seat uncomfortably, “You have an alpha hindbrain despite your gender reassignment. No one blames you, babe. It’s healthy for your psyche.”

“And you know what the worst part is?” Louis doesn’t have the powerful alpha senses, so he has no idea what he’s doing to Marcel.

“What?” Marcel prays to god he survives this account of Louis and Niall’s friendship. Is it possible to die of arousal because this alpha might.

“The worst part is,” Louis keeps going, “He would do anything to please me. Absolutely anything. He’s like the perfect sex slave.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel prays for mercy. His alpha brain is effortlessly presenting Louis talking about Niall as if he’s talking about himself.

“I know right?” Louis is so appalled at himself, he confuses Marcel’s horrified arousal for, well, horrified surprise. “The other day, the kids were all napping, and I told him I wanted to tie him up. He didn’t even think about it. I could say anything and his dumb brain never processes it? He just presents his body like it’s ready for me anytime any place? Like it’s mine to take? Who does this?”

“I don’t know,” Marcel cannot with this. He might not have asthma anymore, but he might stop breathing. His alpha is wondering when he can tie Louis up.

“I just…” Louis stares at his hands in wonder, “I found myself spanking him, and he screamed my name like it was some kind of prayer. I have never had this kind of power over a person. It’s intoxicating.”

“T-That’s nice,” Marcel forces himself to stammer.

“He’s mine,” Louis’ eyes are so full of determination.

“He’s a l-lucky person,” Marcel groans.

“But enough about stupid blond.” Louis shakes his head as if woken from a trance. “What about these people.” He gestures to the young omegas he’s supposed to be guiding.

“Who cares?” Marcel honestly doesn’t.

“Oh now…” Louis finally notices Marcel’s blush. His husband only turns this lovely shade of red when he’s in some kind of well… whatever qualifies for horny nerds. “What even?”

“Help.” Marcel begs and Louis coos at his husband.

“Aww, did my sickness turn you on?” Louis finds himself straddling Marcel’s lap. “The kids are sleeping for another thirty minutes so you better have your fun soon.”

Marcel makes a screeching sound which only dogs could possibly understand.

“Would you like to tie me up?” Louis asks, his tone sympathetic.

Marcel can only nod.

“Your mother is in the house what’s wrong with you?” Louis sighs, “Babe she and the kids will walk in on us. We only have time for a quickie.”

“You and Niall do it.” Marcel growls. He turns into such a caveman when he’s aroused.

“And do we have knots?” Louis shakes his head when Marcel gets all thoughtful. “Niall and I can’t get stuck together like alpha omega pairings. We can afford to fuck quick.”

Before Marcel can make his demands, Levy sits up and whimpers, tears falling down his face.

“No,” Louis immediately climbs off his husband’s lap and rushes over to the silently crying baby, “No, Levy, baby no.” His maternal instincts are stronger than his husband pleasing ones.

“Okay so cold shower thanks,” Marcel says and makes his way to the nearest bathroom. Another thing to look for in a husband, Louis notes absentmindedly. Someone who will let an omega put their baby first and not just be a sex fiend all the time.

“Mommy,” Levy cries and Louis knows it has something to do with a certain blond.

“Aww, baby,” Louis kisses Levy’s tears away, ever since the kidnapping the kid freaks out when he’s away from his mum. “He’s with your dads. He’s fine. It’s date night. You’re going to have hundreds of those with Lexi.”

“Bunny.” Levy sniffles.

“Speak of the devil,” Louis smirks at the door when Anne walks in with Alex.

“He was trying to climb the stairs,” Anne says, annoyed with her grandson. “I need to go back downstairs before Edward runs away with a kitchen knife.”

“What a good baby,” Louis comments as a takes his Lexi bundle from Anne, “My best baby.” The child obviously sensed Levy’s emotions and tried to come find him.

“Princess,” Alex comments as Louis sits down with them both because god knows the kids are getting big. The triplet babies aside, even tiny Levy is a healthy size for his age. He’s no new baby Damian or Baby H, who is spending time with obsessed big H.

“It happens.” Louis rubs Levy’s back and coos lovingly. “I am going to protect you and your mommy.”

Levy finds himself listening to angry mummy’s heartbeat. It’s so soothing and calming.

“You need to be a happy baby and let me worry enough for both of us.” Louis scolds Levy who clings to him pathetically. “I’m responsible for your safety.”

God help anyone who messes with Levy.

“Princess,” Alex says sternly, “Mine.”

“Yes,” Louis grumbles at his son. “I guess he is yours.” The only way the stupid government will let Louis keep Levy is if Alex marries him and let’s face it, Lexi bunny is the only person allowed in Levy’s life. Anyone else shall be castrated. “But you need to take a step back and let me run things,” Louis reminds his son who stares at his mummy with mismatched eyes, “Levy is special. He isn’t some random.”

“Mummy,” Alex smiles at his mother.  There is something just so perfect about mummy. He isn’t a fake like formerly perfect daddy or weak like cutsey daddies. He is always here and taking perfect care of Lexi.

“I like you too sweetie,” Louis tells his baby kindly. “Thank you for such positive emotions.”

Levy feels all calm and content and okay. There’s just something about his omega parents which has the power to relax and soothe him.

“Good baby.” Louis kisses Levy’s face, praising him for smiling, “Happy baby.” Niall’s eyes look so good on Zayn’s features.

Edward walks in, annoyed and appalled, and gives Louis an irritated look.

“Excuse me?” Louis snaps as Alex is snatched away from. “Am I allowed to spend time with my baby?”

“Princess sad,” Alex tries to explain why he left daddy downstairs unsupervised. “Cry.”

“Left me.” Edward turns the tables of guilt on his baby. “Hate me.”

Alex has tasted his own medicine and it is bitter!

“See how it feels?” Louis chastises Alex, “You need to forgive your father already!”

“Daddy mean,” Alex reminds his mother who is squeezing Levy tightly. To say Louis is never letting go of this person is an understatement. “Hate us.”

“Honey,” Louis tries to reason with his baby, “Look at your father,” He gestures to daddy Edward, prompting baby bunny to turn to his future form, “Does he look capable of such a complex emotion such as hate?”

Edward, even with demon eyes, looks awfully self-conscious when his son stares at him.

“He is completely dead inside,” Louis explains to his toddler, who looks thoughtful. “He had something bad happen to him. We need to help him.”

“Help daddy,” Alex says after a few minutes of thinking.

“Exactly,” Louis says warmly, “Good baby bunny.”

A new thought process is churning in baby Alex’s mind. Something made his favourite father dishonour Alex and his family.

Alex must find out what.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

“What is this?” Louis gestures to where Jamie is happily sitting on his desk.

The hundred something omegas stare blankly. One raises his hand. “It’s a cute baby?”

“And who will get up with this cute baby when it gets up in the middle of the night and cries?” Louis sneers at the fourteen-year-old kid who whimpers at the angry attention. “Who will feed him round the clock and love him and pay attention to him and hold him?”

“The nanny?” Another girl, a little older and more confident, answers.

“You will let a nanny mother your child?” Louis places a hand on his hip.

“That’s what help is for?”

“And…” Louis massages his forehead because he has a headache. “How will that work please explain?”

Nearby Jamie smiles and holds up his arms. He would like a hug now, please.

“Okay if my baby looks like that there is no problem.” Louis hears, “I would spend all my time with him anyway.”

“Jam Jam mum is busy,” Louis whispers. “Go on iPad please.”

Jamie pouts and grabs the device his sister lent him for this meeting.

“Okay that kid is so cute I am so getting pregnant,” An omega squeals and Louis is forced to slap his forehead. He brought Jamie here to scare people into using contraceptives and it only wants them to have babies.

“Oh my god it has dimples.” Someone shrieks as Jam Jam concentrates on his puzzle, “The puppy has dimples!”

“It’s a Styles baby.” Louis sighs. “Of course it has dimples. Can anyone tell me the most popular forms of birth control?”

“I don’t want any right now I want that baby!” A girl in the front row desperately points to Jamie, and sobs when the baby smiles back at her.

“Believe me he is very high maintenance,” Louis says sardonically. Jamie may look easy to deal with, but he has exceptional needs. He only behaves well in a certain environment or he will throw a fit scary enough to send Alex crawling away.

“I want one.” Every omega sobs.

Louis narrows his eyes. He didn’t want to have to do this, but desperate times and all that, “Jam Jam,” He calls out to his son, who looks up with curious, darling sapphire blue eyes which mirror his mum’s. “Who wants some chocolate?”

A shriek frightening and loud rings through the hall, making every omega cover his or her ears.

“Now,” Louis says calmly as Jamie throws an expensive iPad on the floor angrily at the sight of an innocent candy bar. “Who wants to calm this child down?”

“I will try.” An eighteen-year-old dares to approach the angry Styles pounding away at the table.

“Please,” Louis is deeply amused. “Have at it.”

“Aww,” Maternal instincts vary in all omegas but it is hard not to go mental at the sight of lush brown curls and big watery blue eyes. “Sweetie.”

“Hate choco.” Jamie might just kill someone. If this was Alex his eyes might be turning red and warning defenseless victims to stay away and run.

“Oh god, my ribs.” The omega immediately releases Jamie to the floor and curls into himself as he’s kicked.

“He’s in a good mood,” Louis says, bored. “No crack means no break. Well done Jam Jam. Now…” He turns to his stunned audience, “Remember, the stronger the alpha you mate with, the stronger your children will be. This child…” The omega points to Jamie who is pouting sadly on the floor where he is lounging, waiting for mummy to pick him up, “Takes after his Neanderthal of a father. Weak alphas mean less work, child rearing wise.”

The omega on the floor rasps, “I think I need a doctor.”

“Don’t be whiney,” Louis huffs, “Bubbles went easy on you. Jam Jam, go pick up that iPad for god’s sake, Emma will be so mad. You owe her a new one.”

“Condoms,” One girl starts speaking on autopilot when Louis points at her, “Pills, Tubal ligation, IUD…”

“Hate choco,” Jamie mutters where he’s still waiting for his hug.

\----------

“How was class?” Harry asks where he is waiting outside.

“It was fine,” Louis says holding Jamie out proudly. “He helped.”

“Did you?” Harry squints at his offspring.

“Maybe I will bring Alex tomorrow?” Louis smirks at a whimpering girl nearby. “Scare these idiots for good.”

“I feel very close to you,” Harry tells Jamie who waves his arms around happily. “You seem familiar.”

“Oh yes,” Louis says dryly, “I wonder why.” Jamie and Harry have identical, carefree expressions on their faces.

“Don’t want any,” Jamie whimpers when somebody opens a packet of milk chocolate. Obviously they are on their period and need a little pick me up.

“Trust me, sweetie,” Louis sighs at the uncomfortable looking person who is ripping into their candy to try to make themselves feel better, “They want it all for themselves.”

“Aww,” The girl sees the tears streaming down Jamie’s face and rushes over, “Honey, do you want some?” She is eager to share her chocolate with the helpless child having a fit. She kind of wants to take it from the two males holding it and run off with it.

“No please stop,” Jamie sobs helplessly.

“It’s okay,” Louis huggles Jamie who honest to god looks ready to run off. His hate for candy is real, “Mummy is here.”

“Thank you,” Harry returns the chocolate bar to the shocked omega.

“Good baby,” Louis hugs Jamie tight, squeezing harder than he would one of the younger kids. The older babies can take the full force of Louis’ overprotective love, especially the alpha babies. “Happy baby!” He bounces the upset child.

“Let’s take him on a drive.” Harry leads Louis, placing a possessive hand on the small of his back.

“I can’t believe chocolate bothers him so much.” Louis sighs as Jamie throws a tantrum and returns all the adoring looks he gets from omegas with annoyed glares.

“He is so eccentric,” Harry shakes his head. “Where does he get all that from?”

“No idea,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Haven’t a clue.”

“Kill it,” Jamie orders his parents when they pass a vending machine displaying many types of chocolate bars, “Ugly.”

“You have been spending way too much time with Lexi,” Louis chastises his baby. “You are so nice usually. Well, absentminded, sweetie. God bless.”

Jamie likes Alex. Something about Alex is just so… Similar to Jam Jam. He can’t put his finger on it.

“So violent,” Harry shakes his head at Jamie, “What a bad influence on my daughter.” He is constantly worried about baby H and wants her to have a good future.

“Totally,” Louis kisses Jamie’s cheek, “He is pure evil.”

“Hey maybe we should like,” Harry ponders, “buy things, for our family.”

“Yes Harry,” Louis praises his husband. “That’s what people do at Christmas. Well done.”

Harry preens at the praise. He’s getting so good at this family business.

\----------

“Okay maybe we should stop trying to contain him,” Zayn pants after Edward’s fifteenth escape attempt for the day, “And see where he’s trying to go?”

“Yeah,” Liam rests his head against Edward’s shoulder, who pats his helpless wife.

Such a pathetic creature.

“Wow he wore you out,” Zayn laughs at his husband, “Never thought I would see you tired.”

“Freak,” Liam pinches Edward’s cheek, “Where do you keep going?”

“We would find out if we just let him go?” Zayn suggests.

Liam turns to where Niall is alone with the babies. “Maybe when Louis and the twins come back.”

“I like him,” Zayn comments on where Niall is reading a draft, (sans dirty words), of his next book to the children.

“He’s like some kind of cake,” Liam remarks, “God I sound like you,” He turns to Edward.

“Cake,” Edward points to a picture of Louis.

“Cake,” Liam points to Niall.

“Y’all like different flavors?” Zayn tells both alphas who are glaring each other down. “Which is a good idea in my opinion?”

If Edward liked Niall he would just run off with the Irish pastry and nobody would see the blond again.

“Louis is pretty tasty, but I don’t want you making eyes at Niall.” Liam crosses his arms, giving Edward a warning look.

Edward makes a confused sound. Who is Niall?

“Look,” Zayn laughs, “Alex and Levy look like they are at one of those book readings. Creeps.”

“Is that what we were like?” Liam makes a face at the baby couple, “No wonder people hated us, Zayn.”

“Wife,” Edward chirps at Liam. He would like to be let out of the house now. 

“I never thought I would actually like the sound of another alpha calling you wife.” Zayn shakes his head at Edward. “What even is this?”

“He’s a good baby.” Liam has similar feelings toward Edward that he does Alex.

“He’s a literal demon.” Zayn points at Edward who nudges Liam gently, begging for help. He still hasn’t figured how why he can’t tie his own Windsor knots, but wife can do them so well?

“I had to look this up on the internet?” Liam laughs in exasperation as he adjusts the thousand dollar tie around his friend’s neck. “This shit is complicated.”

“He freaks out when I did the half-Windsor knot.” Zayn shakes his head as Edward stands around patiently, waiting for Liam to finish his wifely duties.

“He is such a good boy.” Liam ruffles maroon curls. “Isn’t he?”

“Oh god, where is Harry?” Marcel comes running in, smiling when Emma crawls toward him. “Hi, pumpkin.”

“He went to get Louis, why?” Liam is alarmed. His sensibility senses are tingling.

“He stuck me with the year-end paperwork that’s why,” Marcel is furious, Emma’s soothing rambling doing nothing to helping him. “What the hell?”

“I think he absconded with Louis and Jamie,” Zayn shows Marcel a picture Harry recently sent him of the three of them at the mall. “It’s odd seeing him spending time with his actual son.”

“Tell me about it,” Liam seethes. Harry steals baby H every chance he gets.

“Wife please,” Edward implores Liam to understand when his tie is at an acceptable knot around his neck.

“Okay,” Liam sighs, “When Louis comes back we will go wherever it is you keep trying to take a trip with Matilda okay?”

“Umm,” Zayn gives his phone a worried look, “That might be a while, Harry and Louis are going shopping together.” The Larry pairing is notoriously and disgustingly picky and fashionable.

“Wonderful.” Marcel starts walking upstairs with Emma. “Let’s go, sweetie. Daddy needs to get work done.”

Emma wonders when she will get her iPad back. It’s kind of important. She had a lot of work saved on that thing.

\----------


	29. Chapter 29

“Baby’s first road trip,” Liam coos at Edward who purrs back. “Who’s my best baby? You are,” Liam says sternly. “You are my best baby.”

“Umm,” Zayn turns to the rest of the family. “Should I be worried about this?”

“No,” Niall says from where he’s standing around, modelling the sixteenth sweater Larry pairing purchased for him. “Why should you be?”

“Ugh Edward’s suit doesn’t go with what I’m wearing,” Liam finds him saying and then makes a stunned sound.

“Yeah,” Zayn makes a worried sound. “You have been subdued, Liam.” He warns.

“Wife,” Edward makes a happy sound. His one true consort has finally agreed to let him leave with Matilda.

“I don’t know,” Harry says, making Niall bend over a little, “It’s too loose in the hips area.”

“It’s perfect and you know it,” Louis snaps, “I know his body better than anyone.”

“Lord,” Zayn sighs as his submissive is ogled and harassed by what is basically the bossiest, most possessive couple in the world.

Levy smiles. He has matching sweaters as his mum, but his are more for comfort, and to protect his little chest from the chill.

“Are you going to help me, Harry?” Marcel snaps from where he is sitting on the kitchen table with Emma who has been given a new iPad; she is a little confused at the newer model because her old one was fine? Why has this happened? “You backstabbing idiot.”

“I’m sorry I’m busy over here.” Harry says from where he’s got Niall in his arms. “Ugh,” He makes an irritated sound. “Babe,” He says to Louis, “Take a picture for me.”

“It’s because you are so much taller than Niall,” Louis shakes his head and complies.

“Daddy,” Alex looks up at father demandingly (his mother has made him wear a new hat with bunny ears on it, he’s adjusting a little). Where is deadbeat going now?

“We don’t know, sweetie.” Liam explains, “Daddy is confused.”

“Alexander,” Edward snaps and in that one sentence fragment manages to convey all his love and admiration for favourite baby.

“Leave me.” Alex glares, “Again. No.”

“He’s got a point,” Zayn crosses his arms, “Edward you are leaving your heir behind.”

“Okay you are not helping,” Liam says to his husband, angry.

“I am not trying to.” Zayn shrugs. “This is a wild goose chase. Edward is in high level shock. He’s got no memory!”

“Either be back in two hours or I’m calling the police,” Louis warns, going through the many shopping bags he got with his husbands.

“You would call the police on your husbands?” Liam makes an incredulous sound.

“My senile husband,” Louis snaps, “And his whipped best friend.”

“I am not whipped,” Liam scoffs.

“Wife,” Edward dimples lovingly.

“Aww he’s so cute when he says it.” Liam wraps his arms around the Armani clad fiend. “My best baby.”

“You know,” Zayn comments as Liam and Edward depart with Matilda. “They might just not return. They might just start their own nest.”

“I will dare any omega to share a heat with them.” Louis says, his glare vicious. “Except you,” He smiles at Niall, his expression once again princess pixie.

\----------

“Okay where are we going?” Liam sobs a little. Edward has them walking for miles. The car is apparently not good for baby’s nose to pick up on scent.

“Walk.” Edward explains.

“You said that,” Liam complains. “Walk where?”

“Walk.” Edward says again. Wife must understand.

“Ugh you are so annoying.” Liam huffs. “Stupid Armani fairy.”

“Wife.” Edward says, patient with helpless creature. What a pathetic person is wife.

“Yes I must seem like wife material to you,” Liam shakes his head. “Asshole.” His muscles are practically bulging after the new workout he’s been doing. He’s as alpha as an alpha can be. And yet Edward sees him as some kind of… wife.

“Wife,” Edward gestures to Liam, and then to himself, “Husband.”

“Yes, dear,” Liam says sarcastically, “And where does my knot factor in all of this?”

Edward laughs. It’s the role Liam plays that counts. His decorative knot doesn’t matter.

“Freak,” Liam says, fondly, and then goes back to complaining. “My legs feel like they will fall off. Please tell me we will get there soon. If Louis actually calls the police we are in trouble. Do you even know where we are going? What even do you…” He pauses. “Okay what?” He can see a strange building in the middle of the desert plane.

Edward, to his credit, looks just as confused as Liam.

“What the fuck?” Liam checks his phone, incredibly still get reception, and checks maps, “This shit isn’t even on my fucking atlas app thingy. What the hell is going on? Edward where are we?”

“Lost,” Edward explains and then starts walking toward the creepy building.

“Yes sure,” Liam makes a sarcastic sound, “Let’s walk toward the dungeon looking thing.”

Edward looks compelled to investigate the structure, almost drawn to it.

“Now I hope Louis calls the police,” Liam murmurs as he follows. “Will they even come?” The cops don’t even trust the cult anymore.

Edward seems even more possessed than usual. Matilda tucked safely into his pants.

“Listen,” Liam states as they enter the shady looking building structure, “If we die tonight, I just wanted to let you know, this friendship is everything.”

Edward grunts in response. Wife is sprouting off sentimental nonsense as usual.

“Like you were there when that Zayn and Perrie thing started,” Liam keeps talking, “And through medical school? And residency, and like when I totally embarrassed myself and eloped with Zayn and everyone laughed at me, but you were all supportive.”

“Wife,” Edward says, hoping stupid weak creature will act like a backup and not all helpless and soft as usual.

“Like people told me Zayn was going to die because he ended up with me?” Liam laughs a little, “And that I stole him from an omega? Thank god Niall came along.”

Who is Niall? Edward wonders for the sixteenth time that week.

“I really appreciate you.” Liam says, all warm and loving. “You are a good best man, a good godfather to my baby. And like maybe father-in-law? I want our kids to get married someday?”

Edward glares at the empty corridor. He would like to kill something.

“I was so upset when you died.” Liam wraps his arms around Edward. “I’m supposed to die first.”

The walls are lined with something. It’s interfering with Edward’s sensing in a strange way. He can’t see or smell anything.

“This is a strange ass place,” Liam sighs, “Babe, what is this? Can we go back now? Come back with the cops?”

“Search,” Edward sniffles, as if looking for something, and starts walking down the hallway.

“There is nothing here,” Liam shudders. “We could be home with our family but this is more fun.” He sounds, sounding unbelievably annoying and naggy to his own ears. _I am a wife._ He thinks to himself, following Edward closely.

\----------

“I expect presents this year,” Louis tells the triplet babies, “For my birthday.”

“Emma’s ready,” Marcel promises, so joyful on behalf of his daughter, “I helped.”

“Jamie, hon,” Louis turns to where his son is cuddled into his side, “I appreciate the piles of dirt you bring me but please none of that. I would like something cleaner.”

“Knife,” Alex states.

“No,” Louis says sternly.

“Knife for mummy.” Alex would like to present his mother the ultimate token of affection.

“How can anyone who looks like this be this way,” Louis asks Niall who is hugging Damian shrugs, “I mean honestly.” Alex looks positively angelic.

“And like,” Harry tells Zayn who is horrified, “I have this dream, where I’m a banana, and they cut me, and like put me in a salad, and…”

“Stop,” Zayn begs as baby H smiles up at him. This is a rare chance for her to spend time with one of her actual fathers. “Please.”

“You are interested in mental issues.” Harry reminds Zayn, a little offended.

“Not that much.” Zayn sobs a little. “Harry jeez, you can’t be helped.”

“But who are the other fruits?” Harry wonders, ignoring Zayn’s flabbergasted look. “And who cut them up?”

“Where are they?” Louis takes his phone from Jamie, “Jam Jam who were you texting?”

“We talk,” Niall huffs.

“This is gibberish,” Louis sighs when he reads the correspondence between his son and his best friend. “Niall why are you telling him the plot to your next book? If my phone gets hacked you are screwed.”

“He listens.” Niall informs Louis about Jamie. “He cares.”

“Liam was supposed to call me.” Louis is so worried, Emma takes notice and wraps her arms around him. She is very sensitive to changes in his mood. “What happened?”

“They are our strongest group members,” Marcel worries, “If they go missing we are down to, well…” he sighs at Zayn and Harry who are decorations at best, “Oh lord.”

“You are very scary yourself,” Louis says to Marcel.

“Oh god yes,” Zayn shudders. The knot ripping is practically legendary. It’s still regularly mentioned on the news. Marcel Styles is a legend.

“I want them back.” Louis whines. It’s been long enough damn it.

“Calm down, princess.” Zayn says, smirking.

“Don’t call me that,” Louis says predictably, knowing people around the house do it to annoy him at this point. “Not your princess.”

“Mummy princess,” Alex says firmly. His mother needs to understand who he is.

“Yes dear,” Louis says, ignoring the looks exchanged between the rest of the adults. They love teasing him like this. “I’m daddy Edward’s princess.”

“Want daddy,” Alex pouts. Father dishonours him every chance he gets.

“Join the club,” Louis sighs, “He’s gone AWOL with his wife.”

Alex frowns. Mother’s attitude is starting to irate him. “Mummy wife.”

Louis glares when everyone bursts into laughter, including Jamie, who doesn’t know why he’s laughing, he just joins in with the adults. “Sweetie,” He tells Alex who looks very stern and chastising, “Daddy Liam is your father’s wife.”

Daddy Liam? Alex frowns, hard. What even? Doctor Payne is part of a different set of parents. Alex is quite young and his mind hasn’t fully matured yet, but his instincts are strong enough to sense who is connected to him biologically and who isn’t. “No.” He says, upset. “Mummy wife.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Louis soothes his son, who has red eyes at this point. “Mummy is wife and princess.” He ignores Zayn’s grin. Wanker. Alex’s mental comfort is much more important to Louis. The baby is not old enough to understand the ridiculous friendship Edward and Liam have.

“Princess is delicious,” Zayn smirks.

Louis glares at the alpha, unable to snap at him like he wants to, knowing Alex is listening. His baby son wouldn’t want his omega parent negating what important status his beloved father has given him.

“Yummy princess,” Harry joins in, licking his lips. He has quite a kink.

Marcel can’t help himself, he joins in and before he knows it, a helpless, _I love princess_ escapes him.

“I hope Edward kills you all.” Louis finds himself helplessly listening to everyone harassing and leering at him.

“It’s worth it.” Niall says, pretending to eat one of Damian’s feet. “This one is quite grown.”

“He’s such a big boy.” Louis smiles happily. His kids make him feel content and his worries escape him for a while.

“They will be back.” Zayn promising. He is missing his husband but being an alpha his emotional control is much better than Louis and Niall’s, who both look quite stressed.

“Starting to freak out a little,” Niall says, fidgeting. He’s a carefree person but still a submissive, and a parent. Being a natural born means he’s got more power than Louis to deal with his tension but Liam’s gone and he’s scared. Whatever it is that’s out there, took psycho Edward out. To say Niall’s worried about the father of his children is an understatement.

“Okay that’s enough,” Harry says, annoyed and takes baby H from Zayn. “Quit hogging her.”

“God,” Marcel huffs, “Have some shame, Haz.”

“Hi, Liam.” Louis says into his phone. “Can you guys come home now? Please?”  

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

“Okay I think it’s best if everyone just went to bed.” Marcel says, worried.

Louis is propped up against some pillows, waiting for Edward and Liam. Alex is wide awake next to him, no traces of sleep in mismatched eyes. Jamie and Emma are on their mum’s other side, blinking up at the ceiling. Even baby Damian is alert, not knowing why he’s awake, but happy to be in on the party with his siblings.

“I can’t sleep,” Louis pouts.

Marcel curses himself for feeling attraction even when Louis is the picture of maternal innocence. Perhaps it’s because Louis is surrounded by their children that Marcel feels so enticed.

“I know this is stressful,” Marcel sits down, glaring where Harry is fast asleep on Louis’ other side, how can brother be so relaxed when their mate is so stressed? “But you need to rest.”

“I know.” Louis pats Damian’s back, who wiggles excitedly. He knows something’s going on, but what? Why are mum and brothers and sister still awake? What’s happening?

“Listen,” Marcel wishes he could make Louis feel better, “Babe, we have been through a lot.”

“Kidnappings,” Louis starts to say, “Comas…”

“Yes,” Marcel sighs. Their life is a soap opera, “But we always pull through. We are just that type of family. We belong together.”

“I know we do.” Louis says as Damian starts to climb off his chest and make his way to his siblings. The baby wants to play. “But nature has a way of fighting us.”

Jamie and Emma welcome Damian into their arms.

“Where do you think you are going?” Louis scolds his youngest son and grabs him back into a hug. The six month old is not ready to hang with his older siblings. They are too strong for him. Even baby Emma who is gentle and kind is too aggressive. Her alpha nature is obvious.

Damian smiles at his mum and tries to fight the embrace. He would like to see his brothers and sister please.

“I don’t think so.” Louis says sternly, both to Damian, and Alex who has silently asked for baby Dam Dam. Baby bunny is the strongest of all kids and does _not_ get to handle Damian or baby H.

Alex narrows his eyes much like his father and Louis huffs. “Don’t pull those tricks on me mister,” He warns bunny who pouts, “I have been dealing with your father far too long to be intimidated by such tactics.”

“Want daddy.” Alex makes a needy sound. It’s starting to feel like that awful first night at the hospital when father disappeared for the first time. How dreadful.

“Come here.” Marcel grabs Alex and hugs him tightly. “Good puppy.”

Cutsey daddy sure is fragile, Alex thinks as he hugs his weak imitation father back. Why not comfort his delicate parent in his time of need?

“Honestly I never thought there would be another person like Edward,” Marcel smells Alex and finds the same smell of electricity he’s come to associate with his older twin. “It’s amazing.”

“Jam Jam it’s okay, hon,” Louis smiles at his son who’s leaning against daddy Harry now and ready to pass out. “Go to sleep, mummy’s okay.”

“They sure lack responsibility,” Marcel notes about Harry and Jamie, unlike his darling Emma who is bright awake and watching over mummy and siblings. “They are not at all about taking care of anybody.”

“Don’t be so hard on them.” Louis says protectively. Harry sleeping so peacefully does something to him. And baby Jam Jam is just an icing on the adorable cake. “Stop it.”

“Stay calm,” Marcel begs Alex who is antsy and restless in his father’s absence. “Please, son.”

“Bring daddy back please.” Alex requests.

“Oh such full sentences.” Louis says proudly. “What a smart bunny!”

“Yes,” Marcel looks at the child in his arms. “He really is like a rabbit isn’t he?” Louis tends to dress Alex in snow white clothes, and with the nose twitches and the bunny eared hat, the child looks all bunnyish.

“Well of course he is,” Louis huffs, “What else would he be?” As the children’s parent he has designated various nicknames and roles for all the kids.

“Hate daddy,” Alex is starting to get upset.

“Same,” Marcel responds, “Your father is annoying.”

“Now enough with both of you,” Louis glares at his husband and son. “Show some consideration for daddy Edward.”

“No,” Marcel and Alex say together, showing the same level of maturity. It’s obvious that they both feel ignored by Edward and want attention from brother/dad in their own way.

“Mummy sleep.” Emma orders. She can see her parent is tired and needs rest.

“Okay is she the perfect alpha or not?” Marcel squeals a little every time Emma shows her dominant side with anyone.

“Mummy is waiting for daddy to come home.” Louis explains kindly as Marcel fangirls over their daughter. “You will understand when you go to work and someone waits for you to come home.”

“God I wonder who that will be,” Marcel sighs, walking around with Alex a little. While the Alex/Levy marriage is already being planned, other kids are wildcards in every sense of the word.

“Who knows,” Louis shrugs, “As long as it’s not a Grimshaw.”

“If Emma wants to be happy with Nick Grimshaw’s children than I am fine with that.” Marcel says, cringing inside a little.

“I will kill us all.” Louis smiles sweetly. “I swear to god.”

Damian tries to fight his mum as hard as he can, and whines when he fails.

“Okay,” Louis lets out a defeated sound, “But be careful!”

Emma lets out a delighted sound when Dam Dam is allowed into her embrace.

“Be gentle,” Louis can’t help but say. His daughter is the nicest person he knows but she’s a baby alpha and can be out of control at times when she’s overly happy.

“That’s my precious angel,” Marcel says, tearful at Emma masterfully handling her baby brother. “That’s my prodigy.”

Alex frowns and pats cutsey daddy, trying to calm him down. Such weakness, how sad. What an emotionally charged creature.

Emma is surprised at her baby brother’s size (half of her!) but she calmly hugs him. Dealing with Jamie all the time gives her a lot of experience with this younger person who is also very excited and moving around quite a lot.

“Reminds me of Gemma and Harry,” Marcel can’t help but choke with laughter, “Lord. I am so taking a video,” He grabs his phone and starts recording the cute siblings, sighing when Alex takes the phone and takes it upon himself, doing a shakier yet a remarkable job for someone his age.

“Aww yes,” Louis says, proud of his children. “Just like Aunty Gemma and daddy Harry.”

 _Sublime,_ Marcel thinks, _Louis’ mind is off Edward and Liam._

_\----------_

“I still can’t believe something like this exists and it’s _not_ government property and it’s not a heavily monitored independent research facility.” Liam comments as Edward walks ahead, like a zombie in a trance. “Where are you going?” Liam asks Edward, who hasn’t spoken in like two hours. “Bad puppy.” Liam scolds. If Edward is going to act like Alex he is going to get treated like Alex.

There is something off about this environment, including the effect it has on Edward, who seems completely brain dead and acting on instincts. It’s as if a switch has been flicked on, and the alpha is following a set of compulsions, ones which are lost to Liam.

Liam can’t sense what Edward is sensing, can’t see what he is seeing or smell what he smells. He can only blindly follow, much like that time Niall was missing. The memory of it sends a shiver down the alpha’s spine.

The corridor seems to be ending after what seems like miles of walking. Liam finds himself smelling something after nothing for all this time, _blood?_ The alpha makes a perplexed sound and places a hand on Edward’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t…” But his friend doesn’t listen and shrugs the hand off, walking with brisk even pace, as if heading into the OR for an urgent case.

“Damn it Edward there could be danger in there,” Liam mutters uselessly but follows. Even with his best friend’s impossible strength he shouldn’t be alone in there, facing any kind of threat alone.

Liam is too protective to allow Edward to get hurt, never mind that it would take quite a lot to hurt the freak right now.

The door looks intimidating; with its stainless steel construction and futuristic lock design but is open, as if left ajar for guests.

“Okay I am officially afraid.” Liam shudders and begs Edward to stop, “Let’s come back with the others, maybe even cops?”

Edward doesn’t listen and quickly rushes inside.

Liam follows, and doesn’t have time to appreciate the scenery for even a moment, because his friend is clutching his head and falling to the floor and Matilda falls to the ground with a metallic sound, and Liam finds himself beside Edward, checking for any kind of… he has no idea what he is looking for.

“Hey,” He pats Edward’s shoulder, checking for a pulse and when he finds a steady beat sighs a relieved breath, “You idiot what the hell?” He doesn’t have time to be alarmed because Edward is unconscious, and Liam is frighteningly unprepared for this event.

“Ghastly isn’t it?” Liam would have jumped several feet in the air, if he wasn’t kneeling on the floor, holding his Armani clad fiend. “The weakness on him? Despite all the modifications? Everything I have done for him? He continues to be weak?”

“Doctor…” It would feel wrong to call this man that when he’s clutching the one true Dr. Styles in his arms. “Des. What are you doing here? We have been looking for you for…”

“Time isn’t important, Dr. Payne,” Des looks gaunt, his scent is disgusting, and he rolls his eyes at Liam’s look of revulsion. “I haven’t bathed in months. I would really like to have a wash and eat something besides those god awful granola bars. Please let me out.”

Liam holds Edward close and looks around, slowly, carefully. The operating table with dried blood, _Edward’s blood from months ago but still its Edward’s and Liam is so angry._

“Calm down, you Neanderthal.” Des knows what Liam is thinking from one look at red eyes and responds. “Your pet has healed.”

There are various lab setups, the kind Liam has never seen from any of the labs he’s had to attend as a student. Various apparatuses, almost torturous in their appearance. And it’s not just Edward’s blood on that operating table. Liam just noticed it first because it’s recent and it’s his best friend’s.

There is alpha blood and beta and omega. It’s a sickening mixture and Edward might just have to kill Liam first when he wakes up because there will be sick all over his Armani.

“If that thing in your loving arms wakes up…” Des starts to say.

“Then what,” Liam sees red bathe his vision. “Maybe he can explain why he went missing from the fucking morgue, or will you do me that courtesy?”

“You know,” Des laughs a little, “In another reality, you could have been my son-in-law.” If Harry and Marcel hadn’t accepted Edward, Liam and Zayn would have. The alpha is attractive and dear enough to Liam’s heart for such a major change in his nest’s structure to occur. Alex could have been Liam’s biological son. “You should really thank me for saving you from such a disaster, Dr. Payne.” Des laughs a lot more, and then coughs. His voice hoarse with disuse.

“I would be honoured.” Liam barks, clutching Edward close, protective of his fallen friend. “I love him.”

“Do you?” Des crawls closer to the glass walls of the holding cell, and stares into Liam’s red eyes, “Do you know what you are holding in your arms? An abomination, Dr. Payne. He is a freak at best, a monster at worst.”

“Shut your damn mouth.” Liam growls, noticing his friend’s eyes start to flutter open. Dark, soothing green instead of the blood red which had almost become his true character.

“You demand the truth,” Des tries to stand, but fails, obviously injured somewhere in the leg area, “And try to silence me when I give it to you.”

“You are trying to poison me against him.” Liam sounds like a dumb dog, not the civilized human being he is supposed to be. “Tell me the damn truth.”

“He is an experiment.” Des laughs, blood trickling down his throat. “Your entire life is one big experiment, from the moment that omega walked into your life.”

“Niall?” Liam frowns. That was a long time ago. How long has Des been stalking them?

“Oh he is an interesting one.” Des nods thoughtfully. A true scientist. Lethal in his objectivity, “The x-treatment was not something I had anticipated. But…”

“Louis,” Liam says, a cold feeling overtaking him. Edward’s stricken expression thankfully unnoticed by their scientific audience.

“I knew he would do well with you lot,” Des sounds delighted. “Harry and Marcel for sure. He responded well to the gender reassignment. One of the very few to survive the operation.”

“Oh god,” Liam can’t help but look around and imagine their Louis here, helpless and alone, being operated on in this nightmarish environment.

“Don’t be a fool boy,” Des looks like an annoyed grandfather, interrupted during one of his stories. “Gender reassignment happens in a much more sterile environment, by people other than me. Qualified surgeons…”

“Who would agree to that?” Liam gasps. “Who would want to do this to people, such horrible life-threatening things?”

“Money buys anything and everything.” Des promises, “Now, back to the experiment. I knew the boy would do well with the natural twins, but…”

“Natural twins?” Liam stammers.

“Edward.” Des can’t help but say. “The artificial omega flourished in such a ridiculous environment. Your nest functioned as a control group and I watched you all reproduce and endure.”

“You are a sick man.” Liam can’t help but say.

“I am a man ahead of my time.” Des says, “Oversaturation of alphas is a problem.”

“So you forced people to become omegas?” Liam sobs a little.

“Alphas are getting weaker,” Des gestures to Liam’s desolate expression. “Your emotions are out of control. Powerful dominants are needed. Much stronger, ones which can control the new omegas I will be releasing into the world.”

“What have you done, father.” Edward says, his face expressionless, his voice a whisper. “What have you done?”

“I gave you everything.” Is Des’ answer, as if it should be self-explanatory. “I gave you a perfect body, the perfect mate, the perfect mind. You owe me everything.”

“You have ruined everything.” Edward sounds exhausted, as if processing the truth has taken the life out of him.

“You will spend every waking breath behind bars,” Liam screams at Des, “I swear to god.”

“No I won’t, right son?” Des says to Edward. “You will kill me, won’t you? Kill your father,” He spreads his arms wide. “Finish me.”

“I will call the cops.” Liam tells Edward who is practically lifeless in his arms. “This bastard is responsible for the alpha kidnappings. He is responsible for what happened to you. We got him. You don’t have to hurt him. Let the system get justice.”

“Whatever,” Edward has to be helped up, so shaken up is he and walks out the way they came.

Liam grabs Matilda and turns toward Des, “I should carve you up myself.”

“You don’t have the balls.” Des smirks. “It’s why I had to create Edward.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Okay,” Liam gasps, unable to believe it’s come to this point. “Listen, we need to play this right.”

Edward is staring at their house blankly, as if at a mirage.

“Nothing has changed,” Liam stresses, “You hear me, Edward Styles? Nothing has fucking changed.”

“Everything has changed.” Edward’s eyes are made of steel, his voice ice cold.

“You are still the same person,” Liam promises, “We are still the same family.”

“You are in denial, Dr. Payne.” Edward smirks, “Now who needs closure.”

“Closure is for those who need to move on,” Liam could kiss his best friend. It feels so good to hear that arrogant tone, to see that deep dark green gaze focused on him instead of the emptiness of toxic shock. “I sure as fuck am not moving on from this nest.”

“Foolishness, Dr. Payne.” Edward’s tone is grim. “Your sentimentality will cost you.”

“I will slap the bitch off of you,” Liam warns.

“What am I?” Edward asks, as the sun rises in the east, beautiful and unfair like all natural phenomena, unaware of humanity’s petty grievances. “Diagnose me.”

“You are my dearest friend.” Liam answers truthfully. “You have always been and always will be my dearest friend.”

“Aww,” Edward’s tone is mocking, “Shall we hold hands and skip off to the playground, dearest friend?”

“I have always suspected something is different about you,” Liam says, after a moment’s hesitation. “You are not normal.”

“I am a freak.” Edward runs a hand through his curls. “I am a fake and a freak.”

“Your strength,” Liam continues, “Your intelligence, the way you deal with everyday issues. It’s extraordinary.”

“I came from a bottle.” Edward sneers, “I get it.”

“It’s a good thing,” Liam soothes, “I swear.”

“I don’t belong to my family.” Edward is livid. “My mother didn’t carry me. I came from some test tube.”

“You are identical to Harry and Marcel.” Liam reminds Edward. “It’s impossible to tell you apart without the hair and the eye color and the dress sense.”

“Louis will leave us.” Edward’s tone is a murmur. “Once he realizes what truly happened.”

“You don’t know that.”

“This life is engineered,” Edward gestured to their perfect house, where they cohabitate and share moments of perfect happiness together. “It’s all a dream.”

“So what?” Liam scoffs. “I don’t care.”

“Have you lost your mind?” It feels weird for Edward to be saying this, and to his sensible best friend of all people.

“Over my dead body is my perfect life going to be jeopardized.” Liam sounds overly threatening even to his own ears, and is that a good idea? To speak that way to his hyper-powered best friend? Exactly what is Edward capable of? Overcoming the highest form of Toxic Shock, that’s for damn sure.

“You are not thinking straight, drama queen,” Edward rolls his eyes in the face of pure emotion as always and Liam is in love because his one constant is back. The sun is shining. The sky is blue. Edward is devoid of all human empathy. “Are you honestly telling me you trust me around the children? The submissives? Who the fuck knows what’s going on inside my body?”

“Matilda is going to be inside your body if you don’t get your arse inside that house right now,” Liam growls. Edward smells so like himself and Liam’s inner alpha is responding so strongly with thoughts of cuddling and _friend_ and _familiar._ Alpha brains love familiarity.

“You imbecile,” Edward scoffs and starts walking toward the front door. “What makes you think you can even use Matilda? She only responds to me.”

“That is not how machetes work.”

“Alexander,” Edward greets his baby who is waiting on the other side of the door, ignoring Liam’s startled, frightened sound at the child’s sudden appearance. “Good to see you son. What a ridiculous night this has been.”

“Up,” Alex glares and makes his demands.

“You seem less fat.” Edward frowns at his son after he complies with the authoritative request, hugging him close. “What is the matter with you?”

“He stops eating every time you disappear.” Liam informs his best friend. “He took this whole situation rather hard.”

“What situation?” Edward asks as his baby pulls his hair, and bites his jaw punishingly.

“You died,” Liam feels weird informing Edward of this rather morbid situation. “And then your father stole your body, and you ended up in high-level shock.”

“Naturally,” Edward says dryly. “Death still isn’t any excuse for me wearing last season’s suit.” He glares at out of season couture. “What even?”

“Umm,” Liam feels ashamed at the accusing look Edward gives him, “We kind of just let you do what you wanted. You were so cute.”

Edward is right up in Liam’s personal space, Alex and all, “Take that back.”

“Edward?” Louis rushes downstairs, a hopeful look on his face.

“Princess,” Edward greets his mate, much like a knight after a long hard battle. “If he divorces me,” He whispers in Liam’s ear, “I am so getting Alexander.”

“He can’t go five minutes without you without having an existential crisis,” Liam says as Louis inspects Edward’s eyes, sapphire blue greedily taking in forest green, “I don’t think any kind of legal separation is an issue.”

“I missed you,” Is all Louis manages to say, his eyes tearing up and his lips quivering in one of those emotional displays he’s so tired of having. “Where did you go?”

“My father has ruined our life,” Edward responds simply, as Alex practically suffocates him, so powerful is the baby’s grip around his neck.

“Oh,” Louis frowns, “Okay,” He shrugs. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Yes you can,” Liam glares at Edward when the male starts to say no. “You kids have fun.”

“I am going to work,” Edward announces.

“You are legally dead.” Liam deadpans, although it is tempting to let Edward go to the fucking hospital and let the fucking employees have their _dad_ back. The candlelit vigil in the middle of the hospital lobby (with father Edward’s picture and all) is starting to grate on Liam’s nerves.

“How could you let that happen,” Edward shrieks at Liam as Alex manages to tighten his grip against all odds. He would rather kill daddy and be an orphan then let him go again.

“We should have had a funeral service,” Liam snaps at Edward, who looks ready to give Alex to Louis, and start a fist fight. “Sushi bar and all.”

“Oh I love sushi,” Edward has a chance to say before his son starts nuzzling his face to get full attention.

“Why don’t you come upstairs and change out of that suit?” Louis’ tone is warm. His smile is pretty. He smells so good.

“It _is_ last season,” Liam urges Edward who is focused on Louis.

“I do want to get one last taste before the divorce,” Edward tells Liam, before handing him Alex. “It’s quite tasty.”

“Right,” Liam tries to placate an annoyed baby, as its parents run off upstairs together.

\----------

“Wife,” Edward snaps at Louis, who is busy undressing his husband, “If you date again I will kill any other alpha.”

“What other alpha?” Louis makes a confused sound. Maybe it’s an aftereffect of the toxic shock and his husband is still experiencing dementia. “Do you mean Harry and Marcel because you have to share me with them.”

“Get all the divorces you want but to actually find other dominants,” Edward is livid at the very thought. “Nonsense.”

“Okay babe,” Louis carefully hangs up Edward’s suit. It may be last season but it’s still very important. “Whatever you want.”

“Maybe we can be friends with benefits? You and blond have that.” Edward asks as Louis inspects his naked body carefully. “Like hate sex? That’s a thing. We can have hate sex.”

“We can have all kinds of sex.” Louis promises. “You are filthy. Shower won’t do. Bath it is.”

“Divorce baths is also a thing,” Is Edward’s next suggestion.

“No divorce,” Louis glowers. “We haven’t even had a proper wedding yet because you got sick but it's okay.” He helps Edward in the bath after the tub is full of near-boiling water just the way his husband likes it, “We can have a ceremony now that you are back. I can wear that ridiculous tiara.”

Edward spends the next few minutes admiring the feel of soft, dainty hands all over his body, applying pressure at all the right places, massaging shampoo and soap perfectly.

“Don’t be so impressed,” Louis blushes at the complimentary look he’s given, “You try bathing so many puppies around the clock and not become this good.”

“Don’t bath anyone else.” Edward glares. The thought of some random enjoying this treatment because Louis left him and his clones (dear lord they actually are technically his fucking clones and not his brothers) makes his blood boil.

“What has gotten into you?” Louis sighs, “Enough with imaginary jealousy,” One perfect, tiny hand wraps around Edward’s prick, “Enjoy what you have right now.”

“Enough,” Edward looks like a displeased king. A naked king. “I feel like a nun. Undress this instant, princess. I am starved.”

“You actually had me a lot.” Louis turns even redder but complies with Edward’s orders and starts to take off the simple cotton clothes he fell asleep in. “You were so aggressive.”

“Good.” Edward says, content and then concerned, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He is a brute on a normal day. Toxic shock must have made him even worse. Whatever that is. Edward honestly can’t even imagine and that’s a bad thing.

“Nothing physical,” Louis admits, depositing himself in Edward’s lap, feeling the soothing temperature of the now much cooler than boiling, but still pleasantly warm water around him, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“What’s that mean?” Edward frowns, as Louis starts perfect, sensual movements, the kind which are practiced between a couple as married as they are, and perfect because each knows what the other likes.

“I couldn’t see your eyes,” Louis settles, adjusting, feeling the burn of being torn apart, and yet feeling so whole, “I didn’t know if you were coming back.”

“Princess,” Edward grips supple globes punishingly, feeling around for his mark, satisfied when he finds it. He thrusts up harshly, making sure his mate feels the movement completely, and judging from the gasp which escapes petal soft lips the creature felt it well.

“You forgot you marked me.” Louis’ tone is accusatory. He’s waiting for the knot but can he bear to be tied to his husband for so long? It hurts to be around the real Edward after such a lengthy period of absence. Everything hurts. Every emotion is hyper-charged. “You left me.”

“I won’t do that again.” Edward makes his intentions clear as he knots his mate. He even plans to fight the damn divorce but the courts tend to favour the omegas because the submissive population is so damn low that if a group of dominants lose their mate then too damn bad. Another group has a chance.

“How can you hurt me so bad?” Louis’ body feels so good and his heart pains so bad. Is this what love feels like? Because what a mess.

“I don’t think I ever stood a chance at keeping you happy, wife,” Edward states, stroking a pretty cheekbone.

“Try harder,” Louis pouts when Edward strokes his tummy. “Don’t get any ideas I started taking suppressants.”

“On whose authority?”

“We have so many babies.” Louis reminds Edward, trying to adjust to the source of pleasure inside him, “Oh god you feel so good.”

“Well of course I feel good.” Edward scoffs, “That is hardly new information.”

“You have gotten e-even m-more arrogant.” Louis tries to scold his husband but it’s kind of hard when said spouse has so much reason to be so prideful. It truly is a wonderful cock.

“Hmm,” Edward ponders as perfect princess bounces prettily on his lap, water sloshing around him. _Did the lab experiments make me good at sex?_

“A-Am I inter-“ Louis whines because he can’t even be properly sassy about this.

“No dear no interruptions.” Edward pinches a perky buttock, earning a delightful squeal from the wanton creature writhing above him, “Keep at it. Jolly good fun. Well now that’s a good princess,” He says approvingly when his mate’s body tightens and Louis is coming in his hand. “Let daddy have a taste.”

“I could die without you,” Louis admits, after he’s had his orgasm, and Edward’s done licking every trace of omega taste off his hand.

“You might just have to.” Is Edward’s reply. He shifts his hips punishingly, enjoying the whimper which escapes Louis’ doll-face. “Our marriage might just be done and I sure as hell am not letting you live without me.”

“Whatever it is,” Louis manages to say, after he’s caught his breath, “I won’t let it come between us.”

“You say that now,” Elegant fingers play with Louis’ hole, where they are still locked together. Edward’s knot not letting up just yet.

“I mean it,” Louis kisses Edward’s forehead, deceptively chaste despite the position they are in. “We belong together.”

“But at what cost?” Edward asks, wrapping his arms around Louis, who clings back just as forcefully. “What’s the price?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis looks ready to fall asleep in Edward’s arms. “I’m too happy to care about the consequences.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Daddy ugly.” Alex glares at his father. “Hate me.”

“How can those things possibly be true?” Edward is appalled at his son’s histrionic lies.

“Are we ever going to go to the office?” Marcel screams at Harry who purrs from where he’s cuddling into Edward’s chest. Alex frowns. He wants to have his time with daddy but one of the cutsey daddies is hogging father.

Life is a cruel tragedy.

“Bunny, be nice to daddy.” Louis glares at his son, and then turns to his husband who is wearing his nicest sweater vest. “Take the day off, the office can wait. Your brother just came back to life.”

“We stand to make a hundred million dollar profit.” Marcel says matter-of-factly. Pharmaceuticals are no joke. People need their medications.

“Go to the office,” Louis orders. “You are this family’s future.”

“Your priorities are in marvellous order, wife.” Edward praises his scrumptious mate as Harry nuzzles his neck.

Alex tries to throw daddy Harry to the floor but despite cutsey daddy’s emotional weakness he is rather strong physically? Like overly muscled?

“That tickles,” Harry giggles as Alex’s tiny paws dig into his tummy as the baby tries to push him off daddy Edward, “Stop.”

“Bunny you need to share.” Louis tells Alex, who is actively trying to pick a fight with daddy Harry. “Enough is enough.”

“Mine,” Alex tells daddy Harry. “Go away.”

“He was mine before he was yours,” Harry scoffs at Alex’s red eyes. He is totally willing to fight this cute child for his older brother.

“Oh my,” Louis makes a worried sound as Alex starts beating his tiny fists into Harry’s chest. His baby is so aggressively possessive; enough to pick a fight with his other fully grown alpha father.

Harry starts roaring with laughter and flips Alex over so the puppy is sandwiched between him and Edward, kissing the child’s tummy, making him laugh despite himself.

Alex pouts when he is bested. He realizes he isn’t strong enough to face cutsey daddy in physical combat just yet.

“There there son,” Edward ruffles his heir’s curls, “You lost a fair battle.”

“Mean,” Alex complains as daddy Harry goes back to nuzzling favourite father.

“No, don’t be sad,” Louis says to his son who is trapped between two dads now, making mournful sounds. “Daddy Harry loves you.”

“Son,” Edward makes a distasteful sound when both his brother and his son bite him simultaneously, making his eyes water. Talk about being bait. “Be a dear, forgive and forget.”

“No,” Alex has no idea what father just said but he won’t let go of his anger. He is too small for such emotional maturity.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Harry whispers in Edward’s ear. “I have a welcome home present for you.”

“Calm yourself, clone,” Edward snaps, and then winces at the term he just used to address Harry and how true it actually is.

“What’s wrong with you?” Zayn gives Liam a suspicious look. His husband just winced along with Edward at the word, _clone._

“Nothing, I’m fine. Kosher.” Liam says, his tone hurried and worrisome.

“Right,” Zayn scoffs. He knows Liam better than anyone, better than perhaps the idiot knows himself.

“So,” Marcel grabs his briefcase, “When I come back from this meeting,” He gives Edward a warning look, “You better be ready to tell me what the hell it is that happened to you.”

“Still ruling with an iron fist I see.” Edward mutters dryly at Marcel’s authoritative manner.

“Well I better make lunch while I still have time,” Louis notices that the rest of the kids are still playing some kind of odd game which only makes sense to them. Jamie and Dam Dam are laughing hysterically. Emma and Levy have sombre looks on their faces.

“This is your future,” Niall tells H, who looks at her brethren curiously, “This is the kind of life you have been born into.”

“I was so worried about you,” Louis reminds Edward just before he starts to make his way toward the kitchen. “I was so scared.”

“Hey,” Liam grabs both of Louis’ shoulders and growls. “Listen to me.”

“Okay?” Louis makes a scared sound and looks up at the alpha male so close to him. Liam has honestly never been this near to him before. “What?”

“No one is ever going to hurt you. Do you understand?” Liam’s eyes are not just red, they are burning. “Tell me you understand.”

“Sure?” Louis frowns, he can’t help the meek sounds which escape him. Niall has told him Liam can be intimidating but this is too real. This man is a beast.

“Never again,” Liam wraps his arms around Louis, gathering the submissive male into his muscular arms. “Remember that.”

“Never again,” The pin drop silence is broken by Niall repeating what Liam is saying, desperately writing into his phone, trying to capture the severity of this sexy scene for his next book.

When Liam eventually releases Louis and marches upstairs, his heavy footsteps receding, Zayn gives everyone an apologetic look.

“What the hell was that?” Marcel makes a surprised sound and turns to where Harry has lifted himself into a seated position on top of Edward along with Alex to watch the extreme scene. “Edward, explain immediately.”

“Maybe it’s this coming heat?” Zayn makes a confused sound, as he rushes upstairs after Liam.

“Umm,” Louis manages to force himself to move, the blush on his face a deep, cherry red. “I will go make lunch now.”

“Both of my wives together,” Edward contemplates as he squeezes Alex to him, “At last.”

“Did you see the size difference?” Harry’s eyes are wide as he stares into Edward’s calm gaze.

“God yes,” Niall shifts where he’s seated, bouncing his baby in his arms, trying to think of unsexy things to get the image out of his head.

“Honestly,” Marcel throws slaps his forehead, “People call us a cult and a harem and at this point do we even argue with them?” That said, he storms out the front door, wondering how he’s supposed to focus on any work after what he just saw.

\----------

“Okay,” Zayn crossing his arm is a sure sign Liam is going to get interrogated, “Explain.”

“…”

“What was that downstairs?” Zayn tries again, “Liam what happened?”

“I don’t know,” Liam takes deep breathes, trying to cool himself down, but all he can think of is that horrifying lab, where Louis was forced to go through his worst nightmare alone and helpless.

“You are really angry,” Zayn observes, “I would like to know why, so I can calm you down. And you just did something really out of character.”

“I’m fine.”

“You never touch Louis,” Zayn reminds Liam. “Something about you being the primary and there being rules and honestly I totally understand because Edward is the same way. There are boundaries.”

“I will go apologize.” Liam tries to think of soothing things, like Niall, and his kids, and Zayn’s voice, and the day he got his medical school admission letter. That was an excellent day.

“It was just a hug,” Zayn sounds amused, “You didn’t exactly impregnate their omega.”

“I am sorry.” Liam says and he really means that. “My emotions were all over the place.” Poor Louis looked so startled. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Zayn takes a seat beside Liam. “I just want to know why that impulse took place.”

“I don’t know what came over me.” Liam shrugs. He doesn’t want to say anything before Edward does. God knows it’s not his story to tell. “I am sorry.”

“Fine,” Zayn frowns a little. For someone who can tell changes in Liam’s heartbeat and breathing patterns he knows his husband is thrown off. “Okay.”

“We should…” Liam clears his throat, “We should start looking for our own place.”

Zayn looks alarmed. “The alpha kidnappings…”

“I think we should be okay now.” Liam nods. He doesn’t want to give too much away but knows that considering Des was behind everything, the threat is gone. “The triplets need their own space to grow and whatnot.”

“Levy won’t like it,” Zayn doesn’t argue much. If the primary has made a decision then so be it. Liam knows what he’s doing.

“We have imposed on them enough as it is.” Liam laughs a little. “We owe them so much. We should focus on our own nest, and give them a chance to concentrate on each other. They will need time to heal.”

“What do you know?” Zayn asks, knowing he won’t get anything out of Liam when he’s like this.

“I know too much.”

\----------

“Aww my perfect baby likes his dessert,” Louis coos at Levy who smiles back just as pleasantly, “You like my food don’t you?”

Zayn gives Liam a meaningful look. _How are we going to move away from here?_

“What are you two womenfolk plotting over there?” Edward narrows his eyes. In his arms, Alex has a similar expression, but that’s more of a habit. The child tends to mimic his dad as much as he can.

“Nothing,” Liam smiles tensely. “We were thinking.”

“Who said you were allowed those kinds of luxuries?” Edward tries to feed Alex in a manner similar to Louis and Levy but is rejected. His son is obviously holding on to residual rage.

Liam coughs a little. Beside him, Zayn gets comfortable. This is going to be hilarious. “We were thinking of getting a house.”

“Oh my,” Niall says from where he’s trying to calm baby H. She wants to be with her actual father (Harry Sr.).

“You have a house,” Louis says, his body extremely tense all of a sudden. Levy senses his distresses and whimpers a little. “You live here.”

“Well,” Liam ignores Zayn’s raised eyebrow. “The thing is… We have imposed on you enough, and…”

“You. Live. Here.” Louis hisses, His grip on Levy is tighter than ever. “Remember?”

“Yes,” Liam says, “For now, but I think it’s time to move things forward.”

“Why are you doing this to us?” Harry pouts, “I never thought I would have to sue you.”

“Are you listening to this?” Louis turns to Edward who is serenely feeding Alex some ice-cream. “Do something.”

“Whatever my sweet angel wants.” Edward smiles at Liam lovingly.

“Really?” Liam frowns at Edward’s casual response.

“Of course,” Edward kisses Alex’s cheek, doting on his child, “We will start looking for a new place right away.”

“Umm,” Liam utters, surprised at the easy breezy attitude, “Thanks.”

“You are dead to me,” Louis sobs and walks off with Levy, who looks sad and scared. “All of you.”

“You are going to sabotage me, aren’t you?” Liam asks Edward, who chastises his heir for not eating enough. Fat baby is starting to waste away.

“I love you and support you,” Edward reminds Liam, who shudders at the saccharine words. “You are my whole world.”

“She stays here,” Harry threatens Niall, and takes baby H away from the omega. The baby makes a happy sound at being in her ‘actual’ father’s arms.

“So,” Zayn says when they are alone sans children, “How’s _moving forward_ working out for you?”

“I think they are taking it rather well,” Niall says. There is hysterical screaming coming from upstairs.

Liam rests his head on the dining table.

“You have good intentions,” Zayn sighs, “I respect that.”

“It’s not like we can’t afford to buy a new home.” Niall makes a face, “It’s the company I will miss.” Louis is basically his soul mate.

“Look,” Liam mumbles, “I know what I’m doing, trust me. They need the space.”

“What brought this on?” Niall asks, curious, “Like would you have wanted this yesterday?”

“Excellent question, omega.” Zayn looks irritatingly smug. “What happened on that trip?”

“Not my story to tell, okay?” Liam looks exhausted. Keeping secrets from cute blond baby Niall is one thing, but Zayn? His other half? Painful. No way is this natural.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” Zayn tells Liam, who moans pathetically.

“You’ve been served,” Harry says pleasantly, slamming a thick stack of papers down in front of them.

“Okay,” Niall says, impressed, “Wow.”

“I was prepared for this eventuality,” Harry winks at the flabbergasted omega. “Over my dead body are you taking my daughter.”

“Seriously,” Zayn tells a whimpering Liam, “Good luck.”

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

“I just want you to understand that mommy and daddy are separating but it’s not your fault,” Harry explains to baby H as the rest of the family watches silently and helplessly, “You will live with daddy now but understand that mommy will visit often. We will maintain a cordial relationship despite our divorce.”

“Please,” Liam turns to Louis who is watching with acidic hate in his eyes, “Help.”

“You will never see either one of your children again.” Louis promises the alpha male. “I swear to god.”

“No need to swear to me, wife,” Edward says, calmly, “Any lesser deity will do.”

“Stop this,” Louis threatens Edward who tries to feed Alex candy. His son responds by throwing the toffee on the floor. “Stop this or I will murder you a second time and this death will be permanent.”

“Stop soliciting me for fornication, wife,” Edward huffs at the seductive comments from his princess mate. “This is family time.”

“Look,” Liam begs Louis and dodges a lethal kick, “Please.”

“You two should maybe hug again?” Niall suggests, Harry nodding furiously. “Like for longer this time?”

“You are all dead to me,” Louis tells Zayn, Liam and Niall. “All three of you.”

“What is with you and death, gosh?” Edward giggles a little, “How Goth?” Alex pulls his hair. The child has been extremely annoyed but not as enraged and Edward considers that a victory. He’s still far from his baby’s absolute trust but he’s willing to fight for this relationship. God knows he can’t make it work with any of his other children. Jamie and Emma aside, even the brand new child is frightening with his blank green eyes and overly excited personality.

“Look,” Marcel sighs, “If you three think that’s what’s best than I am with you, but it will be hard to see you go,” He is _not_ looking forward to being the only normal person in this house with Liam gone. God knows baby Emma has a lot of growing to do to support her dad.

“Umm,” Zayn reads over the papers Harry handed over, “About the lawsuit…”

“My body is ready,” Harry grins happily. He’s been waiting to face a family member in court for years. He was hoping it could be Louis, but he will take his other baby parent Niall.

“Right,” Zayn says, distressed, “You are serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Harry giggles, dimpling happily. He shall take these people for everything. He is a young single father and he needs child support to raise his daughter.

“Myocardial infarction,” Edward explains to his precious heir.

“Leave,” Alex demands, “Leave me.” He can’t take the pain anymore.

“You are as dramatic as you are plump.” Edward can’t with fave baby.

“Aww,” Louis smiles pleasantly at his angry son, “Lexi is the best, he is going to grow up and be so handsome and…”

“You take that back.” Edward orders his mate. “You take that the fuck back.”

“Language!” Liam says.

“Shut up,” Louis snaps at daddy Liam. “You are no longer allowed to interfere in household affairs.”

“The rest of these randoms can do whatever,” Edward gestures to where the baby group has decided to play fort, “But this angel, may not.” He squeezes Alex tight.

“Well he will,” Louis coos at Alex, “My cute baby bunny will be handsome just like his daddy.”

“Take it back,” Edward shrieks loudly, “Stop it!”

“He will still be cute,” Zayn explains patiently, “Just grown up.”

“What did I tell you freaks about talking to us?” Louis hisses at the pretty boy alpha, rolling his eyes when all he gets back is a lustful wink. “Just move out already. Send postcards, assholes.”

“Oh you are just so perfect like this,” Edward kisses a perfectly chubby arm. “Don’t ever disappoint daddy!”

“Daddy bad,” Alex is pretty dissatisfied with his father and is trying hard to express such feelings. Too bad his stupid creator is not acknowledging his pain.

Religion is a lie.

“Hon,” Louis can tell his baby son is pretty upset and cannot for the life of him figure out how to help the poor puppy dog, “Daddy had a resurrection experience,” He kisses Alex’s left dimple, which is just as perfect as the right dimple but Louis likes it more for some reason. “Please forgive him.”

“Don’t want daddy.” Alex sniffles and holds his arms out.

“Okay,” Louis huggles his son close, ignoring Edward’s gutted sound. “Mummy always has time for you bunny baby.”

“I am doing everything I can to earn his forgiveness and I am failing at every level.” Edward gasps as Louis walks back and forth with Alex, trying to bounce the upset toddler. “I have lost him.”

“This is my chance,” Harry flounces over to Louis, who glares up at his husband. “I can abscond with another child from another family.”

“Sad.” Alex announces as daddy Harry takes him from mummy.

“Yes,” Harry hugs Alex close, letting the child nuzzle into his chest, “You are hurt. You need a new father. Let me guide you into a new lifestyle.”

“You _are_ actually this child’s father, you know.” Louis huffs at Harry, “Your name is on bunny’s birth certificate.”

“Of course it is,” Harry winks as Alex wraps his arms around his neck.

“This is just a phase,” Edward says desperately as Harry throws Alex into the air and catches him, a picture of paternal flawlessness.

“A phase,” Zayn laughs as Liam shakes his head, “We have held H like a handful of times since Niall had her.”

“He lets me hold her because he thinks omega parents are important.” Niall states.

“Alex,” Harry says slowly as he bounces said puppy in his arms, “What even is the point of such a name? I like something with an H? Maybe Horatio?”

“Umm, buddy?” Liam says with horror, as he watches Edward clench his fists tightly, “Your hands are bleeding, stop it.”

“Who is my baby Horatio?” Harry giggles at Alex. “You are. Yes you are.”

“Stop it,” Louis hisses at Harry, “His name is bunny.”

“This is a human child,” Harry shakes his head at Louis, holding out Alex, as if proof, “Not a rabbit.”

“Hate daddy,” Alex declares. He spends all waking moments in anger.

“Let’s get you some vegetables,” Harry says lovingly, walking toward the kitchen.

“Alexander likes candy.” Edward grits his teeth. His eyes are starting to turn red.

“Hey,” Marcel quickly grabs Louis and hugs him, “He’s fine,” Edward’s eye color change has scared the omega. “He’s still himself.”

Louis nods. Edward has been himself for a month now, arrogant and dominating and things have been so normal.

It all seems too good to be true.

The doorbell rings.

The group looks at each other. Literally no one visits them, ever.

“Hmm,” Niall scratches his head, “I should get that.”

“Yes, secondary wife,” Edward nods, “Let us entertain guests.”

“Get lost upstairs,” Liam hisses at his best friend, “You are still dead.”

Edward makes an appalled sound. The suit he is wearing is positively divine. Full priced of course because he couldn’t use his customer discount at Armani. This ensemble is wasted on his actual fam. He must show off.

“Get upstairs, now.” The Ziam pairing snaps, glaring daggers.

“You two hoes have been married too long,” Edward barks at the alpha couple. “Let’s go, Alexander.”

“No,” Alex yowls sadly and clings to daddy Harry.

“You can’t just use my sperm to create yourself and then dump me,” Edward throws his hands up and gives Alex a defeated look. “Talk about throwing someone away.”

“It’s Winters,” Liam looks outside, and sees the same doctor who was with Edward the day he had his aneurysm. “Oh god.”

“Why is he here?” Edward makes a puzzled look. “Does he want a raise?”

“He came to check up on the damn family after we suffered such a loss,” Zayn bites out and starts pushing Edward toward the stairs which lead toward the bedrooms. “We are in mourning.”

“Oh,” Edward blinks, puzzled, “That’s kind of nice.”

“Yes,” Marcel says to his departing brother, as if talking to a small child. “It is.”

“Does Edward seem…” Zayn says as Niall goes to answer the door, “More Edward to you?”

“Well of course,” Liam says, making a happy sound, almost purring. “He’s back to himself.”

“Is he?” Zayn asks.

Before Liam has a chance to ponder the query, Niall leads the beta male into their home.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” Dr. Winters says to the family. “I am so sorry to just barge in.”

“No…” Marcel and Louis say together, and then give each other looks, trying to look like they are in deep grief.

“There was no funeral service,” Winters looks around the lavish living room, feeling out of place, “And I totally understand because the body was stolen?” He makes a disgusted sound, trying to keep quiet, in case young baby ears are listening or have a chance to comprehend the situation. “I feel terrible.”

“The search is still, ongoing.” Marcel manages to say, because the rest of the room is dead quiet.

“And how is this young man?” The beta male smiles kindly at Alex who is glaring miserably. “What’s happening with you?”

“Hate daddy,” Alex thumps his tiny fists against Harry’s chest in frustration.

“Oh wow,” There is a blink of surprise from the visitor at such an extreme emotion.

“He is really missing his father,” Niall answers, truthfully. “And like every member of the Styles family he is emotionally stunted.”

“May I?” Winters asks every single person’s permission before holding Alex in his arms. “My you are a grown man.”

“Bunny is a big boy.” Louis says, pride in his voice.

“Son,” Dr. Winters says to the emotional young man, “My son hates me, do you know why?”

Alex sniffles and rubs his eyes. He thinks he recognizes this person but maybe? He kind of wants to punch his father.

“Because I am not good enough. I will never be good enough. But I will keep trying until I die. You need to give your dad a break. May he rest in peace.”

“No peace.” Alex frowns. He shall haunt his father for eternity.

“Have you been talking to my son?” Andrew frowns at the hateful baby. Reminds the doctor of his eternally fuming teenage son. Maybe it’s a universal thing.

“Bunny is a very intense person.” Louis tries to explain, worried that his baby will give away his father’s whereabouts. “More so when he’s sad.”

“His siblings are coping better.” Dr. Winters comments as he observes the happily playing group of babies nearby. “This child is so affected.”

“Alex keeps a grudge.” Marcel laughs nervously.

“Well,” Winters pats the child’s back frowning when the child starts patting him back as if the older doctor is the one who needs comforting, “You must forgive him, son.”

“No,” Alex screams, “Hate him. Bad daddy.”

“Well,” Andrew Winters can’t help but feel pride in this child. “He is definitely Edward Styles’ son.”

“Damn fucking right he is.” Edward calls out from upstairs.

“I hear his voice,” Andrew finds himself tearing up a little, “Oh god, I never thought I would miss that horrible man so much.”

“Dear god.” Marcel massages his forehead, as Liam paces nervously. Thank god betas don’t have the kind of olfactory senses alphas or even omegas do and Andrew can’t smell Edward who is nearby.

“Listen,” Winters reaches into his pocket and hands Alex his card, “this is my home number. I want you to call me whenever you feel like talking, okay? Just don’t give it to any actual patients.”

Alex takes the card and immediately throws it on the floor. He is so full of hate.

“Oh god this is exactly what Edward did the first time we met,” Andrew brushes away tears, “This child is his reincarnation.”

“Okay we should have some lunch?” Louis offers, “Harry made a salad.”

“We have a pomegranate-glazed mackerel with satsuma & fennel salad.” Harry tries to sound as sombre as possible.

“I don’t know what you just said, Mr. Styles,” Winters releases Alex to the floor who pounds his little fists at the ground. “Oh he even acts like Dr. Styles when he didn’t get his way at meetings. Lord. Déjà vu. Look…” He turns to Liam who has a horrified look on his face, “I need a funeral, okay? I need a good bye. The nurses are driving me crazy.”

“They miss their dad.” Zayn nods in agreement.

“Umm,” Liam sobs a little and turns to Marcel.

“I can’t handle all that,” Louis announces, rescuing all the alphas from their inevitable mental breakdown. “My emotional state isn’t there yet. I can’t say goodbye.”

“Aww,” Edward can’t help but let out an adoring sound.

“Listen,” Andrew gasps, “Your house is even worse than the stinking hospital. I can actually hear his voice.”

“Same,” Niall picks Alex off the floor and lets the baby hang off his neck like the angry little monkey creature he has become. “Our grief haunts us.”

“I come here on behalf of the medical and surgical and nursing and technical and clerical and…”

“We get the point Dr. Winters,” Marcel says, kindly.

“We demand a service, where we can say goodbye to the best damn surgeon we have ever seen.” Dr. Winters points to the toddler throwing a mighty fit on the floor.

“Umm sure,” Liam says, his tone frightened, “That can be arranged.”

“Thank you,” A tiny, embarrassed cough later, Dr. Winters is making his way toward the front door. “I feel your pain.”

“I also feel Dr. Payne,” Niall reminds everyone after their guest has departed.

“Why didn’t I get a funeral?” Edward makes his way downstairs. “I mean nothing to this family?”

“You are not getting a funeral, Edward.” Marcel says authoritatively. “Louis has depression issues; we won’t put him through that. Seeing you in a coffin might just make his heart stop.”

“Okay,” Liam turns to where Harry is pondering over peanuts versus walnuts. “We need a lawyer.”

“I need a nutritionist.” Harry scratches his head. “How many calories does this thing have?”

“How do we bring Edward back to life?” Zayn asks, saintly patient because despite their salaries they can’t exactly afford a lawyer like Harry, nor actually risk involving another legal in all of this, no matter how discrete.

They are all accessories in all of this.

“That depends,” Harry’s ability to get dead serious when legal matters are involved borders on dissociative personality disorder. “What happened and how can we prove it in court?”

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is insanity but I wanted to write this part really badly.
> 
> We are into the future. Alex Levy and the others are in high school age.

 

\----------

“What’s wrong?” Louis gives Levy a shrewd look. The teenager looks tired to Louis’ maternal gaze.

“N-Nothing.” Levy shivers. “Why?”

“Something’s wrong.” Louis narrows his eyes and circles Levy like a predator does prey, or overly concerned, overbearing parent does a child. “What is it?”

“Everything is fine,” Levy speaks slowly as Louis follows him around the kitchen. “Please stop this.”

“Is someone bullying you?” Louis hisses, “Is it Nick Grimshaw’s son? It’s because you are prettier than him.”

“Mum?” Levy gives Niall a pleading look.

Said blond doesn’t even look up from his laptop. He’s got a deadline like… tomorrow.

“Is it an alpha?” The interrogation is ongoing, “Is someone pressuring you to do something you don’t want to do? Because the answer is always no? Do you understand?”

Levy shrieks and makes many uncomfortable sounds. At this point he isn’t capable of English.

“You are at a very critical stage of your sexuality,” Louis starts. “You are vulnerable, and stupid and things might happen in the heat of the moment and…”

“Help,” Levy screams at the top of his lungs. “Please, somebody.”

Liam comes rushing in.

“Excellent,” Louis grabs Levy’s shoulders. “This is what you do when a dominant corners you and tries to force himself, or herself on you.”

“Daddy,” Levy throws himself in Liam’s arms and starts screaming even louder in his father’s chest.

“Louis,” Liam wraps his arms around his son and glares down at the omega, who has zero shame, “We have talked about this. Why must you scare Levy like this?”

“It’s about protection.” Louis crosses his arms defensively, a mulish look on his pretty face. “It’s about making sure Levy is safe and sound, and no pervert takes advantage of my boy.”

“Please don’t traumatize our son.” Liam begs as Levy tries to compose himself in his arms, “Please don’t scar him for life.”

“If scarring him means he dies sexless then so be it,” Louis huffs.

“How come _she_ doesn’t get any lectures?” Levy gestures to where H is huddled next to Niall, quietly trying to mimic her parent and churn out a novel but she isn’t at that level just yet.

“If you have sex I am going to murder you,” Louis turns to H, who nods and whimpers. “Are we clear omega child number two?”

“Louis for god’s sake,” Liam massages his forehead. “Have some mercy.” His children haven’t presented yet but it’s pretty clear judging from Levy and H’s scents that they are going to be submissives and everyone is losing their minds.

Louis is not handling this information well.

“You can’t be alone.” Louis announces to the two children listening meekly. “Ever.”

“I don’t want to be alone.” H says quietly. She is basically swimming in her oversized hoodie.

“That’s good.” Niall looks up from his furious typing for the first time in like two hours, “Your readers don’t want to be alone either. Capitalize on the idea. Sell true love.”

“But what about reality?” H argues, “Not everybody finds their soul mate.”

“Reality doesn’t sell,” Niall reminds his daughter, “Don’t be Daddy Liam.”

“Sorry mommy,” H pouts and goes back to writing.

“Lord,” Liam gives Levy a protective squeeze. “Louis, everything is going to be fine. Stop scaring the kids.”

“God you are going senile,” Levy snaps at Louis who looks ready to snap back, “I never go anywhere but school, and…” He blushes deeply, “Alex is with me anyway.”

“Alex is the last person you should trust!” Louis throws his hands up, “God. You idiot moron imbecile.”

“Those are synonyms!” Levy screams so loud he fears he will lose his voice. “Lexi is my best friend.”

“I will have to agree with your mother on this one, son,” Liam sighs and goes to stand beside Louis, the two crossing their arms and doing their (patented) parenting pose, “Alex is an alpha, he’s presented already, and an alpha hindbrain beats any kind of self-control your best friend could have.”

“Don’t you two do the routine,” Levy grabs a kitchen knife and threatens the duo, “I swear to god, stop it.”

“I am Alex Styles’ parent,” Louis laughs at the threat, “What even is this nonsense?”

Edward chooses that moment to walk in, smiling pleasantly at the sight of a hormonal teenager threatening his mate and best friend. “Ladies,” He greets the occupants of the room with a wink. “Are we all synced up with our cycles?”

“What does that even mean?” Louis glares at his husband who blows him a kiss.

“Cycle?” H gives Niall a frightened look.

“Not yet,” Niall murmurs, “And not my problem,” He reminds his daughter. It’s a general rule that the kids go to Louis with all their biological issues. Niall is more of a _hand them a wad of cash and send them on their way_ kind of parent.

“Okay, dad,” Levy turns to Edward for support, making Liam and Louis shake their heads at the sadness of the situation. “Don’t you think it’s a little odd?”

“I do,” Edward nods in agreement, “I mean, the new vital sign monitors are freaking barbaric. We are supposed to be advancing into the future, not degrading ourselves with ridiculous…”

“I’m not daddy Zayn,” Levy snaps.

“And I’m not Alexander,” Edward snaps right back. “Don’t bring me your problems.”

“You were saying?” Liam says after his best friend has stormed out with their steak knives.

“Maybe you should go see where Edward went?” Louis sighs.

“Right,” Liam makes a tired sound and goes to retrieve their resident psychotic.

\----------

“Like I love mum to death,” Levy rants, “But he is killing me.”

Alex stares blankly.

“And he always has to make everything about,” Levy blushes, “You know.”

More staring.

“Like I am more than,” Levy can’t even say it. “I am more than an omega. Or will be someday. Right? God Lexi say something you dumbass bunny.”

“You smell nice.”

“Alex,” Levy looks at the carpet on the hallway floor, beige, because daddy Marcel is obsessed with pastels, “We are not talking about that.” Sometimes it’s like being friends with a robot.

“I find your eye color pleasing,” Alex adds.

“What does that have to do with my bizarre life?” Levy states, “What does that have to do with the fact that I used to be a person and now I’m some… thing?”

“You are a person.” Alex states.

“I don’t feel like it anymore.” Levy admits, scratching at his forearm a little, where he wanted to get a tattoo, but he couldn’t because he had to get permission and nobody would give him one. “Like mum used to be all about hugs and making fun of people and now it’s about making sure I don’t get raped.”

“They would have to kill me to do that.” Alex frowns, and his mismatched eyes look funny, as if contemplating what his death would be like. If it’s even possible.

Levy doesn’t like what that thought does to him. How _personally_ Alex takes his protection. “You want to make sure no one takes what’s yours,” Levy says, quietly. Why wouldn’t an alpha want to protect what’s his. It’s only logical.

“You are mine,” Alex cocks his head to the side and he’s learned it from his father, but he hasn’t perfected the mannerism yet. He isn’t there yet and Levy’s glad. He wants his Lexi to stay like this. All perfectly human.

“I know,” Levy bows his head. He knows his place, in this life, in this family, in this relationship. He will only step where Alex allows him. He belongs by his alpha’s side. He only hopes he manages to get a career before he’s expected to have babies.

“But this omega part of you,” Alex narrows his eyes and that’s his mother’s. So much of bunny is so familiar and Levy feels so safe. “It’s new. That’s not mine. I don’t know this.”

“Lexi,” Levy gasps. “You don’t mean to say...”

“I don’t like this.” Alex snaps. “You are changing and I don’t like it.”

“W-What?” There are tears in Levy’s eyes. “B-Bunny, I’m going to present soon and…”

“I want you the same.” Alex orders.

Levy can’t believe his ears. A normal alpha would want him to change as fast as possible but of course Alexander Styles is abnormal and backwards.

“The omega part of you is resisting me,” Alex’s eyes are glittering with intensity, and yet emotionless. “I want it gone. Take hormones if you have to. I would you rather you be a beta.”

This is a stunning new reality. An alpha is rejecting an omega. “Babe,” Levy finds himself trying to compel his best friend. “I will be the best thing you ever feel after I have presented. Like ever.” Not even his words. He heard a bunch of football players bragging about this just last week. One omega, eight players took turns. Needless to say Levy ran away before the alpha team smelled him and found Alex.

“You won’t be my princess.” Alex is adamant. “You don’t need to change.”

“But I have to,” Levy sighs, “If anything I can be an even better princess. I can please you…” His face feels like it will explode.

“You are perfect right now.” As usual the sexual reference flies right over Alex’s curly head. “I want you like this forever.”

“You are so dumb,” Levy says tiredly, and leans his head against Alex’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

“You are mine.” Alex’s only concern is owning Levy. He isn’t concerned with the alpha-omega part of it at all.

“You get to fuck me,” Levy whispers.

“You will service me well as a beta.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Levy punches Alex in the stomach, and then cradles his fist protectively because… ouch? “You would rather I get a sex change than cause you any kind of inconvenience because of my puberty related changes?”

“Yes.” Alex states firmly. “I am glad you understand and we are on similar grounds. You will be an excellent wife no matter what gender you are.”

“Alexander?” Levy lifts his head up from his best friend’s shoulder and glares up at the alpha.

Unlike his beloved father, whenever Levy calls Lexi by his proper name he is in deep shit. “Princess.”

“I am not speaking to you.” Levy snaps and starts to walk away, down the long hall which is the Styles house.  

“I have displeased you.” Alex says to Levy, who is in the process of storming off.

“You actually kind of helped me figure out what I really want,” Levy pauses and smiles lovingly, “Thanks Lexi.”

“You are welcome.”

“I am still not speaking to you.”


	35. Chapter 35

“Up,” Alex raises his arms as soon as he sees his father.

“You are sixteen years old,” Zayn begs the teenager, “Stop trying to climb your father.”

Edward immediately opens up his arms, “Does my precious Alexander want cuddles?”

“Maybe that’s unhealthy behaviour?” Liam questions the scene as Alex jumps into his father’s arms and wraps around him tightly.

“Me next,” Harry squeals. He constantly wants to be treated like Alex but is shrugged off like he’s one of the adults.

“So like,” Liam turns to Levy who is watching his best friend trying to cut off his father’s oxygen supply. “That’s your future mate?”

“Dad,” Levy blushes. “Stop asking me that.”

“Just saying,” Liam sighs as Edward starts walking back and forth with his son, “He’s like a baby.”

Levy kind of loves that about Alex. Other alphas are too… mannish and horny and intimidating. Lexi bunny is so… pure.

Zayn laughs a little, “You see Alex letting anyone touch Levy?” It’s kind of nice to have the assurance that if anyone tries to hurt his innocent, helpless omega son they will die. Edward’s Jr.’s freak strength is amazing and soothing and Zayn sleeps great at night.

“Stop it,” Levy hisses at his other dad, who might as well be his older, alpha twin. “You guys live to embarrass me.”

“Father,” Alex pauses in between trying to murder his creator with asphyxiation. “I want attention.”

“What has he been giving you so far?” Liam screeches at Alex. “God, something is wrong with you.”

“No can do sweetie,” Edward says lovingly, “Daddy has work.” Not only is he chief surgeon, he gets busier and busier as the years go by. The hospital piles on more and more and Edward keeps taking it. Whatever keeps the homicidal urges in check?

“I need you to quit that job and spend more time with me.” Alex demands. “My daddy issues are out of control.”

“I need you to go to medical school and start working _with_ me.” Edward fires right back. “I am tired of being alone and sad.”

“We go to work with you every day.” Zayn reminds Edward, Liam nodding, an annoyed look on his face.

“I could go to medical school.” Harry offers. With his youthful diet, fashion obsessed trend setting, and excellent genes, bitch could pass for a university student.

“I will quit my job.” Edward threatens Harry, who pouts.

“Alex might not even want you,” Zayn scoffs at Levy who pouts. “His only concern is his father.”

“Just become a family doctor,” Alex orders his father. “I can be your receptionist.”

“I will murder you and bath in your blood.” Edward threatens his son, “Your youthful, delicious blood.”

“You are so uncooperative and horrible.” Alex screams, “You should get an abortion and not even have me.”

“I think I should go lie down now.” Levy massages his forehead in manner similar to Daddy Liam, making Zayn smirk.

“How can you say that?” Edward throws Alex on the floor, “I gave up everything to raise you. Everyone turned their backs on me.”

“Look,” Alex makes a tired sound, “Why do we do this? Why do we hurt each other?”

“I don’t know.” Edward shrugs nonchalantly, “You are all I have in this world.”

“The rest of us are just side characters.” Liam comments, Zayn nodding in agreement.

“Why don’t you wait up for me, and we can have a talk?” Edward suggest to his hysterical son, “Daddy and baby?”

“I will set fire to your office,” Alex promises, “I am tired of competing with some two bit job. I thought I was important to you.”

“It’s like his body grew, but he’s still a toddler?” Zayn gestures to the teenager who is red in the face, his eyes full of hate.

“What is the matter with you?” Louis rushes in the room and immediately grabs Alex by the ear, “Let your father do his work.”

“You always take his side,” Alex sobs, “You love him more than me.”

“Go to your room and think about how you are behaving.” Louis orders his son. “Like a proper idiot.”

“Can Levy come with me?” Alex asks, a sad pout on his face, dimples full force.

“Hmm,” Louis says frantically, “Can an about to present omega join you in your damn room? My alpha son?”

“Is that a yes?” Alex says back just as frantically, “I can never tell with you, mother.”

“No!” Louis screams so loud, dogs belonging to the neighbours next block over start howling in response. “That is not a fucking yes.”

“Language,” Liam snaps.

“Shut up, and go back to your damn house,” Louis points to across the road, where a pretty white two storey sits empty.

“Only if you come with us.” Zayn winks at the angry, bossy omega.

“Stop propositioning my mother,” Alex barks at Zayn before he leaves.

“Stop propositioning my son.” Zayn says calmly.

“Nice,” Liam giggles at his husband who grins.

“So I will go lie down,” Levy sighs and starts to go upstairs, before Louis stops him.

“Go across the street,” Louis orders, “You stay away from my son.”

“Mum,” Levy says, his tone full of hurt.

“You have no idea what this breed is capable of,” Louis gestures to where Edward is following Alex upstairs. “If he gets sex crazy we can’t protect you.”

“I thought we were friends.” Levy says before exiting, “But you are worse than anyone. You just make me feel shoddier and keep pushing me away.”

“Tone it down,” Liam hisses at Louis, “You are punishing my son for being an omega.”

“Better it come from me, than some disgusting pervert outside our environment.” Louis stands firm. “He’s our boy and nobody touches him.”

“You are giving him a complex. Do you remember what it was like before you met the triplets?” Zayn reminds Louis.

“Yes,” Louis gets all angry, “All kinds of nasty assholes approached me, thinking they had a chance. I don’t want our angel getting that kind of treatment.”

“You are hopeless.” Liam throws his hands up, and leaves with Zayn.

“So,” Harry says impatiently, when he’s alone with Louis, “Can we have sex now?”

“You have no idea what goes on around here do you?” Louis squints up at his evergreen, young ass husband.

“I try not to get involved.” Harry shrugs. “Not my issue.”

\----------

“Next year’s projections.”

“Thanks dear,” Marcel smiles and accepts the file his daughter offers. “You know you don’t have to hang out with your old man. You need to spend time with people your own age.”

“And do what exactly?” At age sixteen, Emma is the picture of elegance and style. Everything a Styles should be.

“I don’t know,” Marcel scoffs, “When you find out what teenagers do, let me know.”

“You don’t want to know.” Emma runs a hand through her perfect straight hair. “It’s a mess out there.”

“I’m leaving,” Veronica announces, “You two lock up when you are done.”

“Thanks V,” Marcel waves at his assistant.

“How come she gets to leave and we don’t,” Jamie moans from where he’s prone on the corner couch, “Oh god!”

“We’re almost done, love.” Marcel offers. Emma loves helping her dad out with work stuff. Jam Jam couldn’t care less.

“Oh god I will throw myself out the window please stop.” Jamie turns around restlessly.

Marcel stares into blue eyes fondly. Louis’ eyes. “You know, if you help us, you might have a say in what goes on in the company.”

“No,” Jamie pouts, “I don’t wanna do anything.”

“Just like your father,” Marcel glares.

“Be nice to him,” Emma says protectively. She doesn’t like it when people are mean to Jamie. Kids have gotten beaten up for messing with Jamie.

“Don’t complain when you end up taking care of him for the rest of your life.” Marcel warns and accepts another file from his daughter with thanks.

\----------

“Princess.”

Levy looks up from where his face is buried in his pillow and sees Alex outside his window. “Go away I’m not speaking to you.”

“Open the door you hormonal wench.”

Levy grumbles and complies. “If your mother catches you here you are dead,” He reminds the alpha who enters the room like he owns the place. Another thing he inherited from his father.

“My mother is another hormonal wench.” Alex smirks, dimpling hard and making Levy feel even weaker in the fiend’s presence. “Something you two have in common.”

“So you like me because I’m like your mum.” Levy pouts and pushes Alex, failing to have any impact on the rascal. The guy seems to be made of denser material than most people.

“You better be.” Alex scoffs. “I need you to take care of me.”

“Lexi we are not your parents,” Levy snaps, “I don’t want that for us.”

“Then are we your parents?” Alex grabs one of Levy’s art books and starts looking through. “Because is _that_ any better?”

“I want us to be ourselves,” Levy pouts, his voice small. “I want us to be unique.”

“You are artsy and full of emotions and it’s killing me.” Alex tells Levy, “I need you to calm the fuck down and focus on making a good nest for me.”

“Well,” Levy blushes, his plan to ignore Alex and give him the silent treatment gone out the same window the asshole climbed in through. “We need another alpha for that.”

“Excuse me?” Alex looks up.

“Lexi we need at least one more person if we are going to make a nest.” Levy reminds his… best friend? Boyfriend? Intended. What are they?

“I am not enough for you?” Alex stands up and god there is so much Edward in him Levy is breathless. “You need another man to satisfy you?”

“The government.” Levy reminds his… “They won’t let you keep me to yourself.”

“You better fucking take hormones and become a beta soon.”

“I like being an omega,” Levy admits. “I want to have your children.”

“If anyone else has you I will kill us all.” Alex promises. “You, me, our family. We will all die.”

Before Levy has a chance to respond, the door opens and Damian comes rushing in. “Levy could you help me with my art project? It’s due Monday.” He freezes when he sees Alex.

“Dam Dam,” Levy smiles tightly, “You can’t come in people’s rooms without knocking. We’ve talked about this.” Like all omegas he is naturally very shy about his body and is afraid of being caught in a state of undress.

“Hey, big brother,” Damian gives Alex an intimidated smile. “I will come back later, sorry.”

“No,” Alex shrugs, “Do your damn project.”

“What have you done so far?” Levy asks Damian, who looks nervous in Alex’s presence.

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do,” Damian says, sad, “None of it makes any sense.”

“They gave this out the beginning of this year,” Levy gives Damian an annoyed look, “You haven’t even started. What the hell?”

“I kind of forgot about it.” Even yelling Levy is much less scarier than Alex who isn’t even doing anything.

“I think I did this last year.” Levy huffs, “Let me go get my notes.”

“Thanks Levy,” Damian says quietly as said omega rushes toward his closet.

The bedroom door opens, “Have you seen my laptop?” Niall asks his son. Any other parent would have gone mental at the sight of an alpha and a future alpha in their submissive son’s room but Niall doesn’t even blink.

“Mommy that thing cost a fortune,” Levy says tiredly, “And it has all your stories on it, why do you keep losing it.”

“I don’t know.” Niall pouts.

“Help him please,” Levy asks Alex who obeys and escorts the blond omega out of the room.

Damian tries to keep his relief at Alex’s sudden absence to himself but Levy notices.

“He is your brother,” Levy shakes his head at Damian, who is much more relaxed right now, “Why do you get all scared around him.”

“Why don’t you?” Damian asks, curious. “I mean Alex is like, daddy Edward Jr.”

“Am I supposed to be afraid of daddy Edward?” Levy eventually finds his previous year’s notes and brings them to his bed so he can look through them.

“They are both completely psycho,” Damian shudders. “Like zero empathy, no humanity.”

“I love them both to death.” Levy admits, flipping through his folder.

“I want to love them,” Damian says, “But I can’t even make eye contact without wanting to run away. Like if the rest of the family wasn’t here I would escape.”

“They would kill for you.” Levy promises. “They just don’t know how to act normal.”

“It’s because they aren’t.” Damian reminds Levy, “Something is missing in both of them.”

“That’s why we have to try extra hard to make up for whatever’s missing.” Levy finds the assignment and pulls it out of the file. “It’s our job as their family.”

“You are so good at that,” Damian blushes a little, green eyes lowering.

“I get my art talents from my dad,” Levy says, trying to making sure Damian’s assignment is different so the teacher doesn’t notice and there is no automatic failure for plagiarism.

“No like,” Damian is all flustered and embarrassed now. “Feelings and family and stuff.”

“Well good,” Levy frowns because Damian’s assignment is slightly harder. “Omegas should be good at that stuff.”

“They should be but a lot aren’t.” Damian huffs. “Some of the ones in my class are so snobby.”

“We have to be arrogant, Dam Dam,” Levy scribbles on a piece of paper, “There’s so little of us and so many of you.”

“Stop trying to lump yourself in with the rest of them.” Damian says, annoyed.

“I am just like the rest of them.” Levy reminds Damian. “Nothing special about me. Don’t ever forget that.”

 _You are perfect,_ Damian finds himself unable to say as Levy continues to do his homework for him.

 


	36. Chapter 36

“How long have we been friends?”

Edward ponders over Liam’s query. “Five years?” He responds, puzzled. Dark green eyes wide.

“Try again, moron.” Liam growls. “It’s been much longer than that.”

“Wife please,” Edward sighs, “I am trying to parent here,” He gestures to where Alex is fast asleep.

“Here’s a proposal,” Liam says, “You tell Louis the truth about your father’s experiments.”

“Sweetie,” Edward says lovingly, “Here’s the thing about marriage.”

“I have been married longer than you,” Liam reminds his friend before any bullshit sprouts from that deceptively angelic face.

“One must conceal the truth from one’s spouses.” Edward advises. “It’s the only way to keep them happy.”

“If Louis and the twins discover the truth before you tell them it will be a catastrophe.”

“And how will that happen.” Edward scoffs. “Father is serving a life sentence. You are a loyal concubine. There is no way in Satan’s paradise my harem shall be compromised.”

“These things have a way of getting out.” Liam reminds Edward. “The truth is a bitter medicine.”

“I thought that was laughter,” Edward ponders, a faraway look in his eyes.

“I hate you,” Liam confesses as Edward runs his hands through Alex’s hair. “You are awful.”

“And yet you have pledged your servitude to me for all of eternity, wife,” Edward says in a tone so quiet even Liam’s sensitive hearing barely picks up on it. “Let’s go,” He gives a sleeping Alex a suspicious look. Sometimes the teen pretends to be sleep just to listen to his father’s conversation.

“You can try,” Liam rolls his eyes and exits the teenager’s bedroom.

“Oh lord,” Edward tries to leave his son’s room, _tries_ being the key word. As soon as he reaches the door, Alex sits up in bed, mismatches eyes filled with sleep.

“Daddy?”

“Hi son,” Edward smiles nervously. “How was nap time?”

“Good night and good luck,” Liam shakes his head at the clingy creepy mess that is his future son-in-law.

“Where are you going?” Alex holds his arms out.

“Nowhere pumpkin,” Edward rushes back in the boy’s room. “Daddy just wanted to make sure Dr. Payne made it to the front door okay.”

“You better not be going to work.” Alex warns as his father settles against his side. “I hate that job.”

“Of course Alexander.” Edward sighs. His son has developed a severe hatred for his job since his childhood days.

“Maybe we should move another bed in here?” Alex suggests. “Then you don’t even have to go back to your own room.”

“For god sake’s son,” Edward begs, “I must go to your mother and fathers.”

“What about me?” Alex pouts. “What if I have a nightmare?”

“What about that omega you are obsessed with?” Edward says hysterically. At this rate he will end up babysitting his psychotic son forever. He must pawn him off to another caregiver. “Why don’t you go breed him?”

“I don’t wanna.” Alex pouts. “I want him to be a beta. Then we don’t have to be sexy.”

“Lord,” Edward sobs a little as Alex cuddles deep into his side. At this rate he will never get a grandchild. Another cute fat baby for him to raise. God knows there is a lot of daddy left in him and Edward is sick of his empty life. He wants another plump baby.

“Daddy, tell me a story,” Alex orders. “Make it scary. Last one was boring.”

“Okay,” Edward complies. “There once were a series of murders.”

“How gory were they?”

“There was blood everywhere, Alexander.”

\----------

“This is getting ridiculous.” Louis comments as Edward pats Alex’s head and feeds him some pancakes.

“Oh _now_ it’s getting ridiculous?” Marcel sounds incredulous. “Really?”

“Why am I the only person playing football?” Jamie rants, annoyed. “Why must I carry the team?”

“It’s a terrible burden.” Harry is terribly sympathetic to his son’s plight despite being terrible at football himself.

“Daddy more syrup please,” Alex demands.

“Yes, Alexander.” Edward complies obediently and pours maple syrup all over the giant stack of pancakes piled up in front of baby Alex.

“Jam Jam why don’t you eat as much as Lexi?” Louis huffs. “Why don’t you like my pancakes?”

“Mum,” Jamie gives his twin brother a frightened look, “I can’t eat as much as Alex, okay?” Where daddy Edward has a miniscule appetite, his heir has managed to go opposite and eats like a beastly creature.

“Let’s just do everything Alex doesn’t do?” Emma shakes her head at Alex who frowns when his dad checks his phone.

“Deal,” Jamie shudders when Alex’s eyes turn red.

“Daddy’s going to go to work now, okay?” Edward kisses Alex’s forehead, “Love you.” That said, the alpha makes a run for the front door.

“I hate his job.” Alex crosses his arms petulantly.

Damian enters the room, takes one look at Alex’s furious expression, and walks right back out.

“Is there something wrong with my damn pancakes?” Louis snaps at his children after his youngest has made a run for it.

“Mum,” Emma tries to placate her mother, “It’s not your pancakes that’s the issue.”

“I want dad back.” Alex pouts, “He was supposed to take me to the zoo.”

“You have school,” Marcel goes against all reason and tries to parent Edward Jr.

“Why do I have to go to that place?” Alex whines, “I already know everything I need to know about life.”

Louis immediately grabs Alex’s left ear making him whine even louder. “You will graduate with excellent grades and get into a good university. Levy needs you to support him.”

“Levy will inherit his psycho mum’s money.” Alex shrieks, “And Levy has his art thing going. He will support me.”

“So,” Marcel narrows his eyes at Alex as Harry tries to offers his ear to Louis so it can be pulled. “Niall is a psycho and you are?”

“I am an innocent young lamb who needs his daddy to protect him.” Alex then turns to daddy Harry who smiles pleasantly. “Will you take me to the zoo, half assed daddy?”

“Okay,” Harry immediately agrees. Anything to get out of office work.

“I will murder you.” Marcel threatens his twin. There is a partners meeting today and Harry is definitely needed.

“There is this ostrich at the zoo,” Alex tells Harry who listens attentively despite being fully aware of the ostrich situation, “It keeps sassing me, I think I need to go over there and kick its arse.”

“If you miss class I will kick _your_ arse.” Louis threatens his son.

“I will call child services, mother.”

“Please leave that ostrich alone,” Marcel begs. Alex has been obsessed with that thing since he was nine.

“Why don’t you tell _him_ that?” Alex sneers. “He started it.”

“You climbed into his enclosure,” Jamie reminds Alex, “How did you do that, anyway?”

“It was sassing me?” Alex screams, “How many times do I have to say it?”

“Calm yourself, brother,” Emma shakes her head at her hysterical twin.

“He’s not a bad person,” Alex defends the ostrich to daddy Harry who gives his son a worried look because this is beyond even his hippie lifestyle. “He needs to chill and accept me as one of his own.”

“Leave that ostrich alone!” Louis smacks Alex upside the head.

“That’s enough from you mother!” Alex tries to bite Louis’ hand and makes a mournful sound when his parent quickly steps away.

“We will take you to see the ostrich if you promise you won’t try to climb into his cage,” Marcel tries to bargain with Edward Jr. “If you keep a respectable distance and maintain calm behaviour. We could get banned from that zoo you know.”

“They can fucking try,” Alex scoffs and then groans in agony when his mother throws a muffin at his head. Social services couldn’t get here sooner. An absent father, an abusive mother. When will this end?

“We should go,” Emma gives her brother disappointed looks. “We have tests and assignments and all that.”

“Useless,” Alex tells Jamie who remains fearful of his distorted doppelganger. “We should be homeschooled.”

“I will divorce you.” Louis tells Marcel and Harry who nod in agreement. “If you keep them home I swear to god I will leave and not come back.”

“God forbid you actually raise us yourself,” Alex yells at his mother before he’s dragged out. “Take responsibility.”

“It’s safe to come out, Damian.” Marcel says kindly, when the younger triplets have disappeared for school.

“Okay,” Damian says meekly and enters the kitchen, “Thanks daddy.”

“You will be late.” Louis tsks and hands Damian a plate full of food. “Dummy.”

“Sorry,” Damian finds it difficult to interact with his older siblings. “They are too much.”

“Well too bad!” Louis glares at his son, who looks enough like him to startle Harry this early in the morning. “They are your brothers and sister. They love you.”

“They scare me.” Damian starts munching on his mum’s delicious pancakes. There is no food like this anywhere on the planet. Except the odd occasion Levy decides to make something. Levy is good at everything.

“I understand, son,” Marcel gives his son a sympathetic look. He felt the same way about Edward and Harry when he was growing up. They were hard core alphas, so comfortable with themselves. Marcel was always so… lost. “But they really do love you.”

“If you say so.” Damian shrugs. It’s not like he hates his siblings. He just plans on avoiding them forever.

“You make nice with your family.” Louis chastises Damian. “You don’t get to run away from family.”

 _I can try._ Damian says, shovelling another heavenly pancake into his face.

\----------

“What is _that?”_ Mason asks, gasping a little at the vision beside the water fountain.

“Oh no,” Mason’s cousin, Adrian Winters, pats his cousin’s shoulder, as if to snap him out of his daze. “That is not for you.”

“Damn.” Mason practically salivates at the sight of the creature, an about to present omega if he’s not mistaken, but it doesn’t matter, he could be a beta, or hell even an alpha and Mason would pursue that thing for decades for one glimpse of his knot. “Fucking hell.”

“Okay,” Adrian sighs, “Dude, no. You don’t understand how things work around here, do you? Certain families are not to be fucked with.”

“So he’s from a good family?” Mason Winters sighs at the exotic looking thing, with his crystal clear blue eyes, and the prettiest features, ever.

“And he belongs to the Styles family. You don’t fuck with the Styles family.” Adrian shudders with fear. “You don’t fuck with Alex.”

“I am an alpha,” Mason reminds his beta cousin. “Remember?”

“My dad is friends with their family,” Adrian explains, “He’s told me stories. And I have been going to school with them since junior kindergarten. They are batshit crazy.”

“You are a beta.” Mason places both hands on Adrian’s shoulders and smiles a little. “So it’s hard for you to understand.”

“Mase,” Adrian’s eyes fill with fear, “Please leave Levy alone.”

 _Levy,_ Mason loves the sound of that name already. Like honey. “All alphas are a little crazy.”

“You don’t know Alex.” Adrian loves Mason. They are basically brothers. Losing him because of some omega (a stunning one, but still, to a beta, no omega is worth it) would be the most pointless murder in the world. “You don’t know what the Styles family is capable of.”

“Watch and learn, baby brother.” Mason is a month older than Adrian but in his mind it might as well be years. Before Adrian can do anything, the newly presented alpha is walking across the schoolyard and approaching Levy Malik-Payne. School’s regular students watch him approach the beauty as if he’s committing suicide.

“Hi,” Mason smirks that one smile which makes submissives of all ages weak in the knees.

“Hello,” Levy blinks in surprise. “You look familiar.”

“I’m Adrian’s cousin.” Mason runs his hands through his honey-golden locks.

“Oh, he’s a family friend.” Levy smiles and Mason is mesmerized. No one should be this pretty. No one.

“Hi,” Adrian is huffing by the time he catches up. There is a definite difference between alphas and betas after all, in terms of speed and agility at least.

“Hi,” Levy has known Adrian his entire life. Dr. Winters had him late but he’s still managed to be their grade because he skipped a few years. The kid is smart, and manages to neutralize every room he’s in like betas should and Levy kind of loves him for it. “This must be your alpha cousin who is coming to live with you.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Mason offers his hand and frowns when it’s grabbed by a perfectly manicured female one.

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

“Emma Styles.” Adrian narrates as he leans against Mason and catches his breath.

“Miss,” Mason doesn’t skip a beat and kisses the alpha female’s hand. “How are you?”

“Charmed.” Emma smirks and dimples make an appearance. She’s tall enough but her heels make her taller. “You’re a heartbreaker.”

“We have Chemistry,” Adrian drags Mason away quickly. “Bye guys.”

“I will see y’all around.” Mason tells Levy, allowing Adrian to take him down the hall.

“Look forward to it.” Emma narrows her blue-green eyes.

“Was that necessary?” Levy scoffs a little at Emma’s posturing and allows her to lead him in an opposite direction.

“What exactly was necessary?” How Emma manages to walk so gracefully will never make sense to Levy. It seems that all omegas agree because they seem to be always watching her with jealousy.

“Even when Alex isn’t around,” Levy sighs when he reaches Math, “It seems you or Jamie are guarding me for him.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Emma flicks her hair over her shoulder.

“Your class was Chemistry,” Levy gives Emma an exasperated look, “With Adrian and Mason.”

“Oh was it?” Emma sighs a little, “Clumsy me.”

“You don’t have to protect me.” Levy reminds Emma for the thousandth time.

“I know,” Emma opens the door for Levy, “Bye.”

“You drive me crazy.” Levy walks through the doorway Emma is holding open.


	37. Chapter 37

“Daddy,” Alex says to Edward who stares back, depressed. “What happened to us?”

“You used to be so fat,” Edward gestures to a framed picture of baby Alex on the wall, with lit candles around it.

“I am grown now, father,” Alex appeals to Edward’s narcissism, “I look more like you.”

“I want fat baby,” Edward stares at Alex’s baby pictures longingly. “I want to squeeze him. To hold him. To nurture the hate in his eyes.”

“Father I hate everything.”

“Oh you are so logical.” Edward snaps. “I hate you.”

“Is this logical?” Alex stands up resolutely and overturns the glass desk with all of his father’s work on it. Edward barely manages to catch his laptop, even with his reflexes.

“I guess,” Edward sighs with boredom at the shattered desk.

“Then I shall bring you an obese child to love father.” Alex promises.

“Splendid,” Edward claps his hand together. “When can I expect my grandbaby?”

“Oh,” Alex is startled at the sudden enthusiasm. “You want _me_ to sire the child?”

“No,” Edward rolls his eyes sarcastically. “I want a random fat baby. Of course I want Alexander the second.”

“If father wants a natural born then he shall get one.” Alex’s mismatched eyes are steel.

“He damn well better.” Edward scoffs as Alex runs out of his office leaving the giant mess he made of his father’s lair behind.

\----------

“Princess!”

Liam sighs as Alex storms in, screaming hysterically for Levy.

“You’re not my princess,” Alex tells Zayn, who gives the younger alpha an unimpressed look.

“Thank every god for that,” Zayn says, as Alex barks at H, who barks back cutely.

“What is the matter with you?” Levy rushes downstairs, “Alex, stop it.”

“Stop taking those beta hormones this instant, princess.”

“I am not taking any beta hormones, Alex,” Levy crosses his arms and glares up at his best friend.

“My father wants us to have a child.” Alex informs Levy.

“Sweet Jesus,” Liam slaps his forehead because he can’t overhearing. Zayn starts laughing because he’s well aware of Edward and Alex’s stupidity at this point.

Levy blushes and slaps Alex. “What is wrong with you? My dads and sister are right here.”

“You are going to be an aunt.” Alex turns to H who stares blankly. “Prepare to babysit at short notice.”

“You’re pregnant?” H’s eyes are wide, she can’t believe her ears. “Levy you didn’t tell me you were going to have a baby.”

“For the love of god,” Liam and Levy snap together.

“I can’t support our prodigy,” Alex grabs both of Levy’s hands, “I shall beg your mother for money now.” That said, the teenager runs upstairs toward Niall’s office, where the _genius_ takes place.

Any other alpha father would be furious at the very thought of their omega son pregnant, or at least embarrassed like Liam is, but for some reason this is just so funny to Zayn because it’s Edward fucking Junior attempting to…. Whatever it is that they do because it can’t be called romance.

“Can I hold the baby?” H asks Levy because she needs permission for these types of things.

“I haven’t even…” _had my heat yet._ Levy feels ashamed saying these things in front of his dads. He’s basically sterile. He can’t even get wet. “H, have you had sex-ed yet?”

“Yes,” H pouts, “but I forgot most of it.”

“Okay well it’s not possible okay?” Levy tries to explain to H who runs a hand through her curls, “Don’t even think about it.”

“I wrote Edward Jr. a cheque.” Niall announces as Alex escorts him downstairs.

“You wrote your grandchild a cheque.” Alex corrects the confused blond.

“Stop this right now,” Levy orders Alex who squints.

“I am trying to start a family here!”

“You are completely stupid.” Levy smacks Alex upside the head.

“It’s the pregnancy hormones driving him crazy,” H explains to her mum, “Levy can’t handle it.”

Niall turns to Zayn who can’t even speak he’s laughing so hard, he just shakes his head to communicate that nothing has happened that could lead to reproduction. Zayn would have smelled it. The kids are sterile and smell like themselves, not the interchanging of scents which occur with having sex. Proper mating would mean an omega’s scent is completely masked, just like Niall, who walks around smelling like a mixture of Liam and Zayn.

“Don’t do anything.” Niall orders the kids, who are surprised at the stern order coming from such an easy breezy character. “Not until I give permission. Is that understood?”

“How am I supposed to appease father?” Alex looks awfully sad for someone with such a large amount of money in his hand. “He wants a baby.”

“He will get it when the rest of us are ready.” Niall has never been this coherent and it’s scaring the rest of the occupants of this room.

“Fine,” Alex narrows his eyes at Niall who narrows his own baby blues right back, “But you get to tell father why orders weren’t followed.”

“I would be glad to.” Niall smiles pleasantly all of a sudden, making Liam and Zayn shudder. Niall can be quite scary when he gets into overprotective parent mode. “Run along children.”

“Wait,” H makes a confused sound when Alex and Levy lead her out, “Am I going to be an auntie or not?”

“Liam,” Niall hisses, “Get nom nom.”

“Oh Jesus,” Liam sobs as Zayn doubles over in painful laughter.

\----------

“So,” Edward says massaging Louis’ bottom, “What’s this?”

“It’s my arse,” Louis says dryly.

“It’s great,” Edward grins like a shark.

“Yes,” Louis sighs, “You’ve had it many times.”

“I would have remembered something this tasty.” Edward smacks the plump flesh in his hand, enjoying the sexy jiggle, “This is new for me.”

“At least you are not tired of it.” Louis is constantly surprised by the obsession with his bottom but whatever keeps the three freaks interested is fine with him. It’s been more than a decade and many marriages can get stale at this point. This is a fine response.

“Edward,” Niall rushes down the hallway with his favourite bat in his hand, “Come and face me!”

“What did you do?” Louis questions his husband, whose eyes get all wide and scared all of a sudden.

“Where is Edward?” Said psycho looks around, looking all confused.

“Oh lord, are you having a mental break?” Louis asks Edward who seems to be looking around as if looking for _Edward._

“Did you tell your son to impregnate my son?” Niall raises nom nom and threatens to hit Edward as soon as he spots him.

Edward makes sure he sounds as much like Harry as possible. “Edward’s at the hospital.”

“Why are you wearing one of those stupid suits?” Niall is very suspicious. “You have the stupid maroon hair and everything.”

“Louis and I are role playing.” Edward makes sure he drawls like Harry, speaking in a slow, relaxed tone, effectively calming Niall down.

“What the fuck kind of role play is this?” Niall puts the bat down, leaning against it, “What will the freak think when he hears about this?”

“Edward can’t know.” Edward begs Niall, “Please don’t tell him we are doing this.”

Louis sighs and massages his head. He’s tired. It’s exhausting work to be married to the Styles and raise their children and he’s been doing it for years. “What did _Edward_ do?”

“He told Alex to have a baby with Levy,” Niall usually doesn’t get involved with family affairs but he will be damned if his baby son gets in the family way at this age. “I will kill him.”

“I will let you know when he gets home,” Louis promises.

“Thanks,” Niall visibly relaxes. “I’m so sorry. I just hate Edward so much.”

“Ugh, same.” Edward shudders, “Him and his huge penis.”

“So what does this role play entail?” Niall could use a break from constant writing. It’s come to the point that he’s thinking of ways to murder his editor and agent.

“Yes, _Harry_ ,” Louis glares up at his husband. “What the hell kind of sex game is this?”

“Just the two of us,” Edward tries to shoo Niall away.  

“Oh show me those abs,” Niall tries to reach for _Harry’s_ tie and is surprised when his hand is slapped.

“Harry is in character, because Edward won’t do that,” Louis explains to Niall who frowns and then nods in understanding, “He is the primary of the nest.”

“Oh Liam is the same way.” Niall shakes his head and starts to walk away. “Let me know when the actual cunt comes home. I will have some words with him.”

“What is the matter with you?” Louis slaps Edward as soon as Niall disappears with the bat. “Promoting teenage pregnancy? As a father _and_ a doctor? What the ever loving fuck?”

“I want another fat baby and we are barren.” Edward pouts, looking awfully innocent for someone who just kinda engaged in identity theft.

“I am on suppressants. We are too old for a baby, remember?” Louis sighs, “Damn it, we can’t have another puppy. We are barely done raising the ones we have?”

“I know,” Edward snaps. “We can be grandparents now.”

“Are you insane?” Louis bristles. “Over my dead body is my poor baby Lexi going to become a father until I approve. And Levy? He can’t be pregnant before I allow it.”

“Imagine,” Edward sounds weary, as if trying to reason with a crazy person. “We walk down the street with our fat grandchild. People think he’s ours because we are so young and sexy.”

“What the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?” Louis slaps Edward again, “You idiotic man baby. Who’s going to watch you when we all get busy with our grandbaby?”

“I raise new fat baby.” Edward dimples in frustration. “He’s mine. Alexander is all deformed now.”

“He looks exactly like you when you were that age. I have seen pictures.”

“He was so cute and plump,” Edward pulls out his wallet, and after handing Louis a couple of hundreds, proceeds to show his wife his baby son. “Look at this perfection.”

“I know,” Louis glares and quickly pockets the cash. “I gave birth to this child. He’s growing up all handsome like his daddy.”

“I want fat baby.”

“You are a baby.” Louis shakes his head at his husband, and appalled at how attracted he is to this idiot.

“You are just saying that to make me feel good about myself.”

“Oooh,” Harry makes a delighted sound when he runs into a sensual scene in the hallway. “Are we having yum yum?”

“You can’t be here.” Louis states as Edward kisses his brother’s cheek.

“My office is a mess, brother,” Edward tells Harry, who makes a sympathetic sound. “Alexander made a right mess. Why don’t you take over this situation right here?”

“I would be glad to,” Harry smirks and pins Louis’ wrists above his head.

“I will see you sexy whores later.” Edward winks and disappears.

“Seriously, Haz,” Louis whimpers as his husband palms his bottom, placing kisses along his neck, “We can’t be here, it’s not safe.”

“The kids are at school,” Harry coos, “Don’t worry.”

“It’s Niall,” Louis gasps, trying to explain.

“Well he can join right in,” Harry would love to put on a show for sexy blond.

“There you fucking are, you freak.” Niall rushes toward Harry, startling Louis into separating from his husband, and watching helplessly as his best friend beats his alpha with a baseball bat.

“Oh god,” Harry screams helplessly, “Not nom nom, please.”

“Niall, please.” Louis begs. “This is Harry, not Edward. For the love of god.”

“You stay away from my baby, you hear me?” Niall pauses and hisses in Harry’s ear. “Levy will have a baby when I damn well feel like it.”

“Who is Levy?” Harry crumbles into a ball and sobs, “What baby?”

“Oh lord,” Louis hugs Harry close. With the kind of genes and crazy arse vitamin diet Harry is on, not to mention Niall went easy on Louis’ husband, the physical blow is practically non-existent, but the emotional trauma will last a lifetime.

Louis rocks back and forth with Harry in his arms. “It’s okay, babe. I’m right here.”

“Can you make me that parfait I love so much, babe?” Niall asks Louis before he departs. “I’m craving something sweet something fierce.”

“Sure thing babe,” Louis promises.

“Don’t make him anything I hate him.” Harry doesn’t even want to have sex with Niall anymore!

“I won’t babe.” Louis soothes. “I won’t.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

“Your son…” There is something to be said about a person who deals with wild animals every day but is having a difficult time with an actual human being. “I am going to ban him from the zoo.”

“Lexi loves this zoo,” Louis tights his grip on his husband’s hand. “He’s been coming here for decades. What’s he going to do without this zoo?”

“Umm,” The administrator gives the omega a tired, frightened look because at this point in life anyone associated with Niall Horan in any way is notorious. “Go to another zoo?” He sounds tired and sad. Betas are tired and sad people. “Please?”

“Mother don’t listen to him, he’s a bad man!” Alex calls out from where he’s given a time out in the zoo administrator’s office.

“Shut up Lexi,” Louis snaps at his son.

Harry plays his part as a decoration father and husband.

“Please go away.” The beta begs Alex. “Leave the damn ostrich alone.”

“I don’t wanna.” Alex dimples pathetically, “He’s my friend.”

“He…” The beta massages his forehead and prays for mercy, “It is a wild animal and your son needs to back off.”

“Never.” Alex’s mismatched eyes are filled with unnecessary passion. “We have a repartee.”

“I will get a restraining order.” The administrator never thought he would threaten an omega but here he is. The Styles family has reduced him to this.

“Oooh,” Harry turns to Alex with an excited look with his eyes, “Your first!”

“Please give Lexi a chance,” Louis begs. “This zoo means a lot to him.”

“What will it take to get rid of your son?” The administrator is not above bargaining with these freaks. “Please be frank.”

“I wanna bring him home.” Alex declares. “I want the ostrich.”

“No.” Three voices reply firmly. Even Harry is stern when it comes to this insane request.

“I am not leaving without my ostrich.” Alex crosses his arms defensively and sits himself on the office floor.

“He is _not_ your ostrich.” The administrator finds himself screeching at the teenager in a manner similar to the ostrich.

“Where will you keep him?” Louis begs his son to see reason. “What the hell, Alex for the love of god.”

“He can stay with me.” Alex shakes his head at silly mother.

“There are laws against this.” The beta yells.

“Oh whatever.” Harry shrugs, but at Louis’ glare starts nodding agreeably. “Oh of course. Laws can never be manipulated.”

“Leave and never come back.” Alex is ordered by the face of the zoo. “If I ever see you here there will be legal action.”

“Yes,” Harry visibly brightens. His skin glows. His hair shines. “When will we be served? Maybe I can recommend one of my friends?”

“Hazza don’t fucking recommend the opposing lawyer.” Louis chastises his husband. “You idiot.”

“Language.” Alex tsks at mummy.

“What did you just say?” Louis turns toward Alex who is happily waiting for his ostrich in the office corner. “You imbecile.”

“You see the way my own parents treat me?” Alex implores the zoo management to understand. “I need an animal to love me and be my own.”

“Then get a fucking dog.” The poor beta has had it. “You are not keeping the damn ostrich.”

“Fine.” Alex stands up and throws his hands in the air as if he’s dealing with the height of insanity. “I hope you know what you are doing here.”

“Here’s one of my classmates.” After Louis storms off with Alex, Harry offers the now in tears beta a card belonging to one of his old mates from law school, “He’s great. Give him a ring will ya?”

\----------

Levy raises an eyebrow when an alpha classmate whose name he can’t quite remember opens the door for him. “Thanks?”

“Well,” The ginger blushes and giggles. “In your condition we can’t take any chances.”

“What?” Levy squawks. Beside him even ever oblivious Jam Jam takes notice.

“People are acting weird around you.” Jamie comments as a frightened beta pulls out a seat for Levy and then respectfully steps away.

Levy pulls out his phone and calls H. “You idiot,” He hisses into his phone, “What did you do? What did you tell people?”

“Oh are we not telling people?” H sounds sadly innocent. How can a character so small and pathetic and fucking harmless do so much damage? She gets this from their mother. “But I wanted everyone to know because what if someone bumps into you or something and you lose the baby? Omegas are very sensitive in first trimester you know. I did my research and everything.” She sounds absurdly proud of herself.

“Oh sweet fucking Jesus.” Jamie has heard the entire phone exchange between Levy and H, and so has every alpha male and female in the vicinity. Which happens to be about fifteen kids in homeroom.

“Oh god kill me, kill me now.” Levy feels faint and finds himself desperately clutching the chair waiting for him.

“Get him some fucking juice or something,” A fellow omega, Levy can’t remember his name for the life of him, shrieks hysterically. “If something happens to Levy, Alex will kill us all.”

The beta that pulled a chair out for Levy shudders and steps away to go sit somewhere else. Despite being perfectly neutral on the gender spectrum he does not feel comfortable being near a pregnant omega.

“Okay why can’t I smell anything?” An alpha female scowls. “Pregnant omegas have a scent.”

“The pregnancy is too young you moron.”

“Oh wow,” Jamie feels incredibly protective all of a sudden. “Damn.” A niece or nephew. _His_ niece or nephew.

Levy shakes his head and thinks of multiple ways to punch his sister. The idiot has spread a ghastly rumour, meaning well but the damage this will do. Oh Alex. He sobs a little when thinking about his best friend. What will this do to their relationship?

“Hey,” Jamie grabs Levy’s shoulders and starts leading him out the room. “Why don’t we talk outside?”

“Aww he’s so protective of his brother-in-law.” The same omega ordering juice for Levy squeals at Jamie.

“Maybe it’s his puppy too? They are probably sharing him.”

“Oh whoever’s running this universe kill me now.” Levy screams into his hands as Jamie rescues him from the room of gossips and humiliation his sister has subjected him to.

“Hey,” Jamie’s eyes are his mum’s, nothing like Levy’s mothers or like Alex’s. Levy has a deeper bond with Alex’s mother than with anyone and he has no idea why. Maybe it’s because his own mum got sick right after having him and angry mummy ended up taking care of him before his actual mum did. “It’s going to be fine. It’s just misguided information.”

“What will Alex think?” Levy only cares about one person right now.

“Alex wants an ostrich.” Jamie says dryly. “He will be fine as long as he gets that bird.”

Levy laughs a little. Jamie always knows what to say.

“Hey what’s going on,” Damian pauses in his run for class. He is always late. His tone is clipped. “What happened?” Levy is obviously upset.

“Nothing.” Levy scoffs. “I am pregnant, apparently.”

“What?” Damian feels as if the world disappeared from underneath his feet and he’s floating.

“Better you hear it from me,” Levy is now laughing hysterically. It’s a hysteria attack.

“And I’m one of the fathers apparently.” Jamie is laughing too and it’s a joke and Damian feels a little light headed and these people need to stop.

“God please don’t tell Alex.” Levy begs Jamie who nods in agreement. “He needs to hear it from me.”

“Okay but give him the sex talk first,” Jam Jam catches his breath and pats Levy’s shoulders. “You ready to go back?”

“No,” Levy pouts but heads back toward class anyway. Damian is left frozen in shock.

\----------

“Where did we go wrong with that boy?” Louis glares into space.

“If my Alexander wants a pelican, we damn well get him one,” Edward barks.

“He wants an ostrich and he is _not_ getting one,” Marcel hisses at his twin.

“Ostrich, pelican, flamingo,” Edward says flippantly, “He’s a rich boy with rich tastes.”

“Where will we keep it?” Louis asks his husband, afraid of the answer.

“Let the boy take care of his first pet.” Edward tells his wife. “Teach him about responsibility and all that nonsense. Prepare him for his upcoming offspring.”

“Terrible rumour.” Marcel shakes his head as Harry giggles in anticipation. He totally believes Levy is pregnant. He wants a baby so bad.

“Niall is going insane.” Louis sighs, “Where did we go wrong with these babies? A teenage pregnancy? Oh lord.”

“If the baby isn’t fat I say we send him across the street,” Edward gestures to the Malik-Payne residence, where angry screaming can be heard. They are _not_ happy about their baby boy’s reputation being sullied.

“What if it’s a girl baby?” Marcel asks with interest.

“A fat baby is a fat baby.” Edward shrugs.

“Crazy,” Louis grabs Edward’s paw, “Please tell me it isn’t true.” Edward is a human pregnancy test and he would have sensed if Levy was pregnant.

“It’s not,” Edward says blankly, and Marcel and Louis take a sigh of relief. Harry pouts in disappointment. Menopause is _not_ going well.

“I am not ready to raise this puppy.” Louis massages his forehead. Levy and Alex are so young. If they truly did get knocked up it would be up to their parents to take care of their offspring.

“It’s not healthy for an omega that young to reproduce.” Edward reminds everyone, sounding surprisingly serious.

“It’s not true.” Marcel reminds his brother, who has gone into doctor mode. “Calm down.”

“Just thinking of my son.” Edward knows how obsessed Alex is with Levy.

“I want another baby.” Harry throws his head in Louis’ lap, enjoying the feel of soft, supple thighs. “Make me another baby.”

“Haz,” Marcel massages his brother’s back. “We are too old.”

“I am on suppressants.” Louis reminds his husband.

“Which are only ninety-nine percent effective, right?” Harry asks Edward.

“Only,” Edward smirks. “Planning to beat the odds are we?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry immediately stands up and strikes a pose. “Are we going to let big pharma win, brothers?”

“We _are_ big pharma.” Marcel says sarcastically, “We manufactured these pills.”

“I say we fight against the odds and take back our life,” Harry growls, “Who’s with me?”

“I’m bored,” Edward shrugs and stands up himself. “Whatever.”

“What kind of game is this?” Louis can’t believe his eyes as Marcel blushes and joins Harry and Edward’s group hug.

“We are going to try to get you pregnant while you are on suppressants.” Edward explains to Louis who blanches.

“You can’t do that.” Louis states as the brothers start jumping up and down, or in Edward’s case, stand and stare with dull, dead eyes.

“We can do whatever we want.” Edward reminds his wife, “Let us have our fun, princess.”

\----------

“How did this happen?” Niall has a scary, emotionless expression which could rival Edward’s usual expression. “Who did this to you?”

“Mum,” Levy blushes, “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh those Styles will find a way.” Niall hisses. “Did you know your sister is really Harry junior?” Not only does H have curly hair, she has the clumsy moronic attitude worthy of a Styles.

“Mommy, Alex never touches me that way.”

“You sound upset about that.” Niall says shrewdly.

“Mum,” Levy is so tired of this pregnancy scandal. “Please stop.” He’s already getting suggestions as to what to name the baby.

“I will stop when I’m dead.”

“If you die I die.” Levy has nightmares about his mum dying. “Don’t even.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Niall pulls Levy into his lap, which is getting kind of annoying because the boy is as tall as him now. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You got sick when I was small.” Levy brings that up every chance he gets.

“I am sorry. I won’t do that again.”

“Good.” Levy nuzzles his face into his mum’s neck and sighs in annoyance when he hears tapping on the window.

“Go away,” Niall screams at Alex, who squints at the blond. “You imbecile.”

“What are you doing in princess’ room?” Alex lets himself in like he owns the place. “Shouldn’t you be writing? Our future depends on your foolish novels.”

“Get out,” Niall orders the teenager, “You have done enough damage you horny idiot.”

“Horny?” Alex is offended. “You take that back, blond mother.”

“Alex,” Levy sobs a little, “We need to talk.”

“We need to talk? If you break up with me at this stage of my life I am screwed.” Alex crosses his arms defensively. “I have no social skills and no omega wants me.”

“Amen to that.” Niall scoffs.

“No,” Levy’s voice is small. “Everyone at school thinks I’m pregnant.”

“Oh,” Alex frowns. He was at the zoo all day trying to rescue his ostrich and didn’t check his phone, so naturally this is news to him. “Am I the father?”

“Y-Yes,” Levy is very distraught.

“Good then.” Alex doesn’t care as long as people don’t go and associate _his_ princess with some commoner.

“No it’s not good,” Levy is really upset, “Alex, people shouldn’t think that about us.”

“People are idiots.” Alex sits himself down in the computer chair. “Who cares?”

“I do,” Levy pouts. “And you should too.”

“He’s not capable of that.” Niall huffs, “You expect too much of an Edward spawn.”

“You won’t believe what the zoo did to me today,” Alex starts ranting as Levy narrows his baby blue eyes, trying to make sense of the supposed father of his child. “They are such sick, twisted people.”

“Where will the ostrich live?” Niall has the same eyes as Levy and that’s why Alex likes blond mother. That and the money.

“You are obsessed with that thing.” Levy lets out a frustrated sound. “Alex you can’t keep it.”

“You don’t let me have any fun.” Alex snarls.

“Fine,” Levy sniffles and crawls into bed, “Get the damn ostrich. Get ten. See if I care.”

“Oh god I’ve upset him.” Alex leans back in his seat. “What have I done now? Omegas are so sensitive.”

“Okay,” Niall lets Levy rest his head in his lap, “Good boy. Get some rest.”

“Me too.” Alex runs toward the bed and crawls in, resting his head beside Levy’s. “I like this.”

“I hate you.” Niall reminds Alex, but runs his hand through maroon curls anyway because maternal instincts are uncontrollable and he did care for this kid when he was the legendary fat baby.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” Levy tells Alex just before he doses off, sleepy blue eyes full of exhaustion.

“I am too good to be true.” Alex says arrogantly.

“You are an idiot.” Niall smacks Alex, “Be nicer to Levy.”

“I would die for my princess.”

“Not good enough.” Niall scoffs, “I want more from you, and you better come through or we might just ban you from Levy’s life.”

“You can try, blond mother.”

“Nialler, babe, where is…” Liam enters his son’s bedroom and slaps his forehead at the sight of Alex in his son’s bed, “Oh jeez.”

“It’s under control.” Niall promises, “For now.”

“If Levy actually gets pregnant you are dead.” Liam promises Alex who shrugs at the threat.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

“All that sex for no reason,” Edward grumbles.

“I am so sorry sex with me is so much damn work for you,” Louis snaps at his husband.

“I am as fertile as my dead grandmother right now,” Edward snaps right back.

“Will everyone just stay calm?” Marcel kisses Louis’ neck. It’s his turn to have their omega in his lap and he’s honestly giddy with joy. “Please?”

“Grow some damn balls will you?” Edward rolls his eyes at Marcel’s enamoured look.

“This smoothie,” Harry says, taking slow, luxurious sips from his banana drink, “Is orgasmic.”

“Excuse me are you an omega?” A clueless beta wanders over to their table and addresses Louis directly, obviously rich and dumb enough to be untouched by Niall’s fame.

“Dear god I sure hope so,” Edward makes a face at his wife, who pouts. They all made the decision to go on suppressants together and now it’s just some kind of sick sex game.

“We are looking for a nanny for our baby, please call us.” The rich beta hands Louis a card and before the foursome has a chance to protest the beta makes off in all his clueless neutral glory.

“Oh jeez.” Louis huffs and throws the card away.

“This is…” Marcel sighs at Louis’ new job prospect, “A new low for us.”

“We are clearly not marking him enough during our ruts.” Edward throws his hand up and treats the beta couple with a lovely view of his middle finger as they exit the restaurant. They respond with appalled looks. What have they done to deserve this? They are offering a young childless omega a job and his alpha responds with this kind of disrespect. Betas are the superior gender and alphas need to be locked away damn it.

“I _should_ go nanny someone else’s baby,” Louis crosses his arms, frowning when Marcel squeezes him tighter. “That will show all three of you.”

“I will kill all of us.” Edward threatens. The thought of Louis raising another person’s baby makes him feel physically ill. The idea that Louis has been raising the Ziam pairing’s children for more than a decade has not occurred to this alpha.

“Seriously bananas are so sexy,” Harry comments as his brothers and mate have this serious discussion.

“I will go off suppressants.” Louis says, his tone defeated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry responds, solemn all of a sudden.

“We are all upset because we aren’t having another baby.” Louis sighs and picks at his sweater paws. “It’s tearing us apart.”

“Princess.” Edward grabs Louis away from Marcel, ignoring the sound of protest. “Are you calling us losers?”

“Yes.”

“Well so be it.” Edward glares, and why is it that calm dark green eyes are always the scariest? “We will get this done.”

“Our chances of getting pregnant will be higher when I’m off birth control.”

“But then what about the challenge?” Harry makes a sad, small sound, sounding like a puppy, not a grown alpha male.

“Umm,” The waitress serving them blushes and giggles, “The table over there covered your bill.”

“Thank you so much,” Harry blows the college aged omega girls who paid for their lunch a kiss, making them swoon.

“Niall’s fans are out of control,” Marcel frowns when one girl has the audacity to make grabby hands at Louis as if wanting to clutch his bottom.

“Oh we can’t pay for ourselves ladies,” Edward says dryly, “Thank you for stepping in ever so valiantly.”

“Have sex on the table!” Is screamed at the parents of four children.

“We can’t do that,” Marcel tells the young girls, patiently, “But thanks for the imperative.”

“Is Louis pregnant?”

Harry takes the question as an attack on his fragile manhood and makes a run for the nearest exit.

“I will go,” Marcel starts to get up and go after his wayward sibling but Louis makes Edward release him from his iron grip and takes after Harry.

“So is that a yes?”

“Shut up,” Edward orders the Horanites. “You imbeciles.”

“You do realize these people are responsible for Niall’s fortune?” Marcel says sternly.

Edward stares blankly. To this day he hasn’t associate the name Niall with the correct person. It could literally be anybody.

Marcel makes an irritated sound and pinches his nose. “Blond wife.” He clarifies.

Edward has an epiphany. To secure his idiot son’s future, he must appease the useless blond omega’s even more useless fans.

“My apologies ladies,” Edward joins the submissives pouting disappointedly and immediately orders as many alcoholic drinks the young waitress can possibly carry. “Let me regale you with tales of my brothers’ sexual prowess.”

“Okay but be descriptive,” A brunette giggles loudly. She started drinking way before she came here.

“Now Harry has this kink…” Edward starts, “Where he does this thing with his tongue…”

The girls lean in close.

“Y’all wouldn’t like it,” Edward shrugs and abruptly halts the story, making the omegas groan.

Marcel watches the scene with horror.

“So you are like the doctor right?” A ginger says shrewdly, being the only sober person in the group, she is the designated driver for today and suitably bitter about it. “So like the pathetic one? The one who does no work?”

“Of course,” Edward nods agreeably.

“What’s it like being Marcel’s bitch?”

“It’s a life’s mission,” Edward sighs, “My only purpose.”

“I would hardly call big brother a bitch,” Marcel says nervously, knowing he will have to pay for whatever is said here.

“Please sir,” Edward bows his head to Marcel, “The girls mean no harm here.”

“Oh lord,” Marcel grabs his brother’s hand. “Let’s go.” It’s better to nip this whole thing in the bud before the clueless omegas can do more damage.

“I apologize for my brother’s impatience,” Edward is the picture of ultimate servitude. “Marcel wants me to perform lewd sex acts on him.”

“Oh my god,” A particularly bubbly blond gasps. Alpha on alpha love is pretty taboo, even between married ones, and what Edward Styles just said out loud could get them arrested. “Do it here,” She screams drunkenly.

“Okay,” Edward starts to get on his knees and Marcel’s desperately frightened shriek is when stops the eldest Styles sibling from causing a criminal catastrophe.

“What is the matter with you?” Marcel gasps for air when they are a safe distance away from the live porn hungry submissives.

“People ask me that too much,” Edward dimples sadly. “Is it me?”

“Yes,” Marcel twists his older brother’s ear. “It’s you.”

“Everything I do is wrong.” Edward huffs and the older he gets the more he seems to regress.

“Edward,” Marcel grabs Armani clad shoulders, “What’s the matter?”

“You’re the matter,” Edward pouts, “You won’t let me blossom.”

“I apologize for not letting you perform fellatio in public.” Marcel frowns, “You hate giving oral.”

“But the omegas wanted it.” Edward stomps his foot petulantly.

“Do you _want_ to go to jail for public indecency?” Marcel asks and stops his brother from saying anything, “I already know being a bad boy is your thing. Jesus.”

“Bad boy?” Edward looks around as if looking for such a fictional creature. “Where?”

“Is something bothering you?” Marcel interrogates the resident mental health initiative, “What is wrong?”

“Nothing,” Edward squints, dark green eyes narrowing, “What do you know?”

“Do I need to know anything?” Marcel narrows his own amber green eyes right back, “What _should_ I know?”

“Lots of things,” Edward says, a dumb, mulish look on pretty face. “The world’s a big place.”

“Listen,” Marcel pulls Edward into his arms, “If something is upsetting you, I need you to understand you can come to me, with anything.” There used to be a time Marcel wouldn’t bother with Edward’s issues but after _the resurrection_ the youngest twin doesn’t take his brother for granted any more. If anything Marcel babies his older twin.

“You just need an excuse to hug and cuddle, don’t you?” Edward mumbles in Marcel’s shoulder.

“You are a good boy.” Marcel pat his brother’s back. “You have been behaving so well lately.”

Edward’s urge to kill people is stronger than ever but he keeps it under check by keeping busy with sex and work.

“And you are going to keep up the good work by confessing every deep, dark secret to me, aren’t you?” Marcel coos at his distorted mirror, “Yes you are.”

“And if that secret destroyed our marriage and family?” Edward asks, perplexed by his obsessive-compulsive twin’s out of character attitude.

“There is nothing we can’t handle.” Marcel reminds Edward, “You should have seen us when we were waiting for you to wake up.”

“Must have been quite a party.”

“We were miserable and about to die of grief,” Marcel sighs, “But if we can make it through that hell we can make it through anything.”

“I was made in a lab,” Edward watches Marcel’s facial expression carefully, as if looking for minute changes, or a deep crumble, “I am not really your brother.”

Marcel starts laughing hard, a deep roar which comes straight from his belly. “Your sense of humour is so twisted.” He wipes his tears, “Maybe that’s why it gets such a reaction?”

“Right,” Edward says as Marcel wraps a possessive arm around his elder brother’s waist and starts leading them toward where Harry and Louis are stress shopping.

“I don’t want to live in a world where I’m not your brother,” Marcel squeezes Edward close.

“Oh the incest is so tasty,” Edward says bitterly. How the fuck is he supposed to tell his family about Louis and his father’s involvement with his gender reassignment if he can’t even reveal the easy part?

“No, stupid.” Marcel kisses Edward’s neck. “You are mine and I am yours. Why would we want to change that?”

“Harry’s being stupid.” Louis announces as soon as the twins enter the luxury store.

“I just don’t see the point in buying more underwear.” Harry snaps. “He has enough underwear.”

“I need to see this for myself.” Edward announces and tries to drag Louis off to the change rooms but Louis knows better at this point to let one of his husbands corner him alone in a public place (let alone psycho kinky Edward).

“No,” Louis blushes a pretty pink colour, “I need new panties. My heat is just around the corner and you Neanderthals have destroyed most of mine.”

“Louis,” Marcel has also turned a deep red, “We need to know if the underwear fits.” He would like to take Louis to a change room. Now. And if not him, Edward or Harry will do fine.

“I know my size.” Louis snaps.

“It’s pretty bouncy down here,” Edward grabs Louis’ bum and the omega thanks god it’s pretty empty this time of day and the employees are busy doing inventory. “We better make sure everything fits.”

“Let’s buy it and I will model it at home,” Louis is resigned to his fate of being a sex object for three maniacs.

“I want to make sure it fits before I pay,” Edward smirks and one giant paw grabs both of Louis’ wrists, pinning them behind his back.

Marcel takes pity on their omega and grabs the packet of soft cotton panties Louis likes to usually wear. “Let’s get this and go home, babe.”

“I don’t understand the need for underwear,” Harry is quite upset right now.

“You wear what you want,” Marcel coos at Louis, who hides behind his husband when they pay for his purchase proudly.

“You got off easy this time, princess,” Edward tells Louis, his tone threatening.

“I will do what you want at home,” Louis promises, leaning against Harry, who is still pouting.  

“As shall I,” Edward informs Harry, who blinks at the information.

“No, sweetie, _we_ do what you want,” Marcel reminds Edward, “You are the primary, remember?” They may keep up appearances for the world because it’s better to keep Edward’s strength and mental condition concealed, but things are pretty clear in the house.

“Fine.” Edward is pretty sure he’s going to be excommunicated from his damn nest once the truth comes out. Might as well enjoy the power he’s got over his property until then.

“Something’s off.” Marcel says astutely, as Harry tries to grab the bag full of Louis’ recent purchase but fails. His mate knows him too well. “Edward’s acting shady.”

“He’s always acting odd.” Harry comments. “He’s clinically insane.”

“So are you,” Louis holds his shopping bag to his chest protectively because if he loses these new panties he will go commando and that is a dangerous situation for such a vulnerable omega to be in. “So is everyone in this family.”

“Yes but Edward started a trend and the rest of us just kinda followed.” Harry gestures to where Edward is standing outside in the street, modelling his suit for random passersby. “He’s the reason we are crazy.”

“Oh you can’t blame big brother for our insanity.” Marcel scolds Harry who pinches Louis’ bottom, making the princess omega jump. “I think it’s something in our genes.”

“Our babies have it too.” Louis hides behind Marcel to escape Harry’s playful ministration.

“I think the next baby will be sane.” Harry promises. “He will be the best.”

“Or she,” Louis blushes. “I want another daughter.”

“Oh that’s it.” Harry lunges at Louis and has to be physically held back by Marcel from publically mauling their omega.

“A little help here?” Marcel bites out at Edward who shrugs.

“Eh I’m sure it’s legal.” Edward says, as Harry’s eyes get all black with lust.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People want this story finished so here it is. Please pay attention to tags etc. Thanks.

“Another one?” Niall makes a sleepy sound as Levy nods pathetically.

“I will go make tea.” Liam offers and wanders downstairs.

Zayn doesn’t even move beside Niall, so tired is he after a sixteen-hour shift.

“I’m sorry.” Levy says and crawls into Niall’s arms.

“Same dream again?” Niall hugs Levy close.

“I don’t understand.” Levy can’t stop tears from falling down.

“Do you remember anything?” Niall runs his hands through Levy’s hair. Not as dark as Zayn’s but a lighter brown, kind of like Liam’s.

“Not much,” Levy sniffles, trying not to get snot on his mum’s jumper. “You die.”

“Hey,” Niall kisses Levy’s cheek. “It’s a fear of yours and you are having bad dreams about it. Don’t let it scare you.”

“What if something bad happens to you?” Levy whimpers, tucking himself in beside his sleeping father.

“Every day it’s someone else.” Liam returns with tea. “Son, are you sure it’s not just your fears bothering you in your sleep?”

“No someone will die.” Levy is sure of it. His dreams are too powerful not to mean anything.

“Relax.” Niall orders Levy, “We will talk about this in the morning.”

“This is getting out of hand.” Liam watches Levy takes sips from his mug. “This is the fifth night this week.”

“I’m sorry.” Levy tears up again. He keeps waking his parents up. Well…. He gives daddy Zayn a look, who has yet to be disturbed by one of Levy’s nightmares. Almost all of the parents.

“Don’t worry about us,” Niall doesn’t care about his own comfort. If Levy needs him in the middle of the night then so be it.

“Princess?”

“Oh Jesus.” Liam makes a face at his bedroom door where Alex is loitering like a lost puppy.

“You weren’t in your room.” Alex tells Levy who finishes his cup and snuggles deep in his mum’s embrace.

“I will push you out the window.” Liam threatens Alex.

“I will just wait,” Alex makes himself comfortable on the small couch Zayn keeps for his reading purposes.

“I hate him.” Liam declares to his mate, his child and god himself. “I hate Alex Styles.”

“I love him daddy.” Levy sniffles. He already feels safer because Lexi bunny is here. He wants to go to Lexi bunny and cuddle up.

“Don’t even think about it.” Liam gives Levy a knowing glare.

“What?” Niall doesn’t bother keeping his voice down. Zayn sleeps like the dead.

“I want Lexi bunny.” Levy mumbles but keeps close to his mum. He won’t be able to cuddle his boyfriend in front of his dad.

“Lexi bunny can’t touch you until he buys you off us for a good price,” Liam snaps and makes a horrified face. “Oh god I sound like Edward.”

“I will pay any price.” Alex immediately states. “Can I borrow money blond mother?” He turns to where Niall is giving him a disappointed look. Always with that disappointed look.

“What’s going on?” H walks into her parents’ room and gives her brother a sympathetic look. “Is it the baby?”

“There is no baby.” Liam inches away from Niall who has a dark glare on his face. “Please hon stop bringing that rumor up around your mother.”

“So what happens when there is no baby and everyone at school calls me a liar?” H squints at Alex who narrows his eyes right back. “Is it because you messed up and now I can’t be an aunt?”

“Don’t question my prowess around my mother-in-law,” Alex bows to Niall who looks ready to murder. “I can perform adequately, and provide you with grandchildren.”

“Remove him from my presence,” Niall orders Liam who complies and grabs Alex’s elbow, marvelling at Edward Jr.’s strength. The boy is surprisingly difficult to manhandle even at such a young age.

“No Niall I like the other way better.” Zayn smiles happily in his sleep.

“Yes dear.” Niall says patiently and strokes his husband’s hair.

“Is he having a sex dream?” H makes a face.

“Grab me some ice-cream why don’t you?” Niall orders her daughter who marches to attention and immediately disappears.

“I want bunny.”

“You are stuck with him forever if you do end up getting married.” Niall scoffs, “This is your only chance to get a little break from him.”

“I don’t want a break from Lexi.” Levy sniffles. “I want him all the time.”

“Jesus, why?” Niall smacks Zayn when the alpha tries to grope him because their son is here and no sleep sex! “Are you actually pregnant?”

“No,” Levy blushes. “Lexi wouldn’t even know how to do that.” It’s part of the reason why he feels so safe with bunny. He’s so pure and…stupid. Not at all like the standard alpha posturing and mating urges. All Lexi wants is… well Levy doesn’t know what Lexi wants but they can find out together.

“Good.” Niall makes a surprised sound. “Big fan of bunny retard.”

“Mom that’s not politically correct!”

“Why are you so clingy then son?”

“I just like him.” Levy explains. “He is safe and warm and happy.”

“He is deranged.” Niall says slowly. “He has no emotional intelligence and he… Oh Jesus.” Of course, Levy likes Alex. It’s the Edward in him which is attracting his innocent, young son to the young psycho. Same reason why Louis loves Edward. Why Liam is so loyal to the freak. “Oh no.”

“I won’t live without him.” Levy pouts at his mum’s saddened expression.

“Then I will just have to murder you.” Niall states, “Or disown you, whichever comes first.”

“Why can’t you just accept him?”

“He is clinically insane. It’s genetic. I have seen it myself. Your children will come out crazy.”

“I don’t think we can even have children.” Levy blushes so hard his cheeks will explode. “He seems so sterile.”

“Oh dear.” Niall sighs, “He is sterile now but he will have his ruts and he will want attention. And the alpha he will have to share you with will want attention.” Niall can predict every stage in Alex’s reproductive cycle because, well, Edward.

Niall was there for it all.

“Lexi won’t share me!”

“The government will make him.”

“He will fight the government.”

“They will take him away. Do you want him jailed?”

“N-No,” Fat tears start slipping down Levy’s cheeks and Niall starts to wipe them. “I won’t live without him. He’s my bunny.”

“Bunny is stupid.”

“Don’t call him that. I love him.”

“Oh god.” Levy is incredibly sheltered and protected but he’s got this tunnel vision for the resident psycho brat.

“I won’t mate with anyone and I will die alone.” Levy threatens.

Niall remembers feeling this way before Liam and Zayn came along. “You do that.” He pats his boy’s back.

“I will.”

\----------

“I believe this belongs to you,” Liam pushes Alex through the open window, annoyed at Edward’s bored look.

“Son,” Edward nods at his boy.

“Daddy,” Alex says sweetly; mismatched eyes full of love and adoration for his sire. He is so glad he was noticed by father. He would go out and kill someone if it meant daddy Edward paid him any attention!

“Your boy is out of control.” Liam complains at Edward.

“Alexander!” Edward’s eyes widen comically. “Whatever did you do?”

“I wanted princess. They had him captive in their room.”

“Levy had a nightmare. He needed his mother.”

“Nightmare?” Edward raises an eyebrow.

“Always about a death,” Liam doesn’t have work tomorrow so he helps himself to the scotch Edward keeps for decorative purposes only because let’s face it, he’s dangerous enough sober. When Alex tries to pour himself a glass he’s pushed away with practiced ease.

“Daddy he won’t let me,” Alex pouts at his father.

“Listen to Dr. Payne, Alexander,” Edward nods meaningfully. He will surely hand his baby the whole bottle later. A happy baby is a good baby.

“I hate daddy,” Alex pouts and saunters out the room.

“You are destroying his personality.”

“He is too young for all these rules, Liam.” Edward huffs, “I don’t want to chain him when he could be flying free.”

“Right,” Liam says dryly, “About my son…”

“An omega having nightmares,” Edward nods at the document he has open in front of him, “Basically a prediction of the future.”

“Jesus Edward,” Liam almost throws his glass at the infuriating smirk. The dimples are not even doing anything for him right now, but he is pleasantly buzzed already. This scotch is clearly the good stuff.

“It’s just dreams,” Edward shrugs, “Who cares?”

“My boy is upset. Do something.”

“I could not care less about any of our children. They can all go to hell.”

“Fix him.” Liam bites out.

“Take him to a therapist. He’s not an alpha at risk of being taken in by the government. Levy can say anything and get away with it.”

“Edward that’s…” Liam blinks, “That’s actually a good idea.”

“I have one of those once in a while.” Edward makes a sad face. He can’t believe he was actually helpful.

“Good boy,” Liam says before he departs. He would like to go sleep on the Styles’ living room sofa now. “Very good boy.”

“Thanks wife.”

\----------

“What is this?” Louis looks at Liam’s curled up form on his sofa. “Why is it here?”

“He could have easily joined us upstairs,” Harry kicks Liam, “Hey, there’s rules in this place. Put out or get out.”

“Are you okay?” Marcel gives Liam a concerned look. “Levy again?”

“What’s wrong with my baby?” Louis grabs Liam’s broad shoulders, admiring the muscles as he throws a fit. “Why is he having bad dreams? What have you three idiots done to him?”

“Edward thinks he should see a professional.” Liam takes a sniff of Louis, enjoying the nice, tasty scent. Even what should be repugnant alpha pheromones smells good to him. It’s the Styles’ scent. It’s home.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Marcel blinks, surprised.

“I know,” Louis gives Edward a worried look.

“Daddy can we go out somewhere?” Alex tugs at Edward’s sleeve, annoyed when father pulls his arm back and gives his suit a protective look. “Oh just admit it, your wardrobe is more important to you than me.”

“My wardrobe is more important than you,” Edward admits easily.

Alex storms off slamming the door behind him.

“Was it something I said?” Edward questions his wife and brothers in a dull tone, before exiting through the door his son slammed.

“I can’t believe I am related to these people,” Damian crawls out from where he’s hiding underneath the dining room table, confused at everything his brothers and fathers do. “Wow.”

“Same,” Harry shakes his head, “Edward’s a menace.”

“Go wait in the car.” Marcel doesn’t trust Harry to get to work by himself anymore. The middle twin has been known to drive off somewhere else, disappearing in the middle of the work day. Often he just comes home and plays hooky with Louis.

“Yes sir,” Harry gives Louis’ bottom one last squeeze for the day and disappears through the front door.

“Be nice to your brother,” Louis orders Damian who shudders at the thought of interacting with crazy Alex in anyway. “He’s a good boy.”

“I think he needs help,” Damian declares, “Or at least an exorcism.”

“If we take him to a psychiatrist he will get locked up.” Liam reminds everyone.

“Then an exorcism it is.” Damian quickly grabs some of his mum’s food to go in case Alex decides to make a return.

As his son makes a speedy exit, Louis makes a disappointed face. “I thought Damian and Alex would be best friends, but Dam Dam can’t stand Lexi.”

“It’s remarkable really. He so afraid of his brother,” Marcel sighs, saddened at his youngest puppy having such a severe reaction to Alex.

“Marcel?” Liam says from where he’s standing at the window watching Edward and Harry drive off in their respective luxury vehicles. “Haz didn’t wait for you.”

Marcel smacks his forehead, hard. “I have lost the bugger for the day.”

“He will come back here around lunch.” Louis suggests, “Do you want to wait for him?”

“Call me when he does,” Marcel begs Louis. “I want to catch him in the act.”

“Will do.” Louis promises.

“So like,” Jamie arrives downstairs, “Everyone left without me? Again?”

“You were sleeping so peacefully,” Louis gives Jam Jam a warm look. “I told Emma not to wake you.”

“Okay,” Jamie grabs a croissant, “I’m going back up. If the school calls tell them I’m sick.”

“Sure will sweetie.” Louis says, his tone saccharine.

“Y’all don’t even bother anymore do you?” Liam says, his expression one of wonder. “Your offspring just does whatever.”

“You are welcome to try and send him to school yourself.” Louis gestures to where Jamie is sleepily shuffling upstairs.

“I didn’t say I could do any better, I can’t parent a Styles.” Liam curls up in a fetal position at the very thought of it.

 


	41. Chapter 41

“A-Alex,” A lowly beta stutters out a frightened greeting, “How is fatherhood treating you this morning?”

Said Styles frowns at the creature. “What the hell are you and why are you talking to me?”

“Thank you, Adrian,” Levy says kindly to the beta they all grew up with. “I appreciate that.”

“You’re not really pregnant are you?” Mason Winters makes a face at Levy, “Because you should know you ruined your life.”

“Lexi no,” Levy is immediately all in Alex’s face because he knows what happens next.

Everyone knows what happens next.

“Hello,” Alex’s dimpled smile is sharp if one knows what they are looking for, and judging by Mason’s welcoming smile the other alpha knows exactly what he wants out of this confrontation. “You must be new.”

“Knock it off,” Adrian looks afraid and is begging his cousin to fall back.

“Oh Jesus, Alex does everyday have to be a scene with you?” Damian begs his brother to stop, helping Levy drag him away.

“Please tell keep our son calm as I defend our family’s honour.” Alex orders Levy.

“Oh god am I the son?” Damian turns to Levy with a horrified look on his face.

“Until he finds a better alternative, yes,” Levy makes a sad, tired sound. His role in life is to basically explain what Alex does and why he does it.

“Look,” Mason approaches Levy and the entire crowd lets out an audible gasp. Damian stands in between Levy and the strange alpha. Adrian holds his hair in his hands and tugs it. Now he knows why his father went bald.

Alex watches, amused.

As Levy furiously texts Jamie and Emma, even H will do at this point, unfortunately the sensible (god help them) of their group are in class and have their phones off.

“Why are you wasting your time with him?” Mason gives Levy a patronizing smile, one most omegas are and should be used to.  “I would be a better boyfriend to you and you know it. I will even help you deal with a pregnancy if it’s real.”

“Mase please let’s just go.” Adrian gives Alex a side glance. He knows from experience the more this kid dimples the worse it is.

“I’m fine thanks,” Levy keeps his eyes off Mason and firmly on the back of Levy’s head where it’s safe and Lexi won’t interpret it as some kind of betrayal. God knows Alex is a mess when he’s angry.

“Do you really want a demented Styles baby? Wouldn’t you rather have a superior Winters baby instead? You know what they say about the Styles,” Mason isn’t even paying any mind to Alex, or the flabbergasted crowd. “Most Styles are mentally ill, they are just good at hiding it.”

Levy blinks at the hysterical screaming as Damian pushes him away from all the flying glass and protects him with his own body. All he can see is Alex’s genuinely happy grin.

\----------

“You threw him out a window?” Louis shrieks at Alex who shrugs, uninterested.

“You went easy on him,” Edward makes a disappointed face at his son. “Huh.”

“Edward,” Marcel says sternly, “No.”

“I am responsible for Mason’s safety Dr. Styles,” Dr. Winters makes an annoyed face when Edward gives him a confused look. “We have worked together for years.”

“Oh yes, you,” Edward squints. “The years have not been kind to your beta arse.”

“What am I supposed to tell my brother?” Winters crosses his arms and gives Edward an expectant look.

“He’s an alpha. What’s a push out a window?” Edward shrugs in a manner most similar to Alex.

“Ugh,” Marcel is beside himself. He is missing work for this? “Out, both of you.” He orders his brother and son out the principal’s office. In another world, he could have _been_ quite the principal.

“This is grounds for expulsion.” The principal is frightened of the Styles family but will _not_ show it. Fear is the enemy.

“Oh come on,” Louis begs, “He needs school.”

“He needs Jesus and proper parenting,” The principal rolls his eyes at the omega’s hysterics, “Neither of which he is going to get.”

“I am an excellent parent.” Louis snaps.

“Oh you did the best you could with that freak out there, I have no doubt about that,” The principal shudders, “There are limits to what I am willing to tolerate.”

“I am going to sue.” Harry throws out casually.

“You do that, young man,” The principal glares. “Your mother tried that with you and your brothers and how did that turn out for us all?”

“We won the case.” Marcel blushes a warm red when Louis turns to him with a scandalized look. Just how much damage has the Styles family caused at this school?

“You won’t win this time.” The principal slams both hands on the desk. “That moron out there is no Edward.”

“Don’t let Lexi bunny hear you say that,” Harry drawls, inspecting Marcel’s hair. It looks exceptionally good lately. He wonders if he should try a short cut?

“With Edward we could have a dead body out there somewhere and wouldn’t find it!” The principal makes a sign of the cross. “Alex the school board can target publicly. We have a hundred witnesses out there. Your son pushed a kid out the window.”

“Oh it was horseplay between two alphas,” Marcel finds himself saying and whimpers.

What has Edward done to his psyche?

“I will see you in court.” The principal hisses.

“You too daddy.” Harry waves a hand and saunters out the office, Louis and Marcel following with defeated looks on their faces.

\----------

“I am not speaking to you,” Levy announces as Alex reappears with his father.

“Do what you have to do, princess.” Alex nods at Levy, who leans against Damian for comfort.

“What is wrong with you?” Damian sneers at Alex who stares blankly. “Do you even have a soul?”

“Oh grow up,” Edward is so tired of the unoriginal query and can’t even bother with rolling his eyes.

“What would you have me do, brother.” It’s not a question, simply a statement, Alex is all up in Damian’s space, and the electric scent is too much for Damian to bear.

“You didn’t have to throw him off a fourth storey window, crazy,” Damian feels subservient all of a sudden, and the knowing look on daddy Edward’s face should be infuriating but he can’t bring himself to be mad. He only bows his head in deference to Alex’s authority.

“He was challenging my claim to Levy.” Alex states calmly. “What would you have me do?” It is a question this time. “A lot of the school was there. What kind of message should I have sent?”

“There must have been a peaceful way to handle things, I know it,” Damian mumbles, breathing in Alex’s dominant scent, and Levy’s perfect omega scent. So heady is their mixture.

Behind them Edward lets out a scoff at the suggestion. “With a rival alpha. Please, remind me how that always works out.”

“I can see that you might want to make your own decisions some day,” Alex leans in nice and close, so quiet even Edward has to strain to eavesdrop on his son, “Have a say in how your nest runs.”

“Naturally.” Damian can hear his own voice coming from far, far away.

“You might want to find another alpha/omega pair for that then,” Alex’s mismatched eyes are fiery, not that Damian would know, he couldn’t stare into them if his life was on the line. “I make all the rules here.”

“You will end up in jail.” Damian forces himself to say. “We could lose you.”

“Not.” Alex kisses Damian’s cheek between each word, “Your. Call. Baby. Brother.”

“Damn,” Edward frowns at his baby boy’s possessiveness.

As Damian leans against the wall, forced to hyperventilate and catch his breath. Levy chases Alex down the hall, which is still empty. Afternoon classes are still running not that students can pay any kind of attention. Rumor mill is alive and well. Alex Styles basically murdered a student over the mother of his child.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Levy yells at Alex who steadily walks, allowing the will-be-omega to catch up to him. “He’s our only chance at happiness. Don’t scare him away.”

“I’m showing him the real me.” Alex reminds Levy who wraps both arms around the taller boy’s waist. “He needs to know what he’s getting into.”

“You won’t allow another alpha near me except Damian. Don’t you dare ruin this for us, stupid bunny.”

“He will submit.” Alex says confidently, undisturbed by what can only be deemed odd, hysteria-inducing events.

\----------

“You have been expelled.”

“….” Alex appears as if he has lost his life, mind, soul what have you.

“You can’t go back to school.”

“Oh,” Alex says tonelessly, “Life goes on.”

“I will fight for you,” Harry promises Alex, who cocks his face to the side. “I swear on everything that is alive…”

“Thank you, daddy Marcel,” Alex starts to say.

“I’m Harry, daddy Marcel is standing next to your mummy.”

“Huh,” Alex makes a stunned sound. “I could have sworn it was the other way around.”

“What am I going to do with him?” Louis huffs, “I like it better when he fucks off somewhere for a few hours. I don’t want him here.”

“I love you too, mother.” Alex sneers, easily overhearing.

“Wife I feel partially responsible for our progeny’s violent behavior.” Edward confesses.

“This is entirely your fault,” Marcel tells his brother, “You encourage his psychotic urges, Edward.”

“Oh sure,” Edward throws his hands up, “Blame the sperm donor.”

“Hmm,” Alex makes a thoughtful sound at _sperm donor_. “So, I came from daddy Edward?”

“Jesus,” Marcel sighs at his slow, manic son. “Yes, dear,” He tells Alex slowly, “You came from your father. That is daddy.” He enunciates and points toward Edward, who is giving the floor length mirror a loving look.

“And in daddy, there is sperm?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

Louis slaps his forehead. “I am not watching him.” He announces and starts making his way upstairs. “One of y’all need to stay home and babysit.”

“So,” Alex goes over to his father, who is running his hands through his curls, smirking happily, dimples on full display for his own narcissistic inspection. “If I wanted to breed father, I would need his sperm?”

“Okay,” Marcel grabs his son’s ear, and starts dragging him upstairs. “You are at home but your schooling isn’t on pause young man. I will home school if I have you. Give me your textbooks right now and we will get started.”

“I hate you,” Alex shrieks, not unlike his mother, “I want daddy,” He makes grabby hands at Edward, who is too busy admiring his own reflection. “Daddy!”

“Alex scares me.” Harry admits to Edward, who is busy readjusting his tie for the twentieth time. Damian’s amen is ignored in the background.

“Good.” Edward’s smirk darkens.

 


	42. Chapter 42

“I don’t think so,” Marcel grabs Edward’s right ear and has him sit alone on the far sofa which overlooks the west lawn. “You are not going anywhere mister.”

“I want candy,” Edward explains, gazing at where Harry and Louis are giving each other love-struck looks. One would think those two are just starting their dates, or at least newlyweds, not the long-mated pair that they are.

“No candy for you,” Marcel twists his brother’s ear viciously, making the mature alpha whine like a small puppy. “Not until you discipline your wayward son.”

“Why is he my son?” Edward pouts, dimpling sadly. “Someone else take him.”

Niall makes a sign of the cross when Edward looks toward him as he says this. “Y’all need Christ.”

“No Louis until I see improvement in Alex’s behavior,” Marcel snaps, “He’s expelled. He’s lost. He needs a father figure.”

“Don’t look at me,” Liam shudders as his eyes cross with Edward’s. “May God have mercy on us all.”

“Son,” Edward calls Alex over, who runs over like a happy dog.

Father’s attention is everything.

“It appears you are in a situation.” Edward raises his eyebrows meaningfully as his son crawls in his lap.

“Daddy let’s go kill someone.”

“Right,” Edward wonders how he should approach this disciplinary nonsense. He doesn’t even correct his employees! Why would he do such a thing with his precious sperm?

“Let’s start with the Winters boy,” Alex’s expression darkens. He doesn’t care for the young alpha male who threatened his claim against Levy. If Levy rejects him that’s fine, but Levy said yes, and he’s Alex’s now. No backsies!

“Son, remember when I said don’t get caught?” Edward was delighted at the sight of said Winters boy when he had the opportunity to visit the young man on one of his daily walks through the wards. The boy was healing quite alright because of his alpha healing and youth but mentally shaken. Alex has done well.

Alex squints. He remembers something about jail time and being too pretty for captivity. He doesn’t care much for consequences. “Sure?”

“This is the opposite of that.” Edward pats his son’s head. “There are consequences, remember? Now your boy,” He nods at Levy, who is helping Damian with his homework, “is at school alone.”

“Damian is with him.”

“Who protects Damian?”

“Good point.” Alex says agreeably. “Quite weak that one.” His baby brother has shown no promise.

“Or,” Edward huffs, “He has to compensate for your lack of regard for authority. Do you want to get locked up in a psych ward? Because they will come at you, son. You can fight ten, twenty authority figures in your prime? Thirty?”

Alex preens. He could fight fifty.

“They pump you full of animal tranquilizers and no one ever sees you again. Levy never sees you again.”

“I never see you again,” Alex tells father solemnly.

“I would get locked up with you, son,” Edward promises. “I would rather not.  Let’s lead boring lives. There’s no need to attract too much attention. The principal wanted to have you tested.”

“I can fake it,” Alex can act human like the best of them.

“And if they scan your brain?” Edward knows alphas can hide their inner instincts. Hell, he invented the art, but a brain scan can show everything. “The wrong areas of your brain light up during imaging. The wrong chemical markers during blood testing. Hell, a psychiatrist writes down the wrong thing and you get done in from that report alone, all in the interest of public protection.”

“I get the point,” Alex makes a sad face.

“You may get away with it this time because you have a claim on an omega but killing for fun,” Edward gives his son a protective squeeze, “Not until you are better at hiding your tracks, son.”

“Yes, daddy,” Alex says obediently.

“Not until I breed you, and seventy years of family life at least,” Edward kisses a dimple, “Then we can go on a nice spree, get it out of our system.”

Alex perks up at _breed_ , “Daddy, can we start a nest, just the two of us?”

“Son,” Edward always want someone to love him to the point of creepy but this is a little worrisome. He’s torn between pride and fear. “I am mated to your mother and fathers, and then there’s your boy…”

“Worth a try,” Alex shrugs, “About your grandson…”

 “Take your time,” Edward advises, thankful Alex has easily moved on to another fixation. Edward at that age wouldn’t have been so easily moved from what he wanted. True psychopathy vs. sociopathy.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

“It will have to wait.” Alex glares at the rest of the family, giving them worried glances but trying not to be obvious about it. “They say we are too young.”

“You are fine, it’s that omega you associate with.” Edward reminds Alex, “Teenage pregnancy is quite bad for males.”

“Hmm,” Alex will have to breed father if he is to raise a child with Levy soon. A nest is not happening because father has outright refused and it’s a good thing. There are too many things which separate Alex and daddy. The age difference [daddy is a dinosaur] the power difference, [daddy is too strong for Lexi to handle], the submissives in question, [eww mother…]. Alex squints as he has a thought. Mother is still fertile even at such an advanced age.

“Son?” Even Edward feels a pang of worry and jostles his child in his lap. “Everything okay?”

“Daddy,” Alex’s eyes widen innocently as he plots deviously. “Everything is just fine.” He wonders how he is going to get his parents to breed again. They must be rendered inactive from the usual lethargy which comes with age. But if Alex is to start a family with Levy he must get father to impregnate mother; he simply must. Only daddy Edward has the necessary genes required to give Alex a child similar in quality to himself. Any other baby wouldn’t be good enough. He cannot present an inferior baby to Levy and Damian!

\----------

“There is something so soulless about him,” Marcel shudders as Alex grins happily from where Edward is coddling him in his lap. “It’s like Edward at that age I swear.”

Liam nods in agreement.

Louis and Harry giggle happily from where they are cuddling. They are oblivious to Alex’s penetrating gaze, or the way mismatched eyes narrow deviously.

“Umm, mum?” Emma says nervously as her brother cackles. “Make it stop.”

“Oh what?” Louis looks away from Harry’s eyes to where Emma is desperately pointing. “Oh, he’s just a stupid bunny. He gets excited when his father pays attention to him.”

“I like how we don’t even notice the serial killer in him,” Jamie nods sagely at his brother from across the room, “It’s like we know there’s about to be a killing spree and we pretend nothing is going on so we can claim suitable deniability when the police come.”

The lawyer in Harry preens at the excellent reference his son made.

“If Alex killed someone I would help him,” H declares from where she’s watching Damian and Levy draw.

“I really think we should do something about her,” Zayn makes a face as his daughter, who is giving Alex an adoring smile.

“She looks up to Alex.” Liam explains to his husband. “It’s like Edward and I. Our friendship reincarnated. The way we used to balance each other.”

“Oh, yes all the balance,” Zayn remarks sarcastically as H throws her head back in a manner similar to Alex and starts snarling like a Hyena.  

“I want my daughter to have a brother figure,” Liam says, annoyed. “Sue me.”

“Oh, geez daddy, thanks,” Levy looks up from where he’s eavesdropping shamelessly.

“Go ahead then,” Liam crosses his arms in his parental pose, “Brother her.”

Levy gets a mulish look on his face and abandons his sketch book from where he’s trying to show Damian how to draw at a grad school level. “H,” He crosses his arms like daddy Liam. “Be normal.”

H flips her curly hair back, her big, warm brown eyes full of concern, “What is it? Are you having mood swings already? That’s not supposed to start until second trimester.”

“What?” Edward says from far across the room, where he is easily hearing everything. “Different for every pregnancy, child.”

“Thank you,” H smiles politely at random Styles senior. There’s many of them. She cannot tell them apart and never bothers. She assumes they serves some kind of function. Not her business though. There’s a big generational gap between her and the village elders.  

“I am not pregnant,” Levy’s cheeks burn hot with shame. All of a sudden, every adult in the room is watching him with critical eyes, “Stop telling people that.”

“He is not pregnant, H.” Liam says sternly. His baby boy is pure and shall remain so until Liam is dead. Whatever happens after is not his concern. He’s not the kind of parent who meddles!

“I think I would know what’s going on with my brother,” H laughs and starts grabbing everyone’s plates.

“Oh, how polite,” Louis says, his tone full of praise, “What a well-behaved young lady.”

“I just want to be a good wife to everyone.” H remarks, as a collective shiver runs through everyone’s spine at that comment. They don’t know what H is yet, but she is _not_ a wife. She is beyond everyone’s understanding. It’s as if Harry has reached beyond genetics and influenced an unborn child.

“Oh dear, I got it,” Niall immediately starts helping H as she trips on her own feet and drops several plates on the floor.

“Let’s run away,” Harry doesn’t even notice the spectacle, so focused on Louis is he, “Just you and me.”

Across the room, Alex’s eyes narrow even more, until they are barely noticeable slits. He’s realized father has two brothers, and they are supposedly both with mother. Alex has to separate them from mother long enough to ensure there is a child for him and Levy to care for along with their current child Damian. “Father,” He tugs at his creator’s hair, “Why don’t you go spend time with mummy?”

“Huh?” Edward is surprised at the odd request. “Your mother is with Harold.” Who cares which triplet Louis spends his hours with. As far as Edward is concerned, Marcel and Harry are both extensions of himself and when wife is spending time with mirrors he spends time with Edward by proxy.

The inner knowledge that Edward is less of a brother and more of a freak accident is getting easier(?) to deal with as time goes on. That’s what Edward tells himself anyway.

One day the information might just get out that Edward is not a real person. How Edward is going to handle that day is anyone’s guess. Edward might just run off. It’s nice that Marcel and Harry have such a good grip on Louis and the small army of unnecessary children when such an occasion inevitably arrives.

“I want you to be with mother and not lesser fathers,” Alex makes it out to be a challenge. Father loves challenge. He is a competitive old stallion. One which Alex wants to put out to stud, one last time.

“They look the part and that’s what matters,” Edward admires his boy, his heart is in the right place. Where his mind is? Anyone’s guess. “Now be a good puppy dog and go mind your inferiors.”

“But I hate them,” Alex gives his siblings a dejected look.

“Alexander, you must build a rapport if you are going to lead!” God knows Edward doesn’t have anyone [but his many, many admirers at the hospital, and the patients which send him loving presents and letters of appreciation] outside the nest and his baby boy won’t have anyone either. Family life is important for a young Styles. “Go make a connection.”

“None of this would be an issue if we could be together.”

Edward finds himself laughing anxiously for the first time in his life. As his son walks away, he wonders how much control he really has over his young doppelganger.

“Afternoon,” Alex greets his brother and intended, giving their artwork a confused look.

“Lexi bunny, what were you talking to daddy Edward about?” Levy asks, baby blue eyes full of concern. “He looks shaken.”

“Oh,” Alex waves in his father’s direction; said father has produced a rosary and is praying loudly for his young son’s soul, “The older you get the less interested you are in worldly matters.”

“He looks very young and virile to me,” Damian comments, very critical about his own work. Levy’s talent is beyond this world while Damian while naturally talented is juvenile compared to his crush at best.

“Oh hush,” Alex drapes over his baby brother in a proprietary way, making the younger teen blush. “He’s an old man in retirement age. Parents are so lame.” He has to spread these kinds of rumors to lay the fieldwork for his breeding mission. This is going to be complicated but he has to do this right. Alex, like any psychopath is quite scatterbrained in day to day matters, but when it comes to something he truly wants, god help anyone who stand in his way. He manipulates perception and changes the environment around him to his liking.

“Really?” Levy stares at daddy Edward, who is dressed to perfection as always, and looks a vision in the early evening light, maroon curls a halo on his head, dark green eyes so sharp they could cut with just a glance. Levy wonders if that’s how Alex will look fully grown and blushes, quickly lowering his gaze. “He looks the same as ever.”

“Oh, it’s a mental age. He’s going senile.” Alex announces.

Damian shakes his head. Daddy Edward could perform surgery in his sleep. “He’s fine. You’re the problem, Lexi.”

“Leave bunny alone, he’s fine.” Levy says protectively.

\----------

Edward is perplexed, did his boy just call him… senile? His precious puppy used to worship him. What happened? Is it a genuine insult? _No, Alexander would have said it to my face, he owes me that much._ But then what? Is it a scheme. _Better than him wanting to mate with me,_ Edward convulses at the thought. Father son pairings are becoming distressingly popular but Edward would rather his boy keep it in his generation.

Across the room, Zayn eyes the rosary in Edward’s hand and turns to Liam, “Should we ask?”

Liam shakes his head solemnly. He’s just here for dinner.   


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start talking about how I am going to finish this. Happy ending or sad? Deaths? Babies? Divorces? Tell me what you are thinking?

“Do you get what I just said to you?” Marcel says slowly, noticing the blank, uninterested look in Alex’s eyes. He has been ranting about differential equations all fucking morning. He’s been missing work for this? Say what you want about Edward but the fucker loved his studies. Lexi bunny won’t take a look at his textbooks! Marcel is worried he’s got another Jam Jam or god forbid another Harry on his hands.

“Daddy Harry…”

“Marcel.”

“Whatever,” Alex couldn’t care less. “I have a question.”

“Yes,” Marcel straightens up. “Good. Please. Engage in the material.”

“Where do babies come from?”

Marcel squints and adjusts his glasses. “Are you joking, son?”

“No,” Alex pouts, dimpling sadly. “Where do they come from?” If he is to breed daddy he must know.

“Did you not get sex ed?”

“No,” If he did Lexi doesn’t remember.

“Okay,” Marcel thinks Alex would have gone all the way with Levy by now. They don’t smell like each other so this is good news. No pregnancy for sure. The kids are too young. “When two people love each other very much…”

Alex scribbles carefully. He supposes Father and Mother love each other.

“They make love,” Marcel blushes. “And there is a baby.”

“How do they make love?” Alex questions. And then drops it because the old hags probably know how to fornicate by now and secondly daddy Marcel looks nauseated.

“I-I don’t know.” Marcel stammers.

“Figures, you loser.” Alex sighs. “Thanks for the help.” Of course, there is a link between sex and children. He should have known!

“No problem.” Marcel is left alone and bleeding from his nose as Alex quickly hops out the window, well, like a bunny.

\----------

“Hi, bunny,” Louis smiles pleasantly at his son, “How’s expulsion?”

“Boring.” Alex makes a face at Mother, “How’s cake?”

“Meh,” Louis offers Alex some. “It’s same old sweet cake crap I always make for your fathers when they survive another year.”

“Yes,” Alex takes the offered pastry. “Who’s your favourite father?”

“Depends on the day,” Louis answers honestly. “They are very annoying people.”

“Yes,” Alex nods. “Am I your favourite baby?”

“Yes,” Louis says dryly, “You are a bundle of infinite joy.”

“You don’t mean that.” Alex narrows his eyes.

“What gave me away?”

“You are nothing but pure hate, Mother.”

“True,” Louis rubs Alex nose, “What does my baby bunny bun want on a lovely Tuesday morning when he should be at school?”

“Mother, are you allergic to anything?”

“Are you planning on poisoning mummy?”

“No,” Alex huffs, “Do you take any medications?”

“Lexi why so nosy? Get out of here, go steal a car somewhere.”

“Don’t you sass me mummy I will fucking do it.”

“Language,” Louis swats Alex with a spatula.

“Fine,” Alex throws his hands up, “Rude.” He will have to go do this the old-fashioned way. He passes Jamie on the stairs who nods in greeting.

“Good morning, Lexi.”

“Brother.” Alex makes a disgusted face. Who sleeps this late? Alex barely sleeps a few hours every night and that’s when daddy tucks him in and gives cuddles!

“On a mission?”

“Whatever,” Alex kisses a picture of daddy Edward as he marches toward the master bedroom.

“Who wants cake,” Alex hears mother’s voice as Jam Jam makes his way toward the kitchen.

The master bedroom gets more decorated as the years go by. There’s actual gold in the furniture nowadays. Alex ignores daddy Harry’s sleeping figure and quietly makes his way toward the bathroom.

The medicine cabinet is quite organized, considering this is Marcel Style’s domain, and Alex quickly finds the suppressants and birth control pills. He should have no trouble replacing these with similar pills. Well, some trouble. Alex will find a way.

“What are you doing?”

Alex doesn’t even blink. “I am looking for a headache pill.”

“Those aren’t it.” Daddy Harry is quite shrewd and most people don’t give him credit for it. “Here,” He hands Alex a simple anti-inflammatory, “Is your rut coming?” Harry always gets migraines around rut time. That’s basically how he knows when they are coming.

“No,” Alex answers honestly, “Levy and I had a scare and we are looking for protection.”

That does it, “I see,” There is understanding in sharp, grassy green eyes. “That’s what the rumors were about.”

“There was even a false positive.” Alex is an excellent liar, but not compulsive. It’s why daddy Harry trusts so easily. “Levy is scared.”

“Well he should be,” Harry grabs Alex’s shoulder and gently leads him out the bathroom, not before making sure the suppressants are back in their proper place. “Pregnancy could seriously hurt him at this age. He hasn’t even had his heat yet.” Pregnancy in omegas before heat is basically a death sentence.

Alex knows. He would have knocked Levy up by now. It’s not safe though, it’s why he has to act through his parents, his well-established, healthy parents.

“Tell me all about it.” They are both seated on the king-sized bed.

“Well,” Alex starts, “The pregnancy test said we were pregnant but we are not and now Levy won’t put out unless I get him birth control pills.”

 _He’s no daddy Edward, but he’s not bad,_ Lexi thinks, as daddy Harry starts. “You need to make sure there’s always a condom.”

“Condom?” Alex makes sure his face is suitably confused, and hides his disgust well. Why the hell would he want that between himself and Levy?

“Oh dear,” Harry massages his forehead, “Give me one of those pills,” He finally knows what a headache feels like.”

“Yes daddy.” Alex obediently hands the bottle over, trying to hide his smirk.

“Let me go get a banana to demonstrate.”

\----------

“We need to know what’s going on.” Emma crosses her arms, “Just us.”

“I don’t know anything, Em, I swear,” Damian blurts out.

“I know.” Emma hisses, “It’s him,” She sneers at Alex who stares back, bored. “What is it, Lexi bunny?”

“Look, he’s been unfairly expelled,” Jamie tells his sister, “And we have bigger problems.”

Emma sits down near where daddy Harry is having another one of his naps, exhausted after his talk with Alex, “There’s a bigger problem?”

“Does that look like an omega to you?” Jamie gestures to H, who is barking at a dog outside. “We are going to die if we don’t replace her.”

“Right,” Emma runs a hand through long, straight hair, “But Lexi bunny…”

“It’s better if we don’t know.” Jamie pats his sister’s shoulder. “We don’t want to be accessories to whatever crime he’s planning.”

“Well said.” Alex produces a chocolate bar and waves it at Jamie, smirking when his brother shudders and resists the urge to slink out the room. The simple milk chocolate would have had him screaming and running as a child. Clearly Alex needs to up his game as a teenager. “Y’all need trust.”

“I came here to see you,” Gemma reminds her niece who nods and rushes to where her aunt is helping Louis with the presents. At this age who buys the Styles anything? Another birthday, another year of no aging.

“I feel that as his sister it’s my responsibility to make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.” Emma tells her aunt who compares their matching bracelets with a content smirk. “I need to make sure…”

“Em,” Gemma knows this look she’s seeing on her darling, precious niece’s face, “Hon.”

“I know,” Emma sighs, “I need to…”

“I didn’t say anything when you got involved in the family business.” Gemma makes a disapproving noise. Marcel is running things now but it doesn’t mean things are clean. “Edward Jr. is another story. Stay away.”

“But…” Emma eyes her brother who is circling daddy Edward like an attention starved puppy. “He will kill someone and…”

“Then visit him in prison occasionally,” Gemma is very protective of her favourite, and only niece. Her true heir. “Please don’t tell me he’s allowed in your nest?”

“He isn’t.” Emma might just break off on her own. H isn’t an omega. That much is clear. And Jamie has no sense of responsibility. “I don’t know yet.” Her fathers have made a great nest, one often used as a perfect model for brotherly love, and Alex and Damian have gone and made some kind of engagement promise but does Emma feel that kind of lust for her brothers?

“He has his own thing going on for him and that’s good.” Gemma is pleased at Em’s lack of interest in Alex. “Let the psycho go do his thing. You don’t have to play mommy to your brothers. They already have a mommy.” She gestures to Louis who somehow looks the same age as when she first laid eyes on him, and yet decades older. Parenthood does that to a person.

“I get tired just thinking about making a nest,” Emma confesses. “Why can’t I be a beta?”

“Oh,” Gemma gets that a lot, “Honey it’s God playing games with us.”

\----------

“I feel old,” Harry pouts.

“We _are_ old.” Marcel reminds his brothers who are staring out into the darkness of the balcony.

“I think the arthritis is starting,” Edward states, making his clones scoff. “Seriously, my knees hurt.” Standing for hours and hours in an OR will do that to a man.

“If Edward’s knees hurt the rest of us are screwed,” Harry drawls, Marcel nodding in agreement.

“There you three are.” Liam calls out, “What are you doing out here?”

“Contemplating.” Is Edward’s answer.

“What are we contemplating?” Liam asks suspiciously.

“Old age.” Marcel elaborates.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Liam scoffs. “We are young. Handsome. In the prime of our lives.”

“Delusional much?” Edward questions. “Wife, we are officially used up. Our twenties are behind us. Forties are coming.”

“And?” Liam throws up his hands. “I am ready to get old with my family.”

“It’s easy for him,” Harry says, “Liam’s a daddy.” There is a comfortable pause and then, “Alex was asking me about birth control.”

Liam chokes on his own spit.

“Oh Jesus.” Edward pats Liam’s back, “Will you calm the fuck down? Levy has not had a heat yet. My son is afraid of sex.”

“I can’t be a granddaddy,” Liam pretends the tears in his eyes are because of choking, and not, at the idea of Levy having sex. “Please, Edward.”

“He doesn’t smell like he’s having sex,” Marcel comments. Harry nods in agreement.

“Listen,” Edward grabs Liam like he would Louis. Marcel and Harry lean in close, eager to see how their brother will comfort his distressed best friend. “It could be worse.”

“H-How,” Liam is beside himself. His precious little boy could be pregnant. How could this possibly be worse?

“Alexander asked me to mate with him,” Edward huffs, “Imagine that.”

“Oh, dear lord,” Harry and Marcel make frightened faces. “Jesus Christ.”

“I said no, bitches, calm down.” Edward says, ignoring the whimpering sound coming from Liam. “Why the hell would I want to start a new nest at this stage in the game? My knees hurt for fucks sake. I could break a hip.”

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe I am saying this,” Marcel adjusts his glasses as Harry makes a sign of the cross, “O-Our child needs mental help. Criminal containment be damned.”

“How could you?” Liam sobs and before they know it, Edward is over the balcony, a shrieking sound can be heard.

“Oh dear. I got him,” Marcel sighs and makes his way toward the stairs leading straight down to the northern lawn.

“Huh,” Harry peers down, at where Edward has gotten up and is weeping at the mess which has been made of his suit. “Oh dear.”

“I can’t believe it,” Liam is bawling hysterically, and he’s learned this from Niall because sure as hell no alpha cries like this. “He would go mate with his son when Zayn and I are available.”

“Right,” Harry isn’t sure how to respond so he places a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder. “There is always next lifetime.” He quickly steps out of the way when Liam tries to throw him next because while Edward has survived a fall like this with minimal injuries, Harry might actually break a hip despite being an alpha. His healing factor is not what it used to be. He’s not twenty.

“I know there’s always next lifetime,” Liam huffs, “I don’t even want him.” Edward would ruin the dynamic that he’s got going on with Zayn and Niall, “I just…” Liam feels jealous at the thought of Edward mating with anyone else, even his own son. It’s irrational. Liam has always been a little stupid when it comes to Edward. Dimples and green eyes will do that to a person. Liam has officially overdosed.

“I know,” Harry gets it, “I would kill Alex before I let it happen.” He admits. As fatherly as he feels toward Edward Jr. competition is competition.

Lexi bunny couldn’t even handle his father. Edward is too dominant for his son, he would kill Alex. His alpha is too strong. The thought is comforting for Harry and he doesn’t even get that riled up. Harry and Liam handle jealousy very differently it seems. Liam loses all of his usual composure and Harry gets too controlled.

Marcel doesn’t even get jealous at this phase of their lives. He knows better.

“Do I want to ask?” Louis sighs when Marcel leads an emotional Edward inside, where flabbergasted family and friends are waiting to cut a cake.

Niall gives the twins a knowing look. He doesn’t know the specifics but something moronic always goes on with these goons.

“He broke my suit,” Edward pouts heartbreakingly. Snow white Armani is covered with leaves and dirt and traces of blood.

“Who did,” Alex has a determined look on his face. “Tell me father. I will defend your honor.”

“I did.” Liam storms in right after Edward, pulling his jumper sleeves up.

“Oh,” Alex makes a confused face.

“You and me,” Liam grabs Alex by the collar, “We need to talk.”

“Yes daddy.” Alex says obediently. His siblings shudder and back off a step. They will back Alex in a fight within reason. There is a limit to how much of a beating they will take for their brother.

“Daddy,” Levy steps in valiantly, “I am not pregnant, okay, and…”

“This doesn’t concern you, son,” Liam never snaps at Levy, but his tone is damn near there and Zayn frowns at his husband’s annoyance.

“Kill him,” H eggs her father on, “Hang him daddy.” At Alex’s betrayed look she shrugs, “I’m bored.”

The guests watched in amazement as Liam drags Alex upstairs by his collar.

“Okay then,” Louis and Niall carry the cake to the middle of the room, “Shall we begin?” As far as they are concerned if someone dies upstairs they get to plan a funeral and more excuse for cake.

\----------

Loud, enthusiastic chanting of _Happy Birthday to You!_ Can be heard. All Alex can focus on is bloodthirsty daddy Liam. It’s kind of distracting. He didn’t think daddy Liam could look this scary. The man is kind of an overgrown teddy bear.

“Levy isn’t pregnant, okay?” Alex starts when daddy Liam has been staring with angry red eyes for ten minutes. It’s unnerving. “I started that rumor to stake a claim, well H did, and I let it fester. Levy looks like your husband. Okay? He’s beautiful. I want people thinking he’s having my kid but it’s not true. Sex scares me.”

“Sex scares you?”

“Fuck yes,” Alex says, “I know I’m supposed to want it more than anything, but fuck. I don’t want it at all.”

“And how is that going to work with your father?”

“My father?” Alex makes a confused face. “Huh?”

“All Edward is going to want is sex.”

Alex runs a hand through his hair, “Come again?”

Liam is furious, “Don’t you want that?”

“Oh, god no,” Alex is honestly upset. He isn’t sure how Mother and Father will fornicate. How did they do so in the first place?

 “Then how would that nest work?” Liam asks, his tone thunderous. “Please explain.” If anyone could take off with Edward it could be Alex and Liam can see them just moving on together, a couple of superior Styles in their new mansion, leaving the weak behind and the thought is making Liam feel nauseated.

“Well,” Alex regresses when thinking about Edward, “Daddy cuddles me and buys me things and we are married and everything is perfect.”

Liam’s expression lessens in it’s severity. Alex sounds like one of those little girls who want to marry their daddy because they are her ideal version of a man. “You realize that’s not how a nest with Edward would actually work.”

Duh, daddy Edward would be domineering and overly strong and Alex isn’t looking to be a wife which is what he would end up being with their power difference. “Yes,” Alex gives Liam the same look his father does when he’s done something stupid. “And that’s why I didn’t pursue that plan, Dr. Payne.”

“You better fucking not,” Liam hisses. He does not allow himself to think about why he’s so jealous. About his married best friend. And his hypothetical mating. To his son. Jesus. Freud would jizz himself just thinking about their lives.

“Can I go now?” Alex is still a head shorter than daddy Liam but isn’t afraid to stare defiantly into angry red eyes, “I want cake.”

“Do not mess with me, Lexi bunny,” Liam threatens his potential son-in-law. “I will fuck you up.”

“Yes daddy.” Alex says obediently and departs. This is an awfully annoying person but Levy did come from him and Alex does owe him a shadow of respect.

“Are you quite done?” Edward steps out from where he’s watching. “Moron.”

“I will replace the damn suit.” Liam knows where Edward’s priorities truly lie.

“You damn well better.” Edward hands Liam a plate full of cake. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” It’s been a while since he’s been thrown off a roof.

“I can’t lose you,” Liam has learned over the years that it’s better to just fucking say what he’s been thinking, especially when fellow dominants are involved. Alphas are just too dense to interpret emotional issues, and Edward, being the most sociopathic of them all would never understand. “You don’t get to drive off into the sunset with your clone son.”

Edward is quiet for a second. “That’s not fair.” He is speechless at the word _clone_. Hit too close to home. He’s not a real person and he would appreciate it if he would be allowed to forget it and not have it thrown in his face. On his fucking birthday.

Is it even his fucking birthday? Or does he just celebrate it because Marcel and Harry do?

“Isn’t it?” Liam doesn’t get it. Doesn’t know what Edward is thinking and frankly, he doesn’t care.

“You know what?” Edward sneers, dimples showing, cute on anyone else but Liam knows he’s going to get it, “I don’t have to prove anything to you. I’m not your fucking husband.”

Liam allows the pain to just wash over him. “Excuse me?”

“Where do you get off accusing me of anything?” Edward cannot believe the bitterness just wallowing him up inside, “You have Zayn and your blond. I already have to worry about my _clones…”_

“So, I don’t matter?” Liam interrupts before those beautiful lips can sprout more ugly words. “All these years I have not mattered to you?”

As far as Edward is concerned Liam is just one more person he is going to have to face when the truth comes out. “I am not yours to act possessive over. You do not have some kind of hold over me.”

“I am going to pretend this is some kind of senility taking over you,” Liam blinks away tears of disbelief, his eyes aren’t red anymore, just their usual warm brown.

“I am just a crazy person.” Edward states blankly. “I am not even human.” He has heard it his entire life and never thought it was actually true. His entire life was just a test tube experiment orchestrated on a whim by his father. What if his father had decided to go with something plant based that day? Would Edward just be a fern hanging in a nice pot in his mother’s condo?

“Get it right,” Liam pats Edward’s cheek. “You are not this stupid.” That said he carefully maneuvers his plate of cake from between them lest he drop it in his moment of weakness. “Happy fucking birthday.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I accidentally deleted this chapter after posting it. Sorry. Check the tags again, please. There is mention of a suicidal thought in here.

“Dr. Styles?”

“Dr. Winters,” Des smiles semi-politely, “How has life been treating you?”

“Fine,” There is hesitation on the other side of the glass, Winters never thought he would be speaking to Des Styles, let alone during prison visitation hours. “I don’t understand why you wrote to me. Edward is a friend.” He warns.

“That he is.” Des smiles, and he seems kind and warm. “Which makes you perfect for this job.”

“I can see why you ended up here,” Winters sighs, “Enjoy your life, Dr. Styles.” He wants to make this dismissal abrupt and in person. Des was chief of surgery for a while when Winters was first starting out along with Edward and their entire class. Winters figures he owes this man some respect but not much. He did make Edward quite upset and why Winters doesn’t know. It’s clearly a family matter and private it should stay.

“Don’t you want to know why I’m in here?”

“I don’t care,” Winters isn’t a particularly loyal person, but he doesn’t care to mess with Edward, “I am pretty sure you deserve it.”

He hangs up the phone, trying not to take any kind of pleasure in Des’ incarceration, and his inability to cause any trouble. Edward may be crazy but he seems like a law-abiding citizen, for an alpha anyway, and he is in a good place in his life. As a beta, Winters approves of Edward’s ability to fit into society and to contribute to it so staggeringly well. Unlike Des, who just wants to promote chaos.

Betas don’t like chaos. They are not particularly ambitious and they like normal, moderate lives and peaceful ends. Des can see where he went wrong with trying to get such a low-level beta in trying to do his dirty work.

“Could you send another letter for me, please?” Des turns to the guard waiting to escort him back to his bunk. This is a maximum security prison and Des has had his privileges revoked. He doesn’t get to communicate with the outside world that often. He lost touch with many of his friends a while ago.

“Will cost you extra,” The alpha guard says.

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

\----------

“I would like to acquire some drugs.”

“Alex,” The boy hanging around outside school, hoping to move some of his merchandise, makes a face at what’s passing for an alpha these days. Freak. “Fuck off.”

“Come on. I have money.”

“You do not.” Alex is rich but he cannot count. Or possibly read. He is a textbook alpha, Neanderthal, relying on his more sophisticated family and friends to get by in life.

“I have a credit card.”

“Give me. I am maxing this out in an hour,” The beta threatens, “What do you want, arse.”

“I would like something for pregnancy, please.” Alex is polite and cordial.

“Alex you cannot get pregnant.” This needs to be said considering the company.

“I would like to get someone pregnant.”

“You have a knot.” Is said slowly, “Use it please.”

“Pregnancy.” Alex dimples threateningly.

“Oh fuck,” Senior year is hard enough without having to raise money for college tuition on the side and having to deal with freaks. “I will ask around, psycho.”

“Thank you,” Alex’s mismatched eyes brighten. He wants a baby similar to himself so he can raise it with Levy. Is that too much to ask? He isn’t asking for the moon. Although that would be better than Mars. Fuck Mars.

“Hey I don’t think you need drugs,” The drug dealer runs a hand through his dirty blond hair. “Your boy loves you. You don’t need to roofie him or whatever.” He knows there are drugs out there that speed a lot of processes along but alphas like Alex who have such a mental hold on their omegas don’t need that shit.

“Noted.” Alex doesn’t bother saying it’s not for Levy but it does please him to know that the whole school knows Levy is his. There is a claim on his princess. “Thanks.”

“Whatever you want bro. Happy to help.” The beta shrugs, compelled to comply with the alpha’s request to aid with a mating process. As a neutral, it’s his place in life. Along with low-level drug dealing so he can fucking afford college next year.

\----------

“Bunny is acting strangely.”

“It’s Alex,” Marcel is pleased to see Emma is doing so well at the company and already understands so much of the business. Her notes on certain accounts are crude but helpful and Marcel can see her doing well in his chair and replacing him some day.

“He’s insane.” Harry stares up at the ceiling. “Was that chandelier always there?”

“No,” Edward squints. “It was not.”

“He needs more attention.” Louis declares. “Someone watch him, or whatever.”

“I will take him to dinner or something.” Edward shrugs.

“No,” Harry says and everyone is surprised at the terseness in his tone. “Lay off Alex for a while.”

“Oh god not this again,” Edward rolls his eyes. Jealousy at their age is unbecoming and sad.

“What?” Louis asks, curious.

“He’s worried Alexander and I have something going on,” Edward informs his mate.

“That is absurd, shame on you,” Louis swats at Harry’s bicep. “They are father and son.”

“Uh,” Marcel nervously adjusts his glasses. “That’s allowed, Louis. Biologically alphas can form whatever combinations they want as long as they have an omega to share. If brothers are allowed to mate then so are father and son, grandfather and…” He dodges the lamp Louis tries to throw at his head.

“Not uncles and nephews.” Harry makes a face. “Uncles are gross.”

“That’s where you draw a line?” Edward is genuinely surprised. “Uncles?”

“I would never sleep with an uncle.” Harry crosses his arms defensively. “That’s just blasphemy.”

“Please go look in on bunny.” Louis is very close to his children and can sense something is going on with Alex. “Lexi is going bonkers.”

“Going?” The triplets say together.

“He is worse than ever,” Louis responds. “Please.”

“Fine.” Edward may not adore his favorite like in the olden days (fat, fat baby!) but he will go and check in on Alexander.

“Not without me you won’t,” Harry warns his brother.

“What exactly do you think will happen with me and Alexander?” Edward is baffled at the jealousy in Harry’s attitude. A mating bond is no promise ring and Edward isn’t planning on breaking that because his teenage boy is (rightfully) crushing on him.

“That is a good question.” Louis’ tone is dry.

“Edward and Alex go and find another omega and leave us.” Harry’s inner alpha has been gnawing at him ever since the thought came into his head.

“That’s just stupid.” Marcel sighs, “Harry, stop it.”

“That wouldn’t happen, would it?” Louis knows Levy couldn’t survive with Edward and Alex but there are a lot of submissives out there who would do anything for money and looks and there has to be someone out there strong enough to mate with both crazies at once. An omega who could take such physical punishment and mental torture and come out on top, in a brand new perfect nest.

Fuck, the thought makes Louis want to kill himself.

“No,” Edward sees the sudden paleness on Louis’ face and grabs his omega, “What the fuck, it was a joke. Alexander didn’t mean it. He wants Levy and Damian. You know that.” Edward wants to protect Alexander not mate with him. Alex wants weaker mates so he can control them in every way. That’s certainly not happening with his absurdly strong father.

“Right,” Louis feels bile in his throat, so frightened does he feel. “Okay.”

“Hey,” Edward smiles, looking almost normal and patient and loving for once. “Why would I ever leave you?”

“Why does anyone leave anyone?” Louis huffs out a laugh. “They are bored and they need something new.”

“I’m bored of this conversation.” Edward declares. “I love you.”

“You don’t mean that,” Louis says quietly, suddenly very aware of the three identical expressions on three identical, handsome faces.

“Yes I do,” Edward looks troubled. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know.” Louis rests his head on Edward’s shoulder.

“We all love each other.” Marcel reminds his brothers and his mate, suddenly very aware of how tired they are, and they are not even that old. “I can’t wait until everyone leaves for college and we are retired and alone together.”

“Speak for yourself.” Harry was smart enough to never take too much responsibility. His youthful visage is a reflection of that. Edward’s appearance is gaunt, and shadowy circles decorate dark green eyes. Marcel is no better, a mirror of his overworked brother.

“When is that again?” Louis asks. He loves his kids but sometimes they are a handful and he can’t wait until they have their own house and then Louis can have grandkids.

“Aren’t we trying for another kid?” Edward reminds them, and they are silent.

“Maybe we don’t do that?” Marcel suggests. It is sexy and novel to try and have a child but they are exhausted and they don’t get to enjoy their own company very much.

“Maybe we keep having sex and if it happens then it happens,” Harry suggests.

“We are doing that now.” Louis reminds everyone. “I never stopped taking birth control.”

“Okay then.” Marcel can’t believe where they are in their life sometimes, how far they have made. “I can’t believe I am saying this, but we better slip away somewhere before they all come home.”

“Let’s disappear forever,” Edward suggests.

“No,” Louis says sternly. “They will die without us.” Emma isn’t too bad but Jamie will starve to death, and Alex will go on a crime spree and get incarcerated. Damien might never be seen again. “I wouldn’t mind a night out.”

“Okay then,” Harry gets up and stretches, “I think I hear them coming.”

“Backdoor it is,” Marcel rolls his eyes at Harry’s giggling. “Child.”

“Are we bad people for avoiding our children?” Louis wonders aloud as they rush outside.

“Mummy?” Jamie’s voice can be heard. “Will you wake me up in an hour? I don’t want to nap too much or my late night nap will be disturbed.”

“You were saying?” Edward responds as Harry screeches in panic and grabs the wrong color coat which does _not_ go with the pants he is wearing but this is an emergency.

“Never mind.” Louis sighs and follows his husbands out the house.

\------------

“We are going to talk and you are going to listen.”

“Why are you crying?” Levy mumbles as his parents all assemble together to gang up on him, presumably because of some imagined offense.

“We are lenient and we allow you two to do whatever you want.” Liam sobs, ignoring Zayn’s arched eyebrow and Niall’s blank stare. “But a pregnancy is out the damn question. I will not raise any grandchildren. I am not even done raising you two. Is that clear?”

“No,” H declares. “I am having this baby and you can’t stop me.”

“Please go play with knives or whatever it is you do in your spare time.” Zayn orders H who salutes and disappears.

“Not fair,” Levy wrinkles his nose. “Why does she get to leave?”

“She is a beta.”

“We don’t know that yet,” Levy argues although it is pretty obvious she is scent neutral and won’t present as dominant or submissive which is a relief. The world can’t handle H as either.

“She is insane.”

That Levy will not argue with.

“You stay away from that Styles boy.”

“I love him, daddy,” Levy responds. “I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Are you serious about that?” Zayn asks, “Because he is Edward’s son, Levy. You don’t have to make a commitment right now.” Zayn loves the Styles but this is his kid, his blood. Alex is a monster.

“Yes,” Levy knows Alex is a handful but he is Levy’s handful and Levy wants to handle his Lexi bunny. “I am.”

“No babies.” Liam doesn’t care what alpha Levy ends up with, as long as he has children at an appropriate age (forty!).

“Alex doesn’t want children, daddy,” Levy promises. “I’m not sure he knows where they come from. He’s kind of a baby himself.” It’s kind of Alex’s appeal. Emma and Jamie even are so mature in comparison. Hell, those two would have impregnated Levy by now but Lexi bunny is cute and pure and Levy loves him so much and he wants to keep him. As a pet. A very dangerous pet who cannot be let out into society.

Levy is a humanitarian!

“Yes, he is,” Liam knows that Alex is pathetically dependent on his parents and siblings and the thought is comforting. “Fine. But if there is a pregnancy everyone is dead. I mean that. I will kill us all.”

“I can’t get pregnant.” Levy reminds everyone. “Remember.”

The parents give each other careful looks.

“I have not had a heat yet,” Levy is beyond annoyed at the parents. “How am I supposed to get pregnant when Alex doesn’t know how to have sex.”

“You can get pregnant outside a heat,” Liam says, his face streaked with tears, “Alex is an alpha and will figure it out if he needs to.”

“I won’t do anything with Lexi.” Levy trusts his bunny more than anyone. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Fine,” Niall throws his hands up in defeat, “If you trust him then we do too.”

“Thank you.” Levy smiles, “I will go do my homework now, and H’s.” If his sister is going to make it to college then Levy is going to have to pick up the slack. He sighs, annoyed and makes his way upstairs.

“Seriously?” Zayn is surprised at Niall’s serene expression. “We trust a teenage alpha omega pair?”

“Let’s go break Alex’s legs.” Niall is already halfway toward the door. “If he can’t walk he can’t fornicate.”

“Not quite logical but okay.” Liam is on board.

\----------

“Where are the old people?” Emma narrows her eyes.

“Where do you think.” Jamie wags his eyebrows suggestively.

“Gross,” Damian slaps Jamie or tries. His brother has longer legs and dances out of the way with uncharacteristic grace.

“Where?” Alex asks.

“They are doing adult things, bunny,” Emma says patiently. Alex is slow. Probably too many alpha hormones instead of neurons, a lack of balance.

“Oh no,” Alex makes a distressed sound. “Not yet!” His dealer hasn’t delivered the pregnancy drugs yet!

“Fine.” Emma mutters at his brother, “Our parents will have sex when you want them to.”

Jamie and Damian whimper in pain. Alex nods eagerly.

“Alex you wanker,” Niall’s sound is loud and anguished from the other side of the front door. “Come out and face me like a man.”

“Movies?” Emma turns to her remaining siblings.

“Okay but I pick this time,” Jamie pouts. “I never get to pick.”

“Everything you like is stupid,” Damian complains and follows the twins upstairs.

Alex makes a run for the other side of the house. If he gets a head start he is bound to escape the beating sure to be coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't copy my work. Write your own please and thank you.
> 
> My beautiful queen michelecandraw has gifted my peasant self with yet another fanart thank you: http://michelecandraw.tumblr.com/post/121233660395/ill-never-get-over-niall-calling-louis-king-in
> 
> To the people who generously keep offering to upload my stories on other sites for me, guess what, I am perfectly capable of making accounts and doing that myself. You don't have to be a martyr and make that sacrifice. Why not write your own stories and receive praise for them?
> 
> My story on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39526709/write/128255236


End file.
